Solo Un Entrenador
by The Brilliant Star
Summary: Ya saben lo tipico, vas caminando por ahi sin meterte con nadie y entonces ¡PUM! terminas en el piso desangrandote mientras haces monologo en tu cabeza. Entonces te das cuenta de que eres un bebe otra vez, lo tipico
1. El Punto de Inicio

**Prologó: El Punto de Inicio**

Pocket Monster.

O tal vez los conozcas por su nombre más popular Pokémon.

Una de las franquicias más populares y grandes del mundo actualmente.

Porque seamos honestos a estas alturas quien no visto, oído o hablado debe tener un muy serio problema.

Tanto que ha recibido adaptaciones a Animes y Manga, más de una decena de Juegos, Millones de Juguetes y otros cientos de mierdas que no quiero ni imaginar.

Por dios la franquicia es tan popular que hasta hacen imágenes porno de cualquiera de sus personajes que haya salido en algo relacionado con Pokémon.

Somos una Raza de pajeros.

Ellos seguramente agradecen no ser reales en cada segundo de su no-existencia.

Esto está tomando la curva incorrecta.

Mi punto seguramente ya quedo demostrado.

Pero ahora seguramente se estarán preguntando.

¿A qué carajos esperas llegar al contarnos esto?

Bueno amigos y pajeros amantes de los Pokémon ya vamos a llegar a eso.

Primero que nada creo que debería presentarme.

Soy un fan de la franquicia de Pokémon.

Estoy seguro que no faltara el imbécil que vendrá y dirá ''Miren a ese pendejo con 18 años y aún le gustan los jueguitos de niños''.

Pues para esos imbéciles les digo, jódanse hijos de puta.

Vayan a YouTube y encontraran a cientos sino millones de vídeos de sujetos de 30 o hasta 40 años que les gusta Pokémon y ellos mismos lo dicen a cientos de personas.

Y yo no puedo expresar mi gusto porque ¿no?

Jódanse infelices, que seguramente nunca jugaron un juego de Pokémon o vieron una temporada del Anime.

Siento pena por ustedes que no tuvieron infancia.

Solo porque mi infancia si fue buena.

Volviendo al punto principal.

Fue una de las primeras series que vi cuando comencé a tener uso de razón y durante un tiempo fue uno de mis Animes favoritos.

Hasta que me canse del mismo cliché una y otra vez de Ash haciendo absolutamente los mismos errores una y otra vez.

Yo me considero una persona paciente, pero que después de estar viendo suceder lo mismo una y otra vez por casi 20 años, todos tienen un punto en el que dicen ''Ya fue suficiente de esta mierda''.

Pero bueno, no pienso dejar que me arruinara Pokémon.

Maestro Pokémon.

Ni en tus sueños.

Y tampoco me vengan hablar de la liga Alola, porque ustedes me pueden decir con completa confianza sin una sombra de duda que después de esperar tanto tiempo.

¿Esa victoria fue tan satisfactoria en realidad?

Porque para mí no lo fue.

Habrá aquellos que estén felices, y dirán que fue lo mejor de Pokémon.

Pero no lo fue para mí, esa supuesta ''victoria'' no fue el alivio que tanto esperaba después de tantos fracasos.

Soy más fan de los Juegos ahora que del Anime por una razón.

Niéguenme que la victoria de Ash contra Gladion no fuera nada forzada, ni hablemos de la de Kukui.

Mejor dejo de hablar del mostaza o terminare dando un discurso de más de media hora sobre todo lo malo de la liga Alola.

Creo que lo mejor será terminar de hablar antes de que se aburran de oírme divagar en mis pensamientos.

El por qué hablo de todo esto es muy sencillo.

Son mis últimos pensamientos.

Si probablemente estoy loco.

Me encuentro tirado en el suelo desangrándome por un disparo en un pulmón y mis últimos pensamientos son estos.

Ahora entiendo por qué no tenía muchos amigos.

Siempre hablando en mis pensamientos como si alguien me estuviera escuchando lo que pienso.

Solo me hace falta estar desfigurado y unas cuantas armas y listo Deadpool.

Bueno si este es el fin, están serán mis últimas palabras.

''Y-yo s-s-seré un ma*cough*maestro... Po*cough*ké... mon''

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, las fuerzas por fin me abandonaron y mis se cerraron por última vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento.

* * *

¿Qué pasa?

¿Dónde estoy?

Todo es una completa oscuridad.

Así que este es el otro lado.

No sé porque me esperaba algo más con nubes y personas con halos sobre la cabeza o un paisaje de roca fundida y fuego.

No esto.

Bueno podría ser peor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y bien

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Ahora qué?

Realmente esperaba que algo hubiera ocurrido ya.

Bueno no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada y me importa una mierda que esta sea la otra vida, paraíso, infierno o limbo. O como sea que se llame esta mierda de lugar.

¡Adiós infinita oscuridad!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Por qué no siento las piernas?

No olviden.

Una mejor pregunta seria.

¿Dónde están mis piernas?

Alto.

Se me acaba de ocurrir una pregunta aún mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿¡Donde carajos esta mi cuerpo!?

¿¡Y quien putas se lo robo!?

¡Cuando los encuentre se van enterar cabrones hijos de su remil puta malpa!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

huff* *huff*

¿Cómo mierda te quedas sin aliento sino tienes pulmones?

Pero me siento mejor ahora.

Nada puede alterarme ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Porque no hay absolutamente nada aquí que pueda alterarme literalmente!

¡No hay nada!

¡Estoy solo en esta infinita oscuridad!

¡Por toda la eternidad!

¡Solo!

¡Para Siempre!

¡Sin na!-¿Qué es eso?

¿Hay algo brillando en la distancia?

¿Será la salida?

Sea lo que sea tiene que ser mejor que quedarme en esta oscuridad.

''¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!''

¿Una mujer acaba de gritar?

Pero si no hay nadie en este lugar aparte de mí.

Seguro solo fue un producto de mi desesperada imaginación intentando alegrarme para que no pie-

''¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡MALDITA SEA!!''

Otra vez volví a escuchar a una mujer gritando y maldiciendo.

Y viendo a la infinita oscuridad sigu-

¡Espera un momento!

¡Es eso lo que creo que es!

¡Sí!

¡Si lo es!

¡Hay un rayo de luz en la infinita oscuridad!

''¡¡APÚRESE DOCTOR DE MIERDA Y SAQUE A ESTE MONSTRUO DE MÍ!!''

''Cal-cálmese señorita, el buen doctor lo hace tan rápi-''

''¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITA ENFERMERA INÚTIL, NO TIENES IDEA POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO!!''

''¡¡Puje más señora ya lo puedo ver!!''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Esto es coña verdad?

¿Tiene que ser coña?

¿No puede estar pasando en verdad?

¿Esto es un mal sueño?

Sí.

¡Seguro tiene que ser eso!

¡No existe otra explicación más lógica que esa!

¡Todo esto es un alocado sueño y estoy a punto de despertar en un hospital!

''Uno más y sale, puje con todas sus fuerzas''

Es solo un sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Bien, parece que ya está recurando su pulso''

Escuche la voz de un hombre que sonaba completamente aliviada mientras me sentía acostado en algo acolchado.

Lo sabía.

Toda esa situación no fue nada más que horrible sueño y el familiar olor a hospital lo confirma.

Obviamente alguien habrá visto lo que me paso y habrá llamado a una ambulancia.

¿Por qué siento los parpados pesados y mi cuerpo no responde?

''Nos diste un buen susto a todos pequeño, un poco más y mueres''

Volvió a hablar la misma voz, mientras sentía una mano acariciando mi cabeza.

¿Cómo que pequeño?

¡Tengo 18 años maldición!

¡Legalmente ya soy un jodido adulto!

''Bueno pequeño, hora de llevarte con tu madre''

¿Con mi madre?

¿Pero si se encuentra de viaje por Europa con su novio?

''Tu madre lloro mucho pensando que perdería a su bebe recién nacido, se pondrá muy feliz al verte''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Me acaba de llamar recién nacido?

¿Este doctor es retrasado?

¡Se nota a kilómetros que tengo 18!

¡Porque mierdas pens!-

Espera un momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por favor dios dime que esto no es verdad.

¡Plump!

'' ¡Doctor!''

Escuche una voz, una mujer, exclamando al mismo tiempo que se abrió la puerta.

'' ¡Mi bebe! ¡¿Dónde mi bebe!? ¡¡Quiero a mi bebe!!''

Escuche su voz, su clara preocupación y desesperación esperando una respuesta positiva.

''Cálmese, aquí esta''

Sentí como me colocaron en los brazos de alguien.

''Mi bebe, estas bien''

La voz de la mujer me susurraba mientras sentía como los brazos me envolvían suavemente.

Pude reconocer como su voz reflejaba felicidad pura y algo húmedo caía en mi rostro.

Esto está pasando en ¿verdad?

He regresado a ser un bebe.

Con un gran esfuerzo intente abrir los ojos para asegurarme que todo esto sea real.

No lo creeré hasta verlo con mis propios ojos.

Lo negare eternamente a menos que lo vea.

Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos.

Cuando finalmente logre abrirlos los vi.

Unos brillantes ojos violetas que demostraban cansancio mirándome con ternura.

* * *

Lo tengo en mis brazos.

Mi pequeño.

Mi angelito.

Mi príncipe.

Mi bebe.

Después de la larga labor de parto, que dijeran que no tenía pulso.

Sentí como mi corazón de destrozaba en un millón de pedazos.

No podía estar pasando.

No podía perderlo.

Ni siquiera había podido cargarlo.

Al ver como se lo llevaron rápidamente.

Sentí que el tiempo se detuvo mientras me quede observando la puerta por la que salieron.

''Todo va estar bien''

Seguí con mi vista enfocada en la puerta sin despegar la mirada ni un segundo.

''Por favor, a quien me escuche, dejen que mi bebe viva''

Después de un largo tiempo nadie había venido a decirnos nada.

Comencé a pensar lo peor y lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis parpados.

'' ¿Por qué mi bebe?''

Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la esperanza ocurrió.

¡Plump!

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose fue como una lluvia al final de la sequía.

Viéndolo entrar sentí esperanza.

Pero al verlo sin mi bebe, desapareció rápidamente.

'' ¡Mi bebe! ¡¿Dónde mi bebe!? ¡¡Quiero a mi bebe!!''

El doctor se mantuvo tranquilo a pesar de mis preguntas.

''Cálmese, aquí esta''

El solo sonrió ligeramente y se hizo a un lado dejándonos ver a una enfermera cargándolo.

''Mi bebe''

Las lágrimas en mis ojos comenzaron a caer cuando lo vi moverse ligeramente.

La enfermera se acercó hacia mí y lo coloco en mis brazos.

''Mi bebe, estas bien''

Finalmente.

Después de tanto tiempo finalmente.

Puede tenerte entre mis brazos y cargarte.

Algunas de mis lágrimas cayeron en su rostro.

De repente ve que intenta abrir sus ojos.

Después de unos segundos finalmente abrió sus ojitos y los vi.

Uno violeta como los míos y uno rojo como los de _Él_.

No.

Él se fue.

Ahora solo somos nosotros dos.

Mi bebe y yo.

Él se me quedo viendo directamente.

''Bienvenido al mundo, mi príncipe''

El solo cerró sus ojos y se movió ligeramente intentando ponerse cómodo en mis brazos.

Solo sonreí, bese su pequeña cabeza y comencé a sentirme agotada.

''Descansa mi pequeño Kai''

* * *

Así que es verdad.

He vuelto a ser un bebe.

Pero.

La mujer que me está sujetando.

No es mi madre, ni siquiera una mujer que haya conocido en algún momento de mi vida.

Ahora mismo.

No sé qué voy hacer.

Me siento somnoliento.

No sé qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora.

Pero ahora mismo quiero dormir.

Buenas a todos, este es mi primer intento en crear una historia y decidí que sería con una de las primeras series que vi en mi niñez.

**Fin del Prólogo**

* * *

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta la historia girara entorno a mi OC Kai y sus aventuras en misterioso mundo de los Pokémon y todas sus regiones.

Pueden dar sugerencias sobre que Pokémons atrapara a lo largo de sus viajes.

A su Pokémon inicial ya lo tengo elegido.

Bueno hasta aquí el prólogo de mi nuevo intento de crear una historia.

_CHAOUUU_


	2. El Mundo Pokémon

Diez años.

Han pasado diez años desde que volví a nacer.

Si alguien me escuchara diciendo eso seguramente pensarían que estoy loco.

No los culparía, si no fuera porque lo viví en primera persona yo también pensaría que estoy loco.

No sé si todo esto confirma la teoría de la resurrección después de la muerte o soy un caso especial.

Porque es completamente obvio que sigo poseyendo los recuerdos de mi vida pasada.

Según recuerdo ha habido este tipo de casos a lo largo de la historia y muchas se volvieron historias famosas debido a reencuentros de familiares con los que alguna vez fueron sus hermanos, hijos o padres.

Pero cuales serían las probabilidades de que eso me sucediera a mí.

Bueno, seria de uno en billones.

Vaya suerte la mía ¿verdad?

Ahora pensaran.

¿Intentaras contactar a tu familia y volverte famoso por tu caso?

Podría hacerlo.

De no ser por un pequeñito y minúsculo problemita.

Si acabo de renacer y conservo todos mis recuerdos, así que ponerme en contacto con algún familiar o conocido no sería mucho problema.

Dios, el único problema sería hacer que me crean.

Pero.

El problema aquí es este.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Este no es mi mundo.

Si tal como lo oyen.

Renací en otro mundo.

Sí.

Sé que suena loco.

Cuando vi de que mundo se trataba.

Digamos que la gente enloquece cuando un niño de 3 meses se queda congelado viendo a la nada y no responde cuando lo llaman.

Pero bueno, cómo reaccionarían ustedes si se despiertan y lo primero que ves es un Charizard mirándote directamente a los ojos.

Así es damas y caballeros, estoy en el mundo Pokémon.

El sueño y deseo de muchos otakus, además de los millones de fanáticos de la franquicia a lo largo del mundo.

Conmigo incluido.

Después de recuperarme de mi shock inicial al ver a Charizard.

Comencé a reír como un bebe con su juguete favorito y gatee hasta él.

Valga la ironía, en ese entonces era un bebe.

Pero no pude evitarlo, ver a uno de mis Pokémon favoritos estaba parado justo enfrente de mí y esperan que no esté feliz.

Montar encima de un Charizard es increíble.

Y ni siquiera les dije lo que se sintió volar por los aires.

De las mejores experiencias de toda mi vida.

Bueno, vidas.

No sé qué o quién haya sido lo que me trajo aquí.

Pero tiene todo mi infinito agradecimiento por esta gran oportunidad.

Hasta ahora no existe nada que sea capaz de arruinarme esto.

Mi sueño de convertirme en un verdadero Maestro Pokémon.

Jamás creí que algún día estaría dentro de mi alcance de verdad.

Y obviamente no voy a dejarla pasar.

Esta es una oportunidad única.

Que posiblemente jamás se vuelva a repetir si vuelvo a morir.

Así que aprovechare esta vida al máximo.

No importa quien sea.

Líderes de Gimnasio.

Liga Pokémon.

Cerebros de la Frontera.

Elite Cuatro.

Campeones.

Organizaciones Malvadas.

Pokémon Legendarios.

Arceus.

El Argumento.

Chuck Norris.

Bruce Lee.

Copyright.

Que vengan.

Los enfrentare y los venceré.

Seré el mejor entrenador que jamás haya existido.

Y quien me podrá detener.

¿El mostaza?

Ni en sus sueños.

Prepárate Mundo Pokémon.

Porque aquí viene Kai Sharp.

''¡¡Bebe baja a desayunar!!''

''¡¡Ya voy mamá!!''

Respondí para acto seguido dirigirme a la salida de mi habitación.

Me detuve al verme en el espejo.

Mi cabello color negro azabache que me llegaba hasta el cuello, mi piel ligeramente bronceada. Estaba vistiendo una simple camiseta gris y unos shorts rojos que me llegaban hasta las rodillas. Pero lo que más atrae la atención son mis ojos de diferente color, con el izquierdo siendo violeta y el derecho rojo.

Regresando mi mirada a la puerta sali para ir a la cocina con mi nueva madre.

Si esa que me acaba de llamar es mi nueva madre.

Hasta ahora es la única cosa que me ha costado acostumbrarme desde que renací en este mundo.

No me lo tomen ha mal, no es que ella sea una mala madre ni nada por el estilo, hasta hay ciertos puntos en los que puedo decir que ella es mejor que mi antigua madre.

Eh ahí mi dilema actual.

Mi antigua madre.

Me agrada mi nueva madre y todo.

Pero, a pesar de que ya pasaron 10 años desde que ella se volvió mi madre.

Aún tengo problemas para verla como tal.

Tuve una madre antes, aunque tuvimos nuestros problemas en más de una ocasión y muchas discusiones, siempre la voy a querer sin importar que.

Por lo que ver a mi nueva madre como tal me está resultando muy difícil.

Y que ella sea una de las mujeres más hermosas que haya visto no me ayuda en nada.

Me fue muy incómodo al crecer debido a que ella insistía en bañarse conmigo mientras crecía o cuando dormimos juntos con ella estrujando mi cabeza contra sus grandes pechos solamente cubiertos por su sostén.

Y uno pensaría que la peor parte de ser un bebe otra vez seria cagarse y orinarse encima sin poder controlarlo.

Ser un niño con la mentalidad de un adolescente hormonal es una mierda.

''Buenos días mamá''

Dije mientras entraba en la cocina y tomaba asiento en la mesa.

Dirigí mi atención hacia un rincón de la cocina y los pude ver.

Uno era un ser cuadrupedo con piel color azul oscuro, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo cubierto por pelaje blanco. Lo más llamativo eran su cuerno curvado y sus ojos color carmesi.

El otro ser tambien era cuadrupedo, pero su color de piel era mayormente blancon con algunas partes rosas y azuled. Lo más llamativo eran los listones alrededor de su cuello y oreja izquierda que estaban flotando.

Ambos son Pokémons de mi madre.

Me conto que ella solía ser Entrenadora durante su juventud.

Pero, decidió retirarse para tener una vida normal.

Los dos se encontraban acurrucándose.

Bueno.

Ellos son pareja después de todo.

"Buenos días Absol, Sylveon"

**"Sol"**

"**Veon"**

Ambos me devolvieron el saludo felizmente.

Entonces note algo.

"Oigan… ¿En dónde están?"

Les pregunte viendo que estaban ellos dos nada más.

Absol cerró los ojos con esa sonrisa de burla.

Sylveon también sonreía, pero miraba discretamente hacia arriba.

_"__¿Arriba?"_

"**¡Vee!"**

**"****¡Ab!"**

Fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de que sintiera algo chocar contra mí tirándome de la silla.

Sobre mi pecho se encontraban los responsables.

Ambas eran cuadrupedos al igual que Absol y Sylveon.

Uno tenia pelaje de color marrón por todo su cuerpo exceptuando alrededor de su cuello y la punta de cola.

El otro era una versión más pequeña de Absol, excepto que el cuerno de este no era tan largo como el del otro.

"¡Ha! ¡Me atraparon esta vez!"

**"¡Eevee!"**

**"¡Absol!"**

Si estaba hablando de estas dos traviesos.

Ellas son las hijas de los Pokémon de mi madre.

Con las que prácticamente he crecido desde que era bebe.

"Ustedes sí que son una traviesas"

Ellas solo sonrieron y comencé acariciar sus cabezas.

Absol y Sylveon nos observaban con tranquilidad.

Las dos se bajaron de mí y fueron con sus padres.

Me levante del suelo y me disponía volver a sentarme.

Pero.

'' ¡Buenos días Bebe!''

Escuche su melodiosa voz para luego sentir como 2 almohadas blandas se apoyaran sobre mi cabeza y unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Ella obviamente no siente la más mínima pizca de vergüenza por abrazar al que cree que es su inocente hijo de 10 años de esta forma.

Mientras yo estoy sufriendo uno de los peores casos de bolas azules que la historia haya visto jamás.

'' ¿¡Estas bien?! ¿¡Pudiste dormir bien sin mami!?''

Ladee mi cabeza ligeramente para poder ver a mi madre.

El largo cabello negro azabache que llegaba hasta su espalda, su piel ligeramente palida sin inperfecciones. Usaba su vestido color violeta con algunas joyas y un collar grin con una esmeral incrustada.

Raven Sharp.

Mi madre.

Esos hermosos ojos violeta que parecieran brillar como las joyas más valiosas del mundo y con su rostro tan delicado sin inperfecciones.

Jamás me cansare de verlos.

Ese gran cue-

¡No!

¡Alto!

¡Kai relájate!

¡Piensa en la biblia!

'' ¿Que ocurre bebe? responde''

Sentir sus manos sujetando mi rostro me saco de mis pensamientos.

''Dormiste mal ¿cierto? ¡Tuviste pesadillas! ¡Sabía que aún no estabas listo para dormir solo y no hice nada para protegerte!''

Gotas comenzaron aparecer de la comisura de sus ojos y callo de rodillas.

'' ¡Waaaah! ¡Soy una horrible madre! ¡Le falle a mi bebe! ¡Waaaah!''

Siento como una gota de sudor comienza a caer por mi mejilla, al igual que los Pokémons testigos, de esta escena.

Me recuerda a cierta diosa que llora igual que ella.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto En Otro Universo**

Se puede ver a un grupo de cuatro individuos sentados juntos mientras bebían.

Un chico castaño y tres chicas.

'' ¡ACHUUUUU!''

Una de las chicas, la peli azul, de repente estornudo fuertemente tomando por sorpresa a sus acompañantes.

'' ¿Estas bien?''

Fue la pregunta de la chica rubia que parecía estar revisando su equipo del grupo.

''Si, creo alguien debe estar hablando de mi''

Ella sonrió con arrogancia mientras inflaba su pecho, el único chico del grupo solo la miraba como si estuviera loca y la más pequeña del grupo solo la ignoraba.

'' ¿Quién podría estar hablando de una diosa inútil como tú?''

'' ¿Quien no lo haría? Seguro son mis fanes y los demás dioses que estarán hablando sobre mi divina belleza''

La peli azul parecía estar tanto en su propio mundo al empezar a elogiarse a sí misma que ignoraba la mirada de todos los ocupantes del lugar que la estaban viendo.

* * *

**Devuelta Al Universo de Pokémon**

Sera mejor que haga algo rápido.

No creo que sea sano que una persona llore tanto.

No importa que sea personajes de un mundo con la logica de un Anime.

''Dormí bien mamá, solo estaba pensando''

Ella automáticamente dejo de llorar, levanto la mirada viéndome con sus hermosos ojos que brillaban como gemas por las lágrimas.

'' ¿En serio?''

''Si, tu eres la mejor mamá de todo el mundo''

Sonreí ligeramente.

Antes de darme cuenta siento que algo me rodea y mi rostro es estrujado contra algo muy suave.

'' ¡Eres tan dulce! ¡Que hice para merecer un hijo tan dulce!''

La escuchaba mientras apretaba más fuerte mi rostro contra sus pechos.

No sé si esto es el paraíso o el infierno.

¡Y tú no te levantes vuelve a dormir!

Me falta el aire.

'' ¿Bebe? ¿Kai? ¿Estás bien? ¡KAI!''

**"¡Vee!"**

**"¡Sol!"**

Fue lo último que escuche antes de que me desmallara.

* * *

Después de lo que para algunos sería una escena bizarra, que es más o menos normal para mí después de tantos años.

Mi sentido sobre lo que es normal está muy jodido desde que llegue a este mundo.

Actualmente me dirijo solo hacia la escuela.

Unos creerían que mi muy sobreprotectora madre me estaría llevando con un ejército en caso de que algo intentara lastimarme.

Pues después de la gran verguenza que pase cuando me trajo con una armadura y dentro de una burbuja de seguridad.

La amenaze con que si no me dejaba ir solo a la escuela nunca la volveria a dar abrazos.

Ella me lo pone demasiado facil en verdad.

No es que me este quejando.

Eso solo me ahorra muchos problemas.

Bueno, al caso.

Algunos pensaran _"Va a la escuela, segura esta en Alola"._

Pues no mis buenos amigos Pokéfilicos.

Primero que nada.

Actualmente estoy viviendo es la región Kanto en Ciudad Verde.

Y

Aunque les sorprenda, si existen escuelas en el mundo Pokémon.

Enseñan las mismas materias que en mi mundo, matemáticas, historia, literatura, etc.

También algunas materias referentes a conocimientos básicos con respecto a los Pokémon.

No es una súper escuela privada ni nada por el, es una escuela normal.

Para los estándares de este mundo claro está, si en mi vieja escuela hubieran animales con superpoderes rondando libremente y jugando con los niños.

Injusticias de la vida.

Pero regresando al tema.

He aprendido cosas muy importantes sobre este mundo, que lo diferencian mucho del mío, además de pequeñas y grandes cosas sobre este mundo.

Primero que nada.

Que ahora la edad legal para que los entrenadores empiecen sus viajes son los 15 años.

Esto ocurrió debido a que en los años pasados, cuando la edad legal era 10 años, muchos entrenadores habían muerto debido a múltiples accidentes.

Ya sea por culpa de ataques de Pokémons Salvajes o accidentes que ellos mismos causaron por lo infantil de su comportamiento que los llevo a sus muertes.

Por lo que la Liga Pokémon decidió aumentar la edad legal para convertirse en entrenador a los 15 años, esperando que esto redujera la muerte de los jóvenes, estos al ser más maduros puedan cuidarse solos.

Funciono bastante bien.

Los accidentes comenzaron a reducirse considerablemente.

Exceptuando algunos accidentes ocasionales de vez en cuando.

Lo único malo de esto es que debo esperar 5 años más para volverme entrenador, ellos no arriesgaran la vida de miles de jóvenes solo por el capricho de uno lamentablemente.

Que más.

Tendré que esperar.

Maldita realidad alterna donde los adultos son más conscientes sobre la vida de sus hijos.

Siempre son ellos los que nos arruinan la diversión.

Algo muy importante que descubrí.

Son los Pokémon Eternos.

Y no estoy sobre Pokémons viven para siempre.

No.

Este es el nombre dado a los Pokémons que no poseen Pre-evolución o Evoluciones.

Tomen al Absol de mi madre por ejemplo.

No tiene Pre-evolución o Evolución.

Estos Pokémon se parecen a nosotros.

En el sentido de que con el pasar del tiempo ellos van creciendo y cambian ligeramente.

Esto resuelve el misterio referente a los Pokémon que no poseen Pre-evolución o Evolución.

Otra cosa diferente.

El descubrimiento de los Tipo Hada.

Aparentemente ya han sido descubiertos.

No sé lo que podría significar esto.

No si este es una realidad similar al Anime, Juegos o Manga.

Digo, he visto a Giovanni en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

Pero eso no me puede especificar nada.

¿Significa que el mostaza ya está en Kalos o Alola?

No

Busque el nombre de Ash Ketchum varias veces y nunca aparecían resultados.

Supongo que el aún no ha comenzado su viaje.

Intente lo mismo con Red y dio el mismo resultado.

En verdad tengo que descubrir en que realidad estoy.

La única cosa que si puedo confirmar es que aquí la Ligas de cada Región son las mismas que en el Anime.

Reunir las 8 Medallas.

Participar en una competencia tipo Torneo.

El ganador recibe un Trofeo.

Además de ganar el derecho a poder desafiar a la Elite Cuatro de la Región.

Y obviamente si los vences obtienes pase libre para enfrentar al Campeón, el entrenador más fuerte de la región.

Mi objetivo obviamente será ir a cada Región y vencerlos a todos.

Mi leyenda sera tan grande, que incluso Red me pedira consejos.

"Finalmente llegue"

Justo enfrente de la vi.

La Preparatoria Verde.

Se pueden ver a los demás estudiantes en sus grupos de amigos o jugando con los Pokémon corriendo de un lado al otro.

Otra de las cosas que me ha costado es tener que interactuar con niños pequeños.

Al ser mentalmente más maduro que ellos, no me ayudan en sus intereses, que claramente a mí me parecen aburridos, no me interesan.

Y que fuera algo antisocial en mi vida anterior, en esta también, no me está ayudando.

Bueno, tampoco es que me importe mucho la verdad.

Ya que fui yo el que se negó a interactuar con los demás después de todo.

Así que no me puedo quejar de nada.

Además Absol y Eevee ya son mis amigas.

Las amistades con personas están sobrevaloradas.

"¡Todos! ¡Por favor diríjanse a sus clases!"

Ante ese llamado todos fueron corriendo directamente a sus aulas.

Yo solo camine tranquilamente hacia la mía.

* * *

Ahora mismo me encuentro sentado hasta al fondo de mi clase mirando a los Pokémon por la ventana, ignorando totalmente a nuestra maestra.

Ya lo sé.

Típica postura cliché de chico frio y cool de anime.

No es mi culpa ser lo que soy.

Y si eso es un cliché del anime no puedo hacer nada.

Yo no pienso cambiar quien soy solo porque sí.

Además que ser el mejor de la clase tiene sus beneficios.

Los maestros no se molestan cuando no prestas atención.

"De acuerdo, todos presten atención"

El llamado me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Dirigí mi atención hacia el frente.

"El día de hoy tenemos un invitado muy especial que viene hablar con ustedes, seguramente todos los conocerán"

Dirigió nuestra atención hacia la puerta que se abrió justamente cuando termino de hablar.

Y entro.

Cabello grisaceo, piel al griz. Usaba una bata de laboratorio con una camiseta roja por debajo con unos pantalones cafe.

Recibiremos una charla con el.

Una vez Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto.

Además de ser el actual Profesor de la región.

El mismisimo Prof.Oak.

Esto ya tiene toda mi atención.

El camino hacia el frente de la clase y volteo a vernos a todos con su típica sonrisa.

"Buenas a todos jóvenes, ¿saben quién soy?"

_"Obvio que reconozco al que me dio la primera bienvenida al mundo Pokémon"_

En verdad estaba emocionado de la posibilidad de poder conocerlo en persona. Aunque no lo demuestre totalmente por dentro estoy emocionado.

Mire alrededor.

Todos tenían expresiones de emoción al verlo.

Yo solo me tape los oídos por si acaso

""¡ES EL PROFESOR OAK!""

Fue el gran grito de emoción que dieron mis compañeros que probablemente se escuchó en todo el edificio y la región entera.

Aunque me tape los oídos.

Son este tipo de cosas son las que me recuerdan la cruda verdad.

Actualmente vivo en un universo con la misma lógica de un anime.

Viendo al frente, no fui el único aturdido.

"B-Bien, que bueno que me conozcan"

Contesto con una sonrisa a medias y una gota sudor cayendo por su mejilla.

"Bueno, todos ustedes probablemente se estén preguntando porque vine ¿cierto?"

Todos asintieron tan rápidamente que creí que se les rompería los cuellos.

Yo solo permanecí viéndolo desde el fondo del salón viendo como todo ocurria con tranquilidad.

"La razón de mi visita es algo que seguramente a todos les gustara"

Al escuchar eso todos, excepto yo, comenzaron a emocionarse aun más.

"Verán, dentro de poco realizare un campamento en mi laboratorio que se encuentra en Pueblo Paleta"

Un momento.

El Prof. Oak.

Campamento.

Laboratorio.

Pueblo Paleta.

El mostaza.

Será posible… este e-¿Qué?

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando sentí el suelo temblar.

Mire a mi alrededor y sentí una gota de sudor caer por mi mejilla.

Estudiantes usan Terremoto contra Escuela, es muy efectivo

Todos temblaban tanto de la emocion que en serio parecía que usan Terremoto.

No soy el único que se dio cuenta de esto.

"Y bu-bueno, son inscripciones libres"

Los temblores comenzaron a incrementar.

Mientras que el Profesor, junto con nuestra maestra, comenzó a tomar refugio bajo el escritorio.

"Así que… pueden venir, los que lo deseen"

Entonces ocurrió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos dejaron de temblar y comenzaron hablar entre ellos animadamente sobre el campamento.

Solo suspire de alivio.

El profesor y nuestra maestra imitaron mi acción.

Al mismo tiempo que ambos salían de abajo del escritorio.

"Serán supervisados por mí y mis asistentes durante la semana de duración del campamento"

Durara una semana

Supongo que esto me lo confirma.

Este será el campamento donde Serena se encontrara con el frienzonador y subsecuentemente se enamorara de él.

No creí que tendría la posibilidad de ver este momento

Pero bueno.

Supongo que iré.

Realmente no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

"De acuerdo jóvenes espero verlos en el campamento, adiós"

Con su típica sonrisa se dirigió a la puerta.

"Ah, se me olvidaba"

Pero se detuvo justo cuando iba abrir la puerta.

"En el último día del campamento, Lance de la Elite Cuatro de Kanto prometió hacer una aparición"

El salón se quedó en completo silencio.

Entonces ocurrió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comenzaron a hablar más animadamente que antes.

Lance hará una aparición, esto si es nuevo

Esto me esta emocionando mucho.

Poder conocer a un Miembro de la Elite Cuatro en persona.

Ahora sí que iré a este campamento.

"Ahora con todo resuelto, me retiro"

El profesor salió por la puerta.

Todos seguían emocionados.

"Bien alumnos, sé que todos están emoc-"

"¡AH!"

El profesor regreso y abrió la puerta rápidamente sorprendiéndonos a todos por su regreso.

"Otra cosa que se me olvidaba, todos los que asistan recibirán compañeros Pokémon temporales durante la duración del campamento"

Esto provoco que todo quedara en silencio de nuevo.

Entonces ocurrió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y esta vez no es joda.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Después de lo que casi se pudo haber considerado como un concierto de Explouds.

Juro que aun siento mis oídos zumbando.

Me encuentro regresando a casa.

Realmente no tengo idea de cómo mis oídos no explotaron después de tan semejante escándalo que se formó allá atrás.

Como sea.

Ya quedo en el pasado.

Ahora debo concentrarme en ir a ese campamento.

Principalmente porque es el único método, actualmente, que me permitirá saber en qué realidad y momento de la historia me encuentro.

Si son los juegos o el Anime.

"Ya llegue"

**"¡Eev/Ab!"**

Las dos pequeñas vinieron corriendo tan pronto como me escucharon y saltaron a mis brazos.

"Ustedes nunca se quedan sin energía"

Ellas negaron y yo solo reí ligeramente para dirigirme a la sala.

Justo ahí acostada en el sofá, con un peluche que extrañamente tiene mi rostro, se encontraba mi madre durmiendo.

"Otra vez"

Solté a las pequeñas que fueron a buscar a sus padres.

Silenciosamente me acerque hasta estar junto a ella y la comencé a mover.

"Mami"

Susurre suavemente su oído.

"Ugh… bebe"

Ella me ignoro y sonrió mientras se acurruco aún más con el muñeco.

"Mami, ya llegue"

Ella levanto su muñeco y comenzó a darle besos.

"Siempre estaremos juntos bebe"

Puedo sentir una gota cayendo por mi mejilla.

Ella está fingiendo.

¿Verdad?

Muy bien.

No me deja otra opción.

Es hora de que use mi ataque especial.

Respirando profundamente.

Es hora show.

"Mami te quiero presentar a mi novia"

3

2

1

"¿¡Tú que!?"

Instantáneamente se levantó con una expresión asesina y comenzó a ver los alrededores.

"¿¡Quién es la ofrecida que se atreve a intentar manchar la inocencia de mi precioso bebe!?"

Esto es demasiado.

Es como ver a Yuno de Mirai Nikki.

No es la primera vez que abuso de su sobreprotección.

Y puedo asegurar que tampoco será la última.

Como dijo una vez un sabio.

Aprovecha el bug y el si no lo hacet le gusta por el culo.

Uno de los consejos que nunca me ha fallado.

"¿Mami que es una ofrecida?"

El escuchar a su "inocente" hijo usar ese vocabulario la detuvo inmediatamente.

Volteando lentamente hacia mí con una sonrisa temblorosa.

"B-b-ueno, una ofrecida es, ¿es?"

Ella solamente desviaba la mirada mientras yo solo me le quedaba viendo.

Me encanta verla cuando está nerviosa.

Nada malo puede suceder ahora

Reía internamente al ver como se desesperaba al intentar en pensar como salir de esta situación.

Ok.

Hora de sacarla de su sufrimiento.

"No esperaba que este momento llegara tan pronto"

Su repentino comentario me detuvo.

Ella me levanto, para luego sentarme en el sofá.

Se paró enfrente de mí con una expresión seria.

"Es hora de que tengamos… la charla"

_"__Me jodi"_

Y ese fue el dia en el que permi mi mente 'inocente'

Además de que mi amiguito desperto debido a la grafica explicación de mi madre.

El karma es una puta.

**Fin del Cap 1**

* * *

Bueno hasta el primer capítulo de mi historia, sin contar el Prólogo, donde se puede ver el estado actual de Kai en el mundo de Pokémon.

Esto fue mayormente para explicar algunas cosas únicas con respecto a este universo de Pokémon que intentare crear.

Siendo que ahora para convertirse en deben tener 15 años, el que no adivine el porqué de esta decisión debe tener la mente más pura de todas. Ya que a mí me resultaría algo incómodo al escribir ciertas escenas menores de edad.

En el siguiente dará inicio el campamento Pokémon y probablemente lo cubra todo en ese solo capitulo o lo divida en dos.

Bueno, es todo por ahora

Nombre: Kai Sharp

Región Actual: Kanto

Medallas: 0/8

Equipo: Ninguno

_~__CHAOUUUUU_~


	3. Campamento Pokémon Día 1

Bueno.

Finalmente llego el día.

Hoy comienza el campamento Pokémon dirigido por el Profesor Oak.

No solamente puede que aprenda nueva información de esta realidad del Mundo Pokémon.

Sino que finalmente sabré si es una realidad basada en los Juegos, Anime, Manga, etc.

Además de poder ganar experiencia real para cuando consiga mis propios Pokémons y comience para ser el Verdadero Maestro Pokémon.

Ya que la única experiencia que tengo fue al crecer con Absol y Eevee.

Además del ocasional Pokémon salvaje que me encontrara cuando salía de paseo con mi madre por Ciudad Verde.

Y la experiencia de los juegos no sé si realmente funcione.

Así que este campamento es muy importante por muchas razones.

No puedo solamente quedarte quieto esperando a que llegue el día de ser convertirme en Entrenador y lanzarme a lo desconocido esperando que todo salga bien porque así lo digo.

Especialmente porque en esta realidad está más que probado que la muerte es un concepto más que real en esta realidad.

Sino tomo las cosas en serio.

No solo puede que falle en mi objetivo.

También es muy posible que muera.

No seré uno más del montón.

Seré el mejor de todos.

"¡Bebe ya es horas de irnos!"

El llamado de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos.

_"Es hora"_

Mirando me al espejo con mi atuendo para el campamento.

Era el mismo atuendo de Tai de Digimon, con todo y hasta lentes de aviador.

_"Cuando lo vi en la tienda no podía creerlo"_

Reí ligeramente al verme con este atuendo tan conocido.

Solo me aleje de mi espejo, tome mi mochila y Salí de mi habitación.

Esto será grandioso.

Cuando finalmente llegue a la puerta de enfrente pude ver a mi madre junto a su auto.

"¡Vamos bebe!"

Solo asentí y me dispuse a ir al auto.

**"¡Vee!"**

**"¡Sol!"**

Pero dos pequeñas Pokémons se agarraron a mis piernas impidiéndome avanzar.

"Absol, Eevee"

Solo suspire ante esto.

Cuando se enteraron de que iría hicieron al campamento hicieron lo mismo.

Ellas son muy apegadas a mí.

La única razón por la que puedo ir a la escuela sin este problema es porque saben que siempre volveré.

Supongo que les preocupa que me pueda pasar algo al ir a un lugar desconocido para ellas.

"Oigan ya hemos hablado de esto"

Ellas solo negaron y se aferraron con más fuerza a mis piernas.

Volví a suspirar mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

Mirando hacia atrás vi a Absol(Padre) y Sylveon desviando la mirada hacia los lados.

Volteando hacia mi madre, que estaba dentro del auto, solo me ve con cierta burla y ternura ante mi situación.

Mirando hacia las responsables me encontré con esto.

La legendaria técnica prohibida.

Que hasta el mismísimo Arceus y Chuck Norris dudaron al enfrentarla.

Los Ojos de perrito triste.

Debo resistir.

No puedo faltar a ese campamento.

Es muy importante.

Pero.

Ellas se ven tan tier-

¡No contrólate soldado!

¡Eres fuerte!

¡No caigas ante una trampa tan obvia!

Mirando hacia abajo otra vez.

Tal vez no sea tan importante asistir.

Digo segu-

¡Contrólate maldita sea!

¡Su lindura combinada es de más de Ocho Mil!

¡Mi corazón no puede con tanta ternura!

¡Casi mando todo al diablo!

¡Piensa Kai!

_"¡Lo tengo!"_

Poniendo en cuclillas, haciendo que me suelten, coloco mis manos sobre sus cabezas.

"Sé que temen que algo me pueda pasar"

Ellas alzan la mirada y se encuentran conmigo sonriendo.

"Pero aun así iré"

Sus rostros demuestran enojo ante mi respuesta.

Seguramente al pensar que no me importa nada su preocupación por mi bienestar.

Más equivocadas no podrían estar.

"No es lo que creen, en verdad aprecio su preocupación"

Sus expresiones entonces cambian a clara confusión.

"En el campamento seguro nos ensañaran a cuidar Pokémons, así sabré como cuidarlas mejor"

La sorpresa era evidente en sus rostros al escuchar el motivo tras mi interés en ir al campamento.

Obviamente solo les estoy contando una verdad con ciertas mentiras.

Pero sigue siendo parcialmente verdad.

Solo le estoy poniendo una tonelada de azúcar encima y un kilo de chocolate con fresas.

Después de todo, lo que no sabes no te lastimara.

"Ustedes son muy importantes en mi vida, quiero ser capaz de cuidarlas"

Ellas solo bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas por mis palabras.

_"Funciono"_

Esta realidad funciona igual que un Anime por lo tanto.

La mayoría de las chicas se avergonzaran con comentarios exageradamente dulces.

"Bueno, ya tengo que irme"

Solo asintieron mientras permanecían con la cabeza baja y se fueron con sus padres.

Viéndolos, Sylveon parecía intentar no reír y Absol(Padre) me estaba observando con una mirada vacía.

Solo me encogí de hombros y me subí al auto.

"Pfff"

Ese sonido llamo mi atención.

Volteando hacia el origen, encontré a mi madre que me miraba con burla y parecía intentar no reír.

"Quien te viera bebe"

Yo solo levante una ceja en confusión.

_"¿De qué está hablando?"_

Ella al ver mi expresión de confusión solamente negó con la cabeza y encendió el auto.

Permanecí con la duda mientras el auto comenzaba a moverse.

* * *

Pueblo Paleta.

Es exactamente igual a lo que se vio en el Anime.

Unas cuantas casas pequeñas repartidas a lo largo del Pueblo, siendo rodeados por un gran bosque y campo a lados opuestos.

Siempre soñé con venir aquí cuando era niño.

Y finalmente estoy aquí.

No se puede comparar a lo que es vivir en Ciudad Verde.

Pero tampoco esta tan mal.

El auto sigue avanzando hasta que finalmente se detiene, justamente a unos metros del Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

Este lugar es muy mítico.

Aquí es donde muchos han iniciado sus aventuras Pokémon los millones que habrán jugado Pokémon Rojo Fuego por primera vez y los que lo hicieron después.

El lugar donde recibes tu verdadero primer Pokémon.

_"Hay veces que pienso que en verdad todo esto es un sueño"_

Estar viviendo todo esto de verdad es una experiencia que no se puede comparar con nada de mi anterior vida.

Sé que esto sonara raro.

Pero qué más da.

_"Me alegro de haber muerto"_

Jamás creí que diría eso en toda mi vida.

Y técnicamente nunca lo hice en mi anterior vida.

Bien, ya fueron suficientes sentimentalismos.

Salí del auto y me quede viendo a la entrada del laboratorio donde se encontraban otros niños con sus padres hablando entre ellos.

_"Hay más de los que había esperado"_

Esperaba que hubieran muchos niños, pero hay más de los que me esperaba.

Agradezco no tener que ser el responsable que deba vigilar a todos estos niños.

"¡Ahh! ¡Mira cuantos niños vinieron! ¡Seguramente harás muchos amigos bebe!"

Ella se colocó detrás de mí y abrazo mi cabeza contra su busto.

Hablar tan alto atrajo la atención de las personas más cercanas a nosotros que se quedaron viendo a mi madre.

Los padres se le quedaban viendo hipnotizados y las madres la veían con envidia, además de golpear a sus esposos por imbéciles.

Los niños de mi edad solo se sonrojaban al verla y las niñas parecían emocionadas al verla, como si estuvieran viendo una princesa.

_"Montón de pervertidos"_

Gruñí al ver como esos imbéciles se le quedaban viendo al cuerpo de mi madre.

Que si quiera se atrevan acercársele.

Me voltee y la abrase para evitar que sigan viendo su cuerpo.

"No tienes por qué estar nervioso bebe"

Tal parece que no se ha dado cuenta de las intenciones de todos esos pervertidos.

Volteando ligeramente hacia ellos, les mande una mirada que demostraba claramente mi molestia.

Algunos retrocedieron un poco ante la mirada perturbadora que les estaba dando un _niño_ pequeño.

No es la primera vez que lidio con este tipo de situaciones.

Ya sea en mi antigua vida o en esta.

Siempre tengo que lidiar con imbéciles que piensan con su segunda cabeza intentando pasarse de listos con mi madre.

Puede que no vea ha Raven totalmente como mi madre.

Pero ella me ve y me quiere como una.

Así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí es protegerla de cualquiera que intente dañarla.

"¡Se han todos bienvenidos!"

Una voz familiar atrajo la atención de todos hacia la entrada al laboratorio.

Justo ahí se encontraba el Prof. Oak, con los que supongo serán el personal del campamento.

Ya que es completamente imposible que solo él se vaya hacer cargo de todos estos niños sin ayuda.

"Me alegra ver a todos los que han decidido venir ¡Al Campamento Pokémon!"

Todos los niños gritaban de emoción.

Yo solamente sonreí ligeramente, no puedo evitar emocionarme por dentro.

Finalmente va comenzar.

"Los padres que tengan preguntas con gusto las responderé, los jóvenes vayan con mis asistentes"

Todos los niños se dirigieron hacia los asistentes, mientras vi que algunos padres se acercaron al profesor.

Estaba a punto de seguir a los niños.

Pero los brazos de alguien se envolvieron alrededor de mi torso, evitando que pudiera seguirlos.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber quién era.

"Mamá"

Dije con algo de molestia.

Ya me esperaba que esto sucediera.

Solo que pensé que tal vez pudiera evitarlo.

Me equivoque.

"Mamá ya suéltame, debo ir con los demás"

Comencé hacer fuerza intentando zafarme de su agarre.

No funciono.

Maldito cuerpo de niño pequeño.

"Pórtate bien bebe, diviértete y espero que hagas muchos amigos"

Fue lo único que dijo, para luego soltarme y darme un beso en la frente.

Siento que mi cara comienza arder.

No es que nunca haya recibido un beso.

Pero recibir un beso de una mujer tan hermosa como Raven, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

A pesar de que haya sido un inocente beso en la frente.

"ah… yo ¡Tengo que irme!"

Salí corriendo para alcanzar a los demás, sin mirar atrás.

¡Maldición!

¿¡Por qué mi madre tiene que ser tan hermosa!?

¡Maldita sea mi imaginación!

* * *

Reí ligeramente al verlo salir corriendo tras los demás niños todo sonrojado.

Cuando se avergüenza se ve tan tierno.

"¿Por qué no traje mi cámara?"

Dije en voz baja molesta.

Una oportunidad perfecta para mi álbum de fotos.

"¿Raven? ¿Eres tú?"

Una voz familiar que no había vuelto a escuchar hasta hace unos momentos me saco de mis pensamientos.

Volteando ligeramente pude ver una figura muy conocida para mí.

"Profesor Oak"

Tal parece que los demás padres ya se están retirando.

Ver al sonriente Profesor me hizo recordar ciertas cosas de mi infancia.

Buenos tiempos.

"Raven, no te había visto desde hace años te has vuelto toda una dama"

Se detuvo justo enfrente de mí con su típica sonrisa.

Sonreí ligeramente.

"Si ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo ha estado profesor?"

Entonces los dos entramos a su laboratorio y comenzamos a hablar para tratar de ponernos al tanto después de tantos años de no haber hablado.

Todas las cosas que he hecho, los lugares que he visto y las personas desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Pero no todas fueron cosas buenas.

En cierto punto no pude evitar hablar de _El._

"Vaya, has pasado por todo tipo de cosas desde la última vez que hablamos"

Asentí mientras bajaba la mirada al recordar ciertas cosas.

"Lamento no haber estado para apoyarte cuando lo necesitabas"

"No se preocupe profesor, gracias a eso gane algo maravilloso"

Empecé a recordar a mi bebe.

La luz que elimino toda la oscuridad que rodeaba mi mundo y me dio las fuerzas para poder continuar con mi vida.

"Si no fuera por el, yo no estaría aquí"

No puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en el.

"Así el pequeño Kai, me muero por conocerlo, era el niño que estaba junto a ti ¿cierto?"

"Si lo era, estuvo esperando tanto este dia que apenas si durmió anoche"

La verdad me sorprendió eso del.

"¿Ocurre algo malo Raven?"

"No es nada, solo que a veces olvido que el todavía es un niño por lo maduro que actúa la mayor parte del tiempo"

"¿Ha que te refieres?"

"Por lo general cuando regreso de mi trabajo mayormente estoy cansada y suelo dormirme y al despertar no hay nada"

"¿Nada?"

El me ve con clara confusión ante lo que acabo de decir.

"Lo que quiero decir es que toda la casa limpia, todo ordenado, los Pokémon alimentados y el preparando la cena para los dos"

"Vaya"

"Además de hacer todo eso, se mantiene como el número uno de su clase a pesar de todo lo que hace en casa"

"Deberías estar orgullosa Raven, has criado aun gran chico para que esa edad sea tan capaz"

Fue lo que dijo con su típica sonrisa optimista.

Yo sola mente pude asentir.

Me sentía muy orgullosa de tener a un hijo tan maduro e inteligente.

Después de un tiempo terminamos nuestra conversación, el fue a la zona del campamento y me dirigí a mi auto para volver a ciudad verde.

Entre y me coloque el cinturón.

Pero aun no he encendido el auto.

Nuestra conversación había comenzado a hacer eco en mi mente.

En serio me siento orgullosa del jovencito en el que se ha convertido mi bebe.

_"Pero"_

Al mismo tiempo me hace sentir tristeza y miedo.

Él está creciendo tan rápido.

Siempre he sabido que el era muy maduro para su edad.

Pero no esperaba que tanto.

Ayudando en casa, cuidando a las pequeñas y hasta cuidando de mi cuando me enfermo.

Muy pronto.

Muy pronto el.

El.

_"Muy pronto ya no me necesitara"_

Y su gran cariño por los Pokémon están grande.

Seguramente quiere convertirse en Entrenador Pokémon.

Aun falta mucho tiempo antes de que tenga la edad necesaria para poder volverse uno.

Pero el tiempo no deja de avanzar.

Muy pronto tendrá la edad.

"El se ira…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me dejara sola"

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo tembló ante esa idea.

Inconscientemente recordé algo que no quería recordar en este momento.

_Una figura parada frente a mi, dándome la espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar y yo de rodillas en el suelo llorando mientras lo veía alejarse._

_La figura seguía caminando sin detenerse, hasta que lo perdí de vista._

_Nunca miro hacia atrás._

Sacudí la cabeza intentando quitar esa imagen de mi mente.

Eso no volverá a suceder.

Pero, si el en verdad desea convertirse en uno.

Seré capaz de evitar que lo haga.

¿Puedo arruinar el sueño de mi hijo por un deseo egoísta?

No lo se.

Solo espero que para cuando el momento llegue.

Tenga una respuesta.

* * *

Tras finalmente alcanzar a los demás y calmar mi vergüenza por el beso.

Me encuentro formado junto con todos los demás, los asistentes dijo que estamos esperando al profesor que nos dirá unas palabras antes de asignarnos a todos a nuestros cabañas.

Tal parece que todos competiremos en diferentes eventos con el fin de recolectar puntos y el que más tenga para el final recibirá un premio especial.

No tengo la menor idea de cual pueda ser el premio, pero este es el mundo Pokémon por lo que es más que obvio de que tratara el premio.

Solo falta descubrir que es.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estoy aburrido.

Cuando más tenemos que esperar.

Decidí ver al restos de los campistas por simple aburrimiento.

Puede reconocer algunos debido a que iban a la misma escuela que yo, otros son totalmente desconocidos para mi.

No hay nada que realmente llame la atención en este grupo.

¡Momento!

Vi correctamente.

Justo hay la vi.

Una niña cabello color castallo claro, sus ojos color azul marino 6 llevaba puesto un vestido rosado claro, con la zona del medio rosado oscuro, y usando un sombrero de paja.

Es Serena.

La que en su momento fue la reina de Pokémon.

La que cuando caí, se levantaba más fuerte.

La única que, canónicamente, dejo al frienzonador sin aliento.

Pero que ahora mismo no es nada más que una pequeña asustada de su propia sombra.

Literalmente, da algo de pena como se queda viendo hacia todos lados como si algo fuera suceder.

Se nota leguas en lo que ella se convertirá en el futuro.

Aun así se ve bastante tierna.

Puedo decir que ella parece tener la misma edad que yo.

Esto lo confirma.

Esta realidad esta basada en el Anime.

Por lo que puedo esperar a encontrarme con el mostaza en cualquier momento.

_"Ahora que recuerdo"_

Comencé a ver entre todos otra vez para ver si lograba verlo.

El Mito.

La Burla.

El Peor.

El uso un tipo Eléctrico contra un tipo Tierra y gano porque si.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No lo veo por ningún lado.

Bueno, no es tan alarmante.

Digo hay muchos chicos aquí, no puedo ver a todos los que están en la multitud.

Ya llegara el momento de conocernos o que el me conozca mejor dicho.

"¡Bien jóvenes el Campamento Pokémon al fin comenzara!"

_"Ya era hora"_

Fue lo que pensé con algo de molestia cuando el Profesor Oak por fin decidió aparecer.

Todos, excepto yo, comenzaron a gritar emocionados de que por fin iniciara el campamento.

"Muy bien, como mis asistentes seguro les habrán dicho todos serán divididos en cuatro equipos que participaran en diferentes eventos para ganar puntos y al final del campamento se decidirá el equipo campeón"

El miro alrededor viendo como todos estábamos comenzando a emocionarnos.

Si yo también lo estoy, no puedo evitarlo.

Es un mal habito que siempre he tenido desde niño en mi otra vida, no puedo evitar emocionarme ante un reto.

"Peri eso no es todo, hay un premio individual que será entregado ha solo uno de ustedes"

Interesante.

Esto solo me emociona más.

"¿Cómo se gana ese premio Profesor?"

Fue la pregunta de una niña entre la multitud.

"Lo lamento pero eso es un secreto, y permanecerá así hasta el ultimo día"

Estos eso que todos suspiraran en decepción.

También estoy un poco decepcionado, pero entiendo porque no lo quiere decir.

"De acuerdo, ahora les pido a todos que por favor presten mucha atención que voy a decir las reglas del campamento"

Número 1: No se salgan de los limites del Campamento.

Número 2: No molesten a los Pokémon salvajes.

Número 3: A la hora de dormir todos deben estar en sus cabañas.

Y finalmente.

Número 4: Diviértanse de manera segura.

"¿Todos entendieron?"

Todos asentimos positivamente.

"¡Entonces es hora de formar los equipos!"

Acto seguido los asistentes trajeron una mesa con una gran caja con un agujero en la parte de arriba y la colocaron justamente frente al profesor.

"La formación de equipos será al azar, avancen uno por uno y metan la mano en la caja para sacar una bandana del color de su equipo, pueden ser del equipo Rojo, Azul, Verde o Amarillo"

¿Rojo, Azul, Verde y Amarillo?

¿Coincidencia?

¡No lo creo!

¡Imbécil el que no entienda la referencia!

Todos empezaron a formarse para tener su turno de sacar su bandana.

Son diez integrantes en cada equipo.

_"Espero que esos eventos no traten mucho de trabajo en equipo, porque si lo son estoy más jodido que un Magmar bajo el agua"_

Cuando termino con mis pensamientos finalmente era mi turno de sacar mi bandana de la caja.

"Nombre Jovencito"

"Kai Sharp"

Por alguna razón la expresión del profesor cambio de su típica sonrisa a sorpresa total, pero rápidamente regreso a su sonrisa.

Pero su sonrisa también demostraba más amabilidad que antes y sus ojos parecían estar viendo algo más a parte de mi, además de demostrar clara nostalgia.

_"¿Qué extraño?"_

Pase mi mano frente a su rostro sacándolo de su trance.

"Hehe perdón me distraje por un momento, adelante saca tu bandana jovencito"

Asenti y dirigí mi atención a la caja.

Metí mi mano y saque la primera bandana que toque con mi mano.

Rojo.

"Pareces que formaras parte del equipo rojo"

Asenti y me dirigí hacia donde estaban los otros con bandanas rojas.

Esto no podría ser más irónico.

El primer juego de Pokémon que jugué fue el Rojo Fuego.

Y la primera bandana me hizo acabar en el equipo Rojo.

Después de un tiempo final los cuatro equipos están completos y formados en una línea.

"Como ya los equipos están formados iniciaremos el evento del dia de hoy"

El asintió hacia algunos de sus asistentes que respondió de igual modo para acto seguido el y unos cuantos más se fueron hacia el laboratorio.

"Solo tardaran un momento"

Gruñí de forma de que nadie me escuchara.

Más esperas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahí vienen"

¡Por fin!

Volteando hacia donde deberían venir los asistentes me congele.

Eso que están cargando es.

¿¡Como se me pudo haber olvidado!?

Y tal parece que no soy el único que se dio cuenta.

Todos los demás niños también vieron lo mismo que yo y parecía que estaban a nada de saltar y comenzar a gritar.

Era un contenedor con Pokébolas adentro.

"Todos saben que es eso ¿verdad?"

Todos asentimos al mismo tiempo y los asistentes colocaron el contenedor en la mesa.

Por fuera puedo parecer algo calmado, pero por dentro estoy gritando como un maniático.

"Cada dia todos recibirán un compañero Pokémon que deberán regresar al final del evento de dicho dia… entonces que están esperando, vengan por su compañero Pokémon"

No hace falta decir que lo siguiente que ocurrió solamente puede compararse con una estampida de Tauros salvajes que dejaron hecho mierda todo a su paso.

* * *

Ahora los cuatro equipos se encuentran parados detrás de una línea con sus compañeros Pokémon listos para el primer evento del Campamento.

Yo no sabría que decir, me toco un Pidgeotto.

Que ahora mismo se encuentra parado sobre mi cabeza.

No es un mal Pokémon ni nada, pero también es uno muy común.

"El primer evento demostrara sus capacidades para crear lazos y ganar confianza con sus compañeros Pokémon"

Esto puede ser muy difícil.

Todos estos Pokémons apenas acaban de conocernos y seguramente algunos no dudaran en desconfiar de nosotros.

Debes demostrar que eres merecedor de su confianza para poder crear algún tipo de lazo.

Y como futuro Entrenador Pokémon no puedo fallar.

"Pasaron tiempo con ellos y luego los evaluaremos por equipos, el equipo que se desempeñe mejor ganara Veinte puntos, los siguientes en orden ganaran Quince, Diez y Cinco"

Así que el resultado final será una calificación grupal dependiendo como lo hagan todos los miembros del equipo.

No conozco las capacidades de nadie aquí, así que solo puedo esperar lo mejor y que mis compañeros posean algo de habilidad para formar algún tipo de lazo.

Yo tengo algo de experiencia por crecer en crear lazos por crecer con los Pokémons de Raven, así que no creo poder salir muy mal.

"Con todo eso dicho tienen cinco horas para interactuar con sus Pokémons ¡Empiecen!"

La mayoría salieron corriendo solos para seguramente evitar que alguien los copie, otros se juntaron para intentar crear un plan juntos.

Yo por mi parte permanecí en mi lugar por unos momentos antes de dirigirme hacia un árbol y sentarme bajo su sombra.

Pidgeotto solamente siguió parado sobre mi cabeza sin hacer nada más.

_"Esta gallina súper desarrollada me considera su perchero o que"_

"Bien Pidgeotto, es hora de trabajar"

Intente comenzar con un acercamiento directo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero el desgraciado me ignoro completamente.

¡Ni siquiera se ha movido desde que se coloco sobre mi cabeza!

_"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"_

Los juegos te dan el conocimiento del como interactuar con ellos, pero no el del tipo que sirve en primera persona.

¡Muy bien!

¡Debo tomar esto en serio!

¡Piensa Kai!

¡Tu puedes hacerlo!

* * *

¡Soy un inútil!

¡No sirvo para nada!

¡Jamás seré un Entrenador Pokémon!

¡Solo queda la mitad del tiempo y esta maldita gallina no me hace caso!

¡Solo esta aquí parada sin hacer nada como una puta estatua!

¡Se supone que tengo experiencia maldita sea!

¡Pero no me sirve para nada!

¡Con Eevee y Absol no fue tan difícil!

_"¿Qué hare?"_

Ni siquiera he podido hacer que diga su nombre.

¡Y es lo único que es capaz de decir!

_"Conozco casi todo sobre este mundo ¡Pero no puedo obligar a que un Pokémon siquiera me responda!"_

Solo puedo aprestar los dientes con frustración.

Esto no marcha como esperaba que lo hiciera.

_"¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal? En los jueg-"_

Justamente mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Tu solo tienes que atraparlos y ellos obedecerán al que sostenga su Pokébola.

En los juegos es así.

Pero esto no un juego.

Se ha convertido en mi realidad.

Los Pokémon ahora son de verdad, son seres pensantes que poseen sus propias vidas y personalidades.

Estuve tratando esto siguiendo la idea que los juegos mostraban.

Pero estas ideas son completamente inútiles en este mundo.

_"Me equivoque"_

Suspire en derrota bajando la mirada, provocando que Pidgeotto bajara y se colocara en el piso.

Fui un estúpido arrogante.

Y ahora la realidad de este mundo me acaba de pasarme factura.

"Oye Pidgeotto"

Lo llame esperando que no fuera muy tarde para intentar crear algún tipo de comunicación.

Sonreí ligeramente al verlo mover sus ojos para verme de reojo..

Aun tengo una oportunidad.

"Me llamo Kai Sharp, en un gusto conocerte Pidgeotto"

Sonreí un poco y amable con amabilidad.

Puede verte como ser sorprendió un poco.

Bueno hace nada estuve a casi nada de hacer sopa de pollo.

Supongo que no esperaba que el niño que le estaba molestando repentinamente se comenzara a comportar amablemente.

Pidgeotto entre cerro los ojos con obvia desconfianza ante mi repentino cambio de actitud.

"No te culpare sino confías en mi, yo tampoco lo haría como te estuve tratando"

Volví a bajar la mirada y sonreí con tristeza.

"Su supone que debo tratarte como un compañero, pero al contrario solo te trate como un sirviente"

Es verdad, en este tiempo solo intentaba hacerlo obedecer mis ordenes como sino fuera nada más que un sirviente.

Vaya futuro Maestro Pokémon.

"Esta bien si decides no ayudarme, no lo merezco después de como te trate"

Dije verdaderamente resignado a fracasar en li primer dia en el campamento.

Me confié como un estúpido y debo aceptarla la culpa.

**"Pidgeo"**

Sentí algo frotándose contra mi mejilla haciéndome levantar la mirada.

Se trataba de una de las alas de Pidgeotto que me veía con una so risa tranquila.

"¿Pidgeotto?"

**"¡Geo! ¡Pidgeo!"**

Comenzó a hablar y a mover sus alas como intentando explicarme algo.

Obviamente no entiendo ni papa de lo que me intenta decirme, pero creo tener una idea de lo que intenta decirme.

"Dices… ¿Qué esta bien?"

Solo asiente la cabeza y su expresión se torno seria.

"Pero después de como te trate, ¿no estas molesto?"

Vuelve a asentir, pero luego comienza a hacer ruidos y mover las alas.

"Si te molesta pero… ¿no te importa?"

Asintió nuevamente.

"Entonces, ¿me darías otra oportunidad Pidgeotto?"

No hizo ningún gesto, solamente se me quedo viendo directamente a los ojos.

El no tiene ningún motivo por el cual aceptar.

Pero aun así quiero saber su respuesta.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas Pidgeotto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias Pidgeotto, demostrare ser digno de tu confianza"

No me importa cuanto tiempo quede, ahora mismo solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi compañero.

* * *

El tiempo finalmente se acabo y todos nos reunimos con nuestros equipos mientras esperábamos que empezara la evaluación.

Los jueces serian el profesor y dos de sus asistentes obviamente.

Ahora solo quedar esperar a que le toque a mi equipo, seremos los últimos si el orden en el que nos pusieron significa algo.

_"Ok Kai cálmate, solo es una pequeña evaluación no es la gran cosa"_

Mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por los nervios de que evalúen mis habilidades para interactuar con Pokémons.

Pidgeotto y yo podremos haber hecho las pases, pero aun siento algo de nervios por ser evaluado por el que alguna vez fue campeón de la Región de Kanto y actual profesor de la Región.

Sintiendo algo en mi cabeza alce la mirada, era Pidgeotto que me miraba con calma.

No necesitaba ni un segundo para saber que me estaba diciendo que me calme.

Que mi compañero estuviera junto me hizo calmarme.

Después de cierto tiempo finalmente llego la hora de que evaluaran a mi equipo.

Y al primero que iban a evaluar era yo.

"Muy bien, ahora es el turno del Equipo Rojo"

Los tres jueces se pararon enfrente de mi.

"Kai Sharp y su compañero Pidgeotto, empiecen"

Pidgeotto y yo intercambiamos miradas.

El alzo vuelo y se coloco enfrente de mi aleteando.

"¡Vamos Pidgeotto! ¡Muéstrales tu velocidad!"

Pidgeotto rápidamente salió disparo demostrando su gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a los jueces por su velocidad.

Comenzó a hacer varios trucos en el aire para el asombro de los demás niños que lo estaban viendo, los jueces comenzaron a escribir algo en sus portapapeles.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora vuela muy alto!"

Pidgeotto asintió y salió volando hasta estar casi al nivel de las nubes.

Todos veían lo alto que el había llegado preguntándose que haría ahora.

"¡Ahora **_The End_ **! ¡Vuela en picada hacia el agua!"

Grite con fuerza para que el pudiera escucharme debido a la gran altura a la que estaba.

Cuando termine de decir eso, no tardo ni un segundo en bajar rápidamente en picada a una gran velocidad.

Todos los demás niños veían esperando a ver que pasara, al igual que el Profesor Oak que miraba expectante esperando a ver como terminara esto.

Mientras los otros dos jueces.

"¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo chico!?"

"¡¡A esa velocidad terminara estrellándose con el agua!! ¡¡Dile que se detenga ahora mismo!!"

Ambos se iban intentar acercarse a mi.

Pero el Profesor impidió que avanzaran, sin quitarle la vista a Pidgeotto.

Solo seguí viendo como bajaba a esa gran velocidad.

Esperando el momento correcto.

_"Ya casi"_

No faltaba mucho para que llegara al nivel del lago.

_"Solo un poco más cerca"_

Estando ya casi a nada.

"¡Ahora Pidgeotto! ¡As Aéreo!"

Entonces ya solo a un par de metros del agua, comenzó a brillar y unos destellos comenzaron a brillar a su alrededor.

Para la sorpresa de todos, a solo unos centímetros de chocar contra el agua demostrando sus capacidades de vuelo, desvió su curso de forma magistral evitando chocar con el agua.

Comenzó a volar a nivel del agua, partiéndola provocando pequeños brillos resaltando más su brillo.

Esto me consiguió gritos de emoción de los chicos y miradas de admiración de las chicas.

Los dos asistentes solo veían esto con sorpresa, obviamente no esperaban este final.

Pero la reacción que no me esperaba fue la del profesor.

Me estaba observando con una gran sonrisa, como si ya esperaba que algo como fuera a pasar.

Pidgeotto finalmente se dirigió hacia nosotros y aterrizo junto a mi.

"Buen trabajo compañero"

Pidgeotto me sonrió y inclino su cabeza hacia mi.

Entendiendo este gesto, coloque mis manos acariciándole sus plumas.

Con que así se siente.

Ganarse la confianza de un Pokémon.

Es un gran sentimiento de satisfacción.

Y me gusta.

"¡Eso fue muy irresponsable jovencito!"

El regaño de uno de los asistentes llamo mi atención y la de Pidgeotto.

"¡Que te hizo creer que eso fue una buena idea!"

"¡Arriesgaste la seguridad de tu compañero Pokémon!"

"¿¡Y por que!?"

"¡Presumir!"

"¡Inaceptable!"

Esos dos continuaban lanzando regaños hacia como su objetivo.

Esto provoco que algunos que hace nada me estaban vitoreándome desvíen la mirada, se burlen de mi en voz baja y comiencen a susurrar entre ellos.

Apreté mis manos por ser el objetivo de todo esto.

Pidgeotto pareció darse cuenta de como me sentía y parecía que estaba a punto de atacar a los asistentes del profesor.

Pero.

"Ya cálmense ustedes, dejen al joven en paz"

Se paso entre los dos, impidiendo que pudieran seguir con sus regaños, y se detuvo a un par de metros de mi y Pidgeotto.

""¡¡Pero Profesor!!""

El Profesor solo los ignoro y escribió algo en su portapapeles.

"Excelente demostración Kai, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto?"

Me relaje un poco al igual que Pidgeotto.

"Bueno, no puedo tomar todo el crédito ya que Pidgeotto es el que se lo merece"

Acaricie la cabeza de Pidgeotto que en respuesta a esto inclino su cabeza aun más contra mi mano.

"Fue gracias a su velocidad y sus movimientos que se me ocurrió"

Esto no es ninguna modestia ni nada.

Es verdad.

"Hicieron un muy trabajo ustedes dos, se nota que Pidgeotto confía en ti para que te haya mostrado sus movimientos y obedeciera tus comandos sin dudar ni un segundo"

El hablaba mientras asentía y sonreía.

**"¡Pidgeo!"**

Pidgeotto abrió sus alas y dio un grito hacia el cielo en señal de alegría.

Yo solo sonreí y apreté mi mano con orgullo.

El profesor se fue para evaluar a mis compañero de equipo.

Sus asistentes solo lo veían con incredulidad antes de seguirlo, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada no tan discreta que demostraba su disgusto.

_"Imbéciles"_

* * *

Después de que finalizaran de evaluar a todos mis compañeros y hablaran entre ellos por unos momentos, llego la hora de los resultados.

Los cuatro equipos se encontraban formados junto a unas banderas con sus respectivos colores.

Por alguna razón me encontraba al frente de la fila de mi equipo.

"De acuerdo equipos, ya hemos deliberado y por fin es hora de saber que equipo lo hizo mejor"

El profesor dio un paso al frente.

"El primer lugar es para el… ¡Equipo Azul!"

Dicho equipo comenzó a festejar junto a sus compañeros Pokémon.

Solo suspire en decepción.

_"Bueno, no puedo ganarlas todas"_

La derrota es algo que seguramente experimentare más de una vez en la vida.

"En segundo lugar tenemos al… ¡Equipo Verde!"

Al igual que antes dicho equipo y Pokémons comenzaron a festejar.

_"Tercer no es tan malo"_

"En tercer lugar tenemos a… ¡Equipo Amarillo!"

_"¡¡Que!!"_

Ignore totalmente el festejo de ese equipo y suspire en derrota.

Mi equipo también se deprimieron ante la revelación.

"Y el ultimo lugar del primer dia… ¡El Equipo Rojo!"

Obviamente no hubo un gran festejo como los demás equipos.

"Muy bien chicos, es momento de regresar a sus compañeros Pokémon"

_"Ah diablos"_

Lo había olvidado con todo lo del evento.

Mirando hacia Pidgeotto me estaba viendo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, fue un gusto ser tu compañero Pidgeotto"

Solo asintió y me envolvió con sus alas dándome un abrazo.

Yo se lo devolví y unos segundo después nos separamos.

Saque su Pokébola y la apunte.

"Adiós Pidgeotto"

Solo asintió y acto seguido lo devolví a su Pokébola.

Le devolví la Pokébola aun asistente que estaba recogiéndolas todas.

Tras devolver las Pokébolas todas regresas nuestra atención al Profesor.

"Muy bien, es hora de cenar"

Acto seguido todos seguimos al profesor y sus asistentes de regreso al área central del campamento.

Una cena simple, no hay nada que decir de ella en realidad.

Después de que la cena finamente terminara los equipos nos encontramos sentados alrededor de una fogata.

La típica imagen de todos los campamentos.

"Quiero felicitar a todos por sus habilidades en el evento de hoy, realmente demostraron potencial para ser Entrenadores Pokémon"

Esto obviamente hizo sonreír a más de uno, obviamente más de uno aquí tiene el sueño de ser un Entrenador Pokémon.

"Con esto dicho, el primer dia del campamento ha llegado a su fin y e aquí las puntuaciones de los equipos"

1er. Equipo Azul: 20 Pts

2do.Equipo Verde: 15 Pts

3ro. Equipo Amarillo: 10 Pts

4to. Equipo Rojo: 5 Pts

"Eso esto jóvenes, les queda media hora antes de tener que regresar a sus cabañas aprovéchenla"

Tras de decir eso se fue dejándonos solos.

Algunos decidieron irse de regreso a las cabañas de una vez y otros decidieron quedarse en la fogata a hablar entre ellos antes de que sea hora de regresar.

Muchos tienen amigos en los otros equipos después de todo.

Yo al igual que siempre me encontraba solo.

"Ultimo Lugar"

Permanecí por unos segundo viendo las puntuaciones.

Esto no se quedara así.

Lo juro.

Para cuando este campamento termine, El Equipo Rojo.

"Estará en Primer Lugar"

Me levante de mi asiento y me dispuse a regresar a mi cabaña.

Había sido un largo dia y me muero por dormir.

O es solo mi naturaleza floja.

Que importa.

Quiero dormir.

**Fin del Cap 2 **

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el segundo capitulo del Solo un Entrenador y el inicio de su primer arco.**

**Estuve debatiendo sobre que hacer en este arco del campamento, pensé saltármelo, cruzarlo todo en un solo capitulo solo mostrando lo clave y otras ideas.**

**Pero finalmente me decide en hacerlo en el primer arco de mi historia.**

**No diré más ya que aún estoy afinando algunos detalles.**

**Me frustre ya que este capitulo paso por tres versiones diferente antes de que me decidiera en dejarlo así.**

**Más de Seis Mil Palabras.**

**Bueno eso seria todo por ahora.**

**Nombre: Kai Sharp**

**Región Actual: Kanto**

**Medallas: 0/8**

**Equipo Pokémon: Ninguno**

**_~CHAOUUUUUU~_ **


	4. Campamento Pokémon Día 2

"_*bostezo*_… ¿ya amaneció?"

Fue lo primero que vino a mi mente al despertarme debido a una molestia en los ojos.

Viendo alrededor de la cabaña de mi equipo vi que todos todavía seguían durmiendo.

Todos los equipos están en las típicas cabañas de madera para campamentos, y es bastante grande la verdad.

Hay espacio suficiente para colocar literas para todos y aún queda espacio para que todos podamos movernos sin molestar a los demás ocupantes de la cabaña.

La molestia parece ser un poco de sol filtrándose por las ventanas y convenientemente apuntando a mi cama.

"¿Qué hora es?"

Mirando hacia el reloj que se encontraba colgado sobre la puerta de la cabaña.

"6:55… aún es temprano"

Solo suspire por molestia por haberme despertado tan temprano.

Me deje caer de nuevo sobre mi cama y me quede viendo hacia el techo.

Segundo dia del campamento.

Mi equipo esta en ultimo lugar.

Y obviamente no tengo ni puta idea sobre que puede tratar el evento del dia de hoy.

Debo estar preparado para lo que sea que lancen.

Además de que hoy me toque un buen compañero Pokémon.

Porque hablemos en serio.

Dependiendo de que tipo de compañero Pokémon tenga, determinara como adaptarme al reto del dia de hoy.

Ya que crear algún plan ahora mismo es completamente inútil.

Ya que obviamente al momento de elegir una Pokébola la suerte es la que gobierna.

Vi como un pobre chico intento impresionar con un Metapod.

El pobre nunca tuvo oportunidad y las risas que siguieron después lo confirman.

_"Bueno… solo me queda esperar"_

Me baje de mi cama sin hacer ningún ruido y comencé a prepararme para el dia de hoy.

Cuando me despierto por las mañanas luego es una maldita tortura regresar a dormir para mí.

Tome lo necesario y salí de mi cabaña en dirección en dirección a los baños.

Afuera pude ver a los ayudantes que parecían estar haciendo unas revisiones o limpiando alrededor del área del campamento.

"Vaya, no sabia que eras madrugador Kai"

Reconociendo inmediatamente la voz del Prof. Oak, voltee en su dirección y lo vi caminando hacia mi.

"El sol me despertó, y para mi es muy difícil volver a dormir después de despertarme"

"Ya veo, Kai ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Seguro"

"¿Tu quieres ser un Entrenador Pokémon?"

"No"

Respondí inmediatamente después de que termino de hacer su pregunta.

"… ¿Eh?"

Le tomo unos segundos antes de poder registrar mi respuesta y una su rostro demostraba claramente que no era la respuesta que esperaba de mi.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

Volvió a preguntar, obviamente pensando que escucho mal.

Pero si escucho bien.

"Dije que no, no quiero ser un Entrenador Pokémon Ordinario"

El se quedo callado y se me quedo viendo con clara sorpresa ante mi respuesta.

"Bueno Profesor, si me disculpa debo ir al baño"

Seguí mi camino mientras deje al aún sorprendido Prof. Oak atrás.

* * *

Viendo al chico seguir su camino, no podía ocultar mi sorpresa.

Kai Sharp.

El hijo de Raven.

No quiere ser un Entrenador Pokémon.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

Después de como Raven hablaba de su talento para poder interactuar con los Pokémon.

Del cual yo fui testigo.

Ayer vi como al inicio el tuvo problemas con su compañero Pokémon, como se enojaba y frustraba por no poder lograr que lo escuchara.

Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando ocurrió, vi como de repente el cambio totalmente su forma de aproximación y su compañero comenzó a responder.

Luego comenzaron a interactuar y se gano la confianza de su compañero con menos tiempo que los demás.

Y al momento de que esa confianza debía mostrarse en la evaluación, parecían compañeros con mucho tiempo juntos detrás de ellos.

La única razón por la que su equipo termino en último lugar fue debido al total de la puntuación grupal de todas las evaluaciones.

El tiene un talento natural para interactuar con los Pokémon.

Puede tal vez ser llamado prodigio al crear un vínculo de ese nivel en tan poco tiempo, es algo que solo Entrenadores experimentados podrían lograr.

En verdad no se que pensar.

Con tal talento y claro cariño por los Pokémon.

No quiere ser Entrenador.

¿Por qué?

* * *

Después de hacer todos mis rituales mañaneros y haber desayunado, además de esperar que todos los demás despertaran, llego el momento de comenzar el segundo día.

Los cuatro equipos ahora nos encontramos todos formados y enfrente de nosotros se encuentra en profesor con un par de asistentes.

"¡Muy bien jóvenes! ¡Están listos!"

""¡Si profesor estamos listos!""

"¡No los escucho!"

""¡Si profesor estamos listos!""

Vive en una piña deba- espera un momento, serie equivocada.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Antes de que comencemos! ¡Recibirán a sus compañeros Pokémon del dia de hoy!"

Esto se gano un grito de emoción de todos, excepto de mi, que ansiaban poder tener a otro compañero Pokémon aunque fuera temporal.

Al igual que ayer un par de asistentes se aproximaban cargando el contenedor lleno de Pokébolas.

Los pobres desgraciados ni siquiera pudieron terminar de llegar hasta el profesor antes de que terminaran en el centro de una estampida.

Y la gente dice que cuidar de niños pequeños es más seguro que cualquier otra cosa.

Al fin teniendo mi Pokébola voltee a ver que los demás no perdieron el tiempo y apenas habían agarrado la suya liberaron a su compañero del dia.

Por una vez siguiendo el ejemplo de mis compañeros, rápidamente toque el botón y lance la Pokébola liberando al mío.

Un rayo de luz salió de ella y apareció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un Growlithe.

Alguien haya arriba me ama.

Me toco la Pre-evolución de uno de mis Pokémons favoritos de la primera generación de Pokémon.

Uno de los mejores compañeros Pokémon que pudiera pedir.

"¡Ya que todos tienen a sus compañeros! ¡Empecemos!"

Todos rápidamente se concentraron en el profesor.

"¡El evento de hoy será algo muy divertido! ¡Una carrera de obstáculos!"

Puedo sentir como una mis labios se mueven formando una sonrisa, no es como si quisiera ocultar mi emoción ante un nuevo reto que se presenta ante mi.

Además de que no soy el único.

Mirando al que se encuentra junto a mí.

Growlithe también esta emocionado.

Otra razón para que me agrade este pequeño, ambos parecemos amar un buen reto.

Dudo que vayamos a tener problemas llevándonos bien.

"Ahora si todos son tan amables de seguirme, nos dirigiremos hacia la pista de obstáculos"

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia una dirección e especifico con sus asistentes siguiéndolo de cerca, yo y los demás tampoco dudamos en seguirlos.

Mirando hacia el equipo Azul pude ver a Serena de nuevo desde que empezó el campamento junto con un Poliwag, la pobre parece que le va dar un ataque de pánico mientras más nos alejamos del área central del campamento.

Poliwag, su compañero Pokémon, parece haber notado esto e intenta ayudarla a relajarse frotándose suavemente contra su pierna.

Eso pareció calmarla un poco, pero todavía puedo ver que se encuentra nerviosa mientras continuamos avanzando.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí estamos!"

Eso me saco de mi monologo interno.

Dirigiendo mi vista al frente note que sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la pista de obstáculos.

Realmente no es muy llamativa.

Los obstáculos tampoco son lo que esperaban.

El típico camino lleno de llantas para caminar.

Una viga de equilibrio sobre la cual cruzar.

Unas plataformas colocadas en diagonal con agarraderas sobre una piscina.

Subir un muro de cuerdas hasta llegar a una plataforma.

Usar unas barras colgantes para cruzar a otra plataforma y finalmente columpiarte de una cuerda para llegar a la meta.

Todos aquellos que hayan visto programas con circuitos de obstáculos seguramente concordaran conmigo de que no es la gran cosa.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Este evento ocurrirá de la siguiente manera! ¡Un equipo será seleccionado y luego todos los miembros deberán atravesar este circuito y llegar hasta la meta!"

_"¿Eso es todo?"_

Vi como varios se calmaron después de escuchar esto, supongo que algunos esperaban algo más difícil.

Yo por otro parte me encuentro algo decepcionado, ya que si bien este circuito es un poco complicado, dado mi actual físico de diez años, pero esperaba algo más desafiante.

"¡Pero eso no es todo!"

Devolví mi atención al profesor.

"¡Todos los miembros serán cronometrados! ¡Y cuando un equipo haya terminado el tiempo de todos se convertirá en el resultado final del equipo! ¡El equipo con el menor tiempo ganara el evento del dia de hoy!"

_"Ok, eso esta mejor"_

Fue mi pensamiento mientras me comenzaba emocionar.

Mire a todos los demás, muchos se veían tensos y demostraban claros nervios ante el reto presentado.

Sus compañeros Pokémon intentaban calmarlos o se unían a ellos en ese momento de debilidad.

_"Pero el mío"_

Growlithe no parecía nada nervioso, al contrario se podía notar a leguas que al igual que yo se emociono.

Este muchacho me llena de orgullo.

"¡Pero falta algo más!"

_"¿Hay más?"_

Esto me sorprendió un poco.

"¡También habrán ciertas penalidades! ¡Ambos el corredor y su Pokémon deberán cruzar la meta o el cronometro no se detendrá! ¡Y finalmente! ¡Si fallan en completar un obstáculo podrán pasar al siguiente! ¡Pero se les agregaran treinta segundos extras!"

Si antes los demás no estaban nerviosos, pues ahora deben estar aterrados.

Esto acaba de subir de nivel.

Y no puedo estar más emocionado.

Ahora mismo seguro tengo una sonrisa tan grande en mi rostro que solo el Joker podría igualar.

No exagero.

Si el que algunos se están alejando de mi con algo de miedo es señal de algo.

"¡Ahora que todo ha sido dicho! ¡Empecemos!"

Luego de eso se estableció el orden en el que los equipos pasarían por el circuito.

No fue difícil realmente.

Será el mismo orden que de las actuales posiciones, ósea primero el Equipo Azul, luego Verde, Amarillo y por ultimo el mío.

Que diablos tiene el universo con hacerme esperar tanto.

* * *

En medio de un bosque profundo no se podía apreciar nada más que la naturaleza cubriéndolo todo sin un solo rastro de que la humanidad la haya tocado todavía.

No parecía haber ni una sola alma cerca.

Pero las apariencias pueden engañar.

Una figura sombría se movía rápidamente saltando entre los árboles.

Continuo avanzando hasta que se detuvo antes de saltar a otro árbol y se oculto entre unas ramas.

_~Cesh~ ~Cesh~_

Unos segundos después se escucho el sonido de algo acercándose de entre unos arbustos hacia donde se encontraba la sombra.

"Estoy seguro que venia en esta dirección"

Se escucho y luego Saliendo de entre los arbustos se trataba de una figura alta junto con otros que parecían estar siguiéndolo.

La sombra escondida al verlos se apego más al árbol con tal de que no la notaran.

"Bien hecho imbécil, por tu culpa lo perdimos"

"¡Tu mejor ni hables! ¡Escapo gracias a tu estupidez!"

"¡Que dijiste!"

Dos de las figuras comenzaron a pelear mientras los otros solo se quedaron viéndolos o mirando a los alrededores buscando a su objetivo fugado.

Esta escena hubiera seguido de no ser.

"¿Qué significa este escandalo?"

Una voz con un tono de sepulcral ocasiono que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo.

Dirigieron su atención hacia una nueva figura que se estaba acercando hacia ellos lentamente.

Rápidamente todos asustados se colocaron firmes, obviamente todos conocían a quien se acercaba y sabían de lo que era capaz si lo llegan hacer enojar.

Cuando la nueva figura se encontró frente a los demás, solo se les quedo viendo provocando que gotas de sudor comenzaran a bajar por sus rostros al estar bajo su mirada.

El aparente líder del grupo solo desvió la mirada y dio un vistazo a los árboles.

"Alguna señal del objetivo"

""No Señor""

Fue la respuesta de todos ante la pregunta.

El líder del grupo solo permaneció en silencio mientras sus ojos recorrían toda el área donde se encontraba.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en un árbol, permaneció inmóvil sin despegar la mirada de dicho árbol como si intentara algo.

Los subordinados solo se le quedaron viendo, sabiendo que es mejor dejar que el haga lo suyo conociendo sus capacidades.

Y esto fue confirmado cuando lo vieron lanzar una Pokébola.

"Lanza Rocas"

Dando su orden mientras apuntaba al lugar especifico, su Pokémon acato la orden y lanzo el ataque hacia donde apunto.

Antes de que el ataque impactara el árbol vieron como la sombra salió de su escondite y luego huyera rápidamente dejando una estela azul.

Cuando el ataque golpeo el árbol este fue derribado debido a la gran fuerza de dicho ataque.

"Vayan y recuperen al objetivo, tienen 80 horas exactas, usen solamente Pokémons de la región, no queremos llamar mucho la atención… si lo vuelven a dejar huir"

Al decir esto último su tono sonó tan frio que juran sentir como sus huesos se congelaban.

"Ni siquiera se molesten en volver, quisiera al menos tener una pequeña cacería"

""¡S-SI SEÑOR!""

Todos rápidamente respondieron antes de ir en la misma dirección que su objetivo, dispuestos a todos con tal de atraparlo.

Ya que una cosa que saben de su líder es que cuando habla de su cacería.

El siempre habla en serio.

* * *

"¡Y finalmente llego el turno del Equipo Rojo!"

_"¡Por fin!"_

Ya era hora.

Juro que estaba a punto de gritar por todo lo que estuve esperando.

Porque en serio.

Dos horas y media.

¡Dos horas y medio!

¡Dos. Putas. Horas. Y. Media!

Yo soy una persona paciente cuando es necesario.

E ahí el punto.

Cuando es necesario.

Esto no lo es.

Pero al fin toda esta maldita espera por fin termino.

Las carreras de los otros equipos, no tengo ningún ejemplo con el cual compararlas en verdad.

Pero ver a cada miembro de cada equipo cruzar, o caerse de cara al piso, me mostro algunas cosas.

Primero, finalmente lo vi.

Cabello negro, piel bronceada, las extrañas z en las mejillas y esa sonrisa extremadamente optimista que te da ganas de golpearlo con un bate con púas.

Ash Ketchum en persona.

Es miembro del equipo amarillo, este universo en verdad le encanta la ironía.

Otra cosa fue un miembro del equipo Azul.

Es cabello marrón rojizo, esa actitud petulante junto con una sonrisa que va de la mano perfectamente con ella.

Gary Oak, de pequeño también era un imbécil.

La ironía no podría ser más alta aunque Arceus quisiera.

¿O tal vez si podría?

Después de ver a esos dos, a parte de Serena, mi creencia de que este universo esta más ambientado en lo que fue el Anime de Pokémon estaría más que confirmada y con creces.

Pero cuando vi a la ultima miembro del Equipo Verde, literalmente puso mi universo de cabeza.

Cuando le toco al Equipo Verde realmente no prestaba mucha atención, debido a que seguramente solo eran un montón de niños cualquiera.

Y estuve casi en lo correcto, pero entonces _ella _paso.

La que haría el ultimo recorrido del Equipo Verde, una niña de piel clara, cabello castaño y unos brillantes ojos verdes.

Me pareció algo familiar extrañamente, hasta que todo su equipo comenzó gritar su nombre animándola.

Leaf Green.

Esto me dijo dos cosas.

Primero, que al parecer el sentido de ironía de este universo no tiene límites.

Y Segundo, este universo no cuadra dentro del molde que estaba haciendo.

Ella es la homologo femenina de Red, y un personaje principal en los juegos.

Por lo que ella no debería existir en este universo que esta basado en el Anime.

Justo cuando creí que había resuelto el rompecabezas que era este universo, me doy cuenta que todavía faltan algunas piezas de la imagen.

Ahora ya no se que esperar de este universo, con ella se han abiertos cientos de puertas hacia distintas posibilidades en cuanto al desarrollo de este universo.

¿Esto quiere decir que los protagonistas de los otros juegos también existirán en este universo?

¿Acaso Red estará haya afuera en algún de este universo?

_"Este no es el momento para andar pensando en esto"_

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando acabar con esos pensamientos, no necesito hacer esto ahora.

Ya tendré tiempo libre para pensar en lo que esto puede significar, al igual que los posibles efectos que podrían ocasionar.

Ahora mismo debo estar totalmente concentrado en lo que estoy haciendo, no seré el típico idiota que lo arruina todo por estar pensando demasiado las cosas en una situación que no lo amerita.

En este momento lo importante es terminar este evento, luego me puedo poner tan paranoico como lo desee.

Por ahora regreso mi atención hacia el circuito de obstáculos viendo a uno de mis compañeros intentando cruzarlo y caer de cara.

Vi como uno por uno mis compañeros recorrían el circuito, cruzando o cayéndose de los obstáculos al menos una vez.

Después de la espera.

Finalmente me tocaba a mi y Growlithe.

Soy el único que falta por cruzar el circuito.

No tengo idea de cual es el tiempo total de los demás equipos.

Ni siquiera se cual es el total actual del mío.

Lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de cruzar lo más rápido posible para poder lograr el menor tiempo posible y que nuestro tiempo sea el mejor.

Colocándome en la línea de inicio con Growlithe a mi lado, espero a que me den la señal de partida.

Mi compañero al igual que yo se coloco con sus patas flexionadas listas para impulsarse apenas nos den la señal.

Yo me coloque en la típica posición de corredor.

Todos mis compañeros me observaban con nervios, los demás equipos me veían esperando ver mi carrera nada más.

_~Pang~_

Apenas escuche la señal me impulse con todas mis fuerzas para ir tan rápido como me sea posible actualmente.

Growlithe sigue mi ejemplo haciendo lo mismo, en nada llegamos al primer obstáculo.

Cruzar esto es remotamente fácil, con buen ritmo y precisión atravesé rápidamente el camino de llantas con Growlithe siguiéndome sin ningún problema.

Sin reducir el paso llegamos a la viga de equilibrio, tome a mi compañero colocándolo en la viga, que avanzo apenas lo solté, para luego subirme yo.

Con la excepción de algunos resbalones no tuvimos ningún problema cruzando la viga.

_"Hasta ahora voy llevando un buen ritmo"_

Llegue a la mitad del circuito y apenas estoy comenzando a sudar.

Tercer obstáculo y Growlithe, que iba delante de mí, comenzó a saltar de un lado al otro.

Yo siguiendo su ejemplo comencé de igual manera, mientras me asegura de plantar bien mis pies para evitar posibles deslices.

Luego de algunos finalmente superamos las plataformas y nos dirigimos al muro de cuerdas, pero mi ritmo comenzó a disminuir.

Mi respiración ya se esta comenzando agitar por todo el esfuerzo físico que estoy haciendo, debo apresurarme.

Al llegar a las cuerdas tome a Growlithe y lo coloque en mi espalda para comenzar a subir.

Su peso me lo complico aun más, provoco que redujera el ritmo todavía más, mi cuerpo ya se esta comenzando a cansar.

Como pude llegue has arriba con sudor bajando de mi rostro.

Penúltimo obstáculo, barras colgantes.

_"Ya casi llegas, no te rindas ahora"_

Tome a Growlithe de mi espalda y lo coloque en la zona de arriba de las barras, ahora el solo debe asegurarse de pisar bien para cruzar.

De haberlo cargado, hubiera terminado cayendo.

Salte hacia la primera barra para luego balancearme y llegar a la siguiente.

Seguí esta formula hasta que por fin llegue a la ultima y aterrice en la siguiente plataforma donde se encontraba la cuerda.

Colocando a mi compañero de nuevo en mi espalda camine hasta alcanzar la cuerda y la tome con ambas manos.

Respirando profundamente para luego dar el salto.

Me columpie, finalmente solté la cuerda finalmente cruzando la meta y terminando mi carrera por el circuito de obstáculos.

"¡Tiempo!"

Al escuchar el llamado del profesor me senté en el suelo y comencé a respirar intentando recuperar el aliento, eso fue lo más físicamente agotador que he hecho hasta ahora.

Sentí a mi compañero bajándose de mi espalda para luego col9carse en frente de mi y saltarme encima.

"¡Haha! ¡Growlithe eso hace cosquillas!"

No pude evitar reírme cuando me comenzó a lamer la cara con alegría.

A pesar lo que acabamos de hacer a este pequeño aún le que dan energías, como lo envidio.

"¿Te encuentras bien Kai?"

Levantando la mirada me encontré con el Prof. Oak observándonos con una sonrisa, en su mano sostenía una botella de agua ofreciéndomela.

La acepte enseguida y la bebí de inmediato.

Oigan estoy sudando a mares después de atravesar ese circuito.

Perdónenme por ser humano.

"¡Ahora que todos han atravesado el circuito! ¡Es la hora de los resultados!"

Esta declaración cumplió con su objetivo de atraer toda la atención de los demás equipos hacia el profesor.

El se alejo hasta estar junto a sus asistentes otra vez.

"¡Primero que nada! ¡Quiero felicitar a todos los que atravesaron el circuito!"

Algunos parecieron apenarse ante el alago del profesor, mientras que otros solo sonreían con clara 'modestia', Gary era el más 'modesto' de todos.

Ash tenia su típica sonrisa de todo esta bien, me convierte en una horrible persona querer destruir esa sonrisa.

Serena intentaba ocultar su rostro con su sombrero, dios pero que tierna.

Leaf era una mezcla entre la expresión de Ash y Serena, Sonreía naturalmente mientras desviaba un poco la mirada.

"¡Ahora diré los resultados!"

Growlithe se levanto y me permitió ponerme de pie para colocarme junto con mi equipo.

"¡Después de calcular los tiempos de todos! ¡Ya tenemos el total de todos los equipos!"

_"¡Ya dígalo!"_

No puedo creer que en verdad estoy nervioso por el resultado final.

Tal vez porque no estoy de como lo hizo mi equipo, el miedo a que terminemos otra vez de ultimo después de haberlo dado todo seguro me esta afectando.

"¡En Primer Lugar con un tiempo de 38 minutos y 47 segundos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El Equipo Verde!"

Solo suspire mientras dicho equipo comenzó a celebrar su victoria con mucha alegría.

Esto solo empeora mis nervios ante la idea de terminar en ultimo como vez anterior.

"¡En Segundo Lugar con un tiempo de 42 minutos y 12 segundos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Equipo Rojo!"

Mis compañeros también comenzaron a celebrar cuando escuchamos esto, yo por otro lado permanecí inmóvil y una gran sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

No es el Primer lugar, pero es el primer paso para serlo cuando este campamento termine.

"¡En Tercer Lugar con un tiempo de 51 minutos y 23 segundos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El Equipo Azul!"

No celebraron tanto, algunos si otros no.

"¡Y en ultimo lugar el día de hoy con un tiempo de 58 minutos y 49 segundos el Equipo Amarillo!"

Al igual que como hizo mi equipo el dia de ayer ninguno de los integrantes del equipo se mostraba feliz por el resultado.

"_Bueno no pueden enojarse tanto, a veces ganas y a veces pierdes"_

"¡Con esto termino el evento del segundo día del campamento!"

Anuncio viéndonos a todos con su típica sonrisa.

"¡Recuerden que deberán devolver a sus compañeros Pokémon al final del día! ¡Ahora solo tengo una pregunta que hacerles a todos!... ¿Quién tiene hambre?"

No hace falta decir que después de escuchar eso el estomago de todos, incluyendo en de los Pokémon, rugió como un Pyroar.

Hasta admito que sentí un poco de pena por esto.

"¡Volvamos al campamento para almorzar! ¿Qué dicen?"

Ninguno respondió.

Porque ya todos habíamos salido corriendo, dejándolo atrás, directo al área central esperando que la comida ya estuviera lista.

Si yo también estaba con la estampida esta vez.

No siempre soy de seguir a la multitud.

Solamente cuenda ella y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Y eso es que nos morimos de hambre.

* * *

Este día no estuvo tan mal.

Después de que todos calmadamente, ferozmente, comiéramos nuestro almuerzo, se fueron a pasar el resto del día con sus compañeros Pokémon y amigos.

Yo solamente pase lo que faltaba del día con Growlithe, este chico en verdad se parece bastante a mi.

La pase mayormente jugando con el o los buscando algo que hacer.

El y yo nos llevamos bastante bien.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar en algún momento.

Después de varias horas finalmente llego el momento de regresar a nuestros compañeros del dia de hoy.

"Bueno Growlithe, fue un placer que fueras mi compañero"

El sonrió y se acerco colocando su cabeza debajo de mi mano.

Entendiendo lo que quería comencé a acariciarlo consiguiéndome unos sonidos de felicidad de el.

"Nunca cambies amigo"

El asintió y lamio mi mejilla una ultima vez, antes de que lo regresara a su Pokébola.

Solo se la devolví al asistente que las estaba recogiendo y regrese a mi lugar alrededor de la fogata.

"¡Muy bien antes de dar por terminado el segundo día! ¡Veamos las puntuaciones!"

Apunto su mano hacia el tablero que ya tenia las puntuaciones actualizadas.

1er. Equipo Verde: 35 Pts

2do. Equipo Azul: 30 Pts

3ro. Equipo Rojo: 20 Pts

4to: Equipo Amarillo: 15Pts

Bueno, al menos ya no estamos en ultimo lugar.

"¡Espero la estén pasando bien hasta ahora!"

A partir de ahí desintonice todo lo que estuvieran diciendo y al recordar la revelación que ocurrió durante el evento.

Mirando discretamente hacia el Equipo Verde vi a la causante de esta.

_"¿Qué olas podría llegar a ocasionar esto?"_

¿Deberé esperar que los protagonistas de los demás juegos también existan?

¿Acaso los eventos de los juegos para ellos ya habrán comenzado?

¿Si llegara ha enfrentarme a ellos cuando vaya a sus Regiones? ¿Debo esperar un enfrentamiento contra algún Legendario?

_"La dificultad posiblemente acaba de aumentar aún más"_

Esto subió de Normal a Difícil.

Cuando me vuelta Entrenador no será tal como lo esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Será aún más emocionante.

Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo empieza ha temblar de emoción.

Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí a mi cabaña sin prestar atención a los que seguían en la fogata.

"¡Kai espera!"

Estando a nada de llegar a mi cabaña escuche la voz del profesor.

Al voltearme pude verlo a unos metros de distancia viéndome con cierta preocupación.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Parpadeo confundido ante la pregunta, pero lo recordé.

"No todo esta bien, solamente me quiero acostar temprano el día de hoy"

Fue mi respuesta mientras mostraba una sonrisa simple.

Lo cual pareció calmarlo si la preocupación desapareciendo de su expresión significa algo bueno.

"Bueno que alivio, cuando te vi yéndote así pensé que tendrías algo malo"

_"¿Qué raro?"_

El parecía preocupado, pero más como lo estarías por alguien cercano.

Apenas si hemos intercambiado palabras un par de veces, de ahí lo raro de esta preocupación.

"Bueno, si eso es todo profesor vo-hay algo más"

Antes de que pudiera terminar el me interrumpió.

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Por qué no quieres ser un Entrenador Pokémon?"

* * *

Creo que he logrado entenderlo.

Tiene un gran talento con los Pokémons.

Pero no desea ser un Entrenador.

Tal vez el no sea participar en batallas Pokémon.

Pero para hay otras carreras como un Criador o un Doctor Pokémon en el que su talento con ellos podría desarrollarse de igual manera.

También puede ser que el este interesado en convertirse en un Coordinador Pokémon, ya que esto principalmente se creó para aquellos no tan fanáticos de las batallas Pokémon.

Raven dice que es muy inteligente, tal vez quiera ser un Investigador Pokémon.

No todos están interesados en las batallas Pokémon.

_"Al fin he lo-_si quiero"

Eh?

El acaba.

"¿Qu-que dijiste Kai?"

"Que si quiero ser un Entrenador Pokémon"

Fue lo que dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No entiendo.

"Pe-pero esta mañana, dijiste que no querías ser Entrenador"

En verdad no entiendo a Kai.

Primero dice que no y ahora de repente dice que si.

¿Es acaso bipolar?

"Yo dije que no quería ser un Entrenador Ordinario"

_"¿Entrenador Ordinario?"_

¿De que estará hablando?

¿Es algún tipo de moda nueva entre los jóvenes?

"¿A que te refieres con Entrenador Ordinario?"

"Que no solamente seré un Entrenador, yo voy hacer el mejor de todos... Un Verdadero Maestro Pokémon"

_"El mejor de todos"_

Al escuchar esas palabras recordé algo.

Solo pude hacer una cosa.

"¡Hahahahahahahahaha!"

No pude evitar reírme.

Esas palabras me suenan tan familiares.

Y escucharlas venir de el, lo hace a un más divertido.

_"En verdad eres hijo de ellos Kai"_

Ansió ver en que tipo de Entrenador te convertiras.

* * *

_"Ya lleva así casi diez minutos"_

Fue lo que pensé viendo al profesor que continuaba riéndose como loco.

No suena como una carcajada de burla, es más una de diversión.

Pero ya ha durado demasiado.

_"Uno pensaría que alguien de su edad no tiene la capacidad pulmonar para reírse por tanto tiempo"_

Después de unos cuantos segundos más el finalmente comenzó a calmarse y su risa se detuvo.

"Gracias por aclarármelo Kai, que tengas buenas noches"

"Gracias"

Después de eso el simplemente me dio la espalda y se retiro en dirección a su laboratorio.

Permanecí en el mismo lugar unos segundos hasta que retome mi dirección y finalmente entre en mi cabaña.

* * *

En una zona de bosque iluminado por la luna se puede ver un rastro azul moviéndose y esquivando ataques intentando escapar de sus perseguidores.

"¡Ven aquí!"

La sombra no hizo caso y continuo con su fuga mientras que sus perseguidores tampoco renunciaban a capturar a su objetivo.

Saben perfectamente lo que les espera si llegan a fallar esta misión.

"¡No dejen que escape! ¡Ataquen al mismo tiempo!"

Los Pokémons de sus perseguidores lanzaron un ataque hacia la sombra al mismo tiempo.

Viendo que no tenia mucho espacio para poder esquivar todos los ataques que venían decidió actuar.

Sus perseguidores vieron una luz azul ser lanzada contra los ataques provocando una reacción en cadena que provoco que todos explotaran creando una gran pantalla de humo que cubrió toda la zona.

"¡Maldita sea!"

"¿¡Donde Esta!?"

"¡No veo una mierda!"

Momentos después el humo comenzó a dispersarse mostrando que su objetivo se había escapado.

"¡NO!"

"¡LA PERDIMOS!"

"¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!"

Mientras todos estaban teniendo una crisis psicológica, la sombra se estaba alejando lentamente de ellos.

Sus perseguidores han sido tercos, lleva dos días huyendo de ellos sin un apropiado descanso.

Debe encontrar refugio, pero primero debe crear tanta distancia como sea posible primero.

Comenzó a caminar en una dirección al azar sin un destino en particular.

La luna ilumino ligeramente la sombra mostrando pelaje negro.

**Fin del Cap 4 **

* * *

**Aquí por fin un nuevo capitulo de Solo un Entrenador, lamento la espera para todos aquellos que lo estaban esperando en verdad.**

**Pero es que por diferentes motivos se me interrumpía cuando escribía este capitulo.**

**Cambiaba algunas escenas, reescribir otras hasta que me gustaran, ya que una cosa principal de aquí es que publicas lo que te gusta.**

**También porque he tenido un montón de ideas para futuras historias que no paraban de llegar, tuve que anotarlas ya que no quería olvidarlas.**

**Pero bueno, finalmente pude actualizar este capitulo.**

**Además de que esta historia ya tiene 9 Favoritos, 7 Seguidores y más de 200 vistas.**

**Para otros autores no sería nada, pero a mi me alegra. Ya que hay gente que en verdad encontró esta historia, la leyó y le gusto. No importa cuantos sean.**

**Si quisiera más haría la típica historia de Naruto siendo maltratado por sus padres, consigue un Power-up del culo en cada capitulo, se folla a todas las mujeres y le clava un dildo de cincuenta metros a todos los que se burlaron del o lo maltrataron.**

**Existen demasiadas, no eso es quedarse corto. Son infinitas.**

**Como vieron aquí las cosas para Kai en el campamento van remotamente bien, pero el no tiene ni idea de la tormenta que se esta acercando.**

**Ya nos estamos acercando en lo que será el verdadero enfoque de este Arco del campamento, que calculo terminara en el capitulo 10 para luego dar inicio al Arco de Kanto y el comienzo de Kai como Entrenador.**

**En fin, gracias en verdad a los que les gusta lo que escribo.**

**Como compensación por la espera, prometo que saldrá uno o dos capítulos antes de que acabe el mes.**

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**_~Sayonara~_ **


	5. Campamento Pokémon: Día 3

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Fue lo primero que pensé al abrir los ojos y notar que no me encontraba en la cabaña.

Mirando hacia abajo vi que me encontraba todavía con mi atuendo del campamento, pero entonces note o más extraño hasta ahora.

_"Mi piel… ¿Es transparente?"_

Podía ver a través de mis manos, bueno técnicamente de todo mi cuerpo, como si fuera un fantasma.

Es la primera vez que algo como esto me pasa.

Jamás experimente algo que se le pudiera comparar a esto.

Pero esa tal vez debería ser la menor de mis preocupaciones ahora mismo.

Finalmente miro los alrededores para intentar reconocer algún lugar familiar y descubrir donde estoy.

Fue totalmente inútil.

Me encuentro en un denso bosque cubierto por una neblina haciendo la visión extremadamente difícil, además de que el sol apenas está saliendo.

Supongo que es en estos momentos, que la verdad de haber vivido toda tu vida en una ciudad y terminar en un bosque te viene como una patada en el culo.

Dolorosa e implacable.

_"¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?"_

Perdido en un bosque.

Sin idea de donde estoy.

Nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

Apenas si puedo ver algo.

Además soy transparente.

En resumen.

Estoy más perdido que una vieja en un columpio.

_"¿Eso es?"_

Con el sol comenzando a salir fui capaz de ver como el bosque comenzaba aclararse un poco permitiendo ver varias marcas de lucha en esta zona.

Marcas de zarpazos en árboles, varios rastros de quemaduras en la hierba y unos cuantos árboles derribados.

Y no pareciera ser de un enfrentamiento entre Pokémon salvajes, habría más daños a los alrededores de ser ese el caso.

Todos estos daños van hacia la misma dirección.

Como si hubieran estando siguiendo algo.

O alguien.

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Hacer lo más lógico e intentar buscar una salida del bosque?

O.

¿Hacer la típica estupidez de las películas de terror y adentrarme aún más al bosque?

¿Lógica o Cliché?

¿Salir o Entrar?

¿Sobrevivir o Muerte sangrientamente salvaje y violenta?

Decisión difícil.

"Bueno soy un fantasma, y no veo mascaras blancas por ningún lado"

Solo me encogí de hombros y decidí seguir el rastro de lucha a ver a donde me llevaba.

Mientras caminaba pude ver más rastros de lucha, se ha lo que fuera que persiguieran debe ser muy importante.

Cada vez más el bosque se aclaraba más y la neblina también está desapareciendo.

Continúe siguiendo el rastro hasta llegar aún claro.

"El rastro de lucha termina aquí"

Sea lo que sea que haya estado ocurriendo en este bosque, termino en este claro.

Más nada puedo hacer.

Estaba a punto de regresar por donde vine.

Pero algo me detuvo.

"¿Qué es esta sensación?"

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, sentí algo llamándome.

Mirando hacia una dirección, ese llamado se volvió más fuerte y además de cierta calidez.

No sé cuándo, pero al darme cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia donde provenía ese llamado.

Mi cuerpo inconscientemente se está moviendo hacia la fuente de lo que está provocando esto.

Decidí hacerle caso a mi cuerpo y continuar avanzando hacia la fuente.

_"Espero no arrepentirme de esto"_

Permanecí el silencio durante todo el trayecto para encontrar el origen de sensación y posiblemente el porque me encuentro aquí en primer lugar.

_"Me siento como el típico protagonista que termina involucrándose en un conflicto que no le incumbe"_

Me siento asqueado por formar parte de cliché.

Otra cosa no puedo hacer en este momento.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve caminando, pero finalmente pude llegar al origen de esta sensación.

O eso quiero creer.

Me encuentro a unos metros de una cueva.

Siento que debo entrar.

A la cueva oscura, húmeda, peligrosa, misteriosa y posiblemente letal.

Donde probablemente se encuentre algo que intentara matarme.

"Malditos clichés"

Decidiendo complacer a este universo, entre en la cueva esperando poder acabar con todo esto de una vez.

Espero que después de esto no tener que lidiar con más clichés típicos de Anime.

A pesar de la poca luz que logra entrar en la cueva aun es posible ver el interior a cierto grado, No hay nada realmente fuera de lo normal.

Rocas.

Muros.

Rocas.

Techo.

Rocas.

Un tesoro.

Rocas.

Huesos.

Rocas.

Deadpool jugando cartas con Pinkie Pie.

Rocas.

El Guante con las Gemas del Infinito.

Rocas.

La _X-_Blade.

Rocas.

Las Esferas del Dragón.

Rocas.

¡Rocas!.

¡Rocas!

¡¡Rocas!!

¡¡Rocas!!

¡¡RocAS!!

¡¡ROCAS!!

¡¡Y MÁS PUTAS ROCAS!!

¡¡NO HAY NADA EN ESTA PUTA CUEVA!!

_"¡Acaso este universo esta jodiendo conmigo!"_

Ya completamente resignado a toda esta mierda, yo estaba dispuesto a largarme y pensar en un modo de regresar a ser tangible.

Escuche algo.

Un gruñido.

Volteando en dirección de su origen vi que provenía detrás de rocas.

Solo puedo suspirar por esto.

"Acabemos con esto"

Solo camine hacia las rocas y mire detrás de ellas.

Podía ver una figura recostada contra las rocas, al parecer estaba durmiendo.

Note que mientras más me acercaba una sensación cálida se extendía por mi cuerpo.

Se sentía bien.

Debido a que las rocas en las que estaba oculta bloqueaban la poca luz que entraba en la cueva no podía ver ningún rasgo o el aspecto de la figura.

_"¿Qué es esto?"_

Me acerque para intentar descubrir que era la figura.

"¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"¿¡Pero que!?"

Una brillante luz azul cubrió todo.

* * *

_~PUMP~_

"¡Malnacido!"

Lo primero que sentí después de esa extraña experiencia fue un gran dolor en la cabeza.

Abriendo los ojos me encontraba tirado en el piso de la cabaña.

"¿Qué mierda me paso?"

Me levante del suelo sobándome la cabeza intentando aliviar un poco del dolor.

Al parecer esta vez fui el ultimo en despertar lo cual es un alivio, lo que menos necesito ahora es tener a alguien interrogándome por haberme despertado de esa forma.

Viéndome me percate de que mi cuerpo ya no era transparente.

"¿De que se trato todo eso?"

No tengo ni la menor idea de porque paso lo que paso antes, o de como siquiera ocurrió.

Pudo haber sido todo un sueño.

Solo negué con la cabeza restándole toda importancia a ese sueño, solo fue un sueño y no vale la pena darle demasiadas vueltas.

Solo fui a prepararme para un nuevo día en el campamento Pokémon.

Ese sueño es solo eso.

Un sueño.

* * *

De vuelta en cierta cueva.

Rocas caían y los muros empezaban agrietarse.

La figura sombría se movía rápidamente evitando las rocas, intentando abandonar la cueva antes de que esta colapsara y terminara enterrada.

No sabe que fue lo que paso.

De repente sintió algo acercándose y por instinto pensando que sus perseguidores descubrieran que estaba ahí ataco libero un ataque con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo cual provoco que la cueva comenzara ha colapsar.

Una enorme roca estaba a punto de estrellarse contra ella cuando la figura se lanzo contra ella dejando una estela azul.

Impactando contra la roca, esta se destrozo apenas la figura hizo contacto contra ella y siguió corriendo hasta que por fin salió de la cueva que finalmente colapso.

Tras finalmente salir solo vio a los alrededores, el colapso de la cueva provoco mucho ruido y espera que no haya nada cerca que escuchara.

Después de varios minutos sin que nada viniera ha la zona, la figura se relajo y comenzó a caminar buscando comida.

Es la primera vez que ha podido descansar desde que la están persiguiendo y no la desaprovechara.

Mientras la figura avanzaba al bosque en busca de alimento, no se dio cuenta de sombra que la seguía muy de cerca.

* * *

Luego de finalmente hacer todas mis deberes mañaneros y vestirme con mi ropa.

Actualmente me encontraba en el comedor desayunando, parece que soy uno de los que se levante más tarde.

_"Y pensar que yo fui, literalmente, el primero que se fue a dormir"_

Continúe disfrutando mi comida mientras ignoraba a todos los demás ocupantes del comedor.

Ahora mismo no quiero nada más que disfrutar de mi desayuno en paz sin que nada me moleste.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Tu eres Kai verdad!?"

Tenia que hablar.

Mirando al responsable de arruinar mi momento de paz.

_"Tenía que ser el Mostaza"_

Se trataba del, futuro, perdedor favorito de todos.

Solo el podría un método para que me desagrade más de lo que ya lo hacia.

"Si lo soy, ¿Quién pregunta?"

El desinterés en mi tono no podría ser más obvio a menos que tuviera forma física.

Tendrías que ser un completo cabeza hueca para no notarlo.

"¡Soy Ash Ketchum! ¡Un gusto conocerte!"

Olvide con quien estoy hablando.

"Un gusto"

Fue lo único que dije para continuar disfrutando mi desayuno y esperar que este idiota capte la indirecta.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Te puedo preguntar algo!?"

Otra vez, olvide con quien estoy hablando.

"Ya lo hiciste, pero adelante"

Eso fue un gran error.

Solo quería poder comer en paz.

Pero yo de idiota tenía que demostrar interés.

Después de eso el solamente continuo hablando y hablando, haciendo preguntas que yo apenas si me molestaba en contestar.

¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿En esta vida?

"¿Tu también quieres ser un Entrenador Pokémon? ¡Porque yo si quiero!"

_"¿Por que este idiota no puede dejarme en paz?"_

Leer el ambiente no es tan difícil.

_"¿Esto podría ponerse peor?"_

"¡Pfff! ¡Ashi-boy! ¿¡Un entrenador!? ¡Vaya broma!"

Yo de idiota tenía que tentar al universo al pensar eso.

Viendo hacia mi costado pude ver como Gary comienza avanzar hacia nosotros con su típica sonrisa de 'agradezcan el estar cerca de mí'

Si no fuera porque todavía es un niño pequeño, lo golpearía en la cara.

"¿¡Que quieres decir con eso Gary!?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que tu nunca serias un Entrenador Pokémon"

"¡¡Así!!"

De ese modo empezó una de las míticas discusiones entre ellos, la cual llamo la atención de todos los ocupantes por los gritos de los dos.

Por una parte en un alivio, debido a que se han olvidado que estoy aquí.

Por otra parte en una molestia, porque me encuentro, literalmente, entre ellos recibiendo todos los gritos.

_"Cuando mi madre decía que no estuviera en medio de discusiones de otros, seguro no se refería ha esto"_

Solo quería disfrutar mi desayuno en paz.

_"Al menos no hay forma de que esto empeore"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"¿¡Acabo de-!?"_

"¡¡Oigan ustedes dos!! ¿¡Que es todo este escandalo!?"

¡Leaf Green Joins The Battle!

_~Pump~_

Ese fue sonido de mi cara estrellándose contra la mesa por una vez más tentar al destino.

Debo agradecer que todos parezcan estar prestando más atención a la discusión, junto a la nueva integrante de dicha discusión.

"¡No te metas en esto Leaf!"

"¡Si! ¡Esto es entre nosotros!"

"¡Es culpa de ustedes por hacer tanto escandalo!"

La discusión volvió ha empezar, pero esta vez más ruidosa por la inclusión de Leaf.

No se como ni porque, pero todos los que estaban en el comedor también comenzaron a discutir entre ellos.

_"Hay un punto en que alguien debe decir… suficiente de esta mierda"_

Aprovechando que todos estaban discutiendo entre si.

Me deslice entre toda la multitud hasta que por fin pude llegar hasta la salida.

"Yo solo quería comer en paz"

* * *

Después de ese gran fiasco me dirigí al área de la fogata, me encuentro acostado en la sombra de un árbol esperando que el tiempo pasara hasta que fuera hora del evento de hoy.

Por culpa de todo eso no fui capaz de comer bien.

Pero eso esta bien, ahora mismo puedo disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad.

"¡¡Kai!!"

Me tienes que estar jodiendo.

Mirando hacia el frente pude observar la figura del perdedor que venia corriendo hacia mí.

Empecé a sentir como una de mis cejas empezaba a temblar por la molestia de tener que lidiar con esto otra vez.

"¿Qué quieres Ash?"

"¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Tonto!"

_"El toro hablando de cuernos"_

Estoy a nada de largarme de aquí.

"¿Para que?"

"¡No me respondiste mi pregunta de antes! ¿¡Que si quieres ser un Entrenador Pokémon!?"

Acaso no ve que estoy justo frente a el.

¡No tiene porque hablar tan alto!

"No y-"

"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡No quieres ser un Entrenador!?"

_"¡Estoy frente a ti! ¡Maldito seas!"_

Estoy a casi nada de buscarme un bate y hacerle un Negan, lo único complicado sería ocultar el cuerpo.

Hasta ya tengo la excusa perfecta para su desaparición.

"¿¡Por qué no quieres ser un Entrenador Pokémon!? ¡Es lo mejor del mundo!"

"¿No es obvio Ashi-boy?"

_"No otra vez"_

Maldije en mi mente al ver una posible repetición de lo del comedor cuando Gary comenzó acercarse a nosotros.

Estoy preparado para largarme de aquí apenas no te una pizca de conflicto en estos dos.

"¿Sabes por qué no quiere ser un Entrenador Pokémon?"

"Por supuesto que lo se, por lo que se gano mi respeto por aceptarlo"

Por alguna razón ciento ganas de estrangular a este pequeño demonio con mis propias manos.

"¿Qué cosa?"

El solamente sonrió y nos dio la espalda mientras nos miraba por un costado.

Yo solo lo observaba sin darle mucha importancia.

Solo me recosté en el pasto y espere que no hagan tanto escandalo.

Este es el Gary inmaduro y arrogante de las primeras temporadas antes de que por fin madurara.

Conociendo como era, lo que dirá debería ser.

"Que no tiene lo necesario pare ser un Entrenador, como tu también deberías aceptar"

Soy un puto adivino.

"¿¡Como puedes decir eso Gary!?"

_"La que faltaba"_

Solo rodé los ojos al ver a Leaf que tenía una expresión de incredulidad.

Este universo en verdad no quiere dejarme tener mi paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

Gary se paso esta vez con lo que dijo.

Lo he conocido a el y Gary desde que éramos más pequeños.

Ash el cabeza hueca, pero amable.

Gary el listo, pero muy presumido.

Y finalmente yo, la líder que impide que se arranquen la cabeza el uno al otro.

No es nada nuevo que moleste ha Ash sobre que no podrá ser un Entrenador Pokémon.

Eso ya es prácticamente un saludo entre ellos.

Pero que se lo diga aún niño que apenas si conocemos su nombre.

Se paso de la raya.

"¿Cuál es tu problema Leaf?"

"¿Mi problema? ¿¡Cual es tu problema!?"

Camine hasta estar frente a el.

"¿¡Como puedes decirle algo tan cruel aun chico que no conocemos!?"

"¡Oye! ¡El mismo dijo que no tiene lo necesario para ser un Entrenador! ¡No me culpes a mi!"

_"¿Qué?"_

Voltee a ver al mencionado que no hacia nada para intentar defenderse, solo estaba acostado en el pasto con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con el desde que comenzó el campamento, pero he visto lo que ha hecho.

"¡Tu también has visto como se desempeño en los desafíos!"

"¡Es verdad Gary! ¡Kai es asombroso!"

En el primer día con ese Pidgeotto, hicieron una increíble muestra de confianza.

Ayer durante la prueba física, fue el uno de los pocos que cruzaron sin fallar ni una sola vez.

Yo también lo cruce sin fallar un solo obstáculo, pero el fue más rápido.

Al ver esas capacidades han hecho que se ganara mi respeto.

"Pfff, eso fue solamente suerte"

Como siempre el nunca admitirá que alguien es mejor que el en algo.

"¡Solo estas celoso de que el lo hizo mejor que tu Gary!"

Obviamente Ash nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad que probara que Gary no es ni remotamente tan bueno como el presume.

Esto obviamente provoco a Gary iniciando una pelea entre esos dos cabezas duras.

Cuando estaba apunto de involucrarme para detener otra de sus peleas.

Note como ese chico Kai se levantaba para irse del lugar.

"¡Espera!"

Fui hacia el rápidamente.

Seguramente se siente afectado por todo lo que Gary dijo.

Al fin estando cara a cara, pude notar cosas de el que no había visto antes.

Sus ojos son de diferentes colores, su cabello que enmarcaba su rostro permitiéndome notar que.

_"Es algo… lindo"_

Puedo sentir como mi rostro se calienta al verlo.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Yo, yo… ¿eh? ¿Qué?"

No me había dado cuenta de que me quede observando su rostro sin moverme.

¡Que vergüenza!

"¡Si! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Solo estaba… pensando algunas cosas!"

"Esta bien te entiendo, a veces me pasa lo mismo"

Eso que dijo hizo que me sintiera menos avergonzada por eso.

"Bueno… No me presentado ¿verdad?, Leaf Green"

"Kai Sharp un placer.

Parece un chico agradable.

"Oye… lamento lo que mi amigo dijo el no te-no importa"

El me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

"¿Eh? ¿Pero?"

"Tranquila en verdad no me importa lo que dijera"

No entiendo.

Aún después de lo que le dijo Gary.

¿No se siente nada molesto?

"¿Por qué?"

"Son solamente palabras"

Parpadee confundida.

"¿Solo palabras?"

"Si solo palabras que no cargan por si mismas ningún poder sobre nosotros, el único poder que pueden tener sobre ti es solamente si tu las dejas tenerlo"

Vaya.

Eso sonó muy maduro.

¿Pero si parecemos tener la misma edad?

"Pero… ¿no te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti?"

"No soy de los que les importan mucho las opiniones de los demás, excepto la de las personas que son muy cercanas y queridas para mi"

El no es como los demás chicos de mi edad.

"Pero si en verdad te molesta no que alguien dice la solución es fácil, solo demuéstrales lo equivocado que están con tus acciones"

Es algo raro.

Viendo ha alguien de mi edad hablando como si fuera alguien mayor.

"¿Pero no que dijiste que no querías ser un Entrenador? ¿Te convertirás en Entrenador solo para probar que se equivoca?"

Esa idea no me gusta.

¿Solamente se volvería un Entrenador para probar algo?

Eso esta mal.

Uno debería ser uno por querer ser lo.

"Yo si quiero ser un Entrenador"

"¿Qué?... pero"

"Eso fue un malentendido, Ash me interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar y provoco todo esto"

_"Porque no me sorprende"_

Siento como una de mis cejas tiembla mientras miro por mi costado al responsable de todo este malentendido revolcándose en la tierra con Gary intentando golpearlo.

No es la primera vez que algo como esto sucede por culpa de Ash.

He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que las cosas se complicaron por culpa de malentendidos o cosas causadas por el.

"Bueno no se tu Leaf, pero debo ir con mi equipo"

Dijo mientras comenzaba ha marcharse de la zona.

Mirando hacia donde iba, note que los asistentes del profesor parecían estar juntándonos.

_"El evento del día de hoy va comenzar"_

Mire a mis dos amigos que al parecer no se han dado cuenta y continúan con su infantil pelea.

Saben que.

Es problema de ellos.

Ellos iniciaron esto y no pienso sufrir por ello.

* * *

Finalmente después de un extraño sueño, clichés sin parar, una contusión, un desayuno desastroso, un universo perverso, niños gritones, un idiota, más gritos y un dolor de cabeza.

Y apenas va hacer medio dia.

Vaya día el que me espera hoy.

Llego la hora del Evento del dia de hoy.

"¡Espero que todos estén emocionados! ¡Porque el evento del día de hoy no solo será un desafío! ¡También será muy divertido!"

_"Vaya, en verdad se le ve muy emocionado por este evento"_

"¡Pero antes de irnos! ¡Les aconsejo a todos que se pongan trajes de baño!"

Ya veo.

Los demás parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión que yo y comenzaron a emocionarse ante lo que esto implicaba.

Será un evento Acuático.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante esto por esto.

Primero la idea de ver al profesor tan emocionado al gritarle a un montón de niños que se pusieran trajes de baño.

Y la otra que esto seria algo bueno después de todo con que he tenido que lidiar apenas esta mañana.

_"Necesito algo de relajación"_

Poniendo en marcha me dirigí junto con mi equipo de vuelta a nuestra cabaña para buscar los trajes de baño.

La verdad empaque uno por si acaso más que nada.

Y no me arrepiento.

Eran simples bermudas negras con un diseño de flamas color azul celeste y verde.

Después de que todos estábamos en traje de baño, fuimos con el profesor que juntos con unos dijeron que los siguiéramos por el bosque.

Lo cual no sonó nada espeluznante.

"¡Aquí estamos!"

A tan solo unos cuantos metros de nosotros se encontraba un hermoso lago.

Había varios asistentes con equipos de buceo repartidos junto con algunos Pokémon de aguas que parecían estar en espera de algo.

"¡Antes de explicar las reglas! ¡Es hora de que su equipo reciba su compañero Pokémon!"

Nos señalo hacia una zona donde vimos el contenedor que siempre traía las Pokébolas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero esta vez solo tenía cuatro Pokébolas.

Levante una ceja por esta escena.

_"¿Por qué solo hay cuatro Pokébolas?"_

No entiendo el porque de hacer esto.

¿Será que algo le sucedió a los otros Pokémon?

Es una posibilidad, pero que de todos los posibles Pokémon fueran a ver solo se salvaran cuatro.

_"¿Esto fue en realidad un accidente o es en realidad apropósito?"_

"¡Estoy seguro que todos se estarán preguntando! ¿Dónde están los demás Pokémon profesor? ¡Pues la respuesta es que esos serán los únicos Pokémon que se usaran el día de hoy!"

""¿¡Ehhhhhhh!?"

_"Si fue apropósito"_

"¡Eso es porque el evento de hoy será más desafiante que los anteriores!"

Ya me gusta el evento.

"¡En el lago se encuentran varias medallas con el logo de sus equipos! ¡Hay una para cada miembro del equipo!"

Así que este será el evento.

Una búsqueda submarina.

Bucear con criaturas mágicas.

Me apunto.

"¡Para evitar posibles peligros que puedan ocurrir! ¡No entraran todos al mismo tiempo!"

_"Soy el único que ve la ironía de esto, los adultos del mundo Pokémon preocupándose por los niños"_

Por fuera puedo que todos me estén viendo calmado.

Pero por dentro me estoy descojonando como cabrón, pues como no tienen la mínima puta idea.

"¡Para ganar todos los miembros de un equipo deben tener su respectiva medalla! ¡Los demás se clasificaran por el número de medallas que tengan!"

Esto en verdad será difícil.

Una búsqueda de este estilo es difícil, si hubiera sido en tierra tal vez todos sufriríamos solo para encontrar una.

Que estén solamente en este lago lo hace más fácil por saber la zona exacta de búsqueda.

Pero eso es todo.

"¡Hemos tomado medidas para asegurarnos de que ningún equipo haga trampa!"

Señalo hacia los asistentes junto con los Pokémons de agua repartidos por el lago.

"¡Todos ellos se encargaron de ocultar las medallas! ¡También entraran al lago junto con ustedes para asegurarse que no hagan trampa si llegan ha encontrar la medalla de otro equipo!"

Esto haría posiblemente las cosas más fáciles.

"¡Con todo eso dicho que cada equipo venga por una Pokébola!"

* * *

La figura ahora mismo se encontraba en un claro comiendo de unas bayas que encontró.

Tras buscar por un tiempo finalmente encontró comida y algo de líquido para saciar sus necesidades.

Pero eso era lo menos importante dado que por fin podía descansar de la constante persecución.

_~Crack~_

Pero ese descanso podría estar a punto de descansar.

Oyendo algo ocasiono que tensara su cuerpo en caso de tener que actuar rápidamente.

Se quedo observando la zona esperando ha lo que haya ocasionado ese ruido saliera.

El movimiento comenzó acercarse y se coloco en posición de combate en caso de tener que luchar.

_~shhhhhsssss~_

Lo que salió resulto solamente un Caterpie.

La figura se relajo al observar al pequeño Pokémon y relajo el cuerpo.

El pequeño Caterpie vio a la figura antes de retirarse al no tener nada que hacer ahí, dejando sola otra vez a la figura.

Viendo que en realidad no había ningún peligro, la figura disponía a continuar comiendo.

Hasta que vio algo moviéndose en el suelo.

Vio que se trataba de una sombra, alzando la mirada encontró al dueño de esta.

Se trataba de un Fearow que estaba volando en círculos.

Solo se le quedo viendo al Pokémon volador que no parecía hacer nada más que volar.

Decidió ignorarlo.

"¡**Rowwwwww**!"

Se detuvo al escuchar el grito del Pokémon volador que dejo de volar en círculos y se quedo volando en el cielo viendo directamente hacia donde estaba.

La figura se confundió por el repentino cambio de aptitud del Fearow.

Estaba a punto de intentar hacer algo cuando.

_~Pump~_

Tuvo que saltar para evitar el ataque de otro Pokémon.

Viendo hacia la posición en la que estaba antes vio aún Sandslash preparando sus púas en posición de combate.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos antes de sentir algo acercándose por detrás, agachándose y rodando en el suelo evito ser envuelto por unos brazos.

Viendo al dueño de dichos brazos se encontró con un Machoke.

"¡Estabas no escaparas!"

Reconoció esa voz.

Viendo detrás del Pokémon luchador, vio como sus perseguidores se estaban acercando mientras sonreían con malicia.

Junto a ellos había otros tres Pokémons.

Un Graveler.

Un Magmar.

Y por ultimo un Hypno.

"Espero que hayas disfrutado tu libertad, pero debes regresar a donde perteneces… Con nosotros"

Todos los humanos parecían estar riéndose de su situación.

Se encontraba rodeada, no había ninguna ruta de escape que fuera segura.

No podría luchar contra seis oponentes al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez no había escapatoria.

Solo cayó de rodillas aceptando su captura.

"Vaya parece que por fin entendiste que nos perteneces"

El líder de ese grupo se mofaba y los otros solo se burlaban, casi al igual que los Pokémon que la rodeaban.

"Como por fin te comportas bien, te llevaremos sin dolor"

El se acerco con una de esas malditas esferas que usan para capturar a los suyos, con claras intenciones de utilizarla.

Todos parecieron relajarse al ver a su presa rendida y abandonando cualquier esperanza que le quedaba de escape.

"El jefe estará feliz de verte"

Por rin habían capturado a su objetivo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O no.

"**¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

Todos fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando su presa se levanto repentinamente con un grito.

Vieron como sus puños brillaron de color para después estrellarlos contra el suelo quebrándolo y levantando una cortina de polvo.

"¡Maldición!"

"¡Mis ojos!"

"¡Ese monstruo nos engallo!"

Los perseguidores junto con sus Pokémon no podían ver nada.

Esto fue aprovechado por la figura que una vez más comenzó a huir de sus perseguidores.

Cuando el polvo por fin se disipo vieron que una vez más su objetivo había huido.

"¿¡Otra vez!?"

"¡¡Maldito Sarnoso!!"

"¡¡TODOS CIERREN LA BOCA!!"

El líder de este grupo los callo a todos.

"Acaso son imbéciles, tenemos ojos en el cielo banda de inútiles"

Dijo eso mientras señalaba a Fearow, que estaba viendo en una dirección en específico.

"No puede huir de nosotros"

Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro al igual que los demás.

Su objetivo puede correr.

Pero no escapar.

* * *

_"Esto tarda demasiado tiempo"_

Fue lo que pensaba al mismo tiempo que todos estábamos viendo hacia el lago esperando a que volviera algún buscador.

Estoy seguro que este evento se vio mucho mejor en la mesa de diseño, pero en la práctica no tanto.

Al momento de elegir el Pokémon Tipo Agua.

A mi equipo le toco un Seaking.

El Equipo Azul, Verde y Amarillo recibieron un Golduck, Vaporeon y Seadra respectivamente.

Antes de comenzar dijo que un miembro del equipo entrara, si falla en encontrar su medalla deberá pasar el turno al siguiente.

Tras haber entrado un par de veces finalmente encontré una de las medallas de mi equipo, pero el resto de mi equipo no ha podido.

Después de que ya tienes una solo te queda esperar que el resto de tu equipo encuentre las suyas.

Además que tampoco tenemos permitido volver a entrar al lago hasta que el evento.

Y ahora me estoy comenzando aburrir.

Si tuviera que adivinar diría que esto ya lleva al menos dos horas.

Hasta la cuenta es, Azul y Verde con 7, Rojo con 6 y Amarillo 5.

Lo cual me trae a mi situación actual.

Estoy alejado de todo el grupo mientras disfrutaba uno de los emparedados que al parecer el profesor trajo en caso de que el evento se entendiera más de lo que el esperaba.

"Ojala esto termina, no hacer nada más que observar me esta volviendo loca"

Mirando hacia mi lado derecho vi a una de las únicas personas que me ha hablado en este campamento.

Leaf estaba sentada junto a mí, comiendo uno de los emparedados también y al igual que yo viendo hacia el lago esperando que todo esto terminara.

Todavía en su traje de baño.

_"Tenemos la misma edad, así que nadie puede decirme nada"_

Además de que parece el típico traje de baño que ves en los animes escolares.

Ella es una de las que ya encontró su medalla del Equipo Azul.

"Si, pero no podemos hacer nada más"

Conteste para luego continuar comiendo.

En verdad no se porque de repente vino hacia mi y decidió sentarse a comer conmigo, pero no me estoy quejando.

Sin importar cuanto la mayor parte del tiempo prefiera estar solo, a veces algo de compañía tampoco esta tan mal.

Especialmente si es alguien que puede apreciar la paz y tranquilidad como yo.

Nos la hemos pasado hablando un poco sobre nuestras vidas.

Yo solamente he hablado sobre como ha sido mi vida viviendo con Raven y sus Pokémons en Ciudad Verde.

Ella me ha contado como ha sido crecer aquí en Pueblo Paleta, y basado en todo lo que me ha dicho me dan ganas de vivir aquí.

Pero luego recuerdo que Ash y Gary también viven aquí y se me pasa.

_"Supongo que ya se de donde viene su aprecio por la paz y tranquilidad"_

"Lo se, pero al menos quisiera que Ash y Gary hubieran terminado también"

Si esos dos aún no habían encontrado sus medallas.

Mirando hacia los mencionados, solo siento como una gota de sudor cae por mi mejilla.

Se encontraban discutiendo para la molestia de todos los que estuvieran cerca de ellos.

"Supongo que hoy no es su dia de suerte"

Solo sonreí por su mala suerte, y que alguien de mi equipo encontró otra medalla.

Quiero disfrutar un poco más de esta paz gracias.

Masticando el último pedazo de mi emparedado me levante con la intención de ir a buscar otro.

Pero.

"Kai, ¿estas bien?"

Escuche a Leaf.

Pero estaba totalmente concentrado más concentrado en otra cosa.

_"Esa sensación"_

Por un momento la sentí.

Fue exactamente la misma sensación.

_"¿Pero como?"_

"¡Kai!"

Fue sacado de mi trance por Leaf que comenzó a sacudirme con fuerza de lado al otro.

"¿Leaf?"

"¿Qué te pasa Kai?, hace un momento estabas bien y luego te quedaste congelado"

Solo me quede callado pensando en esa sensación.

"No es nada Leaf, solo qu-

Fui forzado a callarme al sentir otra vez la sensación, pero esta vez más fuerte.

_"Se siente igual que como en ese sueño"_

Como en el sueño me esta llamando.

¿Qué significa esto?

"¡Kai!"

Me sentí siendo sacudido otra vez.

"¿¡En serio estas bien!?"

Su rostro demostraba preocupación.

Esta por responderle.

Pero.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

¡Esta vez fue aún más fuerte que las otras veces!

"¡¡Kai!!"

* * *

Ver lo saliendo corriendo me dejo sorprendida.

¿Pero que le esta pasando?

Estábamos pasando un momento de calma y luego pasa esto.

_"¿Qué debo hacer?"_

Me debatía al momento que lo vi adentrarse al bosque mientras continuaba corriendo sin intenciones de detenerse.

¿Acaso se volvió loco?

"¿Debería seguirlo?"

No puedo dejarlo ir solo al bosque donde algo terrible pudiera pasarle.

Pero si lo sigo yo también podría terminar en peligro y nadie sabría en donde estamos.

Solo me deja una opción.

"¡¡Prof. Oak!!"

Corrí rápidamente hacia el que se volteo rápidamente hacia mi cuando escucho mi grito.

"¿Leaf? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡¡Es Kai!!"

* * *

No se que me esta pasando.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de darme cuenta que estaba aquí era Leaf gritando.

Ni siquiera no te cuando había comenzado a correr.

Para cuando me di cuenta vi que me encontraba corriendo por el bosque.

Sin la menor idea de adonde estoy yendo.

Solamente me estoy dejando guiar por mi instinto mientras continuo corriendo.

¿Por qué estoy corriendo?

¿Por qué en esta dirección?

¿Qué es esta extraña sensación?

¿Por qué sigo corriendo en primer lugar?

No tengo respuestas para ninguna de esas preguntas.

Pero al menos espero no terminar en algún tipo de situación peligrosa totalmente fuera de mi control.

Demasiados clichés han ocurrido hasta ahora y no quiero tener que lidiar con más.

Solo seguí corriendo hasta que.

_~Booooom~_

El sonido de explosiones y el olor a quemado provoco que me detuviera.

"¿Qué diablos esta ocurriendo aquí?"

Por como suena lo que sea que este sucediendo es muy peligroso como para acercarse.

Pero siento que debería ir hacia ya.

"Tal vez no sea tan peligroso como creo"

Esta por seguir.

**"¡¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"**

Fue lo único que escuche para después el sonido de explosiones más violentas y varios árboles cayendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… Y una mierda"

Me di la vuelta para largarme de este lugar.

Con un carajo iré hacia los responsables de todo ese escandalo.

Llámenme cobarde el que lo desee.

Pero si oyes eso en un bosque.

¿Quién sobrevive el que se acerca o el que huye?

_"Lo que haya por allá seguramente no vale la pena"_

Sin duda si voy más adelante me estaría apostando el cuello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero esa maldita sensación sigue diciendo que vaya hacia haya.

Al igual que mis instintos.

Como si lo que sea que ahí por allá fuera muy importante de alguna manera.

"Si muero, me asegurare de llevarme al responsable de esto conmigo"

Rindiéndome ante lo que sea que vaya ocurrir avance hacia el lugar en donde estaba ocurriendo posiblemente algún tipo de batalla.

Mientras más avanzaba más fuerte se hacían los sonidos de las explosiones, además de algunos árboles ser derribados y varios gritos.

Todo viniendo del mismo lugar.

"¿¡Donde se fue!?"

"¿¡Lo perdimos otra vez!?"

"¡¡Todos ustedes son unos imbéciles!!"

Cuando al fin estuve lo suficientemente cerca me escondí detrás de un árbol, viendo por un costado pude ver a los responsables de todo este escandalo.

Se trataba de un grupo de seis sujetos junto con un grupo de Pokémons.

Todos en medio de lo que solía ser un claro del bosque, que ha quedado reducido a una zona desolada.

El pasto quemado al igual que unos cuantos árboles, otros estaban derribados y por ultimo habían varios cráteres a lo largo de la zona.

Esto solo demuestra que una gran batalla ocurrió aquí.

_"Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido aquí fue realmente grande"_

Viendo a los sujetos fijamente note algo.

Todos llevaban los mismos trajes y cascos que cubrían su rostro con la excepción de su boca.

Sus trajes eran de color morado con los guantes, botas, cinturón y el casco de color azul celeste con toques de gris.

Pero lo más resaltante es un raro símbolo que se encuentra en el centro de los trajes.

Parecía ser un tipo de cruz morada con una gema de color azul celeste con toques grises y unas alas doradas envolviéndola.

_"¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?"_

Es la primera vez que veo ha estos sujetos.

Nunca los había visto en ninguna temporada de Pokémon o en los juegos.

Puedo sentir como sudor comienza a formarse en mi frente.

_"Algo del mundo Pokémon que no conozco"_

Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo tiembla ligeramente.

Pensaba que ya no había nada en este universo que pudiera sorprenderme.

Pero una vez más, este universo me ha probado lo contrario.

Ya que aparentemente estoy observando lo que podría ser una nueva organización malvada de la que no se absolutamente nada.

Y eso me da miedo.

Siempre me aseguro de tener al menos un poco de información de un tema antes de siquiera pensar en involucrarme de cualquier forma para evitarme problemas.

No tengo ni idea de que pueden querer estos sujetos.

Ni que tan lejos pudieran llegar con el fin de lograr lo que sea que quieran.

_"¿Qué hago?"_

¿Qué harían si descubren que los vi?

Podrían intentar eliminarme o ignorarme.

Es por este tipo de cosas que odio la falta de información.

Solamente puedo imaginar lo que pueda ocurrir y no es algo que me guste mucho.

"¡¡CALLENSE!!"

Escuchar a uno de ellos gritar me saco de mis pensamientos.

Asomándome ligeramente para ver que hacían.

"¡¡Ya vieron que la lastimamos!! ¡¡Jamás escapara con esas heridas!!"

El que en mi opinión parecía ser el líder comenzó a gritarles provocando que todos se callaran.

_"¿De que están hablando?"_

"¡¡Así que dejen de per el tiempo y pónganse a trabajar!! ¡¡Esta cerca y la quiero enjaulada!!"

Al terminar de hablar todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus Pokémon para abandonar la zona.

Tomaron caminos separados.

Después de que todos se fueran y que esperara un par de minutos para asegurarme de que se habían ido finalmente salí de mi escondite.

Me acerque hacia el área de la batalla observando todos los daños que el misterio grupo provoco al parecer.

"¿Qué provoco que destruyeran toda el área?"

Son un grupo misterioso.

No tengo ninguna idea de lo que pudieran estar buscando.

¿Buscan atrapar Pokémons salvajes?

¿Estaban persiguiendo ha alguien?

¿Habrán estado persiguiendo ha algún Pokémon Legendario?

¿Todas las anteriores?

Sacudí la cabeza intentando quitarme todas esas preguntas de la cabeza.

No voy a seguir con los clichés.

Son un grupo misterioso y punto.

No tengo porque investigarlos o meterme en sus planes provocando que me tengan en la mira.

Eso ya es trabajo de Ash.

No tengo porque hacerme enemigo de organizaciones malvada que ni siquiera saben que existo.

"Pero ahora me estoy preguntado algo"

¿Por qué fui atraído a este lugar?

No tiene ningún sentido.

¿Qué pudo hab-

_~Crack~_

Al escuchar eso me congele.

_"¿Uno de ellos volvió?"_

Mi cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de haber sido descubierto por el misterioso grupo.

Pero después de haber escuchado nada mire alrededor pero no había nada ni nadie.

"¿Qué fue?"

_~Crack~_

Volví escuchar el mismo ruido.

Pero otra vez no había nada.

"¿De dónde diablos viene eso?"

No parecía haber nada que pudiera estar haciendo ese ruido.

Entonces sentí esa sensación diciéndome algo.

Voltee hacia un montón de árboles derribados.

_~Crack~_

"Viene de ahí

Contra todos mi instintos de supervivencia me acerque hacia el montón de árboles.

"Esto es"

Es la misma sensación cálida que recorre todo mi cuerpo que había sentido durante aquel sueño.

Será posible.

Que la figura que había visto en mi sueño esta ahí.

Cuando estuve a tan solo unos centímetros del montón de árboles pude notar una figura atrapada debajo de ellos y estaba intentando salir.

"Hola… ¿Puedes oírme?"

**"Raa"**

Fue la única respuesta que recibí.

"Un Pokémon"

Tengo que hacer algo para sacarlo de ahí.

Se le oía bastante débil.

¿Pero como?

Mi cuerpo actual no tiene ni de cerca la fuerza necesaria para siquiera mover ligeramente estos árboles.

"¡¡Kai!!"

Escuchar alguien llamando me hizo voltearme.

Se trataba del profesor junto con varios asistentes.

"¡¡Prof. Oak!! ¡¡Por aquí!!"

Estos al oírme pudieron ver donde me encontraba y rápidamente se acercaron hacia mi.

"¡Kai! ¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien!"

El profesor se arrodillo frente a mi y comenzó a revisar que no tuviera ninguna herida.

"¿¡Jovencito estas en muchos problemas!?"

"¿¡Como se te ocurrió alejarte del grupo!?"

"¿¡Que estuviste haciendo aquí!?"

"¡Más te vale tener una explicación!"

Fue todo lo que recibí de los asistente que me estaban viendo con molestia y enojo.

Obviamente me importa una mierda lo que digan así que los ignore.

"¡Profesor debe hacer algo! ¡Hay un Pokémon herido atrapado bajo esos árboles!"

El solo se quedo viendo antes de procesar lo que dije y mirar hacia los troncos.

"Kai ¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

"Se lo contare luego, pero ahora hay que ayudar a ese Pokémon"

El me vio por unos momentos antes de asentir y voltear hacia los asistentes, que me seguían viendo con enojo, y les indico que lo ayudaran a sacar al Pokémon de debajo de los árboles.

Yo al no tener ningún medio para ayudarlos permanecí alejado mientras los observaba trabajar.

Realmente odio este tipo de situaciones en las que no puedo hacer nada.

Solo permanecí callado mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Al momento de que al fin movieran la mayoría de los árboles el cielo ya se había tornado naranja y el cielo ya comenzaba ocultarse.

El profesor y sus asistentes se encontraban agotados y sudados después de todo el esfuerzo de haber movido tantos troncos.

"¡Vamos! ¡Solo un empujón más!"

Fue lo dicho por el profesor al momento que el y sus asistentes empujaron con todas sus fuerzas el tronco más grande que tapaba la salida del Pokémon.

Cuando vi que finalmente lo movieron me acerque con el fin de observar de que Pokémon se trataba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"No… puede ser"_

Fue lo único que pude pensar al ver al Pokémon tendido en el suelo obviamente herido e inconsciente.

No era el único sorprendido debido aquel profesor y sus asistentes también se le quedaron con sorpresa.

Lo cual es obvio.

Este no es un Pokémon que esperarías encontrar, ver o escuchar del en Kanto.

Piel oscura con su cuerpo cubierto mayormente por su pelaje color amarillo, algunos mechones azul marino y una marca con forma de rayo en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zeraora.

**Cap 4: Fin **

* * *

**Saludos a todos, como lo prometí subí un segundo capitulo el mismo mes que el anterior.**

**Y posiblemente vaya a subir otro.**

**Es hora de hablar del capitulo**.

**Finalmente se revelo quien era la figura misteriosa, era Zeraora que tiene uno de los mejores diseños en mi opinión y ser uno de mis Pokémons favoritos.**

**La revelación de una misteriosa organización malvada de la que Kai no tiene ni la menor idea de quienes son o que quieren.**

**Además de la extraña sensación que guio a Kai hacia Zeraora en primer lugar.**

**Este hasta ahora es el capitulo más largo que he escrito, más de siete mil palabras.**

**Nuevo record personal =)**

**Esto será todo por ahora ya que no quisiera revelar algo de lo que va suceder por accidente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**_~Chaooooooooo~_ **


	6. Campamento Pokémon: Día 4

_"¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo aquí?"_

Era lo que pensaba mientras observaba al Pokémon nativo de Alola durmiendo en una camilla con varias partes de su cuerpo vendado y conectada ha unas maquinas.

Ayer ha sido uno de los días más mentalmente agotadores que he tenido en esta nueva vida.

Desde dolores de cabezas por discusiones estúpidas.

Raros sueños.

Sensaciones extrañas.

Nuevos descubrimientos.

Una posible nueva organización criminal de la que no se absolutamente nada.

Regaños de los estúpidos asistentes.

Y la aparición de un Pokémon que ni siquiera es de esta Región.

_"En un milagro que no me explotara la cabeza por tantas cosas"_

Después de que el profesor y sus asistentes la sacaron regresamos al campamento donde nos estaban esperando.

Leaf apenas me vio con ellos vino corriendo hasta mi preguntándome si me encontraba bien y confesando que fue ella quien le aviso al profesor.

Después de asegurarle de que no estaba molesto con ella y agradecerle por haberle dicho, debido que fue gracias ha eso que Zeraora fue salvada.

Entonces ella junto con los otros por fin se dieron cuenta de que los asistentes estaban cargando un Pokémon.

La sorpresa fue compartida por todos al verla debido a que ninguno jamás había visto e escuchado de un Pokémon que se le pareciera.

El profesor entonces les dijo a sus asistentes que la llevaran al laboratorio y que llevaron a los jóvenes a sus cabañas.

Antes de irme el me dijo que mañana esperaría escuchar la razón del porque rompí las reglas y porque Zeraora estaba en este estado.

Luego de todo eso solamente regrese a mi cabaña y permanecí ahí hasta que por fin fuera de mañana.

Dormí poco, pase mucho tiempo intentando envolver mi cabeza en todo lo que había ocurrido en un solo día.

Lo cual me trae finalmente a este momento.

Sentado junto a la camilla de la aún dormida Zeraora.

"¿Qué estas haciendo en Kanto?"

Solamente podía pensar que los posibles responsables fueron los sujetos que había visto en el bosque.

"Veo que ya estas aquí Kai"

No necesitaba voltear para saber que se trataba del profesor.

Fue el mismo el que me pidió que esperaba aquí mientras el terminaba de resolver algunos asuntos.

"Bien antes que nada dime… ¿Por qué fuiste al bosque solo?"

Me quede callado por unos momentos decidiendo si debería contar todo.

Y después de unos momentos decidí hacerlo.

Entonces comencé a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, desde mi sueño hasta que encontré a Zeraora.

El como fui guiado por esa extraña sensación hasta esa zona en concreto y el extraño grupo de sujetos que estaban ahí antes de retirarse ya que al parecer estaban buscando algo.

A lo largo de mi relato su rostro demostró varias emociones.

Empezando con seriedad para luego pasar a confusión siendo seguido por curiosidad y finalmente clara preocupación cuando menciono a los sujetos que dejaron esa zona del bosque toda destrozada.

Supongo por la posibilidad de que esos sujetos puedan terminar en el campamento y pongan a los niños en peligro.

Tras finalmente terminar de contar lo ocurrido en solamente se quedo callado con la vista clavada en mi.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Si"

Dije mientras asentía a lo cual el respondió de igual manera.

No tenía ninguna razón para no contarle todo.

Especialmente si existe el peligro de que esos tipos aparezcan por aquí.

* * *

"Muy bien Kai ya puedes retirarte"

"De acuerdo"

El asintió y se levanto de la silla.

"Una cosa más Kai, no le vayas a decir a los demás chicos de esto"

El solamente se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada.

Luego de unos momentos solamente asintió y comenzó a retirarse

Pero no antes de mirar por ultima vez al extraño Pokémon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No que pensar de lo que acabo de escuchar.

¿Una extraña sensación lo guio hasta ese lugar?

Suena como la típica escusa de un niño para evitar ser regañado por hacer un desastre.

Pero estuve observando su lenguaje corporal durante todo el relato y nunca hizo un solo gesto que mostrara que lo que había dicho haya sido mentira.

Lo cual me provoca curiosidad por lo que lo haya guiado hasta haya.

¿Será este extraño Pokémon el que guio a Kai para que la encontrara?

Sería posible dado que desconozco que tipo de Pokémon es, por lo tanto no se absolutamente nada de sus capacidades.

Según lo dicho por Kai, en el bosque se encuentra un extraño grupo de sujetos con Pokémon que aparentemente están buscando algo y no dudaron en destrozar esa zona del bosque para encontrar eso.

El Pokémon extraño demostraba claramente señales de haber estado luchando y agotamiento extremo.

¿Será que están persiguiendo a este extraño Pokémon?

No reconozco nada de este Pokémon por lo que he de suponer que proviene de alguna otra región.

O tal vez podría tratarse de una nueva especie de Pokémon.

Por ahora todo eso puede esperar.

Aún se encuentra demasiado herida y aún continua durmiendo, lo mejor es dejar que se recupere antes de hacer algo que posiblemente empeore su condición.

Lo que debe preocuparme ahora es ese grupo.

Nunca había oído sobre algún grupo que se parezca ha los que Kai me describió.

Podría tratarse solamente de un grupo de cazadores.

Pero también podría tratarse de una nueva organización similar al equipo Rocket.

Debo de informar esto a mis asistentes.

Tal vez terminar el campamento.

Debemos priorizar la seguridad de los niños más que antes.

También a la oficial Jenny para que revisen las áreas cercanas en caso de que vengan hacía acá.

No permitiré que le hagan daño a los niños.

* * *

Luego de terminar de hablar con el profesor, dijo que ya podía retirarme y no dio lugar para argumentos.

El tema lo dejo muy serio.

Actualmente me encontraba dando vueltas alrededor del campamento sin un destino claro.

Solamente caminando mientras intentaba aclarar mi mente de todo lo que sucedió ayer.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"

Suspire en señal de frustración mientras me sentaba en un tronco.

Termine caminando en el área de la fogata.

Observe hacía delante.

1er. Equipo Azul: 50 Pts

1er. Equipo Verde: 50 Pts

3ro. Equipo Rojo: 30 Pts

4to. Equipo Amarillo: 20 Pts

"Yo creyendo que lo único con lo que me tendría que preocupar durante este campamento sería esta competencia"

Las cosas nunca pueden ser fáciles en la vida.

Pasar de una competencia infantil a una posible batalla contra una misteriosa organización malvada.

Hablando de pasar de cero a cien en un segundo.

Solo suspire en cansancio y me deje caer en el tronco.

Mirando hacia las nubes sin mover ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo.

Puedo sentir en calma.

Olvidando todo lo ocurrido.

Solamente estoy yo.

Como si no tuviera nada de que preocuparme.

Es en verdad muy relajante.

"Por esto a la gente le gusta mirar las nubes"

Sonreí por finalmente tener un momento de paz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"¡Kai!"

Que tienes contra mi universo.

Levantando la cabeza ligeramente pude ver como Ash se dirigía hacia mi siendo seguido por Leaf y Gary.

¡Es que no puedo pensar la palabra paz sin que ellos aparezcan un segundo después!

¿¡Quien me puso esta maldición!?

Un gruñido escapo de mi boca al momento de recostar mi cabeza contra el tronco de nuevo.

"¡Hola Kai!"

"… Hola Ash"

Respondí a su saludo con molestia por su extraña necesidad de tener que expresarse con tanta fuerza.

"Hola Kai"

"Hey Leaf"

Con Leaf un poco más calmado ya que no tengo ninguna razón para que ella me desagrade.

"… Sharp"

"… Oak"

Con Gary es más que ambos reconocemos la existencia del otro, no nos agradamos pero tampoco nos desagradamos.

"¿Cómo te fue con el Prof. Oak? ¿No tiene problemas o si?"

Leaf me veía preocupación.

Dado que fue ella la que le conto al profesor que había ido al bosque seguramente siente algo de culpa de que reciba algún tipo de castigo.

"Cálmate Leaf, no tengo problemas el Prof. Oak solamente me pregunto algunas cosas"

Eso pareció calmarla.

"¿Qué cosas te pregunto? ¡Fue sobre aquel extraño Pokémon! ¡Seguramente fue eso! ¡Nunca había visto uno como ese! ¡Se veía tan genial!..."

Entonces en comenzó ha conversar consigo mismo sobre el extraño Pokémon con la ocasional pregunta ha uno de nosotros sobre que pensábamos sobre el.

¿Cómo diablos puede hablar tanto sin detenerse a respirar?

Después de los diez minutos más lagos de mi vida el por fin se detuvo.

"Oye Sharp, ¿Qué sabes de ese Pokémon?"

"Nada, solamente lo encontré"

No importa cuan bien se sentiría restregarle en cara ha Gary que se más sobre Pokémons que el.

El pequeño momento de satisfacción no compensaría en gran blanco que me pintaría en la espalda el revelar que poseo ese tipo de conocimiento.

Demasiados Contras para un solo Pro.

"Y tu sabes algo Oak"

"… No"

Pude algo de molestia en su mostro por eso.

Parece que no soy el único que odia la falta de conocimiento.

"¿Y donde esta?"

"Todavía sigue dormida, el profesor dice que podría estar así por un tiempo"

Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Obviamente estuvo peleando por mucho tiempo y sin haber tenido la capacidad de descansar perfectamente.

No se porque, pero no puedo evitar sentir una gran ira por ver el estado en el que se encontraba Zeraora.

"Oye Kai… ¿Te gustaría venir a comer con nosotros?"

Fue la pregunta de Leaf que rompió el silencio que se había formado.

Por lo general rechazaría algo como esto.

Pero ahora mismo quisiera despejar mi mente y tal vez pasar tiempo con lo más cercano a unos amigos en este campamento puede ser lo mejor.

Además de que en verdad tengo hambre.

"Me gustaría"

Me levante del tronco y los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia el comedor.

* * *

_"Comienzo a tener serias dudas sobre haber aceptado"_

Podía sentir como una de mis cejas temblaba mientras estaba observando comida ser lanzada por todos lados.

Al principio no fue la gran cosa, solo estábamos caminando en silencio por no tener ningún del cual hablar.

Tres doritos después mi cerebro me comenzó ha reprocharme por haber decidido aceptar ir con ellos.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al comedor y nos sentamos a comer.

Entonces todo comenzó.

Ash volvió a hablar sobre Zeraora y otras a las que no le preste atención que provocaron que Gary respondiera con un insulto hacia el iniciando el caos.

Ash respondió entonces Gary se lo devolvió y continuaron por varios minutos hasta que los dos idiotas comenzaron una pelea de comida entre ellos.

Por desgracia su tonta pelea luego fue extendida ha otros que se encontraban en el comedor haciendo que la pelea se convirtiera en una guerra de comida.

_"Es esta una señal de que donde sea que este Ash siempre ocurrirá algún tipo de escandalo"_

Fue la teoría que cree mientras salía del comedor acompañador por una enojada Leaf que miraba hacia los responsables de este desastre y una muy agitada Serena.

La pobre se encontraba en medio del comedor cuando todo comenzó.

"Ya verán esos dos cuando los agarre"

"Cálmate Leaf, ya recibirán su merecido"

Esta ya es la segunda vez que esos dos idiotas me arruinan mi desayuno.

Mirando a la otra niña, note que al parecer seguía algo agitada.

"Oye ¿estas bien?"

Pregunte al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

"¡Eeep!"

Solamente para que ella chillara y diera un salto hacia atrás al sentir contacto e intentara cubrir su rostro con su cabello.

Mentiría si dijera que no me pareció adorable el verla reaccionar de ese modo.

"Perdón no quise asustarte _pero no me arrepiento"_

"… E-esta bien, n-no fu-fue tu cul-culpa"

_"Por Arceus, es demasiado tierna"_

Solo me pude quedar viéndola mientras se descubría un poco el rostro y enfocaba su mirada en el suelo.

"No nos hemos presentado, Soy Kai"

Mostré mi mano en señal de saludo.

"… Serena"

Después de unos instantes de al parecer estar decidiendo si estrechar mi mano, finalmente lo hizo.

"Un gusto Serena, yo soy Leaf"

La mencionada que por fin parece haberse cansado de intentar hacerles un hoyo en el cráneo a los dos idiotas con la mirada decidió entrar en nuestra conversación.

"¡Eeep!"

Pero tal parece que su repentina entrada tomo por sorpresa ha Serena.

"H-hola"

Cuando se asusta en verdad se ve muy tierna.

_"Ya debo dejar de quedármele viéndole así o puede que en verdad comience a cuestionar mi mentalidad en ciertas cosas"_

"¿Eres algo tímida verdad?"

_"¿Qué te habrá dado esa idea Leaf?"_

Lo que me tuve que aguantar para no decirlo.

"N-no es eso, es qu-que me da al-algo de pena hablar con personas que no conozco y eso hace que me ponga nerviosa"

"Te entiendo"

Yo asentí reconociendo su problema.

Yo solía sufrir de lo mismo en vieja vida.

En infierno que pasas sufriendo eso y tienes que ir aún centro comercial a repartir afiches.

Y después de que finalmente lo haces, se lo muestras aún imbécil que solo te dice que no le interesa.

"Bueno ya no tienes que estar nerviosa, ya nos conoces o no"

Esa actitud positiva de Leaf al parecer logro hacer que se relaje un poco.

"Bueno… Si"

Después de decir los tres nos quedamos en silencio.

Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los gritos dentro del comedor por la guerra de comida que al parecer evoluciono ha una de mesas.

"Oigan… No creen que ya deberíamos ir para el anuncio del evento de hoy"

""Si/S-si""

Los tres estando de acuerdo nos fuimos del comedor.

No quisiera ser los idiotas dentro del comedor cuando el personal aparezca.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegamos vimos como la gran parte de los demás campistas ya estaban aquí esperando.

Al ver que todavía no había venido el profesor para anunciar el evento del dia de hoy los tres decidimos ir a una zona apartada de todos los demás y pasar el tiempo hablando entre nosotros.

Serena nos conto sobre su madre y su profesión, como fue que ella la inscribió en el campamento principalmente para mejorar sus habilidades sociales.

El resto fue solamente hablar de cualquier cosa mientras esperábamos ha que fuera hora.

Lo cual fue un rato después.

El profesor finalmente apareció siendo seguido por los que se encontraban en el comedor que parecían estar agotados.

_"Seguramente los obligaron a limpiar el desastre"_

"Buen día ha todos, seguramente están ansiosos por el evento del día de hoy"

Varios comenzaron ha animar y gritar emocionados.

"Pero lamento decirles que no se podrá"

Y tanto rápido como empezaron terminaron.

Todos aún confundidos con esto ultimo miraron hacía el profesor que mostraba una sonrisa algo torcida.

"Debido ha ciertas circunstancias fuera de nuestro control el evento del día de hoy no se realizara"

Todos se demostraron decepcionados ante este anuncio.

En verdad querían el evento.

"Se que muchos de ustedes estaban ansiosos por el evento del día hoy, pero lo que ocurrió es más importante"

_"Se siente tan raro ver a los adultos de este universo preocuparse por la seguridad de los jóvenes"_

"Además que posiblemente el evento de mañana tampoco se vaya ha realizar"

Tras terminar de hablar el solamente nos dio una reverencia y se retiro del lugar.

* * *

Luz.

Tras finalmente despertar lo primero que vio fue una luz brillando sobre ella acompaña con dolor por varias partes de su cuerpo, además de también sentir de que tenía algo en el.

Podía sentir que estaba acostada sobre algo blando y cómodo.

Levante hasta estar sentada, vio como había cosas blancas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo en las partes donde sentía dolor.

Estaba ha punto de quitarse lo que posiblemente sea lo que le esta provocando este dolor.

Hasta que por fin noto el entorno donde se encontraba.

Miedo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo por el entorno completamente desconocido en que se encontraba.

Lo ultimo que recordaba antes de despertar fue una figura oscurecida por la luz mirándola.

Recordando la razón por la que había terminado se levanto de la cosa cómoda en la que durmió.

Debe salir de aquí.

_~Click~_

Un sonido llamo su atención

Mirando en esa dirección sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"¿Despertó? ¡Alguien dígale al Profesor que ya despertó!"

**Un humano.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"¡¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"**

* * *

Después de ese anuncio todos nos repartimos a lo lardo del campamento para buscar algo que los entretuviera hasta que terminara el día.

Conmigo incluido.

No tener nada que hacer puede ser bueno, luego de que hayas hecho algo realmente agotador o simplemente quieres relajarte.

Pero cuando no tienes nada que hacer solamente porque sí, el jodidamente aburrido.

Eso es lo que estoy sufriendo ahora mismo, odio tener que pasar por esos casos.

Luego de lo que Me parecieron horas, finalmente encontramos algo que hacer.

"¿Quién es ese Pokémon?"

""¡¡Charmander!!"

Jugar adivina el Pokémon.

"Un punto para todos"

Me encontraba en un pequeño grupo que consistía de mi, Leaf, Serena, Gary y Ash.

Además de algunos otros campistas de los cuales ni me voy a molestar en preguntar nombres.

"Muy bien le toca ha Gary"

El mencionado solo se levanto de su asiento mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

"Vaya eres increíble en este juego Kai"

"En verdad"

"¡No te has equivocado ni una vez!"

Fueron los comentarios de Leaf, Serena y Ash.

Me encontraba actualmente sentado en medio de ellos.

"Fue solo suerte"

Cuando has visto y jugado todos los juegos de Pokémon algo como esto se convierte en una molestia.

Puedo recordar a más de ochocientos diferentes tipos de Pokémon, básicamente les estoy haciendo trampa.

Pero no por eso voy a dejar de jugar.

"¡Pues tu suerte es realmente increíble!"

Por primera vez puedo estar de acuerdo a medias con el.

Ya que fue por mi suerte que termine muriendo.

Pero también fue, probablemente, la misma suerte que me permite estar aquí ahora.

En verdad no me puedo quejar.

"Muy bien tomen todo el tiempo que quieran porque jamás des-Alakazan"

Deteniendo en medio de su discurso dije la respuesta.

Cuando di mi respuesta todos se me quedaron viendo por unos instantes antes de voltear a Gary que me miraba con completa incredulidad.

Si que el tamaño de sus ojos sea el doble del normal no es incredulidad, no se que lo sea.

"¿¡Pe-pe-pe-pero como!?"

"… Suerte"

Ahora mismo debo tener una sonrisa más cabrona en mi rostro de la que debería.

_~Boom~_

"¡¡Kyaaa!!"

"¿¡Pero que!?"

"¿¡Que esta ocurriendo!?"

Pero todo el ambiente fue interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión proviniendo del laboratorio del profesor.

_"¿¡Acaso!?"_

Al tener un posible de lo que esta ocurriendo solamente me quede quieto observando en dirección hacia el laboratorio del profesor.

La idea de ir hacia allá es completamente absurda dado que no tengo ningún Pokémon para ayudar, además de.

_"Me tienes que estar jodiendo"_

Pensé enojado al sentir la ya conocida sensación que me dice que vaya hacia allá.

_"Oye tu sea lo que seas, ¿Por qué diablos quieres que vaya para allá?"_

En vez de recibir una respuesta solo sentí como la sensación se volvía más fuerte.

Estúpidas sensaciones.

Se aprovechan porque ellas no corren el riesgo de morir.

_"Ya voy, ya voy, te pareces a mi madre"_

Fue lo que le dije al sentir como se volvía más fuerte.

_"Odio mi vida"_

"¿¡Kai!?"

"¡¡Oye!!"

"¿¡Sharp!?"

Escucha los gritos de mis conocidos campamento mientras iba corriendo hacia el laboratorio.

Del cual se vio otra explosión.

_"Maldita sea mi suerte"_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio.

Uno de los asistentes del profesor fue mandado a volar y caer fuertemente al suelo después de que su Pokémon se estrellara contra el.

La responsable de esto, Zeraora, solamente los observaba sin importarle el daño que hubieran sufrido.

Se podía observar a varios asistentes y algunos Pokémon en el suelo.

Todos heridos por haber intentado calmar la ira de su atacante.

Comenzó avanzar por el ahora arruinado laboratorio para poder salir.

Cuando finalmente salía del laboratorio pudo observar el conocido paisaje del bosque junto a las desconocidas estructuras que se encontraban en medio.

Pero al ver más fijamente pudo notar que había algo más.

Comenzó a gruñir y varias descargas salían de su cuerpo.

Habían más humanos.

"¡¡Tranquila!!"

Su mirada se poso en otro humano que se le estaba acercando.

El mismo atuendo blanco que los anteriores, pero el parecía ser más viejo.

"Cálmate, no te voy hacer nada"

El humano comenzó acercársele lentamente mientras mantenía sus manos en alto.

Zeraora lo miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados y con su cuerpo todavía emitiendo descargas.

"Se que puedes sentirte algo agitada, pero nadie aquí quiere hacerte daño"

Cada vez se estaba acercando más.

La Pokémon eléctrica solamente permanecía en su sitio sin despegarle la mirada al humano en caso de que vaya intentar algo.

Cuando por un momento vio como una de sus manos se movió intentando tomar algo, no lo pensó dos veces antes de actuar.

**"¡Raaaaaaaa!"**

Lanzo una descarga hacía el humano que apenas si pudo tirarse aun lado para evitar recibir su ataque.

"¡¡ABUELO!!"

Escuchado la voz de un nuevo volteó hacia su dirección.

Eran un grupo de pequeños humanos que estaban yendo hacia el humano más grande que comenzaba ha reincorporarse.

"¡¡Niños Aléjense!!"

Zeraora solo observo esto sin importancia.

Los pequeños humanos la estaban mirando con miedo, incluso el humano más grande también la observaba de ese modo.

Pero uno de los pequeños humanos no.

Su mirada estaba clavada fijamente en ella.

* * *

_"Esta situación podría ser mejor, mucho pero mucho mejor"_

Fue lo que pensaba mientras usaba toda mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar temblar bajo la mirada furiosa de Zeraora.

Tras salir corriendo en dirección del la laboratorio los demás pensaron que sería una grandiosa idea seguirme ha un edificio del cual provenían explosiones.

Al cual llegamos y fuimos recibidos por la imagen del profesor esquivando una descarga disparada por Zeraora.

Luego para que la mencionada clavara su mirada en nosotros.

O más bien en mi.

Esa extraña sensación solamente se hacía más fuerte mientras más me acercaba al laboratorio.

Y ahora que estoy aquí puedo sentirla fluir por todo mi cuerpo, como ya lo ha hecho antes.

_"¿Por qué esto ocurre cuando estoy cerca de Zeraora?"_

En mi sueño, aquella figura seguramente era ella.

Fue la misma sensación cuando la encontré en el bosque.

Ahora mismo la estoy sintiendo aún estando a unos cuantos metros de ella.

No se como, pero las dos cosas están conectadas.

Pero por esa expresión estoy seguro de que ella no esta sintiendo esto, tampoco lo esta provocando.

_"Me estas jodiendo… ¿Verdad?"_

La maldita sensación me pide que me le acerque más.

A la furiosa Pokémon que dispara rayos y puede destrozar rocas con sus puños como si fueran vidrio.

_"Sabes si mes quieres muerto hay métodos menos sádicos"_

La estúpida solamente me sigue diciendo que me le acerque.

_"Te juro que si llego a morir, tu inexistente trasero se ira conmigo"_

Solo suspire en derrota, trata de ir en contra de esta maldita sea lo que sea es imposible.

Es como intentar dirigir aun ciego mientras bucea.

Un maldito dolor de cabeza por intentarlo y auto desprecio por aceptarlo en primer lugar.

Lo he dicho antes.

Tengo una suerte.

()

"Kai… ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Fue el pensamiento compartido de todos al ver como el joven pelinegro caminaba lentamente hacia la enfurecida Pokémon que tenía su mirada clavada en el.

"Kai retrocede"

El profesor le ordeno al joven.

Pero este solamente lo ignoro y continuo avanzando hacia la Pokémon eléctrica que comenzaba ha liberar descargas de su cuerpo, que preocuparon aún más a los testigos por ver que el joven a pesar de esto seguía avanzando sin dejar de observarla.

Mientras Kai se acercaba el y Zeraora solo se quedaban intercambiando miradas.

**"¡Raaaaaaaa!"**

"¡¡Kai/Sharp!!"

De repente Zeraora lanza una descarga en dirección a Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"¡¡Maldición!!"

"¡¡Estamos jodidos!!"

"¡¡Moriremos!!"

Eran las quejas los miembros de los perseguidores de Zeraora que actualmente se encontraban en un claro tras haber perdido total rastro de su objetivo.

"¡¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa!!"

Uno de ellos grito con furia mientras apuntaba hacia el líder del grupo que se encontraba dándoles la espalda.

"¡¡La perdimos por tu culpa y ahora vamos a morir!!"

Comenzó a caminar hacia el.

"Cálmate imbécil, aún no estamos"

"¿¡Aún no estamos acabados!?"

Cuando finalmente estuvo junto a su líder lo tomo del cuello de su uniforme y lo levanto.

"¡¡Perdimos el rastro de la maldito y nos queda menos de la mitad del tiempo que se nos dio!! ¡¡Estamos muertos!!"

Comenzó ha aplicar presión en su agarre intentando ahorcar a su líder.

Pero este apenas si demostraba algo de molestia.

Los demás detuvieron olvidaron su situación para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡¡Y todo es tu maldito culpa!! ¡¡Si voy a morir al menos tomare el lujo de matarte desgra-!"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración.

"Rompiste una de las reglas"

"*Cough*… art… ito"

El líder del grupo le hablo con frialdad mientras observaba con una mira sin emociones su cuchillo clavado en la garganta de su atacante con sus subordinados observando como si nada.

"Nunca atentes contra la vida de otro miembro sin razón"

Tras decir eso saco el cuchillo de su cuello provocando que sangre callera sobre su uniforme y algunas gotas sobre su rostro.

"Eres una desgracia"

El agarre de su atacante se aligero dejando tocar el suelo.

Lo pateo en el pecho tirándolo al suelo mientras se desangraba.

"Y las desgracias merecen una muerte agonizante"

Camino hasta el caído y se arrodillo junto a el.

Solo veía mientras el estiraba su mano pidiéndole ayuda.

Estiro su mano, pero solamente para tomar la Pokébola en su cinturón y volver a ponerse de pie.

"Termínenlo"

""Si señor""

Fue la respuesta en conjunta de los demás subordinados que pasaron de largo en dirección a su agonizante ex-compañero.

El líder solo volvió a ver en la dirección en la que estaba viendo antes de ser interrumpido y sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

**"¡Rowwwwww!"**

Se trataba del Fearow que había regresado y aterrizo justo en frente del.

"Volviste, ¿alguna señal?"

Su Pokémon solamente asintió antes de tomar vuelo nuevamente.

"Perfecto… ¡Tenemos una pista!"

Solamente camino para inmediatamente ser seguido por sus subordinados.

Que dejaron atrás una gran marca humeante en el suelo.

El hora de ponerse en movimiento.

**Cap 5: Fin **

* * *

**Bueno a todos el segundo capitulo de este mes, espero que les guste.**

**No hay mucho que resaltar realmente en este además de los diálogos y unas pocas interacciones.**

**Los eventos del campamento tal parece que pueden permanecer en espera por un tiempo, pero para alguien como el profesor la seguridad de los jóvenes es primero.**

**Zeraora despertó formando un escandalo atacando a los asistentes del profesor y algunos Pokémon que intentaron detenerla.**

**La extraña sensación sigue tratando de acercarlo a el y Zeraora, ¿De donde provendrá en primer lugar?**

**Además que la misteriosa organización se encuentra en movimiento, si no dudan en matar a sus propios subordinados como si nada, ¿Qué tan lejos están dispuestos a llegar?**

**La tormenta esta apunto de golpear.**

**Bien eso sería todo por ahora.**

**Comenten si tienen alguna sugerencia o algún consejo.**

**Pregunta del Cap: ¿Cuál de todos los juegos de Pokémon es tu favorito?**

**_~Chaooooooooo~_ **


	7. Campamento Pokémon: Día 5

"Tal parece que uno de los objetivos se ha cumplido"

Esto fue dicho por una de dos figuras que se encontraban flotando en una infinita oscuridad, con lo que parecía ser un portal al frente de ellos.

La figura que hablo, que parecía ser la más grande de las dos, miro a la segunda figura que solamente se quedaba observando el portal fijamente sin voltear a verlo.

"Ya usaste tu único permiso para intervenir directamente, espero que haya valido la pena gastarlo ahora"

La segunda figura respondió asintiendo la cabeza sin despegar la mirada del portal.

"Bueno será mejor que se esfuerce o que tenga mucha suerte, ya que es muy probable que no sobrevivirá cuando llegue el desenlace, para el cual no falta mucho"

La figura más grande comento viendo hacia un reloj de arena y se podía notar cierta burla mientras lo decía.

La más pequeña seguía sin comentar nada, solamente observando la imagen de un chico pelinegro sentado en una camilla.

"Si no cumple las demás condiciones, me temo que se tendrá que cancelar nuestro acuerdo"

* * *

_"¿Cómo mierda sucedió esto?"_

Fue lo único que me vino a la mente observando mi condición actual después de unos de los eventos más peligrosos que he tenido en esta vida.

No recuerdo todo lo que transcurrió el dia de anterior.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue hacerle caso a esa maldita sensación, luego estar frente a frente con Zeraora y finalmente la mencionada atacarme.

Todo lo demás esta en blanco.

_"Pero si por algo estoy aquí, lo que sucedió no me sorprende"_

Actualmente me encontraba en la enfermería del campamento.

Hace unos momentos me desperté y me encontré en este lugar recostado en la camilla con todo mi cuerpo adolorido.

Supongo que el ataque de Zeraora fue demasiado para mi estado actual por lo cual seguramente me termine desmayando.

Luego de unos instantes me percate de que no me encontraba solo.

Pero la sorpresa fue ver quien estaba conmigo.

Tras lo que ocurrió esperaba que lo primero que vería fuera al profesor o incluso Raven, esta ultima porque mientras crecía ella parecía tener un sexto sentido que se activaba cada vez que me lastimaba.

La imagen de ella derribando la puerta de mi habitación cuando me escucho gritando por haberme pinchado con una aguja se quedo grabado en mi memoria para siempre.

Juro que no tiene nada que ver con que ella se estuviera bañando antes de haber venido corriendo y se le olvidara la toalla.

Pero quien se encontraba junto a mi junto a la camilla trataba nada más y nada menos que la responsable de que estuviera aquí en primee lugar.

Tanto fue la sorpresa de haberla visto que me caí de espaldas de la camilla.

Cuando la volví a mirar ella seguía en el mismo lugar sin despegarme la mirada.

_"¿Qué es lo que quiere?"_

Lo cual nos lleva al momento actual.

Después de volver a subirme a la camilla los dos solamente nos quedamos quietos sin despegarle la mirada al otro.

_"¿Esta esperando que baje la guardia para terminar el trabajo?"_

Ahora mismo estoy simulando diferentes escenarios en mi cabeza intentando pensar en uno que me permita escapar en caso de que las cosas tomen un mal como antes.

_~Click~_

Pero la llegada de alguien llamo la atención de ambos.

"¡Profesor Oak!"

"¡Kai! ¡Por fin despertaste mi muchacho!"

El rostro del ya mencionado se ilumino cuando vio al joven que al fin había despertado después de lo ocurrido el dia anterior.

"Me alegrar ver que pareces estar bien"

Dijo mientras se acercaba a la camilla.

"Oiga profesor, si no es mucha molestia… ¿Qué paso con…?"

Le pregunte mientras miraba hacia Zeraora disimuladamente con tal de no crear posiblemente otro desastre.

En pareció entender a lo que me refería y asintió para luego voltear hacia la Pokémon que había regresado a observarme sin prestarnos a nada más.

"Podrías esperar afuera"

Para mi sorpresa Zeraora obedeció la petición del profesor y salió de la enfermería sin quejas o algún acto que demostrara violencia por hacerle caso.

Antes de salir me lanzo una ultima mirada para luego finalmente salir y dejarnos solamente a mi y el profesor que se había colocado al lado de la camilla.

"En serio profesor, ¿Qué sucedió ayer?"

"¿No recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió ayer?"

"Nada después de estar parado frente a frente con esa nueva Pokémon"

El profesor solo asiente para luego tomar una postura para comenzar a pensar.

"Bueno…"

* * *

_"¡¡Kai/Sharp!!"_

_Fueron los gritos combinados de todos los testigos que observaban como el joven de ojos bicolor era alcanzado por el ataque de la desconocida Pokémon._

_Vieron como el ataque del aparente Pokémon Eléctrico continúo por unos segundos hasta que se detuvo y el joven se tambaleaba estando cabizbajo con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos._

_Cuando los demás estaban a punto de ir a revisar que estuviera bien, Zeraora enfoco su mirada en ellos parándolos en seco por miedo a que los ataquen también._

_"Oye, sigo de pie"_

_Pero el tenso ambiente fue roto cuando la voz del joven pelinegro se escucho haciendo que todos se voltearan hacia el._

_Aun se encontraba cabizbajo con sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello, y estaba caminando lentamente hacia Zeraora._

_Esta misma volvió miraba como el chico se acerba lentamente hacia ella, sin miedo luego de que lo ataco._

**_"¡Raaaaa!"_ **

_"¡¡Kai/Sharp!!"_

_Vieron con horror cuando volvió a lanzar otra descarga hacia el chico que solamente la recibió haciéndolo detener su avance._

_Cuando el ataque termino el joven retrocedió unos pasos hacia tras sin levantar la mirada para luego continuar avanzando hacia Zeraora para la incredulidad de los testigos._

_""¡Kai!""_

_"¡Detente!"_

_"¡Ya basta Sharp!"_

_Los más jóvenes gritaban hacia su amigo intentando que detuviera su avance antes de que algo realmente malo le suceda._

_Pero aunque el profesor también observa lo que estaba sucediendo con clara preocupación por el joven y al peligro que se esta exponiendo, pero una parte de el decía que no interviniera._

_La Pokémon al ver que el joven no demostraba detener su avance, lanzo otra descarga más fuerte que la anterior._

_El chico al recibirla se detuvo nuevamente, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó avanzar mientras recibía la descarga._

_Solo seguía caminando sin importarle el dolor que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, avanzaba paso a paso hasta que el ataque se detuvo y quedaba el espacio de un metro entre el joven y la Pokémon._

_"Profesor… ¿no haremos nada?"_

_Fue la pregunta de la pequeña Serena que sentía miedo de que algo terrible le fuera ha suceder a su nuevo amigo._

_El profesor solamente seguía observante sin saber que hacer._

_Todos vieron con el joven cerraba cada vez más la distancia hasta quedar nada más que unos centímetros._

**_"Rrrrrrgggg"_ **

_Vieron como la Pokémon comenzaba ha gruñir de molestia por el constante avance del joven, si paciencia se había agotado._

_Vieron que levanto uno de sus grandes puños y este comenzó a brillar mientras liberaba descargas, con su mirada totalmente fija en el joven que ahora mismo se encontraba dentro de su alcance._

_"¡¡Kai/Sharp/Sal de ahí!!"_

_Fueron los gritos en conjunto de todos los que estaban viendo, que se lanzaron corriendo para salvar al joven viendo las intenciones del Pokémon desconocido para ellos._

_Pero el joven solo ignoro los gritos, finalmente dio el ultimo paso y estaba cara ha cara con la furiosa Pokémon que lo miraba con furia._

**_"¡¡RAAAAAAAAAA!!"_ **

_Fue el grito que dio cuando estaba a punto de bajar su puño para aplastar al joven._

_Pero un segundo antes de hacerlo, los amigos del joven vieron como el pareció levantar la mirada y ver a la Pokémon directamente a los ojos._

_La mencionada parecía haberse detenido por alguna razón, y las descargas parecían estar desapareciendo lentamente._

_Entonces vieron como el joven pelinegro solamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la aún congelada Zeraora, que permaneció en la misma pose hasta que su puño dejo de liberar descargas y devolvió el abrazo._

_Los dos permanecieron así en silencio para la incredulidad de los testigos que observan todo sin poder creerlo._

_Vieron que se deslizaron hasta estar de rodillas en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarse._

_Pero eso no duro mucho._

_""¡¡Kai/Sharp!!"_

_Ya que vieron como el pelinegro de repente se soltó del abrazo y cayo de cara al piso._

_Todos rápidamente fueron hacia el._

* * *

"Eso fue lo que sucedió"

Fue lo último que dijo el profesor al terminar su relato.

"Ya… veo"

"El resto habla por si mismo, lo único que vale la pena mencionar es que ella no parece querer alejarse mucho de ti después de lo ocurrido y no ha hecho más daños"

Asentí mientras tenía la mirada enfocada en el suelo.

"Bueno mi muchacho… Si crees poder salir, ven al comedor para que comas algo"

Asentí nuevamente mientras el se retiraba dejándome solo en la enfermería.

"¿Qué carajos me sucedió ayer?"

Todo lo que supuestamente hice ayer me esta comenzando a provocar un dolor de cabeza por intentar recordar algo de todo eso.

Lo único que cuenta como evidencia física de que en verdad eso sucedió es mi adolorido cuerpo, que aparentemente recibió un gran castigo por esos ataques.

"Y el dolor aún sigue aquí"

Todo esto ya se esta saliendo de control.

Zeraora en Kanto.

Una nueva organización malvada.

Esa maldita sensación de antes.

Y ahora esto.

Es una maldita cosa tras otra.

¡Nada de lo que esta ocurriendo tiene sentido!

¡Ninguna de estas cosas debería estar sucediendo!

¿¡Que diablos sucede con este extraño universo!?

**"Ra"**

"¿Eh?"

Alzando la mirada me encontré con Zeraora que había entrado nuevamente y ahora estaba parada frente a mí observándome directamente.

_"Además de que aparentemente lo que haya hecho ayer hizo que ella no quiera separarse de mi, ya no parece sentirse amenazada"_

Ahora que me doy cuenta, esta Zeraora se ve algo diferente a de los demás que he visto en los juegos y Anime.

Parece tener más o menos la misma altura que yo, sus puños no parecen ser tan grandes como deberían.

_"Es joven"_

Supongo que Zeraora caería en la categoría de Pokémon Eterno, por lo que basado solamente en su apariencia diría que tenemos más o menos la misma edad.

"Mmmm… ¿Hola?"

Levante mi mano en señal de saludo esperando que me entendiera.

Y tal parece que lo entendió ya que también levanto una de sus manos en señal de saludo, para luego tomar mi mano, junto con la otra, solo para quedárseme viendo directo a los ojos.

_"Ok… esto ya se esta poniendo raro"_

La sensación de una gota de sudor bajando por mi mejilla no me estaba ayudando para nada.

"Bueno… Me llamo Kai Sharp… Un gusto"

Me presente tras recuperar mis manos y retroceder unos pasos, en verdad ya me esta poniendo incomodo.

Uno sabe que las cosas están raras si cuando te sientes más cómodo con alguien es cuando intentaba matarte.

Zeraora solo asintió sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bueno… Ando con un poco de hambre, así que… Yo… ¡Si eso!"

Salí corriendo tan rápido como mi cuerpo me permitiera actualmente.

Pero al mirar hacia tras pude ver como mi perseguidora estaba extremadamente cerca de mi, sin ningún esfuerzo aparente para seguirme el paso.

_"¿¡Por que a mí!?"_

Gritaba internamente mientras intentaba escapar de mi perseguidora, a pesar de saber aún estuviera en mi mejor forma seguramente ni así podría lograr perderla.

¿Con que será uno de esos días?

* * *

Luego de literalmente dar vueltas alrededor del campamento resultaron más que una perdida de energía y tiempo.

Decidí ir al comedor por algo de comer, con Zeraora o sin Zeraora, ella es la menor de mis preocupaciones actualmente.

No hace falta decir que las miradas de todos estaban enfocadas en nosotros dos, seguramente alguien las habrá contado una versión para menores de 13 sobre lo que ocurrió.

Luego del que probablemente puedo decir que ha sido el almuerzo más incomodo de mis vidas.

Actualmente me encuentro junto con todos los demás para escuchar un nuevo anuncio del Prof. Oak.

Me encontraba hasta atrás en la multitud junto con Zeraora, de la cual ya me había cansado de intentar escapar.

"¡Buenas a todos! ¡Esperen que todos se encuentren muy bien!"

""¡Sí Profesor!""

El solamente asintió con la cabeza para luego tomar una expresión de disculpa.

"De acuerdo jóvenes, la razón por la que se les ha llamado aquí es la siguiente… lamentablemente se tendrá que cancelar la competencia de equipos"

""¿¡QUE!?""

"En verdad lo siento, pero con ciertas cosas que han ocurrido recientemente no habrá oportunidad para continuar con la competencia"

Aclaro mientras se mientras hacia una reverencia en manera de disculpa.

_"Amigo, esto apesta"_

Solo podía suspirar en decepcionado por la noticia.

Estuve esperando tanto por este campamento y ahora todo parece estarse yendo al carajo.

"Pero no todo esta cancelado"

Esto llamo la atención de todos nosotros que nos concentramos nuevamente en el profesor.

"Si bien lamento que la competencia se cancelara, no quiere decir que lo que resta del campamento no pueda ser divertido"

Esto no pareció animarlos mucho por la falta de respuesta.

"Pero aún queda una noticia que seguro los arreglara, la visita del ultimo día del campamento sigue como se acordó"

El miro a todos con una sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron confundidos hasta que lentamente parecían estar comenzando a recordar y sus muecas tristes comenzaron a convertirse en sonrisas llenas de emoción.

"Así jóvenes, Lance del Alto Mando vendrá el ultimo día del campamento como fue prometido"

"¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

_"¡Puta madre!"_

Pensé contento y adolorido mientras me cubría los oídos, que seguramente me están sangrando, por el gran grito de todos los niños.

Al menos aún perecen quedar algunas migajas en esta caja de galletas.

"Eso fue todo el anuncio, que pasen un buen día"

Tras decir eso se retiro del área.

Todos se repartieron a lo largo del campamento, algunos todavía decepcionados por la cancelación de la competencia o buscando algo con que entretenerse.

Yo opte por solamente buscarme un lugar en el cual pasar el tiempo hasta que se terminara el día, realmente sigo pensando en lo de ayer.

No es algo que solamente pueda olvidar como si nada, ya que es algo que me involucra directamente.

Si estuviera en algún universo donde el que tuviera los poderes fueran los humanos podría más o menos entenderlo.

¡Pero estos eventos no son cosa de Pokémon!

¿¡Por qué mierda me estaba haciendo un Goku!?

_"Siento que la puta cabeza me va explotar"_

Me sobaba el puente de la nariz mientras intentaba ordenar mis pensamientos, a veces pienso las cosas demasiado.

**"Ra"**

_"Me olvide de ella"_

Mirando por mi costado puedo ver como acosadora continuaba siguiéndome sin demostrar señales de parar.

Solo podía suspirar en molestia ya que al parecer las cosas solamente parecían escalar cada vez más y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a uno de los rincones más alejados del campamento, que se encontraba al borde del área permitida a la cual se le permite estar.

Solo camine hasta un árbol y me deje caer de espaldas en su sombra mirando hacia el cielo.

Zeraora solamente se me quedo viendo unos momentos antes de acercarse y recostarse en el suelo para observar el cielo conmigo.

_"No me caería mal una siesta sobre la hierba"_

Solo cerré los ojos para quedarme dormido mientras disfruta de la refrescante brisa.

* * *

_"¿Por qué el jodido tiempo pasa más lento cuando esperas algo?"_

Eran mis pensamientos mientras abría los ojos tras despertar de mi siesta.

Sintiendo algo presionándose contra mi costado me hizo voltear, para toparme con la imagen de Zeraora durmiendo plácidamente mientras se acurrucaba en mí.

_"No parece la misma Zeraora que intento matarme anoche"_

Lentamente dirigí una de mis manos para acariciar su pelaje.

**"¡Ra!"**

"¡Ahh!"

Solamente para terminar en suelo con una furiosa Zeraora sujetándome del cuello mientras prepara su otro brazo para aplastarme la cabeza.

_"Esta es la Zeraora que conocí anoche"_

Pensaba mientras intentaba remover su mano de mi cuello que me impedía respirar por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

Ella permaneció en la misma posición por un momento, pero luego de unos segundos me miro con sorpresa para luego soltarme y alejarse unos pasos.

Al instante me levante y comencé a toser mientras me sujetaba mi garganta lastimada.

Volteando hacia la responsable note que me estaba observando con lo que podía reconocer como arrepentimiento.

"Oye*_Cough*_esta bien, no fue la_*Cough*Cough*_cosa"

Dije con dificultad tratando de calmarla.

Ella solamente me miraba con duda.

Solamente me levante para caminar hasta ella para tomarla de los hombros y hacerla mirarme directamente a los ojos.

"Te dije que estoy, no tienes porque sentirte mal"

Dije con seriedad para no dar continuación a este problema.

Zeraora solo asintió.

A lo cual respondí de igual manera y con una pequeña sonrisa.

La solté de los hombros y me senté en la hierba mirando hacia una dirección cualquiera.

Mire a mi acompañante para luego hacerle señas para que se sentara junto a mí.

Pareció entenderme y no tardo en sentarse a mi lado.

"Oye ahora que estamos a solas, tengo que hacerte una pregunta"

Ella solo volteo a verme con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?"

Es una de las cosas que me han estado molestando todo el día, ayer quería matarme y ahora me sigue como perrito perdido.

Eso no es algo que cambie de la noche a la mañana.

**"Ra ora ze ora ra raora ze"**

Mientras ella hablaba solo podía asentir mientras la escuchaba.

"Debí suponerlo"

Era tan claro, como se me pudo olvidar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No entendí nada de lo que dijiste"

Me abofetee el rostro por olvidar algo tan obvio, este en verdad no es mi día.

"Hagamos esto, yo te hare preguntas y tu solo asientes o niegas"

Ella asintió.

"Empecemos con algo fácil… ¿Hay más como tu?"

Negó a lo cual me hizo sentir aliviado por dentro, no tengo que preocuparme por más apariciones inesperadas.

"Siguiente pregunta… ¿Sabes en donde estas?"

Volvió a negar.

"Ahora te encuentras en la Región Kanto, ¿alguna vez oíste de ella?"

Pareció sorprendida por un momento para luego mirar hacia el suelo, a lo cual interprete como que estaba pensando, pero luego solamente negó de nuevo.

"Pasemos a la siguiente… Esos sujetos de traje morado ¿los conoces?"

Sus ojos al instante se llenaron de odio y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, luego de un segundo pareció calmarse y asintió.

"Supongo que no tienes una buena historia con ellos"

Asintiendo nuevamente apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras su cuerpo soltaba pequeñas descargas.

"¿Fueron ellos los que te lastimaron?"

El incremento de las descargas fue la respuesta que necesitaba.

"¿Alguno de ellos era tu entrenador?"

Ella solo volteo a mirarme con odio.

"Cierto pregunta estúpida… ¿Ellos atraparon otros Pokémon aparte de ti?"

Otro asentimiento lo confirmo.

Esta organización hasta parece seguir el comportamiento del Equipo Rocket, pero todas las organizaciones siempre persiguen al menos un Pokémon.

Zeraora se podría considerar como un Pokémon Mítico, los cuales son los más raros después de los Legendarios.

¿Buscan a Zeraora porque es un Pokémon raro?

¿Será por ella es necesaria para su plan?

"¿Sabes porque te quieren atrapar?"

Al ver la negar me hizo suspirar decepcionado.

Pero entonces me mi cuenta de algo.

"¿Fueron ellos los que te trajeron a Kanto?"

Asintió lo cual me puso a pensar.

El que hayan sido ellos quienes la trajeron aquí por alguna razón.

¿Qué puede haber aquí en Kanto por lo que necesiten a Zeraora?

O será que tal vez exista la posibilidad de que ellos se han cazadores entregando a Zeraora a su cliente.

Decidí dejar todas las teorías para después, estoy comenzando a sentir una migraña formarse.

"Dime… ¿Hay más como ellos?"

Temblé ligeramente cuando asintió.

"¿Son muchos?"

Otro asentimiento que hizo una gota de sudor caer por mi mejilla.

Sin importar lo que hagan o se han, debe de ser grande si necesitan tantas personas.

"¿Sabes si tienen un nombre, algo?"

Negó lo cual me hizo suspirar.

Esperaba que ella pudiera darme aunque sea un poco de luz sobre ellos, pero tal parece que esperaba demasiado.

Además sabiendo que esos tipos todavía sigan sueltos en quien sabe donde no me ayuda para nada.

_"Lo mejor será dejar de hablar de ellos, de nada servirá continuar de todos modos"_

Volteando en dirección de Zeraora me encontré con su rostro a unos centímetros del mío.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Siento que debería decir algo, pero no se que es"_

Regresando la vista al frente para observar el área vacía.

"¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió anoche?"

Ante su asentimiento respondí del mismo modo.

"Dime… ¿Anoche yo hice algo? ¿Me paso algo?"

Ella se me quedo viendo como inspeccionándome, pero luego se detuvo y asintió para luego apuntar hacia mis ojos.

"Mis ojos… ¿Algo le paso a mis ojos anoche?"

Asintió con más firmeza que antes.

"¿Qué le ocurrió a mis ojos? ¿Me salieron puntos negros? O ¿Tal vez me salieron anillos?"

Debo admitir que posiblemente me estoy emocionando demasiado.

Pero quien podría culparme.

Lastimosamente cualquier esperanza de obtener lo que quería murió al momento que ella negó.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

"¿Entonces que?"

Ella solamente apunto hacía el sol.

Alce una curioso ante este gesto, no entendía lo que intentaba decirme.

Pero entonces me llego una idea.

"Mis ojos… ¿brillaban?"

Tras decirlo recibí una rápida confirmación que me hizo pensar las cosas nuevamente.

Tengo algunas posibles explicaciones para eso, en este universo no faltan personas con poderes especiales.

Pero.

¿Ojos Brillantes?

Siendo que los poderes se han de este universo.

Será posiblemente Aura o Poderes Psíquicos.

Pero como no tengo ninguna puta manera de descubrirlo, solamente tengo que esperar que las condiciones de anoche se repitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Con un carajo!

¡No voy a dejar que casi me rosticen a base de descargas por unos poderes de mierda!

¿¡Que imbécil dejaran que lo medio maten por eso!?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡Además de los Otakus e Imbéciles con desilusiones de grandeza de mi otra vida!!

_"¡¡Ya basta te estas saliendo del puto tema!!"_

Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente intentando deshacerme de todos esos pensamientos estúpidos.

Debo enfocarme en lo más importante ahora.

"Ultima Pregunta… ¿Es por eso que me has estado siguiendo?"

Y con una ultima confirmación esta sesión término.

Ya no que dan preguntas para, que ella pueda, contestar.

"Ven, vallamos a otro lugar"

Asintió mientras los dos nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos de regreso a las zonas cercanas del campamento.

Habrá tiempo más que suficiente para plantear teorías luego.

Ahora mismo solamente quiero encontrar algo que hacer hasta que este campamento termine.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí.

**"¡Row!"**

Un Fearow sobrevolaba haciendo señales para luego descender hasta aterrizar junto aún familiar grupo de individuos parados en una colina mirando hacía abajo.

"Buen trabajo"

El líder del grupo avanzo unos pasos y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

"Ya sabemos donde esta, hay que darnos prisa el tiempo se esta agotando"

Los demás solo asintieron.

El líder comenzó avanzar siendo seguido por los demás.

Bajo la luz naranja del sol ellos avanzaban en dirección de un pequeño pueblo.

* * *

Las cosas no han sido fáciles.

Intentar unirme a los demás niños para jugar ha sido un reto.

Y no solamente por incapacidad de interactuar con niños, mentalmente, más pequeños que yo.

Sino también porque tienen miedo o están molestos con Zeraora que todavía me sigue.

Esto debido a que algún idiota anduvo por ahí contando que fue ella la que destrozo el laboratorio del profesor y tiene la culpa de que cancelaran la competencia.

Lo cual me acaba de convertir en un antisocial.

Más que antes.

Los asistentes son aun más hijos de puta, ellos teniendo experiencia en el campo debieron intuir la posibilidad que un Pokémon en hubiera reaccionado del mismo modo bajo la mismas circunstancias.

Pero los muy imbéciles no pierden oportunidad para lanzarnos esas patéticas miradas que intentan pasar como intento de intimidación.

Si hubiera una oficial Jenny aquí, seguramente ya se los hubieran llevado por andar viendo aun niño menor de edad de esa manera.

Ni siquiera Leaf y los demás se han acercado.

Cuando finalmente los vi por primera en todo el día parecieron aliviados al ver que me encontraba bien.

Pero ese alivio rápidamente se convirtió en miedo cuando vieron quien se encontraba junto a mí.

Pero supongo que no puedo culparlos, ya que para ellos el más perturbado debería ser yo.

Al que intento rostizar anoche fue a mí.

Entonces el hecho de que ande con Zeraora por ahí sin andar gritando y suplicando por mi vida no debería dar entender que no es tan mala como pareció anoche ¿cierto?

Nope.

A todos les acojona.

Finalmente comienza el atardecer y actualmente me encuentro solamente con mi acompañante alejado totalmente de los demás que nos tratan como la plaga.

_"Animal peludo con poderes listo, solo me falta pintarme el pelo de rubio, una cicatrices en las mejillas y contactos color azul"_

Me reí ligeramente para voltear hacia mi acompañante que se veía decaída.

"¿Qué pasa?"

**"Ra ze rao ra"**

Hablo en su lenguaje mientras señala hacía ella, luego hacia los chicos que se encontraban jugando y finalmente hacia mí.

"Te molesta… ¿Qué ellos me alejen por ti?"

Solo pude suspirar al verla asentir.

"No tienes porque sentirte mal por eso, esto es algo que ellos ya hacían antes de que tu llegaras por lo que no deberías sentirte mal por esto"

Ella solamente me vio algo decaída.

Me abofetee el rostro por olvidar algo tan obvio de este tipo de universos.

Decir que todo esta bien es un maldito código en _'Me estoy muriendo por dentro por favor sientan pena por mí y moléstenme hasta que diga cual es mí'_.

_"No pienso pasar por esto"_

La tome de su brazo para comenzar arrastrarla.

Mejor sacarla de aquí para terminar todo esto de una vez.

Estas mierdas sentimentales no son lo mío.

* * *

Mi objetivo era encontrar un lugar alejado de todos para así poder evitar que Zeraora ya no se sintiera, aunque no fuera toda su culpa, responsable por lo que había sucedido.

Pero eso solamente nos trajo de vuelta ha donde todo comenzó.

La enfermería del campamento.

Nosotros dos éramos los únicos ocupantes actualmente, ya que al parecer el encargado también es un imbécil.

El silencio incomodo que se creo hasta me ha comenzado afectar.

_"¿¡Por que las planes nunca terminan como uno quiere!?"_

Me recriminaba mientras intentaba como terminar con este silencio digno de película muda.

"Ok, porque no… uh"

Zeraora solo se me quedaba viendo con clara confusión, mientras yo comenzaba sentir sudor formarse en mi frente.

¡Maldición!

¡No tengo nada!

¡Piensa algo cerebro o te apuñalo con un hisopo!

"… ¿No quisieras un nombre?"

**"¿Ra?"**

Solamente inclino la cabeza y alzo una de sus cejas.

"Digo… No se como te llamas y no puedo solo andar llamándote diciendo solamente 'Hey' 'ven aquí' 'Oye amarilla' ¿entiendes?"

Obviamente esto es más falso que un billete de ocho dólares, soy el único que conoce su nombre.

Pero no puedo solamente decir que conozco el nombre de un extraño Pokémon que ni el profesor parece conocer y no levantar ningunas banderas.

Con esto ellos sabrán su _'nombre' _y no llamare atención indeseada.

Ella parece considerarlo por unos momentos antes de mirarme directamente para asentir firmemente.

"Ok, ahora debo pensar en un nombre… mmmmmmm"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esto podría tardar un poco.

* * *

Llevamos aquí horas y todavía no hemos acordado un nombre para ella.

No importa que nombre diga, ninguno es del agrado de Zeraora que solamente los descartaba y de vez en cuando me daba una descarga por algunos nombres que en verdad no le gustaron.

Lo peor vino cuando intente engañarla con un nombre masculino para ver si en verdad están juzgando como ella cree.

Resulta que en verdad lo es.

Y tuve que agradecer que estuviéramos en la enfermería en este momento.

Me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo.

"Trish"

Solo suspire al verla negar otro nombre.

"Llevamos horas en esto, ya me estoy cansando"

Ella solo se cruzo de brazos para darme la espalda con la nariz alzada.

"Solo tres intentos más y entonces lo dejare por hoy… ¿Jean?"

Pareció considerarlo por unos momentos antes de rechazar otro nombre de nuevo.

"Dos más… Que tal ¿Lucy?"

Este fue rechazado más rápido que el anterior.

"Muy bien, ultimo nombre"

Comencé a pensar profundamente.

Pero entonces recordé un nombre un nombre.

"Yuna"

Fue el nombre que inconscientemente pronuncie suavemente con una sonrisa apareciendo en mi rostro al recordar a quien pertenecía ese nombre.

"¿Qué tal Yuna?"

Zeraora seguía de espaldas, pero lentamente comenzó a darse la vuelta, lo que me permitió notar que lo parecía estar pensando.

Hasta que sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

"¿Te gusta ese nombre?"

Asintió sin que esa sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

"De acuerdo, desde ahora te llamaras Yuna"

Al terminar de hablar solamente pude bostezar.

"Me alegro que ya termináramos, estoy cansado"

Verla sobarse los ojos dice que ella se encuentra en las mismas.

"Tal vez deberíamos dormir aquí, no creo que los idiotas de mi cabaña quieran verte"

Me subí a unas de las camillas para recostarme y ponerme cómodo.

Viendo hacia un lado vi como Yuna se recostó contra una de las paredes de la enfermería.

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios.

"Yuna no tienes porque dormir ahí, usa las camillas"

Ella alzo la vista para después señalar hacia la camilla.

"Si Yuna, la camilla"

Al verla levantarse sonreí para recostarme de nuevo y cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero entonces sentí algo subirse en la camilla y pegarse a mi costado.

Bajando la mirada para ver a Yuna acurrucándose contra mí, de nuevo.

"Yuna no tie-sabes que, olvídalo"

Después de un día tan ridículo como el de hoy, esto no es nada.

"Descansa Yuna"

**"Ra"**

Solamente cerré los ojos y me deje caer al reino de los sueños.

* * *

**_"Es extraño"_ **

Fue lo que pensaba Yuna mientras observaba al joven pelinegro que se durmió hace unos momentos.

Recordaba que ella lo ataco y no parecía nada molesto.

Lo estuvo siguiendo todo el día y solo demostró una pequeña molestia.

Lo uso para dormir, y no le dijo nada.

Mientras todos los demás humanos demostraban enojo, molestia y miedo al verla, el no lo hacía.

Ni cuanto todos los demás lo alejaban o se alejaban del por ella, esto la hizo sentir algo de culpa.

Hasta que el pareció notar esto y le aseguro que todo estaba bien, incluso la saco de ahí para estar los dos solos.

Y entonces en le dio nombre.

Ahora ella se llamaba Yuna.

_"Síguelo, confía en mi es lo mejor para ambos"_

Fueron las palabras que escucho la noche anterior.

No sabia quien había dicho eso, pero esas palabras estaban llenas de bondad y una calidez que nunca había sentido.

**_"Yuna"_ **

Pensaba en su nuevo nombre al mismo tiempo que miraba ha quien se lo había dado.

Ella se recostó junto a el, pegándose a su costado.

**_"Cálido"_ **

Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de que finalmente quedara se durmiera.

* * *

"Finalmente se termino, que suerte que esto casi termina"

Se trataba de uno de los asistentes del profesor que se limpiaba el sudor tras finalmente terminar su trabajo por hoy.

Ahora mismo el se dirigía de vuelta ha su hogar.

_/Crack/_

Pero el de repente se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose detrás del haciéndolo voltearse.

"¿Hola?... ¿Quién esta ahí?"

Total silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

"Pero qu-¡¡Hmmmmmmm!!"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar algo cubrió su boca y varias personas le saltaron encima.

Intento luchar al sentir como estaban atando sus manos y piernas, pero fue inútil ante la desventaja numérica.

El solamente podía ver como los sujetos se movían dejando pasar a otro que parecía ser el líder.

"Buenas noches caballero, lamento arrebatarle su tiempo"

Avanzo hasta estar a unos centímetros y mirándolo hacia abajo.

"¡Hmmmmmmm!"

Este con fuerza piso su cabeza contra el piso, provocando que el asistente liberara un gruñido de dolor.

"Pero necesitamos ayuda y creo que usted puede ayudarnos"

**Fin del Cap 6**

* * *

**¡Saludos a todos!**

**Tras una pequeña espera les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta humilde historia para todos los que la vengan a leer.**

**¡12 favoritos, 11 seguidores, 8 comentarios y más de 500 lecturas! ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Lo único que pido es que hubiera más comentarios.**

**Como sea en cuanto al capitulo.**

**La mayoría del capitulo es mayormente solo Kai interactuando con Zeraora ahora llamada Yuna y comenzando a formar un lazo entre ellos.**

**Se reveló lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y los extraños eventos que transcurrieron.**

**Tras lo ocurrido todos sienten un gran miedo y desconfianza hacia Yuna, incluso los amigos de Kai, que ni se molestan en ocultar.**

**Además parece que hay personas observando lo que ocurre desde las sombras.**

**Pero eso no es lo peor.**

**La calma termino y la tormenta esta finalmente a punto de golpear.**

**¿Qué sucederá?**

**¡Pues tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo!**

**Eso es todo por ahora.**

**_~Chaooooooooo~_ **


	8. Campamento Pokémon: Día 6

**00Zerok00: Tendrás que esperar para saber si ella acompañara a Kai. La reacción que las pequeñas podrían ante eso quedara a tu imaginación por ahora. Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, Kai tendra ambas humanas y Pokémon. Muchas gracias y me alegro que te gustara** **mi historia.**

**Como ese fue el único comentario del anterior capítulo, iniciemos con la historia.**

* * *

"Finalmente llegó el momento de la verdad"

Se podía observar dos figuras familiares flotando en la infinita oscuridad.

"Sabes amigo, uno pensaría que para nosotros una espera como esta no sería nada más que un parpadeo"

La figura más grande solo movió sus manos y lo que parecía ser un sillón apareció junto a él, luego algo apareció en sus manos.

"Pero por alguna razón la espera por esto me resulto eterna, las consecuencias de que no haya nada más ocurriendo allá fuera"

Decía mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón y tomaba algo de lo que había en sus manos tirándolo hacía su boca.

"… Así que lo estás observando solamente por entretenimiento y no para asegurarte de que se cumplan las condiciones del acuerdo"

Fue dicho por la figura más pequeña que hablo por primera vez mientras observaba a su única compañía actualmente.

"¿¡Hablaste!? ¡Aleluya ocurrió un milagro! No me habías hablado desde hace siglos, ¿Qué trajo este amable gesto?"

La figura más grande se levantó ligeramente de su asiento mirando directamente a la más pequeña que parecía estar dándole la espalda.

"…"

"¿Es en serió?"

La más grande solo suspiro con molestia y se dejó caer en su asiento nuevamente.

"Olvídalo no me interesa, después de tanto ni siquiera me importa que tu estúpida ley del hielo dure por otro siglo"

Dijo con simpleza mientras enfocaba su atención nuevamente en el portal que mostraba a cierto pelinegro durmiendo junto a un ser con pelaje amarillo.

La más pequeña parecía más concentrada que su acompañante en la imagen frente a ellos.

"Espero que no te arrepientas de haber usado tu permiso, yo aún tengo mi permiso para interferir directamente y no dudes que pienso usarlo"

Dijo la figura más grande con un tono sombrío a la más pequeña, la cual pareció voltearse su cabeza ligeramente hacia la más grande.

Solo se quedaron viéndose en silencio hasta que solo centraron su atención nuevamente en el portal.

Ambos sabían que era lo que ocurriría, pero el cómo terminaría.

Bueno eso se descubrirá en breve.

* * *

"Mmm"

"Leaf… ¿Estas bien?"

"Mmm"

"¿Te sientes mal?"

"Mmm"

Fue lo único dicho ante la pregunta de su nueva amiga que la miraba con preocupación.

Actualmente las dos se encontraban desayunando juntas en el comedor.

Las dos parecieron ser capaces de llevarse muy bien desde que hablaron por primera vez hace un par de días.

Serena tenía una amiga que la ayudara con sus problemas y Leaf por fin tenía una amiga con los mismos gustos que ella.

Ayer pudieron pasar todo el día juntas divirtiéndose, Serena con el apoyo de Leaf había logrado poder interactuar con los demás niños con los que no pude interactuar antes debido a su timidez.

El día fue casi perfecto.

"¿Estás pensando en lo que ocurrió ayer?"

Ver como la expresión de su amiga demostraba clara tristeza le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

Después de lo ocurrido todos los que fueron testigos se encontraban claramente preocupados por el joven pelinegro que había terminado inconsciente.

Se sintieron aliviados al verlo caminar como si lo que sucedió el día anterior nunca hubiera sucedido, pero ese alivio luego se convirtió en sorpresa y luego en miedo por ver a la misma Pokémon que lo ataco caminando junto a él.

A Kai no parecía incomodarse o asustado de que ella estuviera junto a él.

Pero ellas aun sentían algo de miedo de la Pokémon desconocida que solamente seguía a su amigo adonde quiera que fuera por lo que ellos no se atrevieron a ir cerca de ellos.

Luego fue cuando los demás niños comenzaron a dirigieron su desprecio hacia la misteriosa Pokémon y en consecuencia a Kai que se encontraba con ella.

Fue Ash el que se la paso contando a todos sobre la misteriosa Pokémon y luego de que el profesor dio su anuncio Gary fue el bocón que les dijo a todos que fue culpa de ella.

Todo eso duro hasta que Kai simplemente tomo a la Pokémon, los dos se fueron de ahí y nadie los vio durante el resto del día.

"Sé cómo te sientes Leaf, a mí tampoco me agrado como todos lo trataron"

"No es solo eso Serena, cuando se volvió el objetivo de todos no hice nada para defenderlo"

Dijo antes de dejar caer su rostro sobre la mesa.

"Vaya amiga que soy, seguramente ahora me odia"

Serena solo miraba con preocupación cómo su amiga se insultaba así misma.

"Cál-Cálmate Leaf, no eres la única que se siente así"

También se sentía mal por abandonar a Kai solamente por tener miedo de la extraña Pokémon que estaba junto a su amigo.

"Pero en vez de estar aquí sin hacer nada, ¿Por qué no le pedimos disculpas?"

Leaf levanto el rostro ligeramente para observar a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Tienes razón Serena! ¡Ponerme triste no ayudara en nada! ¡Hay que actuar!"

"¡S-Si!"

Serena sonrió al verla actuar nuevamente con su actitud positiva normal de siempre.

"Vam-¿Eh?"

Lo que fuera decir se vio interrumpido cuando llamo su atención.

Confundida por la repentina acción de su amiga, Serena miraba como su amiga miraba hacia una dirección para luego hacer lo mismo.

Dos figuran acababan de entrar al comedor atrayendo la atención de todos.

* * *

_"Mmm… ¿Ya es de día?"_

Fue lo primer pensamiento tras finalmente abrir los ojos.

_"Claro me dormí en la enfermería"_

Recordé inmediatamente tras notar que no había despertado en mi cama de la cabaña.

Estaba punto de intentar levantarme, pero entonces finalmente note la posición en la que me encontraba.

_"Mis sentidos anti-cliché están cosquilleando"_

Me encontraba de costado con mis brazos alrededor de una familiar Pokémon, que convenientemente se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente contra mi pecho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"¿Cómo carajos ocurrió esto?"_

Fue lo único que pensé mientras cuidadosamente retraía mis brazos para evitar despertar a mi nueva amiga.

Bajándome silenciosamente de la camilla, para luego poder estirarme.

Mire por una ventana observando a varios de los chicos corriendo con prisa y algunos asistentes actuando extraño.

Solamente los ignore, y dirigí mi atención hacía un reloj que se encontraba cerca de la salida.

2:15 PM

Debí estar realmente cansado para no haber despertado hasta ahora.

Solo falta un día para que el campamento termine y para que esta semana no sea nada más que un recuerdo.

Esto no resulto ser tan bueno como lo esperaba, ni siquiera fue la mitad de bueno de lo esperado.

Venir aquí me ha provocado más dolores de cabeza, arruinando completamente mi verdadera razón la cual era poder pasar una semana relajante.

Pero el final se está acercando y no lo podría estar pidiendo más de lo que ya lo estoy haciendo.

Volveré a mis tranquilos días en Ciudad Verde con Raven sus Pokémon y las dos traviesas.

_"Volver…"_

Fue entonces que me percate de algo crucial.

Mire por encima de mi hombro hacía cierta camilla que se encontraba ocupada.

Yo tendré que irme cuando el campamento termine.

Pero.

_"¿Qué ocurrirá con Yuna?"_

Sin importar cuanto quiera que ella viniera conmigo, sería una decisión muy estúpida.

Regresar a Ciudad Verde con una extremadamente rara Pokémon que jamás esperarías encontrar en esta región, sabiendo quien se está escondiendo allí y las cosas que hace.

El mismo día que lleguemos tendré a todo el Equipo Rocket tocando a la puerta de mi casa para llevársela, y probablemente a los Pokémon de Raven y las pequeñas.

Estaría poniendo en peligro no solamente a Yuna, sino también a mi familia por querer a uno de mis Pokémon favoritos conmigo.

Mi egoísmo podría causar muchos problemas.

Pero tampoco podría dejarla ir, y no solamente porque en verdad quiero que ella venga conmigo.

Dejarla vagar sola por una región completamente desconocida para ella, sin contar con la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera verla.

Lo cual llamaría la atención de todas las personas en Kanto, Entrenadores, Investigadores, Cazadores, Equipo Rocket, etc.

Los que la trajeron por todo lo que se siguen allá fuera intentando encontrarla, y seguramente no duraran ni por un momento en ir tras ella.

Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo involuntariamente comienza temblar por todos los finales terribles que fueran a cumplirse.

_"¡Tengo que pensar en una solución y rápido!"_

¡Esta es mi prioridad principal actualmente!

¡Tengo menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para que se me ocurra algo!

_"¡¡Lo cual es más fácil decir que hacer!!"_

No hace falta decir que me estaba jalando en cabello por la ira.

Es como cuando te mandan una montaña de tarea para las vacaciones, pero no te acordaste de ella hasta que faltaba menos de un día para volver a clases.

Pero aquí es probable que personas salgan lastimadas o mueran.

_"¿En verdad vale la pena el riesgo?"_

No quiero estar pensando esto.

Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Esto parecería un sueño realidad, pero la verdad es que las cosas están muy lejos de ser eso.

**"Ra"**

Al escuchar ese familiar sonido me di vuelta para encontrarme con una ya despierta Yuna que me estaba observando.

"¡Ah Yuna! Mmm, ¡Buenos días!"

Ella me miro confundida por un momento antes de que sus ojos se abrieran ligeramente y asintiera.

"¿Dormiste bien anoche?"

**"Ora"**

Asintió.

"Bien, bien… Bien"

Fue lo único que pude decir en este momento.

Mi mente continuaba siendo plagada por mis pensamientos anteriores.

Múltiples desenlaces que pudieran ocurrir, decisiones que se pudieron crear.

Algo que siempre hago desde mi anterior vida, siempre buscando planear para cada posible suceso de una situación.

**"¡Ra!"**

Fue sacado de mis pensamientos abruptamente por el llamado de Yuna que me miraba con un poco de preocupación y molestia.

"¿Qué ocurre Yuna?"

Le pregunte un poco nervioso.

**"… Ora ze, ze rao ra"**

Solo me observo para después hacer ruidos y con una expresión de preocupación.

"Tranquila todo está bien"

Ella obviamente no me creyó dado su expresión.

"Solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente, en verdad no es la gran cosa"

Dije secamente intentando dejar este tema de una vez.

Ahora mismo no necesito ningún tipo de distracción, necesito total concentración para esto.

Yuna pareció aceptar esto y asintió poniendo fin a esto, por ahora.

Pero por un momento puedo jurar que sus ojos demostraron tristeza haciéndome sentir un poco mal.

Un silencio comenzó a formarse entre nosotros, y honestamente me está comenzando a incomodar.

"Oye… ¿No quieres que vayamos por algo de comer?"

Yuna desvió la mirada un poco y permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos antes de asentir.

"Bien… pero antes debería ir al baño, podrías esperar unos minutos"

Ella solamente asintió para luego recostarse nuevamente en la camilla dándome la espalda.

Solo suspire para luego salir de la enfermería.

"Vaya forma de empezar el día"

No hay forma de que esto pueda empeorar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Acabo de?

* * *

"Las reparaciones y el reemplazo del equipo dañado tomara mucho tiempo"

Fue dicho por el profesor que se encontraba actualmente revisando varios informes sobre los daños que recibió su laboratorio.

Actualmente se encontraba en una de las zonas que lograron sobrevivir la ira de cierta Pokémon.

Las cuentas, órdenes y muchas otras cosas que había que hacer.

"¿Habrá sido una buena idea dejarla con Kai?"

Fue su pregunta hacia el aire mientras pensaba en el joven pelinegro con la misteriosa Pokémon.

Después del incidente ella no ha demostrado señales de su anterior actitud agresiva, pero eso no garantiza que continúe de ese modo.

Él no sabía que cosas podría la misteriosa Pokémon ocasionar.

_"Algo me guio hacia ella"_

Aun recordaba lo que el joven le había dicho después de que encontraran a la misteriosa Pokémon en aquella zona desolada del bosque.

Le había sonado raro antes y lo continúa haciendo ahora.

No había ninguna explicación que pudiera cuadrar con ese testimonio.

Después de presenciar lo sucedido aquella noche puede decir con seguridad que la extraña Pokémon es tipo Eléctrico, y a menos que también fuera tipo Psíquico no hay forma de que haya sido quien guiara a Kai a esa zona.

Pero no tenía la información necesaria para confirmar o negar eso último.

"Desde que despertó ayer no lo he visto, o a nuestra misteriosa invitada"

Al pensar eso miedo comenzaba a formarse dentro del profesor ante lo que eso podría significar.

"Debo ir a buscarlo"

Se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a salir a buscar a cierto dúo.

"Profesor"

Pero la llegada de uno de sus asistentes lo obligo a detenerse.

"Necesito que venga conmigo profesor"

"Lo lamento, pero lo que sea tendrá que esperar"

Fue el comentario rápido del profesor que se dirigía hacia la salida.

"¡¡E-E-Espere Profesor!!"

Pero esto fue interrumpido por su asistente que se colocó enfrente del antes de que pudiera salir.

"¡¡P-Por favor, en verdad debe venir a ver esto!!"

Fue lo que dijo mientras intentaba convencerlo.

El profesor estaba a punto de intentar hacerlo a un lado, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo al notar algo.

Podía decir que él se encontraba verdaderamente preocupado, uno diría que hasta aterrado por su agitado lenguaje corporal.

_"Supongo que podría esperar unos pocos minutos"_

El profesor solamente suspiro con pesadez.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?"

"¡¡S-Sígame!!"

Fue lo último que dijo para después comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por el profesor.

Al seguirlo el profesor no pudo notar la sonrisa que se formaba en rostro de su asistente.

* * *

_"Pude haber manejado mejor esa situación"_

Era el pensamiento que recorría mi cabeza actualmente mientras iba de regreso a la enfermería.

Todo el tiempo estuve repasando la conversación en mi cabeza, dándome cuenta que tuve más de una oportunidad de manejar mejor esa situación.

Sabía que la había hecho enojar.

Pero en ese momento no sabía que más decirle, actué como un verdadero estúpido.

"Soy un idiota"

Dije mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Lo peor es que sabía cómo estaba actuando y aun así continúe.

El típico imbécil que necesita ayuda, pero es un completo imbécil y rechaza la ayuda de sus amigos.

"Andar destrozándome a mí mismo no me ayudara en nada, debo pensar en cómo solucionar esto"

Dije para continuar mi camino de regreso a la enfermería.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Mire a los alrededores por la idea de que posiblemente estuviera en un lugar desconocido.

Solo para toparme con vistas conocidas de las cabañas y otras zonas del campamento.

Excepto por algo muy importante que no estaba.

"¿Dónde están todos?"

La zona se encontraba totalmente desierta.

No había niños o asistentes del profesor caminando por el campamento.

"No hace mucho habían varios niños corriendo por todos lados"

No hace falta decir que este suceso me puso un poco de los nervios.

Continúe mi camino, pero ahora lo hice mientras prestaba extrema atención a mis alrededores en caso de que algo raro sucediera.

Que llame paranoico el que quiera, pero que todos los que estaban aquí desaparecieran como fantasmas en menos de veinte minutos te pone alerta hasta de tu sombra.

"¿¡Adónde vamos señor!?"

Oí la voz de un niño no muy lejos de mí.

Rápidamente me puse en movimiento para ver de qué se trataba.

Me asome por la esquina de una de las cabañas observando lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se trataba de un grupo de chicos que estaban siguiendo a uno de los asistentes del profesor.

"Estamos yendo al comedor, aun un anuncio urgente que todos deben escuchar"

Fue la respuesta del asistente.

Los chicos solamente se miraron entre ellos y continuar siguiéndolo.

_"¿Un anuncio urgente?"_

Eso me pareció extraño.

Por lo general es el profesor quien llama a todos con un altavoz, esto no es lo normal.

Además dijo que en el comedor, todos los anuncios siempre han sido en centro del campamento.

Pero lo que más me preocupa es el asistente.

No sé porque, pero ese sujeto me está dando un mal presentimiento.

_"¿Qué debería hacer?"_

Puede qu-

_"Me tienes que estar jodiendo"_

Pensé con molestia al sentir una sensación familiar.

Que curiosamente me estaba diciendo que los siguiera.

"En verdad tienes el peor timing que he visto en mis dos vidas"

Sea lo que sea esta maldita cosa hasta ahora solo ha hecho que me enrede en cosas que me provocan dolores, ya sean de cabeza o físico por terminar siendo atacado por un Pokémon iracundo.

Y aparece ahora mismo, esto no será nada bueno para mí.

"Te escuche la primera vez, carajo"

Gruñí por la insistencia de la maldita cosa en que los siguiera.

Mire nuevamente y observe que ya se encontraban muy alejados de mí.

Lo mejor será que tome el otro camino, sería muy arriesgado seguirlos.

"Suerte no me falles ahora"

* * *

**"¡Vee!"**

**"¡Sol!"**

"Jejeje, cálmense pequeñas"

Fueron las palabras de cierta pelinegra a dos pequeñas Pokémon que actualmente se encontraban saltando con mucha alegría.

"Sé que están emocionadas por verlo, pero Kai no regresara hasta mañana"

Aun después de decirles eso las dos pequeñas no parecían haberle caso, ambas se encontraban en su pequeño mundo.

Ante esto Raven no pudo evitar reír ligeramente, ella podía entender muy bien cómo se sentían.

Ella también se sentía muy emocionada sabiendo que la larga espera por fin estaba llegando a su fin.

Desde que Kai nació ella se aseguró de pasar tanto tiempo como sea posible con él.

Pero hasta ahora, este ha sido el mayor tiempo que ha pasado alejada de Kai.

_"Ya no falta mucho"_

Fue lo que pensó Raven mientras miraba hacia una foto enmarcada de ella cargando a un Kai de cinco años sonriendo.

Se acercó hasta la foto, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

No podía esperar a volver a verlo para abrazarlo y darle todo el amor que no le dio en esta semana infernal.

**"Veon"**

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar ese llamado.

Bajando la mirada se topó con su Sylveon que le estaba sonriendo, a lo cual ella correspondió de igual manera.

**_~_ **_Crack**~** _

Pero el sonido de algo rompiéndose llamo la atención de ambas.

"¡Ahh!"

Fue la foto que se había caído.

"¡No!"

Raven rápidamente se agacho para agarrarla.

Pero al levantar la foto noto algo peculiar.

El vidrio obviamente se quebró, pero lo hizo de tal forma que una grieta atravesaba el rostro de Kai.

Por alguna razón esto le preocupo.

**"¿On?"**

"Estoy bien Sylveon, solo tengo un mal presentimiento"

Coloco la foto nuevamente en su lugar, aun con esa preocupación en su pecho.

* * *

"Ahí están"

Vi como en asistente abría la puerta para los chicos para entras después de ellos.

Tras asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie cerca, rápidamente corrí hacia el comedor.

Una vez que lo alcance, me acerque hacia una de las ventanas para ver que sucedía adentro.

"¿Qué?"

Adentro se encontraban posiblemente todos los niños del campamento, además de que también se encontraban todos los asistentes y el resto del personal del campamento.

Todos parecían estar confundidos, tampoco sabían que estaba pasando.

"¿Pero qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?"

Mirando hacia uno de los costados pude ver a Leaf y Serena que se encontraban igual que los demás.

Encontrar a Ash y Gary no fue tan difícil, estaban junto a un particularmente colocado chico con lentes, un gorro y abrigo rojo con líneas blancas.

¿Por qué se me hace familiar?

Lo que más llama mi atención son cuatro asistentes, que se encuentran parados en las cuatro esquinas del comedor.

Pero esos cuatro específicamente no se parecían a los demás, por alguna razón ellos me dan escalofríos.

"¿Huh?"

Entonces vi como otro asistente entro, para luego dar paso al profesor.

Pero al igual que todos parecía confundido con todo esto.

Esto ya confirma que todo esto no es normal, algo está ocurriendo aquí.

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

Fue la pregunta del profesor hacia el _asistente _con el que vino.

El solamente permaneció en silencio, pero entonces le dio la espalda y avanzo hacia el centro del comedor.

Una vez ahí se subió a una de las mesas, la atención de todos ahora se encontraba sobre él.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Vi como ese sujeto hizo un gesto con su mano.

A lo cual los cuatro que se encontraban en las esquinas lanzaran Pokébolas.

Liberando un Magmar, Sandslash, Machoke y Hypno.

"Sé que todos se encuentran confundidos, pero las respuestas a todas sus preguntas"

Dijo el que me pareció ser el líder, para luego lanzar dos Pokébolas.

Aparecieron un Fearow y Graveler.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos por la aparición de esos Pokémon.

_"¡¿Q-Q-Quien diablos son estos tipos?!"_

"No deben tener miedo se los aseguro, solo deben…"

Mientras hablaban los cinco cual típico anime, sujetaron sus trajes.

_"¡¿No puede ser?!"_

Sentí como mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y mi respiración comenzaba agitarse.

_"¡¡Esos trajes!!"_

"Responder a nuestras preguntas y nadie saldrá herido"

Eran ellos.

¡Esos sujetos!

¡¡Los sujetos que estaban en el bosque!!

No sabía que estaba sucediendo.

Solo había una cosa de la que estaba seguro.

Este día había empezado horrible.

Pero estaba a punto de irse a la mierda.

**Fin del Capítulo 7 **

* * *

**He aquí por fin el capítulo 7, dando inicio por fin al gran evento.**

**Las dos figuras volvieron aparecer y tal parece que ambas saben que es lo que está a punto de suceder, además su atención se encuentra sobre nuestro protagonista. ¿Quiénes serán? Y ¿Cómo lo conoce? Las respuestas aparecerán luego.**

**Las cosas para Kai parecen estar yendo ir colina abajo, tuvo una pelea con Yuna y ahora los dos se encuentran divididos.**

**El campamento acaba de ser invadido y todos al parecer son rehenes.**

**¿Qué ocurrirá?**

**Solo queda esperar.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**_~Chaooooooooo~_ **


	9. Crisis En El Campamento

**00Zerok00: Lamento dejarte con la intriga amigo, pero quiero que esto sea tan dramático como me sea posible. La conclusión de este primer arco esta ala vuelta de la esquina y esto me ayudara para hacerlo más emocionante para los que están siguiendo esta historia. Además que me divierte dejar a la gente con la intriga de lo que ocurrirá.**

**Este fue el único comentario del capítulo anterior, ahora rueden el video.**

* * *

En la enfermería del campamento aún se encontraba una deprimida Yuna.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kai saliera dejándola.

Permaneció allí pensando en la disputa que los dos acaban de tener, molesta y algo triste por la desconfianza de Kai.

Enseguida pudo notar que algo lo estaba molestando y decidió tocar el tema, solamente para que el actuara como un idiota.

**_"¿Por qué aún no ha regresado?"_ **

Pensó mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

Ella no conocía los rituales mañaneros de los humanos, pero seguramente no debería estar tardando tanto.

Levantándose de la camilla ella se acercó a una de las ventanas, esperando encontrarse con la figura de cierto pelinegro finalmente regresando, para encontrarse con la imagen del área completamente desierta de todos los humanos que se encontraban anteriormente ahí.

Vio hacia todos lados solo para encontrarse con el mismo resultado, no había nadie a la vista.

Todo esto hizo que una sensación de preocupación se comenzara a formar en el pecho de Yuna.

**_"¿Adónde se fueron todos los humanos?"_ **

Fue la primero pregunta que le vino a la mente.

Ella no podía creer que todos los humanos desaparecieran tan repentinamente, sin rastros de algún tipo de lucha o algo.

¿Podría algo haberle sucedido a su amigo?

**_"Tal vez…"_ **

Una nueva posibilidad se le habría ocurrido, y le asustaba.

Si todos los humanos se fueron de aquí voluntariamente.

¿Será por eso que Kai no había regresado?

¿Su pelea lo había enojado tanto como para abandonarla de ser ese el caso?

_"Síguelo, confía en mi es lo mejor para ambos"_

Las palabras que escucho esa repentinamente hicieron eco en su mente.

Yuna bajo la mirada.

**_"¿Qué debería hacer ahora?"_ **

Permaneció en esa misma posición por un tiempo, pero entonces levanto la mirada y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Ya tenía una idea clara de lo que quería hacer, pero antes debía hacer algo.

Encontrar a cierto pelinegro.

* * *

Miedo.

Esa palabra era perfectamente lo que todos los testigos estaban sintiendo ahora mismo.

Estando atrapados con un grupo de sujetos desconocidos y Pokémon por razones desconocidas le haría eso a cualquiera.

Todos los niños se encontraban aterrorizados, jamás esperando encontrarse en este tipo de situación y las miradas que los Pokémon tenían.

Los asistentes tampoco lo manejaban muy bien, se encontraban temblando por lo que le podía suceder a todos ahí.

Finalmente el Prof. Oak parecía ser el más calmado de todos, con solo estar sudando ligeramente.

Pero eso era solamente por fuera, por dentro su mente se encontraba en caos por la situación.

Pudo haber tardado unos momentos, pero finalmente pudo notar algo particular con estos sujetos.

_"Son los que Kai dijo que vio en el bosque"_

Sus atuendos eran igual a como él los describió.

Son los cazadores de la extraña Pokémon.

De alguna forma habían encontrado el camino hacia el campamento.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?"

Fue el profesor que finalmente rompió el silencio.

"¿Directo al grano?... Me agrada esa actitud profesor"

El que respondió fue el, que se encontraba parado sobre una mesa, aparente líder del grupo.

"Ya lo dije, solo deben respondernos unas preguntas y aquí nunca paso nada"

Fue lo que dijo con un tono simple, como si esto no fuera la gran cosa para él.

El profesor sintió un escalofrió ante lo que eso podría implicar.

Instintivamente miro hacia los niños, pudo ver a su nieto igual de asustado como los demás.

"Les diré lo que quieran, solo no le hagan nada a los niños"

"Sabemos que lo hará profesor, pero para personas como nosotros nunca esta demás asegurarnos"

Respondió nuevamente con el mismo tono, pero esta vez su mirada volteo ligeramente hacia los niños.

El profesor se tensó ligeramente y su mirada demostraba se clavó en el líder.

"… ¿Qué quieren saber?"

Si bien lo estaba preguntando, él sabía lo que probablemente estaban buscando.

"¿Por si acaso no habrán visto algo raro por aquí? ¿Un Pokémon tal vez?"

Saco algo de su traje, pareció presionar algunos botones y luego proyecto la imagen de una Pokémon familiar.

Todos al ver el holograma se sorprendieron al instante.

"No, aquí no ha-nos estas mintiendo"

El profesor fue interrumpido antes de terminar por el líder, cuyos ojos lo estaban observando con frialdad.

"Cuando veníamos para acá nos encontramos con uno de tus asistentes, que lastimosamente sufrió un pequeño accidente, es posible que no lo ve han en un largo tiempo"

Más sudor se comenzó a formar en la frente del profesor, esto había complicado aún más las cosas.

Alguien ya se encontraba herido, posiblemente en estado crítico, estos sujetos no solo eran amenazas verbales.

"Así que espero que haya entendido profesor, responda nuestras preguntas… antes de que ocurran más accidentes"

_"No hay nada que pueda hacer"_

La sensación de impotencia comenzó a llenar al profesor, cuyas manos formaron puños.

Dio otra mirada a los alrededores, encontrándose con la mirada de todos los niños y asistentes enfocadas en él.

Con todas esas miradas que parecían estar gritándole _"¿¡Por qué no le dice la verdad!?"_,solamente soltó un suspiro de resignación.

"Está bien, les diré donde esta"

* * *

_"¿¡Todo esto se está yendo a la mierda!?"_

Eso es uno de los millones de pensamientos que están cruzando por mi cabeza ahora mismo.

He escuchado todo lo que han dicho, y es posible este mas jodido de lo que creo.

Esos malditos saben que Yuna está aquí, además que estos no son los típicos idiotas que puedas engañar.

Ya saben muy bien lo que hacen y parecen no dudar en hacer lo necesario para hacerlo.

Tienen a todos los chicos y asistentes como rehenes, se han colocado en zonas sin dejar ni un solo punto ciego.

Si alguno llegara intentar algo, ellos seguro les ordenaran a sus Pokémon que los ataquen.

_"¡¡No hay una salida segura de esta!!"_

No se me ocurre nada que pueda ayudar en esta situación, al menos no por mi cuenta.

Si tuviera algo de ayuda confió que tal vez, podría formar algún tipo de plan para esta situación.

Pero todos los ocupantes del campamento están ahí dentro, dejándome completamente solo en esta crisis.

_"Yuna…"_

Entonces recordé a quien ahora mismo se encontraba en el centro de todo esto.

Todo esto podría terminar si simplemente la entregáramos.

_"Pero…"_

El tan solo pensar en hacerlo me provoca escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, como si el hacerlo sería la peor decisión que podría tomar ahora mismo.

Lo mejor será descartar esa idea, confió demasiado en mis instintos para ignorar eso.

Con Yuna tal vez haya alguna forma de resolver esto, pero no será nada fácil de eso estoy seguro.

_"Debo ir por Yuna, entonces pensar en un plan"_

Comencé alejarme lentamente para evitar hacer algo que pueda llamar la atención de los que se encuentran adentro.

Mi objetivo es llegar a la enfermería y encontrarme con Yuna.

**"Ra"**

"¿Eh?"

Pero como siempre, el maldito universo me quiere ver muerto por alguna razón.

_"Hay carajo"_

Justamente a unos metros de mí se encontraba la mencionada con molestia más que clara en su rostro.

¿Por qué mi suerte es tan mala?

¿Qué Deidad, fantasma, demonio, espectro, monstruo, cabeza de bebe o ser inter-dimensional hice enojar para que estas cosas me pasen a mí?

* * *

**_"Kai"_ **

Finalmente lo había encontrado después de buscar por todo este lugar.

Estuve caminando por todo este lugar, pero no se encontraban ninguno de los demás humanos.

Hasta que lo encontré parado afuera del lugar donde comen los humanos.

"Yuna"

Comencé a caminar hacia Kai, mientras que el solo se quedó ahí parado mirándome con sorpresa y… ¿Preocupación?

"Yuna… ¡Tienes que irte de aquí!"

Me grito en voz baja mientras miraba por sobre su hombro.

Esto me tomo por sorpresa, ¿acaso seguirá enojado conmigo por lo de antes?

Decidí intentar acercármele nuevamente.

"¡No vengas! ¡Debes irte!"

Solo para recibir el mismo resultado, pero esta vez su expresión demostraba más intensidad que antes.

**_"…Kai"_ **

Retrocedí unos pasos, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Fue entonces que note algo dentro del lugar donde comen, había más humanos adentro.

¿Aquí es donde estaban todos los humanos reunidos?

"¡Ya vete! ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!"

**_"¿Pero que lo tiene tan agitado? además de estar hablando en, voz… no será que"_ **

El dejarme en aquel lugar sola.

Venir con todos los humanos.

Hablar así de bajo.

No será posible, ¿o sí?

_"Pero que gran mentira, ¿no crees?"_

De repente una extraña voz comenzó a hablarme dentro de mi cabeza.

Es como aquella noche, pero la sensación es totalmente lo contrario a la otra.

Cuando la otra transmitía una sensación cálida y con un tono dulce, pero esta era fría y con un tono vacío.

_"Jamás debiste confiar en él, ahora estás viendo sus verdaderos colores"_

**_"No es verdad"_ **

Él no podía hacer algo como eso.

_"Entonces dime algo, tu misma no estabas a punto de pensar lo mismo hace unos momentos"_

**_"…"_ **

_"Eso creí"_

No quiero creerle, pero tampoco puedo negar sus palabras.

**_"¿Pero él dijo que no le importaba que lo vieran conmigo?"_ **

_"Mentiras, si eso fuera verdad porque está aquí solo con los demás humanos"_

Mire de nuevo y observe a los humanos que se encontraban adentro.

_"Así son los humanos de verdad, intentan ganar tu confianza con palabras vacías y luego se deshacen de ti"_

Sentí como mi pecho se estrujaba por escuchar.

**_"Entonces en verdad, ¿todo fue mentira?"_ **

_"Ese humano te sigue diciendo que te largues ¿no?"_

Es verdad, Kai solo seguía diciéndome que me y cada vez parecía molestarse un poco más.

Mi pecho me comenzaba a dolor por verlo así, odio esto.

_"Me alegro ayudarte a ver la verdad, esta será la primera y la última vez que hablemos, adiós"_

Y después de decir eso la voz se calló.

Todo esto ha sido una mentira tras otra, ¿algo de lo que me han dicho ha sido verdad?

Los humanos son lo peor.

Todo lo malo que me ha sucedido ha sido culpa de ellos, una y otra vez.

Sujete mi pecho con fuerza, confiar en uno fue un error.

Humanos.

¡Humanos!

¡¡Humanos!!

Justo entonces algo sujeto mi mano.

**"¡¡HUMANOS!!"**

Entonces todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

"Finalmente se acabó esta telenovela, hora de que comience la acción"

Una vez se observaba la infinita oscuridad, en la cual encontraba dos entidades desconocidas.

La figura más grande actualmente observaba con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras la más pequeña solo observaba lo que estaba sucediendo, pero miraba sutilmente hacia la más grande con una mirada vacía.

Ambos ya habían usado su permiso de intervención directa, lo que ocurra a partir de ahora y el cómo terminara dependerá solamente de los mortales ahora.

Solo podría mirar desde ahora.

* * *

"¿Yuna?"

Fue lo dicho por el pelinegro observando a su amiga Pokémon, estuvo actuando raro por varios segundos hasta que la vio colocar su brazo en su pecho y su mirada se encontraba perdida.

Desde ese momento no había hecho ni un solo movimiento, estaba totalmente congelada en esa posición.

La preocupación del joven aumentaba cada segundo, no tenía idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo y sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho.

"Yuna… ¿te encuentras bien?"

Pregunto mientras lentamente avanzaba hacia la Pokémon inmóvil, sin notar la pequeña descarga que libero su cuerpo.

"Y bien, estamos esperando profesor"

Mientras tanto dentro del comedor, la situación estaba empeorando a cada segundo.

No había nada que pudieran hacer ellos, no podían pedir ayuda y esperar seria en vano dado que nadie sabe que esto está sucediendo.

Lo que podía hacer era retrasar lo inevitable, pero el hacerlo solo pondrá la vida de todos en riesgo.

"Si… si he visto a esa Pokémon"

Finalmente hablo el profesor, al no poder pensar en una manera posible de salir de esta con todos los rehenes.

Aunque odie lo que está a punto de hacer, y no saber si cumplirán su palabra, tendrá que entregar a la misteriosa Pokémon.

"La encontramos hace algunos días herida, la trajimos aquí para sanarla"

"Ahora si nos entendemos profesor, ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?"

Hablo el líder con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No se… donde esta"

La cual desapareció instantáneamente al escuchar la respuesta del profesor.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

El profesor no podía ver los ojos del líder debido al casco, pero sabía por el movimiento que había entrecerrado los ojos.

"No sé dónde está, no la he visto desde el día de ayer"

Bajándose de la mesa rápidamente, sujeto al profesor del cuello de su bata.

"No juegue conmigo profesor, ya que tiendo a jugar rudo"

"Es la verdad, no la he visto el día de hoy, pero hay alguien que seguramente sabe"

Confeso a regañadientes, lamentándose al decir la última parte.

Solo esperaba que Kai dijera donde se encontraba, de esa forma toda esta pesadilla terminaría antes de que empeore.

"¡Dime quién es!"

Fue la orden del líder que se comenzaba a enojar, esto estaba tardando demasiado y no pueden estar perdiendo tiempo en estas estupideces.

"¡Kai! ¡Ven aquí por favor!"

Dijo en voz alta esperando que el muchacho la escuchara.

Lastimosamente no la escucho dado a que se encontraba distraído, ya que también estaba lidiando con una situación delicada.

"¿Me oyes? Por favor responde"

Se encontraba frente a la congelada Yuna, llevaba unos minutos y sin importar lo que hiciera para llamar su atención ella no respondía de ninguna forma.

Ya estaba comenzando a alterarse, esto no podía nada normal.

Sujeto su pecho con fuerza, sintiendo algo de incomodidad de repente.

"¡Yuna ya despierta!"

Resignado ante el estado de su amiga, estiro su mano para tomar la de ella.

Devuelta a dentro del comedor, reinaba un gran silencio.

"Espero que esto no sea una mala broma"

Hablo el líder rompiendo el silencio y tirando al profesor contra el suelo.

El profesor se levantó y miro por todo el corredor buscando al pelinegro, lastimosamente terminando en fracaso.

"¿Kai? ¡Kai! ¿¡Donde estas!?"

Siguió llamando una y otra vez esperando que solamente fuera que no lo escuchaba bien, aunque lastimosamente fue el caso para todos sus intentos.

Todos estaban buscando al mencionado, pero el resultado era el mismo.

Mirando hacia todos lados frenéticamente, el miedo comenzaba a hacerse presente en el rostro del profesor.

"¿¡Donde esta Kai!?... ¿¡Que fue lo que le hicieron!?"

Su atención entonces se concentró en líder, por la posibilidad de que ellos le hubieran hecho algo al hijo de Raven.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra él, pero retrocedió cuando el Fearow y Graveler se colocaron frente a él impidiendo que avanzara.

"Cálmese profesor, no haga nada de lo que obviamente usted se arrepentirá"

El Prof. Oak solamente pudo apretar los dientes ante la impotencia, se estaba hartando de sentirse así.

"Ahora dígame, ¿Quién es el famoso Kai?"

"¡Es uno de mis campistas! ¡Él fue el último al que vi con la Pokémon que buscan!"

"Ya veo, ya veo"

Fue lo único que dijo por un momento, pero eso provoco que el profesor sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero parecía que estuviera luchando para mantenerla de esa manera.

De repente su mirada se posó sobre sus subordinados, que inmediatamente se tensaron ante ser lo objetivos de su ira.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?, _Aquí están todos_ no fueron esas sus exactas ¡palabras!"

Sus palabras lentamente iban sonando cada vez más fuerte, hasta que ya no pudo contener su ira.

Todos los ocupantes del comedor, humanos y Pokémon, retrocedieron por el miedo.

"¡P-pero todos están aquí! Nos-¡Cállate!"

Dejo de hablar rápidamente, no se arriesgaría a la cólera de su líder.

La atención de todos estaba centrada en el líder, que actualmente se estaba sujetando el puente de la nariz.

"Les hare una sola maldita pregunta imbéciles, ¿revisaron todo el campamento?"

Los subordinados estaban aguantando la respiración.

Para cualquiera que escuchara el tono de voz con el que hablo, podría notar la ira y el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no explotar ahí mismo.

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta solo provoco que las facciones visibles de su rostro se fruncieran y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

"N-N-No S-Señor"

Hasta que uno de los subordinados, cuyo cuerpo hacia la imitación de una gelatina, avanzo y respondió la pregunta.

Sudor comenzó a caer de la frente de todos, la tensión aumento repentinamente.

Una vez más la atención se enfocó en líder, que se encontraba inmóvil con la mirada baja.

"¿Con que no revisaron todo el campamento?"

Su voz era tan fría, que al escucharla todos se congelaron.

"Sabiendo lo que está en juego aquí, se atrevieron a cometer un error tan estúpido como ese"

Una extraña presión para los rehenes comenzaba a llenar el lugar que líos hacía temblar, pero los que sabían lo que era se encontraban más que aterrados.

El líder enfoco su mirada en los cuatro, que inconscientemente dieron un paso atrás por el miedo.

* * *

Todo en ese momento parecía estarse moviendo en cámara lenta.

La mano de Kai estaba a punto de sujetar la mano de la Pokémon, sintiendo como la sensación en su pecho aumentaba ligeramente.

En el comedor el líder dio un paso en dirección hacia el centro del lugar, la presión del lugar parecía estar aumentando.

Al momento en finalmente estaba sujetando la mano de su amiga Pokémon, vio como ella por fin parecía reaccionar.

Un vez el centro del comedor se montó en la misma mesa de antes, todos los que lo estaban viendo sintieron sus cuerpos temblar.

Kai sonrió ligeramente, pero esa felicidad duro poco al momento que vio los ojos de Yuna.

Todos los rehenes demostraban claro shock por lo que veían, algo brillante había comenzado a rodear al líder.

Se sorprendió por ver los ojos de Yuna estaban en blanco, sin notar que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a liberar descargas.

Los Pokémon bajaron la mirada y se demostraron dóciles, los subordinados temblaban y sudor caía por sus rostros.

Soltó su mano y dio varios pasos hacia atrás cuando esos ojos se enfocaron en él, escucho como ella comenzaba a gruñir y la vio apretar los dientes con fuerza.

Lagrimas se comenzaron a formar en los ojos de los niños y niñas, ya que comenzaron a sentir miedo y se les secaba la garganta.

El joven pelinegro tras por fin notar las descargas retrocedió a un más, estaban creciendo y algunas se habían acercado a él.

Totalmente sorprendido por lo que veía, el profesor se encontraba estático en su lugar.

Mientras seguía sobre la mesa, lo que se encontraba a su alrededor daba un brillo de color negro.

Mirando a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, su mirada noto algo por una de las ventanas.

Sintiendo la molestia en su pecho, Kai solamente pudo decir algo.

"Yuna"

**"¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"**

Un gran grito de ira se escuchó, seguido entonces de un gran estruendo similar a un relámpago que resonó toda el área.

Una brillante luz llamo la atención de todos en el comedor, que fueron segados por una brillante luz.

Frunciendo el ceño, el líder miraba directamente hacia la luz sabiendo de quien se trataba.

"Yuna… ¡¡YUNAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Fue lo último que dijo al mismo tiempo que fue segado por la luz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del Cap 8 **

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy trayéndoles el nuevo capítulo que seguro algunos estaban esperando.**

**Se pudieron observar los pensamientos y sentimientos de Yuna después de su discusión con Kai, en consecuencia por las acciones del pelinegro en el capítulo anterior. **

**Las cosas con los rehenes parecieran empeorar a cada momento, sin opciones más que cooperar con sus secuestradores y esperar lo mejor para ellos. **

**Finalmente la conclusión con una Yuna encontrándose con Kai y que pareció interactuar con un ser desconocido usando sus dudas contra ella, provocando la gran ira de la Pokémon eléctrica sobre cualquier humano cerca.**

**Dos capítulos más para el cierre de este primer arco y luego dará inicio lo que sería el canon del anime.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**_~Chaooooooooo~_ **


	10. Preludio al Conflicto

**¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**

Fue el sonido de una gran explosión seguido de varias descargas y una gran cortina de polvo que cubrieron toda el área.

Lo unió visible era la cortina de polvo que lentamente comenzaba a disiparse.

El suelo de la zona demostraba daños y el frente del comedor se encontraba completamente destruido.

"_*Cough*_ ¿¡Es_*Cough*_todos bien!?"

Hablo entre cortado una voz familiar, al mismo tiempo que una figura se levantaba de adentro del comedor.

La nube de polvo lentamente comenzaba a disiparse, permitiendo una visión más clara.

El dueño de la voz resulto ser el Prof. Oak que miraba hacia con preocupación sus alrededores.

Pero dicha preocupación de disipo a ver a los, si bien algo sucios y tosiendo, no demostraban ningún tipo de herida por lo recientemente ocurrido.

"¿Qué fue lo que causo esto?"

Miro hacia el ahora gran agujero en el frente, con el polvo que ya casi se había disipado por completo.

A unos metros de dicho agujero pudo divisar una figura tirada en el suelo.

"Ese es… ¿¡Kai!?"

Tras finalmente reconocer al joven, rápidamente se acercó a él para levantarlo y asegurarse de su condición.

Parecía estar inconsciente.

"¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¡Vamos responde!"

Al estar junto a él lo sujeto de sus hombros y lo comenzó a sacudir ligeramente intentando despertarlo.

"Mmm… ¿Qué?... _*Cough*_¿Profesor?"

Lentamente el joven pelinegro fue abriendo los ojos, haciendo que el profesor soltara un suspiro de alivio.

"Me alegras que te encuentres bien, ¿crees poder levantarte?"

"Si puedo, solo es algo de dolor"

Con algo de ayuda del profesor se levantó, dejando que el profesor viera condición actual.

Vio que su ropa presentaba varios daños y algo de suciedad, además de algunos pequeños cortes y quemaduras menores el no parecía tener nada grave.

"Kai dime, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? ¿En dónde estabas?"

Esta pregunta pareció confundir al joven por unos momentos, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por recordar.

"Bueno estaba en el baño, luego de salir vi a uno de sus asistentes trayendo a unos chicos hacia acá así que los seguí y me termine quedando afuera"

El profesor asintió al escuchar la breve explicación del joven.

"Si estuviste aquí afuera todo el tiempo"

El pelinegro solamente asintió.

"Entonces, ¿sabes lo que está sucediendo?"

Su respuesta fue otro asentimiento positivo del joven.

"Bien, pero no me has dicho que fue lo que causo esto"

Kai pensó por unos momentos, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando por fin recordé al causante de esto.

"¡Oh no! ¡Yuna!"

"¿Yuna?"

El grito sorpresivo de Kai fue acompañado por la confusión del profesor ante el misterioso nombre, ¿había otra campista afuera con él?

El joven rápidamente hacia donde debería estar la mencionada, donde se encontraban los últimos rastros de la cortina de polvo.

Siguiendo la mirada del joven, viendo el polvo disipándose y una figura bípeda asomándose.

"¡Yuna!"

Fue lo que el profesor escuchar a Kai llamar a la figura.

Cuando el polvo finalmente había terminado de disiparse, su sorpresa no pudo ser más evidente al ver a Yuna.

Pero como no estarlo.

"Aquí esta"

Si la mencionada Yuna, resultaba ser la Pokémon que sus secuestradores estaban buscando.

Que los estaba observando con nada más que furia.

()

¿Cómo es que las cosas llegaron a esto?

Todo ha sido como una condenada montaña rusa.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en la bajada más larga, tan la larga que llega al maldito infierno y se hunde en un mar de lava lleno de malditos tiburones de fuego.

Así de mal se encuentran las cosas, y finalmente para rematar no tengo nada que pueda ayudarme actualmente.

Lo peor es la mirada que mi amiga me está dando, solo me dice que aún podemos bajar más.

_"¿Hay forma de que esto pueda empeorar aún más?"_

_/Crack/_

_"Este universo en verdad odia que lo desafíen"_

Fue lo único que pude pensar al escuchar eso y que un escalofrió me recorriera el cuerpo.

Mirando hacia atrás observe al líder del grupo avanzando, siendo por sus subordinados y los Pokémon.

_"Hola universo, si te ofendí de alguna manera… ¡Por favor perdóname!"_

Rogue mientras lloraba internamente, esto ya pareciera que está sucediendo solamente para hacerme sufrir.

Que muriera y entonces reencarnara, solamente para que me pase todo esto debe ser obra de un maldito sádico infeliz.

¡Ahórrame tanto sufrimiento y mátame de una vez!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En serio debo dejar de hablar así conmigo mismo.

"Así que aquí es donde estabas"

El líder avanzo hasta estar junto a mí y el profesor, con su mirada enfocada en Yuna.

Al estar junto a él, pude sentir algo extraño que parecía estar envolviéndolo y sea lo que sea me daba miedo.

Cuando se mirada se desvió hacia nosotros, o más bien al profesor que estaba junto a mí, inconscientemente retrocedí.

"Muy bien profesor cumplió lo que acordamos, nosotros cumpliremos nuestra parte siempre y cuando nadie nos interrumpa"

Mire al profesor que solamente asintió, pero se demostraba algo cabizbajo y note que estaba apretando las manos.

Su mirada entonces se enfocó en mí.

"Así que tú eras el famoso Kai… Gracias por traernos a nuestra chica problemática"

Me hablo con un tono tan simple y sin nada detrás de sus palabras, si había alguna intención yo no las sentí.

Pero no pude evitar enojarme, cuando lo escuche referirse a Yuna como si fuera propiedad de ellos.

El siguió avanzando hasta pasarnos, los subordinados y Pokémon hicieron lo mismo dejando atrás de todos ellos.

Yuna seguía en el mismo lugar, observándonos con la misma intensidad de antes.

**"¡¡Raaaaaaaa!!"**

_"Supongo que ya los reconoció"_

De repente se demostró aún más agresiva que antes, por lo cual el grupo misterio y sus Pokémon se pusieron en guardia.

"Kai"

El profesor me llamo.

"¿Qué sucede profesor?"

Volteando hacia él, pudiendo notar su molestia por esta situación claramente.

"Lo mejor sería que nos retiráramos… Aquí no podemos hacer nada"

"¿¡Pero profesor!?"

Esto en verdad me sorprendió, no esperaría esto de alguien como él.

"Sé que quieres abandonarla, pero debemos asegurar la seguridad de los demás"

Esto en verdad me molesta mucho.

No quiero abandonarla con estos tipos recordando cómo estaba cuando la encontré, pero lo que el profesor dice es verdad y todos aún están en posible peligro.

Apreté con fuerza las manos y dientes, en verdad sentirme impotente es una de las cosas que más odio.

_"Maldita sea"_

No hay nada que yo pueda hacer aquí.

()

"¡Prepárense para atacar!"

Ordeno el líder del grupo.

Los Pokémon rápidamente obedecieron y ahora estaban al frente listos para enfrentarse nuevamente a la Pokémon eléctrica.

Dicha Pokémon aún se encontraba en la misma posición, pero su expresión se torció aún más por reconocer a los que la habían atacado antes.

Pero aun con desventaja numérica, se plantó firmemente ante los 6 Pokémon.

**(Yuna)Zeraora **

**VS **

**Grupo Misterioso: Magmar, Machoke, Sandslash, Hypno, Graveler, Fearow **

"¡Toma vuelo Fearow! ¡Esta vez no tendrá escape!"

Obedeciendo instantáneamente la orden, tomo vuelo y comenzó a dar círculos en el aire sin dejar de observar el área.

**"¡Raaaaaaaa!"**

El grito de Yuna fue seguido de una carrera hacia los Pokémon terrestres.

"¡Magmar Lanzallamas!"

**"¡Mar!"**

**"¡Ora!"**

Escuchando la orden Magmar asintió para después disparar llamas hacia la Pokémon eléctrica, que actuando rápidamente esquivo hacia un lado y respondió lanzo una descarga hacia los Pokémon enemigos.

"¡Sandslash! ¡Bloquéalo!"

Dicho Pokémon obedeciendo se colocó al frente y recibió el ataque, recibiendo cero daño debido al ser un Pokémon tipo tierra.

"¡Ahora usa cuchillada!"

Las cuchillas de Sandslash comenzaron a brillar, acto seguido salió corriendo directo hacia la Pokémon eléctrica.

Yuna permaneció inmóvil hasta que finalmente la alcanzo, pero demostrando una gran gracia ella comenzó las cuchillas de su oponente y una vez terminado el ataque ella contraataco con puñetazos que hicieron retroceder al Pokémon tipo tierra.

**"¡Ra!"**

Lanzo un último golpe que lo lanzo junto a los otros Pokémon, pero se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Conque seguirás tan terca como siempre, que así sea ¡Graveler Rodada! ¡Fearow Ataque Rápido!"

Ambos Pokémon se lanzaron al mismo tiempo hacia Yuna, el Tipo Volador la alcanzo primero circulándola a gran velocidad. Finalmente se lanzó contra ella que intento esquivar el ataque, pero fue demasiado rápido que no lo pudo esquivar haciéndola retroceder y recibir por la espalda el ataque del Graveler que finalmente la había alcanzado provocando aún más daño tirándola al suelo.

"¡Atáquenla antes de que se levante!"

"¡Magmar lanzallamas!"

El Pokémon de fuego nuevamente disparo un torrente de llamas hacia la Pokémon eléctrica que se acababa de reincorporar, estaba a punto de esquivar.

"¡Hypno usa Psíquico!

Pero un brillo azul rodeo su cuerpo impidiendo que se moviera, provocando que recibiera las llamas directamente y una pequeña explosión ocurriera tirándola al suelo nuevamente.

Ella se levantó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue un poco más lento debido a los ataques recibidos.

Su expresión seguía siendo una de ira, pero también demostraba algunos indicios de dolor.

"¿Te vuelves a levantar? Nunca podrá contra los seis tu sola, eso ya ha quedado más que claro"

**"¡Grrrrr!"**

Yuna solamente gruño, colocándose en posición de combate nuevamente.

"Como quieras, mi deber es solo entregarte viva"

Yuna se envolvió en descargas para luego salir disparada hacia los Pokémon.

()

_"Maldición, no hay forma de que ella pueda ganarles sola"_

Eran los pensamientos de Kai, que estaba observando la injusta batalla en silencio y mientras sus manos se volvían puños.

Ganas de ir ayudar a su amiga no le faltaban, pero aunque lo hiciera sabía que solamente se volvería un peso muerto ahí.

"Kai, ya debemos retirarnos"

"¡Pero profesor no pode-! ¿Eh?"

Lo que sea que estuviera a punto de decir fue interrumpido al ver al Prof. Oak sonriendo.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer, hasta que estemos listos"

Al decir eso último le guiño el ojo a Kai, que todavía estaba confundido.

Pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¡Ya entiendo!"

Ya había entendido cual era el plan del profesor, y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que significaba.

"Debemos ponernos en marcha"

"¡Sí!"

Dicho eso los dos comenzaron a retirarse del área, necesitaban tiempo antes de poder hacer lo que querían.

El más joven miro en dirección de la batalla, observando como su amiga hacia lo mejor para combatir aun con la clara desventaja numérica.

Regreso su atención al frente siguiendo de cerca al profesor de regreso al destrozado comedor, con los sonidos de batalla continuando.

()

"¿Qué está ocurriendo afuera?"

Fue la pregunta de una aterrada Serena a su amiga Leaf, que miraba por el enorme agujero del comedor para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de esa gran luz que los segó a todos, las cosas parecieron haber dado otro giro.

Vieron al profesor salir rápidamente, para que lego los mismos hombres que los tenían aquí lo siguieran.

"Esos hombres están peleando, contra… ¿¡La Pokémon que Kai encontró!?"

Todos oyeron el grito de sorpresa de Leaf, viendo a la menciona Pokémon luchando contra seis oponentes o intentando luchar.

"Perfecto"

"¡Kya!"

Dijo una voz al oído de Leaf, provocando que la pobre chica saltara del susto.

Mirando hacia el origen de la voz, topándose con un sonriente Gary que también estaba observando la lucha que estaba ocurriendo afuera.

"¡No te aparezcas así Gary! ¡Casi me das un infarto!"

Con molestia sujeto a su amigo de la infancia del cuello, para comenzar a zarandearlo como muñeco de trapo.

Esta escena le saco gotas de sudor a todos los que la observaban.

"¡Y-ya b-as-as-ta Le-ea-af! ¡Vo-m-mi-ta-ar-re!"

Hablaba entre cortado el pobre, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a volverse verde.

"Como sea, ¿a qué te referías con perfecto?"

Finalmente soltando al chico, que recupero su color natural, expreso su curiosidad.

"No es obvio, esos sujetos ¡ya no tienen razón para tenernos aquí!"

Al escuchar esa exclamación todos guardaron silencio, pero luego todos comenzaron a sonreír y algunos empezaron a celebrar.

Ellos habían venido por ella, y ahora que la encontraron.

¡No tienen de que preocuparse!

"¡Cuando la capturen todo esto se terminara!"

La alegría no podría ser evidente en los ocupantes del lugar.

Excepto con aquellos que en realidad no estaban alegres por estos sucesos.

"¿¡Cómo pueden alegrarse por esto!?"

Ese grito capto la atención de todos, terminando su pequeña celebración.

La que había alzado la voz, fue Leaf que los miraba a todos molesta.

"¿Qué te pasa Leaf? Ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos, ¿Por qué te molestas?"

Pregunto un molesto Gary, por la repentina actitud de su amiga.

"¿¡Cómo es que eres tan tonto Gary!? ¿¡Acaso no te has dado cuenta!?"

Su tono de voz comenzó a subir por la ignorancia de su amigo.

"¿¡Pero de que estas hablando Leaf!? ¡Ya tienen lo que quieren! ¡Ahora nos dejaran en paz!"

"¡Ese no es el problema tonto!"

La discusión pareciera subir de nivel a cada segundo, los demás al no querer terminar en medio decidieron no entrometerse.

"¡Ellos vinieron aquí por ella! ¡Quien sabe que lo que harán con ella!"

"¡Y es por eso que esto está pasando en primer lugar! ¡En todo caso esto es culpa de Sharp que fue quien la trajo aquí en primer lugar!"

Esa última declaración tomo por sorpresa a Leaf haciéndola retroceder, dejando que Gary continuara.

"¡Él fue el que la encontró e hizo que la trajeran aquí! ¡Si el tan solo hubiera seguido las reglas esto no estaría pasando! ¡Y entonces el campamento no se hubiera arruinado!"

"E-e-eso…"

Intento pensar en algo para defender a su amigo, pero no se le ocurría nada para negar las palabras de Gary.

Además aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que un poco de lo que dijo era verdad.

"¡Ahora mismo todos podríamos estar teniendo un día normal! ¡Pero esto está ocurriendo por Sharp!"

Las palabras hacían eco en el comedor destruido, todos los que lo escuchaban parecían ser convencidos y los asistentes también parecían estar de acuerdo.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Él fue quien la trajo!"

"¡Por el esto nos está pasando!"

"¡Ella fue la que destruyo parte del laboratorio del profesor!"

"¡Hizo que cancelaran la competencia cuando estábamos ganando!"

"Ya sabía que ese chico era un busca problemas"

"¡El primer día debió haber quedado claro!"

Lentamente pareciera que todos se estaban poniendo en contra de Kai.

Al escuchar todo eso, rápidamente Leaf comenzó a enojarse.

"¡Oigan esto es una locura! ¡No pueden solamente culparlo de todo!"

"¡Leaf tiene razón!"

El que alzo la voz fue Ash, que avanzó entre las personas hasta pararse junto a Leaf.

"¡Lo único que Kai hizo fue ayudar a una Pokémon herida!"

"¡Es verdad!"

Otra voz se escuchó, haciéndolos desviar la mirada hacia la responsable.

Que se trataba de una muy nerviosa, pero seria, Serena que se puso al lado de su amiga mirándolos a todos.

"¡El solamente quiso ayudarla! ¡No hay forma de que el supiera que todo esto iba ocurrir!"

"¡No es nada más que una estupidez!"

"¡No pueden solamente culparlo por todo esto!"

Los tres se levantaron juntos ante todos, decididos a defender al que consideraban su amigo de las acusaciones de todos.

Una gran tensión podía sentirse en el lugar.

Dicha tensión se vio disipada al escuchar unos pasos acercándose hacia ellos.

Todos se estremecieron por esto, ¿ese extraño grupo estaba regresando por ellos?

Pero grata fue sorpresa al ver que quienes se acercaban no era ese extraño grupo.

"¡Prof. Oak/Abuelo!"

"¡Kai!"

Fueron ellos los que rápidamente entraron al destruido comedor, deteniendo justo en el gran agujero.

"¡Escuchen todos! ¡Debemos salir de aquí ahora que podemos!"

El profesor avanzo, haciendo que sus asistentes se juntaran y comenzaran a hablar entre ellos.

Mientras que el joven pelinegro permaneció inmóvil, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia afuera donde la batalla ocurría.

"¡Apareciste!"

"¡Kai! ¿¡Estas bien!?"

"¿¡En donde estuviste todo el día!?"

Fue abordado por los tres jóvenes, tomándolo por sorpresa por esta repentina acción.

"¿Leaf? ¿Serena? ¿Ash?"

"¿¡En donde estabas tonto!? ¿¡Tienes idea de todo lo que ha estado sucediendo!?"

Retrocedió ante los regaños de su amiga, primera vez que la veía enojarse.

_"Por esto es que nunca debes hacer enojar a chicas en los animes"_

Pensó con miedo con unas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente.

"¡Tienes valor para mostrar tu cara Sharp!"

Pero este momento fue interrumpido, cuando cierto peli marrón decidió integrarse al grupo.

Solo estaba ahí frente a ellos con su mirada enfocada en el joven de ojos bicolor.

"¿Oak?"

Hablo confundido por el recién llegado.

No tenía idea del porque lo estaba mirando de esa manera, con tanto enojo.

El no recordaba haber hecho algo que hiciera que el nieto del profesor reaccionara de esta manea con él, no habían interactuado por más de una hora en todo lo que lleva el campamento.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡No te hagas el que no sabes! ¡Tú sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando!"

La confusión no hizo más que aumentar por esa exclamación, ¿había algo que no estaba viendo?

()

"¡Todo esto que está pasando es tu culpa!"

_"Conque de eso se trataba"_

Pensé molesto tras finalmente entender de lo que Gary me estaba hablando.

El maldito juego de la culpa, siempre es ese maldito juego.

La maldita necesidad de las personas querer ponerle una cara a los problemas a la cual puedan culpar y golpear por todos los desastres que ocurran.

Y ahora me está tocando jugar en el centro.

"¡Ya deja de decir eso!"

"¡S-si! ¡No puedes solamente culparlo de esto!"

"¡No necesitamos esto ahora Gary!"

Realmente me sorprendió, aunque no lo demostré mucho, como inmediatamente me defendieron mis tres… ¿amigos?

Después de como los ignore ayer, esperaba que guardaran algún tipo de pequeño rencor contra mí.

"¿¡Por qué lo siguen defendiendo!? ¡Él fue quien trajo a la Pokémon que esos tipos están buscando!"

_"Parece que no está solo"_

Si las reacciones de todos los aquí, aparte del profesor y mis ¿amigos?, me dice que están totalmente de acuerdo con lo que está diciendo.

Unirse todos con la misma mentalidad, esperando que la presión social me haga trisas.

Una táctica tan antigua casi como la vida misma.

Concentrándome en la discusión, eran mis tres defensores contra la turba furiosa.

Lo cual no era nada más que ellos diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez esperando convencer a la otra parte.

Otra de las cosas casi tan antiguas como la vida misma, equivocarse y seguir usando ese mismo método esperando el mismo resultado.

Solo suspire, no hay tiempo para lidiar con este tipo de mierda.

_"Con suerte la solución a esto es bastante fácil, no jugar el malito juego"_

()

Mientras que todo eso sucedía.

"¡Así que quiero que lleven a los niños al pueblo! ¡Ya he llamado a la oficial Jenny y deberían estar en camino!"

El profesor se encontraba dándoles órdenes a sus asistentes.

"Muy bien profesor, ¿Qué hará usted profesor?"

"Intentare conseguir tiempo, tanto como sea posible"

""¿¡Profesor!?""

Todos los asistentes habían sido tomados por sorpresa debido a eso.

Ellos conocían bien al profesor, el que una vez había sido llamado campeón de Kanto que se retiró para dedicarse a la investigación.

"¿Mmm?"

Algo llamo la atención del profesor.

Mirando hacia donde se encontraban los niños, encontrándose con una gran discusión.

Una gran multitud de niños siendo liderados por su nieto, contra Kai, Ash, Leaf y una niña que no había visto antes.

Escuchaba como todos parecían estar culpando a Kai, al ser el que hizo que trajeran a la Pokémon desconocida al campamento.

_"Gary"_

Pensó con algo de molestia por las acciones de su nieto, lo completamente innecesario que era hacer esto.

Pero le molestaba aún más ver como algunos de sus asistentes que intentaban, pero fallaban horriblemente, no mostrar que estaban de acuerdo.

Estaba más que listo para ir allí y terminar con esa discusión.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso al frente.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Kai?"

"¿No ira a?"

"¿Qué hace?"

Todos se encontraban confundidos por la acción del mencionado, que comenzó a caminar hacia Gary.

Su expresión no mostraba nada más que seriedad.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Conque así es cómo quieres hacer las cosas Sharp?"

Vieron como el peli marrón se puso en posición, listo en caso de que el peli negro lo asaltara.

Una vez más la tensión inundaba el lugar, todos sabían que se iba a romper en cualquier momento.

Pero la gran pregunta era, ¿de qué forma se rompería esta vez?

Kai continuaba caminando hacia Gary, con ahora solo unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

Cuando ya estaba frente a frente, todos se tensaron ante lo que pudiera ocurrir en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nada.

Todos se sorprendieron ante eso.

Ver que en vez de intentar decir o hacer algo, el peli negro solamente le pasó de largo a Gary y continúo caminando.

El mencionado estaba igual de sorprendido, de tal manera que pareció quedarse congelado en su lugar.

Paso a través de la multitud, ignorando las miradas de desprecio y enojo de todos.

"¿¡Que ocurre Sharp!? ¿¡Asustado de intentar algo!?"

Dejando su sorpresa inicial atrás, se concentró nueva en el pelinegro.

Pero el mencionado solamente continuo avanzando, ya había cruzado a los niños y ahora se dirigía hacia el profesor y sus asistentes.

"¡No me ignores Sharp! ¡Tú sabes muy bien que todo esto es tu culpa!"

Su grito nuevamente cayo en oídos, su mirada continuaba al frente y sin disminuir su paso.

"¡¡SHARP!!"

Lanzo un grito a todo pulmón, completamente molesto por estar siendo ignorado.

Pero una vez más fue completamente ignorado.

Hasta que finalmente llego hasta el profesor, ignorando totalmente a los asistentes que lo miraban con enojo.

"Profesor, no es por ser grosero, deberíamos darnos prisa en volver allá, no sabemos cuánto resistirá Yuna"

"Oye tu-Tienes razón"

Uno de los asistentes estaba a punto de hablar, pero el profesor lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo.

"Oiga pro-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer"

Interrumpiendo a otro de los asistentes, avanzo y se colocó junto al joven pelinegro.

"Ya llévense a los niños, no podemos desperdiciar tiempo valioso"

"¿¡Pero profesor!?"

"¡Ya no pierdan tiempo!"

Su repentino grito los tomo a todos por sorpresa, eran muy cosas veces que el gritara de esa manera o se enojara.

"Muy bien, Kai ven conmigo"

El joven asintió.

"¡Esperen un momento!"

Pero antes de que los dos hicieran algo, fueron interrumpidos por cierto peli marrón molesto.

Que cruzo rápidamente entre todos, deteniéndose junto a los dos.

"¿¡De que estas hablando abuelo!? ¿¡Que es lo que van hacer tu y el!?"

Pregunto y señalando al pelinegro, que lo miraba con una expresión sin emociones.

"Iremos a detener a esos criminales, o al menos ganar tiempo mientras llega la oficial Jenny"

"¿¡Pero porque!? ¡Cuando la atrapen ellos se irán! ¿¡Porque tomar un riesgo innecesario al entrometerse!?"

Fue la gran pregunta hacia su abuelo que retenía una expresión seria, mientras él lo observaba con si estuviera loco por querer enfrentarse contra los sujetos que hace unos momentos los tenían como rehenes.

Lo mejor sería que solamente se fueran y los dejaran llevarse a esa Pokémon problemática.

No entendía como alguien tan inteligente como su abuelo no pudiera entenderlo, era algo muy fácil de entender.

"Porque ese es mi deber como profesor regional, cerciorarme de la seguridad de ambos, jóvenes entrenadores y Pokémon, por igual"

Todos se habían quedados totalmente callados, escuchando con atención las palabras del profesor que camino para estar enfrente de todos.

"Pero ahora mismo las cosas van más allá de solo mi deber, más de querer investigar a una nueva especie Pokémon no catalogado hasta ahora"

Dándoles la espalda a todos con la mirada baja, oía como sus palabras además de sonar firmes también demostraban algo de amabilidad.

"¡Es sobre hacer lo correcto! ¡Proteger a los Pokémon inocentes de las intenciones malignas! ¡No dejar que hagan los que les plazca!"

Se volteó hacia ellos, su mirada demostrando pura determinación mientras su tono aumentaba.

"¡Si solo le diera las espaldas aun solo Pokémon necesitado! ¡Estaría abandonado en todo lo que creo!"

Termino su discurso, bajo la mirada de admiración de todos los testigos.

()

_"Wow, no sabía que el Prof. Oak tuviera un lado tan genial"_

Pensé con total incredulidad, observando al profesor tras terminar su gran discurso.

Digo he escuchado discursos de anime épicos, muchos más que este, pero este de verdad es sorprendente.

Pero la forma y la pasión con la que lo estaba diciendo, fue realmente impresionante.

La cosa más sorprendente es que vino de un personaje, a lo mucho terciario, de un anime cuyo factor primario nunca fueron tramas profundas.

_"Profesor, usted se ha ganado mi respeto"_

"¡Ok! ¡Bien lo entiendo!"

Pero este silencio épico fue roto por el grito de Gary.

"¡Ya entiendo lo que dices abuelo! ¡Pero ahora respóndeme esto!"

Dijo eso para después apuntar hacia.

_"¿mí?"_

"¿¡Porque tiene Sharp ir contigo!? ¿¡Por qué no alguien más!? ¿¡Uno de tus asistentes!? ¿¡Yo!?"

Escuchando su voz pude distinguir algunas emociones.

Enojo, molestia, miedo y ¿celos?

"Lo lamento Gary, pero necesito que ellos saquen a los niños de aquí y tú no estás listo para algo como esto"

Después de escuchar Gary pareció enojarse aún más.

"¿¡Entonces porque llevas a Sharp!? ¿¡Cómo es que el sí está listo!?"

Si antes solo estaba enojado, ahora mismo puedo decir que se encuentra furioso.

Ante la pregunta de Gary, el profesor solo miro hacia mí.

_"¿Tengo algo en la cara?"_

Pero después de unos momentos de quedárseme viendo, solo sonrió para mirar a Gary nuevamente.

"Puede que él tenga tu misma edad, pero estoy seguro de que está listo para esto"

_"¿Por qué me tiene tanta confianza?"_

Esto en verdad no tiene explicación, o al menos yo no la conozco.

¿Qué lo lleva a tener tanta confianza en mí?

Pokémon puede ser un maldito meme de negligencia parental, pero ni los adultos llevarían a un niño a una lucha contra un grupo que ya ha demostrado que no duraran en dañar gravemente a otros.

Es como si el supiera más de mí de lo que yo creía.

¿Acaso sabe que en realidad no soy un niño ordinario?

_"¡Incluso en estos momentos de crisis! ¡Se forman aún más malditas preguntas!"_

¡Es que en serio!

¡Se forman como millones de preguntas y no consigo ni una respuesta!

¿¡Cómo es esto justo!?

¡Llamo hacks!

¡¡Hacks!!

¡¡HACKS!!

¡¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGA TAL MAL PUTA SUERTE!!

_"Algún día seguro, me explotara la cabeza por todas estas mierdas"_

Ignorando el dolor de cabeza, devolví mi atención al frente.

"¿¡Pero abuelo!?"

"¡Mi decisión es final!"

Dijo sin dejar espacio para argumentos.

Gary estaba a punto de decir algo, pero cerró a boca al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada y asentía.

"Ahora que ya todo está aclarado, sígueme Kai"

Yo solo asentí y comencé a seguir al profesor.

Le pase al lado a Gary, y el levanto la mirada ligeramente dejándome ver su rostro.

Me estaba mirando completamente enojado, y estoy seguro de que estaba apretando los dientes.

_"¿Tendré que pagar por esto verdad?"_

Pensé al mismo tiempo que maldecía a mi suerte, de nuevo.

Yo ni siquiera me involucre o era parte de esa discusión y aun así seré el que tenga que pagar.

_"¿Qué hice para ganar tanto odio?"_

Llore internamente siguiendo al profesor.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

()

Solo observaban mientras los dos salían del comedor, en dirección del dañado laboratorio.

"¡Muy bien niños! ¡Ya oyeron al profesor vámonos!"

Siguiendo a los asistentes, comenzaron a caminar dirigiendo al pueblo.

El trio, Leaf, Serena y Ash, se vieron entre sí para después asentir y abandonar el comedor.

Mientras todos continuaban abandonando el comedor, hubo uno que permanecía inmóvil con la mirada baja.

"Sharp"

Pronuncio con odio el nombre, para acto seguido comenzar a seguir a los demás.

()

Ya dentro del laboratorio desbaratado, se encontraban los dos.

"¿Qué estamos buscando profesor?"

"Kai mi muchacho, lo que venimos a buscar aquí son refuerzos"

Cuando termino de hablar, se detuvo enfrente de una puerta con varios candados electrónicos.

"¿Refuerzos?"

Su pregunta provoco una risa del profesor, que saco una tarjeta de su bata que tenía su imagen.

La paso por encima de uno de los candados, haciendo que todos se encendieran.

_/Clank/ /Clank/ /Prum/_

Entonces comenzaron a desbloquearse, hasta que todos se desbloquearan después de un par de segundos.

Abriendo la puerta, mostrado su contenido al joven.

"Wow"

"Jajaja sorprendente, ¿verdad?"

Detrás de la puerta había un cuarto lleno de estantes, en los cuales yacían algunas Pokébolas.

"Cuantas Pokébolas"

"Todas esas eran los Pokémon para el campamento"

"Ya veo"

Vio como el camino hacia uno de los estantes y lo miro antes de tomar una.

"¿No nos llevaremos todas y haremos un ejército verdad?"

Fue la pregunta, con mucha emoción, del joven pelinegro.

"Lastimosamente no todos los Pokémon de aquí poseen experiencia en combate"

"Debí habérmelo esperado, las cosas nunca son tan fácil"

El profesor camino entre varios estantes, tomando unas más antes de regresar a la entrada.

Le extendió las dos Pokébolas, las miro por unos antes de tomarlas.

"Con suerte esos dos serán suficiente para ayudarte, además estoy seguro de que te agradaran"

"Muy bien"

Salieron de la habitación, con el profesor cerrando la puerta y activando los candados.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

()

"Oiga profesor"

"¿Qué sucede Kai?"

"¿Por qué confía tanto en mí?"

Le pregunte haciendo que él se detenga, para después voltear a verme.

Estuvo callados unos segundos para después sonreír.

"En mayor parte lo hago, porque eres el hijo de Raven"

"¿¡Conoce a mi madre!?"

Mi reacción fue instantánea, ¿Raven conocía personalmente al Prof. Oak?

¿Por qué no me lo habrá dicho antes de venir al campamento?

"Si claro que la conozco, ¿ella te conto de que solía ser una entrenadora verdad?"

Asentí, los Pokémon en casa son más que prueba suficiente.

La sonrisa del profesor creció, para después mirar hacia el horizonte con nostalgia e iniciando una escena de flashback típica del anime.

Que yo obviamente no puedo ver.

"La conocí hace muchos años, fue el día que ella vino a mi laboratorio por su primer Pokémon"

"Desde hace mucho tiempo"

El asintió para continuar con su relato.

"La vi crecer y convertirse en una de las mejoras entrenadoras que jamás he visto, siempre que podía me contactaba para contarme de sus viajes y los Pokémon que atrapaba"

Era imposible no notar la nostalgia que el demostraba, él sonreía mientras notaba como algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

"Pero después de un tiempo, dejamos de tener contacto hasta hace una semana"

"Cuando inicio el campamento"

El asintió nuevamente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que lograron escapar.

"Me sentí feliz deber a aquella dulce niña con toda una mujer, junto con su pequeño pelinegro con sus mismos ojos"

_"En verdad está feliz de haberla visto de nuevo"_

No pude evitar sonreír al verlo reaccionar de esa manera, pero entonces me dio curiosidad.

"Usted dijo en mayor parte, ¿Cuál es la otra parte?"

El solo sonrió, para colocar su mano sobre mi cabeza y revolver mi cabello.

"Porque he visto tu habilidad con los Pokémon, como eres capaz de ganar su confianza y guiarlos como un entrenador experimentado"

No pude evitar sentirme orgulloso y apenado de oír eso, especialmente viniendo de alguien que alguna vez estuvo en la cima del mundo Pokémon.

"Gracias profesor, pero en verdad no creo que sea para tanto"

"No hay porque ser tan modesto mi muchacho, tus habilidades con los Pokémon son mejores que algunos entrenadores con un par de años de experiencia"

Me rasque la cabeza apenado, en verdad jamás me habían alagado de este modo.

Se siente genial cuando te reconocen.

"¡Gracias profesor! ¡Pero estamos perdiendo tiempo!"

"¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Debemos ir rápido!"

Acto seguido comenzamos a correr en dirección donde, con suerte, la batalla aún no haya terminado.

Pero que finalmente me di cuenta de algo.

"¡Profesor usted no agarro ningún Pokémon! ¿¡Cómo va a pelear contra esos tipos!?"

Pregunte a pesar de que seguíamos corriendo.

"¡No te preocupes Kai! ¡Llame a un viejo amigo!"

_"¿Un viejo amigo?"_

Solo asentí para continuar corriendo.

Mirando hacia delante, observe como una gran nube de polvo y varias explosiones ocurriendo por allá.

_"Resiste Yuna, vamos por ti"_

()

**¡BOOOM!**

Ocurrió otra explosión.

El humo comenzó a disiparse, permitiendo una mejor visión del ahora campo de batalla que antes fue un calmado campamento.

Algunas de las caballas demostraban varios daños y agujeros al haber acabado en medio algunos de los choques.

Muchas de las otras áreas también demostraban claras señales de batalla y destrucción.

"¿Aun quieres continuar?"

Fue la voz sin emociones del líder, que se encontraba con los demás detrás de sus Pokémon que demostraban algunos daños moderados.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una herida Yuna afincada sobre su rodilla, su cuerpo demostraba varias heridas y su respiración era un poco agitada.

Demostrando su perseverancia, se levantó y se colocó en posición mientras libera pequeñas descargas de su cuerpo.

"Si quieres seguir sufriendo adelante, nuestro deber es solamente llevarte"

**"¡¡RAAAAAA!!"**

Lanzo un gran grito seguido una descarga hacia sus oponentes, que no demostraban ninguna preocupación.

"¡Sandslash!"

Dicho Pokémon rápidamente se colocó al frente recibiendo el ataque, recibiendo otra vez ningún daño.

Al ver que su ataque fallo nuevamente Yuna gruño y apretó los dientes con furia.

"¡Graveler Rodada!"

"¡Machoke Super Golpe!"

"¡Magmar Nitro Carga!"

El tipo roca se volvió bola para ir rodando, el puño del tipo lucha se ilumino y salió corriendo, y el tipo fuego piso varias veces el suelo, levanto una cortina de polvo, para después salir disparado en vuelto en una bola de fuego a gran velocidad.

**"¡Raaaaaaaa!"**

Yuna grito mientras su cuerpo parecía acumular luz, para después salir disparada velozmente hacia sus oponentes dejando una estela de luz.

Como una gran muestra de velocidad los alcanzo en un parpadeo, tomándolo a los tres Pokémon por sorpresa.

Con gracia maniobro entre los ataques, los cuales apenas lograron rosarla para que estos desaparecieran dejándolos frente a la Pokémon eléctrica.

"¡Salgan de ahí ya!"

Ordeno el líder después de que viera como fallaron los ataques, pero fui muy lento.

**"¡¡RAAAAAAAAA!"**

Los puños de Yuna fueron envueltos en una energía color naranja, y se lanzó contra los tres Pokémon antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

Con rapidez golpeo al Magmar y Machoke al mismo tiempo tirándolos al suelo, para después arremeter contra Graveler y conectar varios golpes para terminar con un fuerte golpe en el centro de su cuerpo mandándolo hacia el grupo.

Ellos solo se hicieron a un lado, para que un segundo después el tipo roca se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo.

**"Gr… er"**

Intento levantarse, pero sucumbió al daño y cayó derrotado con pesadez.

"Tch"

El líder saco una Pokébola, para acto seguido regresa a Graveler dentro y colocar en su cinturón.

Su mirada volvió a la cansada Pokémon eléctrica, cuya respiración parecía un más pesada que antes.

"Eso fue sorprendente, no esperaba que pudieras derrotar a uno de nosotros des pues de lo que paso la última vez"

Ella sonrió con burla, pero luego cayó sobre su rodilla y planto una mano en el suelo para evitar caer de frente.

"Pero tal parece que eso fue tu último esfuerzo, al fin estas sucumbiendo a las heridas y el cansancio"

Gruño mientras intentaba levantarse, pero cayó nuevamente.

Apenas le quedaban algunas fuerzas.

"Fearow, Remolino"

**"¡Row!"**

Escuchando el grito detrás la hizo voltear rápidamente, no había notado cuando se había colocado detrás de ella.

Intento moverse para esquivarlo, pero no pudo lograrlo y termino siendo atrapada por el ataque.

Fue lanzada bruscamente por el viento, estrellándose con fuerza contra el suelo cuando se detuvo.

Trato de levantarse, pero el dolor y el cansancio de luchar contra tantos oponentes al mismo tiempo finalmente la estaba alcanzando.

"¡Hipnosis!"

Al escuchar levanto la mirada, encontrándose con el Hypno que coloco su péndulo frente a su rostro.

Iba apartar la mirada, pero fue demasiado tarde y cayo dormida por el ataque del tipo Psíquico.

"Finalmente la tenemos, justo antes de que acabara el plazo de tiempo"

""¡¡SI!!""

Sus subordinados comenzaron celebrar, sabiendo muy bien la clase de cosas de las que se acaban de salvar como no se alegrarían.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del líder, incluso él se sentía verdaderamente feliz por esto.

"Muy bien suficientes festejos, tomémosla y vayámonos de aquí"

""¡¡SI!!""

"¡Machoke levántala!"

**"¡Ma!"**

Dicho Pokémon se acercó a la dormida Yuna, y se agacho para sujetarla.

**"¿¡Choke!?"**

Pero oyendo algo acercándose le hizo levantar la mirada, encontrándose con una lluvia de fuego acercándose a él.

El ataque impacto antes de que pudiera hacer algo tirándolo al suelo, ante la incredulidad de los testigos ante el ataque sorpresa.

Esa sorpresa aumento aún más cuando Hypno, que se seguía junto a la dormida Yuna, fue atacad por una figura veloz tirándolo junto al Machoke.

"¡¡Machoke!!"

"¡¡Hypno!!"

"¿¡Qué diablos significa esto!?"

El líder grito ante estos sucesos, ¿Quién lanzo esos ataques?

"¡Esto ya ha llegado muy lejos!"

Al escuchar esa voz familiar, el no pudo evitar apretar los dientes con ira.

"Debí habérmelo esperado, fui un estúpido al pensar que no volvería… Prof. Oak"

Mirando hacia un lado encontró al mencionado, con el chico llamado Kai.

Los caminaron hasta colocarse enfrente de la dormida Pokémon eléctrica, los estaban observando con seriedad.

"¡No dejare que se lleven a esta Pokémon!"

Hablo nuevamente sin despegarles la mirada.

El chico permaneció callado, pero su mirada lo decía todo estaba de acuerdo con el profesor.

Luego el grupo vio una sombra sobre el suelo, haciéndolos mirar hacia arriba encontrándose con un Pidgeotto cargando un Growlithe en su espalda.

Bajo hasta posicionarse junto a los dos, el Growlithe se bajó de la espalda para tomar posición de combate junto con el tipo volador.

Vieron con el chico dio un paso al frente.

"No dejare que le pongan una mano encima a Yuna"

El líder entrecerró los ojos, chocando miradas con el chico.

Por un segundo los ojos de los dos parecieron brillar.

La pelea final del campamente estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Fin del Cap 9**

()

**¡Hola a toda la gente bonita!**

**Seguro que no muchos esperaban dos actualizaciones este mismo mes, a decir la verdad a mí también me sorprendió.**

**Además tomando en cuenta que este capítulo es el doble de lar que los últimos dos, pero cuando me llega la inspiración y me siento con ganas pasa.**

**En fin aquí finalmente el equipo misterio encontró a una molesta Yuna, lo cual termino convirtiéndose en una batalla desigual para ella.**

**Las cosas con los campistas parecen un poco más calmadas, pero tal parece que las cosas también terminaron complicándose y terminando con Gary con un disgusto hacia Kai.**

**Mientras tanto Kai finalmente descubrió el pasado de su madre y el profesor.**

**Con la escena final de una dormida Yuna siendo salvada por Kai y el Prof. Oak, ambos listos para enfrentarse al misterioso grupo.**

**Eso es todo mis lectores, el siguiente capítulo culminara el arco del campamento y luego habrá unos capítulos suaves antes de empezar el viaje de Kai por Kanto.**

**Algo más antes de culminar, estas fueron mis primeras escenas de batalla así que perdón si no parecieron emocionantes.**

**Si tienen algún consejo para mejorarlas deje un comentario.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**_~Chaooooooooo~_ **


	11. Lucha en el Campamento

"¡Al fin el maldito niño hará algo! ¡Ese es el maldito punto de todo esto!"

Una vez más, se observaba una interminable oscuridad con dos figuras siendo sus únicas habitantes.

La más grande hablo con molestia mirando el portal, que mostraba a cierto pelinegro haciéndole frente al grupo misterioso.

"¡En serio ya estaba comenzando a molestarme! ¡Si él no hubiera hecho nada te juro que detengo todo esto y lo asesino de una vez! ¡Pensar que por fin había usado mi derecho a intervenir directamente!"

Parecía estar realmente enojada, con sus ojos brillando intensamente al decir lo último.

Mientras que la pequeña lo estaba ignorando como de costumbre, con su mirada enfocada en el portal.

"¡Es decir! ¿¡Cual sería el maldito punto de haber hecho y visto todo esto entonces!? ¡Si ese inútil no hubiera hecho nada haciéndonos perder nuestro valioso tiempo!"

La molestia de la más grande parecía estar aumentando cada vez más con cada palabra.

"… Deja de lloriquear tanto"

"¿Eh?"

Al escuchar voz familiar, la más grande se enfocó en la más que pequeña que continuaba observando los que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Otra vez?, en serio no entiendo porque pones tanto interés cada vez que hacemos esto"

"… Tu eres el imbécil que al parecer no logra entenderlo"

"¿¡Pero que!?"

Fue tomado por sorpresa al escucharla hablar de nuevo, no esperaba que en realidad le respondiera.

"¿¡Me respondiste!? ¿¡Pero que mierda está sucediendo hoy!?"

"… Eres demasiado escandaloso, no me das escuchar lo que dicen"

"¿¡Me volviste a responder!? ¡Es un milagro finalmente olvidaste esa estúpida ley del hielo!"

"…"

El silencio fue su única respuesta esta vez.

"¡Sabes que! ¡Al diablo contigo! ¡Siempre eres tan fría conmigo!..."

Se comenzaron a escuchar como las quejas de la figura más grande hacían eco en la infinita oscuridad, pero todas esas quejas eran ignoradas por la figura más pequeña que solamente seguía observando los sucesos.

_"Llego el momento de la prueba final, ¿triunfaras o hasta aquí es dónde llega tu camino?"_

Pensó con expectativa, mientras las quejas de su acompañante aún se escuchaban en el fondo.

* * *

La tensión que inundaba el área era tan densa, que seguramente podría ser cortada por un cuchillo.

Dos grupos se encontraban en medio de dicha tensión.

"Esto es ridículo, alguien como usted debería entenderlo profesor"

El líder hablo rompiendo la tensión, a pesar de que el al parecer intentara ocultar sus emociones su tono de voz lo delataba.

Se encontraba molesto.

"Solo tenía que irse y no involucrarse, todo esto podría haber terminada y seria como si nunca hubiera pasado"

Se podía notar como por breves momentos el parecía estar a punto de explotar, pero él se esforzaba intentando contenerse.

Además de que el profesor comenzó a sentir una presión, igual a la que sintió en el comedor haciendo que una gota de sudor bajara por su rostro.

"Pero en vez de aceptar mi amabilidad, ¡Me escupiste en la cara!"

Un brillo de color negro lo envolvió, probando diferentes reacciones en todos los que se encontraban en el área.

Sus subordinados y sus Pokémon, excepto Fearow, demostraban claro miedo ante esto, ellos saben que es lo que estaban viendo y lo que es capaz de hacer.

Fearow parecía estar más relajado que los demás, pero si uno mirara detenidamente vería como unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro.

Los Pokémon del otro grupo también se encontraban asustados de ese humano, pero aun así permanecieron en posición para proteger a los que encontraban detrás de ellos.

El profesor dio un paso atrás al ver esto, sentir nuevamente esta extraña presión no le gustaba para nada.

Jamás había sentido algo parecido, al menos no con quien debería ser un humano.

Pero la reacción más sorprendente fue la de Kai.

Se encontraba igual que antes sin despegarles la mirada al grupo, era como no sintiera la presión que estaba inundando el ambiente a pesar estar viendo también ese brillo con sorpresa.

"Pero ya fue suficiente, ¡Ahora verán lo que pasa cuando se meten con el Equipo New Age!"

"Equipo… ¿New Age?"

"Jamás he oído ese nombre antes"

La curiosidad inundo al profesor y el joven pelinegro tras escuchar el nombre del aparente grupo al que pertenecían.

Era la primera vez que ambos escuchaban ese nombre.

"¡Pónganse en posición! ¡¡AHORA FEAROW!!"

"¡Magmar!"

"¡Hypno!"

"¡Machoke!"

"¡Sandslash!"

Los tres Pokémon que estaban con ellos avanzaron al frente, los dos que habían sido atacados se levantaron y de un salto se colocaron junto a los otros.

"¡Pidgeotto! ¡Growlithe!"

Kai llamo a los dos Pokémon los cuales asintieron y avanzaron listos para el enfrentamiento.

"¡Se arrepentirán!"

**Kai y Prof. Oak: Pidgeotto, Growlithe **

**VS **

**Miembros del Equipo New Age: Magmar, Machoke, Sandslash, Hypno, Fearow **

"¡Acaben con ellos!"

Ordeno con total ira el líder a sus subordinados, parece que finalmente ya no pudo contenerla más.

"¡Sandslash Corte!"

"¡Magmar Puño de Fuego!"

Los dos se lanzaron rápidamente hacia ellos, las cuchillas del tipo tierra comenzaron a brillar y uno de los puños de Magmar se envolvió en llamas.

Kai miraba como los dos Pokémon enemigos se acercaban, una sonrisa se formó en rostro.

"¡Pidgeotto toma vuelo!"

"¡Growlithe usa Agilidad para evitar el ataque!"

El dúo ordeno a sus Pokémon que obedecieron y esquivaron sin problemas los ataques.

"¡Pidgeotto As Aéreo en Magmar!"

**"¡Pidgeo!"**

Se lanzó en picada a gran velocidad, para después con un gran control se enderezara y volara con destellos blancos envolviéndolo con dirección al Pokémon tipo fuego.

"¡Derríbalo con Lanzallamas!"

**"¡Mar!"**

Disparo un torrente de fuego hacia su atacante, pero evito el ataque fácilmente y logro conectar su ataque contra el estómago del tipo fuego lanzándolo al suelo adolorido.

"¡Growlithe usa Tacleada en Sandslash!"

El perrito que seguía corriendo rápidamente se dirigió al tipo tierra, y antes de que pudieran darle una orden lo tacleo haciéndolo retroceder.

"¡¡Fearow ve tras ese Pidgeotto!! ¡¡Ataque Rápido!!"

"¡¡Esquívalo!!"

Obedeciendo rápidamente salió disparado al aire tras el otro tipo volador dejando una estela blanca, su objetivo intento esquivarlo haciendo acrobacias en el aire pero él fue más rápido conectando su ataque y derribándolo.

"¡¡Pidgeotto!!"

Al escuchar el grito del joven pelinegro lo hizo reaccionar, se recuperó antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo y tomo vuelo nuevamente.

"¡Growlithe usa Brazas!!"

**"¡Grow!"**

El Pokémon abrió su boca de la cual salieron varios disparos de fuego hacia los Pokémon en tierra.

""¡¡Esquívenlo!!""

Todos lograron evitar el ataque para la molestia del profesor.

"Esto no es bueno profesor, aunque provocamos daño no será suficiente para poder vencerlos"

"Estas en lo correcto, como si ya no tuviéramos suficientes problemas con la desventaja numérica"

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver como todos los Pokémon del grupo demostraban algunas heridas menores, Yuna posiblemente había sido capaz de obtener algunos golpes en ellos antes de ser derrotada.

A pesar de que los dos contaban con Pokémon que se encontraban en perfectas condiciones y lograron acertarles buenos golpes en algunos, la desventaja que ellos tenían era bastante obvia como para ignorarla.

Deben tener cuidado al momento de atacar y defender, porque de lo contrario se arriesgan a dejarse expuesto a un ataque de alguno de los otros Pokémon.

Un situación en la quien tome con la guardia baja al otro puede significar la derrota, deben pensar con cuidado cuáles serán sus siguientes movimientos.

"Necesitamos un plan de ataque, no podemos solamente atacar y esperar lo mejor"

"¿Tiene alguno profesor?"

"En estos momentos ninguno bueno, ¿Qué hay de ti Kai?"

El chico se quedó callado con su mirada enfocada en los Pokémon que se encontraban en el campo de batalla.

"Creo que tengo uno, si funciona creo que podremos derrotar a dos o al menos a uno"

"Dime, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?"

Mientras del otro lado del campo de batalla, los miembros del Equipo New Age los observaban.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

"¿Están haciendo una estrategia?"

"¿Tal vez es una trampa?"

"¡Que importa lo que estén diciendo! ¡Ataquen!"

Molesto por los murmullos de los demás, el líder los callo con su orden a la cual ellos aterrados solo asintieron.

"¡No se queden ahí! ¡Atáquenlos!"

Los cinco Pokémon asintieron y arremetieron contra los otros dos y sus compañeros que habían terminado de hablar

"Ahí vienen"

Hablo un nervioso Kai, al ver como se estaban acercando.

"Tranquilízate Kai, tu plan funcionara"

"¿Cómo esta tan seguro?, ¿Cómo no está nervioso o asustado?"

"Mi muchacho si lo estoy aunque no lo parezca, pero algo que deberías saber es que no puedes dejar que esas emociones negativas te impidan avanzar en esta vida"

El más joven lo volteo a ver mientras continuaba hablando.

"Habrán muchas veces que tal vez te sientas que sin importar lo que hagas las cosas terminaran mal, o que no parece haber ninguna salida"

La mirada de Kai lentamente regreso al campo de batalla, los Pokémon de New Age estaban casi sobre ellos.

"Pero la realidad es que siempre hay una salida para cada situación, el dejarte dominar por esas emociones negativas es lo único que te impiden verlas.

Su mirada bajo ligeramente y vio a los dos Pokémon que los estaban ayudando, los dos lo estaban mirando con confianza.

"Debes ser capaz de confiar en ti mismo cuando te encuentres en esas situaciones, porque si dejas que esas emociones te hagan dudar en el peor momento… Quien sabe que podrías perder"

Volteo hacia atrás y vio a la aun dormida Yuna.

"No puedes preocuparte por pensar solo en el _¿Qué tal si? _o _Tal vez si_, debes centrarte en lo que está ocurriendo actualmente para poder dar lo mejor de ti y para poder obtener el mejor resultado posible"

El pelinegro regreso su atención hacia el frente.

"Así que no importa si tienes miedo ya que es algo normal para todos los seres vivos, lo importante es que no permitas que ese miedo te impida seguir avanzando por el camino que elijas seguir"

Lentamente asintió aun a pesar de tener sus dudas.

"Ya que en este maravilloso mundo en el que vivimos, los que avanzan a pesar del miedo por lo que pueda venir hacia ellos son los que verdaderamente prevalecen y pueden avanzar libres de cualquier atadura y cumplir sus metas"

Mirando al frente vio como los Pokémon estaban a la distancia perfecta.

"¡Profesor ahora!"

"¡Growlithe Pantalla de Humo!"

Después de que escuchara la orden del profesor, una gran nube de humo negro salió de la boca del Pokémon perrito.

Kai miraba como los Pokémon intentaban detener su avance, pero fue demasiado tarde y terminaron siendo envueltos por la nube de humo.

"¡Los tenemos! ¡Hora de la siguiente parte profesor!"

"¡Growlithe sube a la espalda Pidgeotto!"

**"¡Grow!"**

"¡Vuela alto Pidgeotto!"

**"¡Pidgeo!"**

Growlithe subió a la espalda de Pidgeotto, que alzo vuelo sobre la nube de humo.

"¡Ataque ahora profesor!"

"¡Growlithe brazas!"

El Pokémon perrito comenzó a lanzar proyectiles de fuego a la gran cortina de humo, con Pidgeotto volando alrededor de la cortina de humo sin dejar una zona sin que lloviera una pequeña ráfaga de fuego.

Se podían ver pequeños destellos de explosiones seguidos de gritos y gruñidos de los Pokémon que se encontraban adentro de la cortina de humo, para la sorpresa y molestia del equipo New Age que miraban esto molestos por ser tomados con la guardia baja.

"¡Salgan de ahí ahora mismo!"

De entre la cortina humo se vieron cinco sombras que comenzaron a moverse, en diferentes direcciones, para salir de ella.

"¡Ahora es el momento de la verdad! ¡Pidgeotto As Aéreo!"

"¡Growlithe Mordida!"

Los colmillos del pequeño brillaron con fuerza, saltando de la espalda de su compañero hacia una de las figuras y el otro arremetió contra otra que ya estaba casi saliendo de la cortina de humo mientras destellos blancos lo envolvían.

Ambos entraron a la cortina humo y se escucharon los lamentos de los Pokémon, parecía que ambos lograron conectar sus ataques contra sus objetivos.

Tres figuras lograron salir del humo sin interrupciones, tomando algo de distancia en caso de otro ataque de parte del dúo.

La primera figura que salió de la cortina de humo fue Fearow que alzo vuelo, demostraba varias heridas y leves quemaduras por el ataque que les llovió hace unos momentos.

La siguiente figura se trataba de Machoke que demostraba daños moderados por ese ataque, resultaba ser un Pokémon resistente.

Y finalmente la última figura que resulto ser Magmar, que de mostraba de poco a nada de daño después de ese último ataque debido a su tipo.

"Si esos tres son los que salieron, eso quiere decir…"

"Esperemos que esos ataques los hayan dañado lo suficiente para derrotarlos, no creo que se han tan estúpidos para caer en esa trampa de nuevo y necesitamos reducir su ventaja"

El dúo del profesor y el joven pelinegro miraban hacia la cortina de humo ansiosos de ver el resultado, no era el mejor plan seguramente pero esperaban que al menos pudieran derrotar a uno de los Pokémon enemigos.

"¡Fearow elimina todo ese humo!"

Siguiendo esa orden comenzó aletear sus aladas provocando un gran viento que fue disipando el humo y permitir ver a los Pokémon que seguían dentro de la misma.

Al despejarme los primeros que vieron fueron a Pidgeotto volando mientras miraba a un herido Sandslash que estaba sobre una rodilla, pero parece aún poder continuar luchando.

"Parece que fallamos en derrotar a ese Kai"

"Espere si Pidgeotto esta con Sandslash"

Miro los tres Pokémon que habían salido del humo antes.

"Y esos tres salieron primero… ¡Entonces la mordida de Growlithe le dio a!"

Termine hablar emocionado y dirigió su mirada a cierta área del campo de batalla, y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Parado sobre sus cuatro patas se encontraba un sonriente Growlithe, y al lado de este se encontraba un derrotado Hypno que ya no podía continuar peleando.

"¡Sí!"

"¡Uno menos del que preocuparse!"

Festejaron brevemente por haber derrotado a uno de los Pokémon enemigos, pero aun mantenerse centrados en la batalla.

El equipo New Age los miraba con odio, uno de ellos tomo una Pokébola para acto seguido regresar a Hypno.

"¡Pidgeotto! ¡Growlithe! ¡Vuelvan!"

Al escuchar eso los dos Pokémon rápidamente retrocedieron y se colocaron nuevamente lado a lado enfrente del dúo.

"Debemos listos para responder"

"¡Sí!"

Asintiendo a las palabras del profesor, Kai miro con atención al campo de batalla.

"¡Suficiente de estos estúpidos juegos! ¡Fearow Ala de Acero!"

**"¡ROW!"**

Soltando un gran grito las alas de Fearow brillaron y salió volando hacia los dos Pokémon rápidamente.

""¡¡Esquívenlo!!""

Justo antes de que los alcanzara el ataque, Pidgeotto alzo vuelo y Growlithe se deslizo debajo de las alas evitando el ataque.

"¡Lanzallamas!"

"¡Onda Centrada!"

Magmar dispara nuevamente un torrente de llamas y una esfera verde marino se formó entre las manos de Machoke para lanzarla hacia ellos.

La callo frente a Growlithe provocando una explosión lanzándolo volando hacia atrás, Pidgeotto intento esquivar el lanzallamas al maniobrar pero el ataque roso sus alas lastimándolo y desestatizándolo.

"¿¡Estas bien Growlithe!?"

"¡Pidgeotto!"

"¡Ala de Acero!"

"¿¡Que!?"

Kai se sorprendió al escuchar esa orden, mirando hacia arriba vio a Fearow volando sobre Pidgeotto con sus alas brillando con un tono metálico.

"Esqui-"

No hubo tiempo de darle la orden a Pidgeotto antes de que Fearow se lanzara contra él, estrello su ala contra la espalda haciéndolo soltar un grito de dolor.

Pero no se detuvo ahí ya que comenzó en volar en picada con Pidgeotto bajo su ala, siguió de este modo hasta que cuando ya estaban a punto de chocar contra el suelo se detuvo e hizo estrellar contra el suelo a su víctima.

"¡¡Pidgeotto!!"

"¡Sandslash Excavar!"

Dio un salto para después lanzar sus cuchillas contra el suelo y hacer desaparecer en un gran agujero.

"¡Ten cuidado Growlithe!"

**"¡Grow!"**

Asintió poniéndose en posición esperándose que el tipo tierra volviera aparecer.

Ambos miraban por el campo de batalla esperando encontrar a su oponente.

"¡Ataca Ahora!"

**"¿¡Grow!?"**

El Pokémon perrito se sorprendió al ver el suelo delante del romperse, para que después de este saliera su oponente que rápidamente lanzara un corte con una de sus cuchillas.

"¡¡Growlithe!!"

Fue el grito de preocupación del profesor del profesor al verse a su compañero recibir el ataque y ser mandado a volar.

El dúo solamente pudo apretar los dientes en frustración al ver el daño que recibieron sus compañeros, cuando parecían que las cosas estaban a su favor pasa esto.

"¿¡Pidgeotto puedes continuar!?"

"¿¡Estas bien Growlithe!?"

Los dos Pokémon comenzaron a levantarse con problemas, esos ataques les habían provocado un gran daño.

"No se detengan sigan atacando ¡Picotazo!"

"¡Cortes Furia!"

"¡Carga de Fuego!"

Los tres Pokémon se lanzaron hacia los dos heridos que intentaban reincorporase después del último asalto que sufrieron.

"¡Growlithe Agilidad!"

"¡Pidgeotto Multiplícate!"

Gracias al incremento de velocidad un envuelto en llamas Magmar fue el primero en alcanzarlos y estaba sobre ellos, pero los dos Pokémon fueron capaces de usar sus movimientos.

Dejando una estela blanca Growlithe pudo evadir el ataque Magmar y los otros dos Pokémon que no estaban muy atrás, el mencionado intento conectar contra el otro que brillo y luego múltiples Pidgeotto que rodearon a Magmar haciéndolo detener su ataque.

"¡No te detengas! ¡Atácalos a todos!"

El tipo fuego al escuchar la orden se lanzó nuevamente hacia el tipo volador, le daba a cada uno de los Pidgeotto que solamente desaparecían cada vez que lo tocaban hasta que finalmente no quedaba ninguno.

**"¿¡Mar!?"**

"¿¡Que!?"

"¡Ataque Ala!"

Arriba del aun sorprendido Magmar se encontraba el tipo Volador con sus alas brillando, antes de que le pudieran ordenar o reaccionara conecto su ataque contra la cabeza del tipo fuego y la estrellara contra el suelo.

"¡Sí!"

"¡Te distrajiste!"

El rostro del joven pelinegro demostró sorpresa al escuchar lo que dijo el líder del grupo, pero eso rápidamente cambio a terror al ver a alguien volando junto a su compañero que no parecía a verlo notado todavía.

"¡Ala de Acero!"

El tono metálico cubrió nuevamente las alas del Fearow que sin perder tiempo se volvió a estrellar contra Pidgeotto y lanzándolo al suelo.

Mientras que al otro lado del campo se encontraba el Pokémon perrito esquivando los ataques de las cuchillas de Sandslash.

"¡Cuchillada!"

"¡Esquívalo y luego tacleada!"

Esquivando el ataque de las brillantes cuchillas, retrocedió para tomar impulso y luego lanzarse contra su oponente y estrellarse contra su estómago haciéndolo retroceder ligeramente.

"¡Sujétalo!"

**"¿¡Grow!?"**

Sorpresa fue lo que sintió el pequeño Growlithe al ser sujetado por Machoke.

"¡Movimiento Sísmico!"

"¡No Growlithe! ¡Usa Mordida para intentar liberarte!"

Obedeciendo rápidamente mordió uno de los brazos de Machoke haciéndolo soltar un gruñido de dolor, pero lamentablemente su agarre seguía firme y no parecía que fue a soltarlo.

Machoke dio un grito para después ponerse de cuclillas seguido de dar un gran salto, dio un giro y ahora se encontraba cayendo dirección al suelo con Growlithe debajo del.

"¡De prisa usa brazas!"

Como pudo el Pokémon perrito volteo hacia su oponente y comenzó a lanzar varios disparos de fuego hacia e haciéndolo gruñir de dolor, de tal manera que podía sentir como su agarre parecía aligerarse.

Pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

"¡Growlithe!"

Fue el grito del profesor al ver a su compañero al verlo estrellarse contra el suelo y agrietándolo, sabiendo muy bien lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser ese movimiento.

El silencio reino el campo de batalla por unos momentos.

Los gruñidos de un herido Machoke que se levantaba rompieron ese silencio, junto a este se encontraba un derrotado Growlithe.

Con Kai, el joven miraba hacia donde se había estrellado su compañero alado, hasta que la pequeña cortina de polvo que lo cubría se dispersó y se pudo observar a un derrotado Pidgeotto.

"Diablos"

"Nosotros… Perdimos"

Fueron las palabras llenas de desesperación de un impactado Kai, viendo que sus compañeros ya no podían continuar.

**Ganador: Miembros del Equipo New Age **

* * *

_"Conque… Así es como todo termina"_

Pensé mientras yo junto con el profesor regresábamos a sus Pokébolas a nuestros compañeros derrotados.

A pesar de que no eran Pokémon que tuvieran mucha experiencia en combates, dieron todo lo que tenían así que no puedo culparlos.

"Profesor, ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue la oficial Jenny?"

Uno debería de poder entender lo desesperado que estoy, si le pregunto a alguien cuando vendrá esa oficial que es tan útil como un cargador en un bosque.

Es que en serio, para que siquiera existió a parte del clásico momento divertido con Bruck que fuera remotamente útil.

"Me temo que el viaje es algo largo, viendo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que la llame… Tal vez en unos diez minutos más"

_"Diablos… ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?"_

Vio como los Pokémon del equipo New Age se juntaban frente a ellos de nuevo, todos demostrando varias heridas después de la reciente batalla salvo por ese maldito Fearow que no recibió tanto como los demás.

_"Piensa debe haber algo que podamos hacer ahora"_

Lo único que tiene una remota posibilidad de funcionar es que huyéramos de aquí, pero tendríamos que dejar a Yuna lo cual es lo contrario de todo este asunto y si le llevamos no podríamos escapar tan rápido como para poder escapar de ellos.

No tenemos nada que nos permita escapar o ganar tiempo para que llegue algo ayuda.

Y estoy completamente seguro que ellos no duraran en eliminarnos después de que ignoráramos sus advertencias de entrometernos.

_"Esto no puede terminar, tiene que haber algo… no puedo morir de nuevo, no ahora"_

Apreté los puños en frustración.

_"Si se me permite renacer una vez más, deseo no tener una suerte tan jodida como esta"_

"¿Porque tan desanimado Kai?"

Al escuchar la pregunta del profesor me dio curiosidad ya que debería ser más que obvio.

"Profesor sé que usted ya tiene…. Sus años, pero no creo que sea tanto como para… no ver…"

Mientras hablaba voltee hacia el profesor, mis palabras comenzaron a salir cada vez más lento hasta que deje de hablar al ver al profesor… ¿Sonriendo?

"… ¿Qué?"

"Alguien tan joven no debería están desanimado, a ver dame una sonrisa"

Solo podía mirar incrédulo al profesor, mientras el estiraba sus labios haciendo una gran sonrisa.

_"Será que la presión de todo esto lo hizo volverse loco"_

Es la única explicación que se me ocurrió para un comportamiento tan radón en un momento como este, estamos a punto de ser asesinados.

"¡Suficiente! ¡Ustedes dos dejen de hablar!"

Mi atención se dirigió hacia el líder de nuestros atacantes.

"Ya he tolerado muchas molestias el día de hoy, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo valioso y ahora se arrepentirán de no haber escuchado mi amable consejo de no entrometerse"

Vi que al terminar de hablar los Pokémon se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Yo solo baje la mirada resignado ante nuestro aparente fin.

"Últimas palabras"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nunca abandones la esperanza Kai"

Fueron las palabras que dijo el profesor mientras continuaba sonriendo con confianza.

_"Pero que esperanza nos queda"_

"¡Acaben con ellos!"

Solo cerré los ojos esperando el inminente dolor y finalmente la muerte de nuevo.

Pero.

"¡Usa Lanzallamas!"

La repentina orden del profesor hizo eco el campo de batalla tomándonos a todos por sorpresa, hasta los Pokémon del grupo se detuvieron al escucharlo.

¿¡Pero a qué diablos le esta ordenando!?

"Parece que la presión lo rompió"

Dijo el líder miembros sus compañeros se burlaban.

"¿¡Profesor que esta!?"

**¡BOOOM!**

El sonido de una explosión impidió que continuara hablando.

Voltee rápidamente hacia el campo de batalla y humo enfrente de donde estaban los Pokémon del Equipo New Age hace unos momentos, pero eso no era lo único que vi.

Unas llamas que estaban desapareciendo que iban en cierta dirección, la cual tras seguir el rastro de dichas flamas que iban hacia arriba alce la mirada.

"Llego nuestro refuerzo"

Escuche al profesor mientras observaba una figura alada cubierta por el sol viniendo hacia nosotros.

Mientras más se acercaba pude finalmente ver bien de que se trataba.

"¡Ese en un!"

"Kai quiero que conozcas aun viejo amigo mío"

Cuando finalmente la figura nos alcanzó aterrizo frente a nosotros, permitiendo una visión perfecta de quien se trataba.

Piel color naranja claro con su estómago blanco, parado en dos patas con una altura que superaba a cualquiera de los que se encontraban aquí, una larga cola, dos brazos con tres garras, un cuerno en la parte de arriba de su cabeza y un par de antenas.

"Unos de los tantos que me acompañaron durante mis años de entrenador"

"¡Dragonite!"

**"¡Goooooo!"**

El gran Pokémon tipo dragón dio un rugido.

Puede que todavía nos quede esperanza después de todo.

"¿Pero cómo es que?"

"No recuerdas que dije que había llamado refuerzos"

Entonces algo hizo click en mi mente al recordar que lo dijo mientras veníamos hacia acá.

_"Conque por eso se encontraba tan tranquilo"_

Me rasque la nuca avergonzado por olvidar algo como eso.

"Dragonite conoce a Kai"

Al señalarme el Pokémon Dragón voltee hacia mí y se me quedó viendo por un segundo, para que después rápidamente se acercara a mí y me tomara en un gran abrazo.

"¿¡Mmmnn!?"

"¡Jajaja! Él siempre ha sido muy cariñoso con los niños"

Con el profesor riéndose de fondo, comencé a luchar para intentar liberar del agarre del Pokémon Dragon.

No me estaba apretando con fuerza suficiente como para hacerme daño, pero la manera en la que me estaba sujetando ¡no me dejaba respirar bien!

Tras finalmente liberarme me aleje un poco de Dragonite en caso de que quiera otro abrazo, con el profesor que continuaba riendo para mi molestia.

"Me alegra que mi sufrimiento lo entretengan profesor"

Pero de un momento a otro dejo de reírse y adopto expresión seria, que fue copiada por su Pokémon al dirigir su atención hacia el humo que se dispersa.

"Kai, quiero que tomes a Yuna y te vayas de aquí"

Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron por mi sorpresa al escucharlo decir eso.

"¿Pero profesor?"

"En estos momentos solo Dragonite y yo podemos pelear contra ellos, pero me sentiría más relajado si los dos se encontraran fuera del área de peligro"

Entiendo perfectamente que es lo que me está tratando de decir, pero eso no evita que me sienta ofendido con lo que implica eso.

Por lo que solo asentí.

"No quiero que te lo tomes a mal Kai, pero no creo que esos hombres duden en hacer lo que sea con tal de cumplir su objetivo"

Simplemente me dirigí hacia la aun dormida Yuna, y con un poco de ayuda de Dragonite la coloque sobre mi espalda.

Pesa un poco, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar.

"Ve y ocúltate en el bosque, cuando todo esto termine mandare a Dragonite a buscarte"

"De acuerdo"

Fue lo último que dije para después abandonar el lugar corriendo, como pudiera debido al estar cargando a Yuna, con dirección al bosque.

Hice todo lo que pude, tal parece que ahora la batalla final dependerá del profesor y Dragonite.

No es como si yo fuera un protagonista o algo por el estilo y soy yo el que luchara en la batalla final de un arco.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Una vez que Kai abandono el campo de batalla con Yuna, el Prof. Oak junto con su compañero se enfocaron hacia donde finalmente se dispersó el polvo dejando ver al Equipo New Age junto a sus Pokémon.

"Usted en verdad no se cansa de intentar oponérsenos y entrometerse en nuestros asuntos verdad profesor"

"Hehe lo lamento, pero es mi deber asegurarme de la seguridad de todos los Pokémon de personas como ustedes"

**"¡Grrrrr!"**

El gruñido más la mirada que Dragonite les estaba dando a los Pokémon del equipo New Age los hizo retroceder intimidados.

"¡Esta vez los derrotare!"

"¡Inténtelo! ¡El resultado será el mismo de antes!"

**Prof. Oak: Dragonite **

**VS**

**Miembros del Equipo New Age: Fearow, Machoke, Magmar, Sandslash **

"¡Dragonite ve!"

""¡Vayan!""

El Pokémon Dragon se lanzó rápidamente contra el grupo de Pokémon, que de igual manera se lanzaron contra él.

* * *

"Yo te enseñare y tú también ¡Pokémon!, atrápalos ya ¡Atraparlos Ya! ¡Pokémon!"

Después de entrar al bosque continúe caminando intentando poner tanta distancia entre la batalla y nosotros como pueda.

Luego de un largo tiempo comencé a cantar el primer Opening de Pokémon para intentar relajarme, quien dirigía que las luchas de vida o muerte serían tan estresantes.

"¿Me pregunto si el Opening existirá aquí?, podría hacer un buen dinero si vendiera los "derechos de mi canciones" Hehe"

Nadie puede acusarme o demandarme por derechos de autor, si yo soy el "autor", por lo tanto esto es completamente legal.

"Y es así damas y caballeros como se derrota al estúpido Copyright"

¡Si soy invencible!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En serio debo dejar de hablar solo.

"Ya me estoy cansando"

Estar cargando a alguien que probablemente pesa lo mismo o más que yo finalmente me está acabando, de hecho hasta me sorprende que haya tanto como lo hice.

Deje de caminar y rápidamente de rodillas junto a un árbol para poder bajar a Yuna de mi espalda tan amablemente como me sea posible.

"Phew, aquí deberíamos estar a salva hasta que todo termine"

Me limpie un poco de sudor que se había formado en mi frente mientras corrí, me recosté contra un árbol que me dejaba frente a frente con Yuna.

Mire hacia la aun durmiente Pokémon tipo Eléctrico.

_/Grrrrr/_

"Diablos, con todo esto que ha sucedido no he podido comer nada en todo el día"

Pero con tantas cosas que estuvieron ocurriendo supongo que pensar en comida fue una de mis menores prioridades, pero supongo que finalmente me relaje me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo.

Lo peor de todo es que no parece haber vayas por esta área del bosque, y no confió en mi suerte para intentar tomar alguna planta para comerla y que no me pase nada.

"¡Por favor que todo esto acabe de una vez!"

¡En serio quiero un largo descanso cuando todo esto termine!

¡Quiero una vida emociónate y llena de retos! ¡Pero quiero que al menos comience cuando sea capaz de enfrentarlos o al menos estar un poco preparado!

"¡Hay algo que quieras arrojarme universo!"

**"¿Mmm?"**

_"Tal vez debería dejar de retar al universo, como que ya se está volviendo algo muy peligroso para mi vida"_

Pensé mientras comenzaba a sudar por los nervios de terminar envuelto en otra lucha de vida o muerte, mientras que la anterior todavía no ha terminado.

Mire rápidamente por todos lados intentando encontrar el origen del sonido de hace un momento.

Solo para ver que no había nada, salvo yo y Yuna.

"Espera un momento"

Volteando hacia mi amiga, pudo notar como se comenzaba a mover ligeramente y sus ojos parecían comenzar a abrirse.

"Yuna"

**"¿Ra?"**

Finalmente abrió sus ojos y miro los alrededores como algo desorientada por donde se encontraba, pero supongo que debería esperarlo ya que seguramente lo último que recuerda era estar peleando con Equipo New Age.

Lentamente ella comenzó a levantarse, obviamente por sus heridas por la batalla, empezó a mirar los alrededores intentando descubrir en donde estaba.

"¡Yuna!"

Mi grito la tomó por sorpresa haciéndola dar un pequeño salto y voltearse hacia mi dirección sorprendida al parecer de verme.

"¡Qué bueno que estas bien!"

Al igual que ella también me levante y me acerco, pero tuve que detenerme antes de poder acercarme más a ella.

La expresión de sorpresa que demostraba su rostro rápidamente cambio a una de calma, que luego lentamente paso a ser una de disgusto para finalmente volver a cambiar y volverse una de odio.

Retrocedí unos pasos cuando la vi apretar los dientes y pequeñas descargas salían de sus puños.

"¿Yuna?, ¿Qué es lo que suce?"

Entonces hizo click en mi cabeza al recordar algo, retrocedí aún más mientras sentía como sudor se comenzaba a formar en mi frente.

_"Parece que ella aún sigue un "poco" molesta"_

**"¡RAAAAAA!"**

"¡Carajo!"

Rápidamente salte a un lado evitando un golpe de una molesta Yuna, que seguramente me hubiera fracturado algo, ya que las grietas que formaron en el árbol que recibió el golpe fue buena señal.

_"¡Es que el día de hoy no puedo tener un maldito respiro!"_

Me reincorpore rápidamente y mire hacia mi "amiga" que rugió nuevamente para lanzarse hacia mí nuevamente.

"¡PORQUE A MI!"

* * *

"¡Ala de Acero!"

"¡Cuchillada!"

"¡Puño de Fuego!"

"¡Super Golpe!"

Los cuatro Pokémon cargaron sus ataques y arremetieron contra el Pokémon Dragon que iba hacia ellos también.

"¡Dragonite alza vuelo para esquivarlos!"

Antes de que sus oponentes pudieran conectar sus ataques, el tipo Dragon alzo vuelo esquivándolos con facilidad.

"¡Ve tras el Fearow!"

El Pokémon Pico soltó un chillido para después ir tras su oponente, los dos Pokémon entonces se enfrascaron en una batalla aérea para intentar derribar al otro.

"¡Magmar Lanzallamas!"

El disparo de llamas paso entre los dos Pokémon interrumpiendo su lucha aérea, sin detenerse el tipo fuego continuo con su ataque haciendo que Dragonite continuara volando intentando esquivar el continuo lanzallamas hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

"¡Eres mío! ¡Ala de Acero!"

Intentando aprovechar que el tipo Dragon se encontraba algo distraído por esquivar el ataque anterior, las alas del Pokémon Pico se iluminaron con un tono metálico y fue hacia su oponente.

Parecía que el ataque iba impactar.

Pero.

"¡Detenlo!"

Dragonite se puso en posición esperando a su oponente se acercara y justamente cuando estuvo a la distancia correcta, antes de que pudiera conectar su ataque las alas de Fearow fueron sujetas por las garras de Dragonite deteniéndolo en el acto para la sorpresa del equipo New Age.

"¡No puede ser!"

"¿¡Lo detuvo!?"

"¡Ahora usa Puño Trueno!"

El profesor aprovechando que ellos estaban distraídos por lo que acaban de ver dio su orden a su compañero que asintió, para soltar una de las y que su garra libre fuera cubierta por electricidad.

"Fea-"

Antes de que pudiera ordenarle algo al Pokémon Volador, Dragonite había conectado su ataque en el estómago de este y lanzarlo con fuerza hacía en suelo haciéndolo estrellarse con gran fuerza levantando un pequeño manto de polvo.

La atención de los miembros del equipo y su Pokémon se dirigió hacia el lugar donde cayó, que al despejarse el polvo les permitió ver que Fearow se encontraba fuera de combate.

"Uno menos"

Fue lo dicho por el profesor con una pequeña sonrisa, que vio con su Pokémon aterrizaba frente el para que los dos intercambiaran un asentimiento y se centraran nuevamente en sus oponentes.

Uno de ellos saco una Pokébola para después regresar al derrotado Fearow, dirigió una mirada de odio junto con los demás miembros del equipo.

"Hora de que los derrotemos viejo amigo, ¡Danza Dragon!"

**"¡GOOOOOO!"**

Dragonite dio un rugido al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaron por un momento y el viento pareció girar a su alrededor, pero luego de unos segundos se detuvo y su cuerpo brillo por un momento.

"¿¡Vencernos!? ¿¡Quien se cree que somos!? ¡¡Sandslash Cuchillada!!"

"¡No imbécil alto!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo, ya que tras escuchar la orden las cuchillas del Pokémon tipo Tierra se iluminaron y rápidamente se lanzó contra el tipo Dragon.

"¡Rayo de Hielo!"

"¡No! ¡Sal de ahí Sandslash!"

Una azul claro comenzó a formarse en la boca de Dragonite que lentamente comenzó a hacerse más grande, Sandslash dio n gran freno intentando detenerse y evitar el ataque.

Pero fue demasiado ya que antes de que pudiera moverse de su lugar, la esfera disparo unos rayos que rápidamente viajaron y chocaron contra el tipo Tierra generando un gran daño por desventaja de tipo.

Cuando el ataque finalizo Sandslash se tambaleo por un momento para después caer incapaz de continuar peleando.

"¡¡Maldición!!"

Maldijo uno de ellos mientras alzaba una Pokébola regresando al derrotado Sandslash, ahora solo les quedaban dos Pokémon heridos y algo agotados contra un Dragonite con cero daños y fresco como lechuga.

Los dos últimos miembros que les quedaban Pokémon parecieron tragar saliva, mientras gotas de sudor parecían bajar por sus mejillas.

Sabían que con un buen golpe directo de ese Dragonite sus Pokémon serían incapaces de continuar peleando, no podían permitirse actuar de forma estúpida como su compañero hace un momento.

"¡Dragonite Lanzallamas!"

"¡Onda Centrada Machoke!"

"¡Lanzallamas tú también Magmar!"

Los tres Pokémon dispararon sus ataques y chocaron en el centro provocando una explosión.

* * *

Mientras tanto devuelta en el bosque, se podían observar varios árboles dañados al igual que marcas en el suelo.

La responsable de dichos daños se encontraba atacando a diestra y siniestra a cierto pelinegro, que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para evitar que los ataques le den.

"¡Yuna detente por favor! ¿¡Ah!?"

**"¡¡RAAAA!!"**

En un descuido el pio de Kai se deslizo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio que fue rápidamente aprovechado por una iracunda Yuna, que lanzo un puñetazo hacia el abdomen del chico que solamente se pudo cruzar de brazos para intentar aligerar el impacto.

La fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para levantarlo y lanzarlo un par de metros hacia atrás, luego cayó al suelo para rodar hasta que se detuvo al chocar contra un árbol.

"Tch"

El joven adolorido se levantó del suelo sin despegar la mirada de su atacante para no darle oportunidad de que pudiera acertar otro ataque contra él.

_"Eso en serio me dolió y siento mis brazos entumecidos, supongo que los cuerpos de este mundo son más resistentes ya que algo con esa fuerza podría fracturar el brazo a un niño normal"_

Pensé mientras se hacia un lado evitando otro ataque de Yuna que no parecía que fuera a detener su asalto hacia él.

"¡Yuna por favor escúchame! ¡Lamento si te hice enojar!"

Las palabras del pelinegro hicieron que se detuviera para el alivio del, pero dicho alivio duro poco ya que después de un momento empezara otro asalto aún más violento que el anterior.

_"Tiene que haber un modo para que pueda calmarla, porque intentar luchar contra ella está totalmente fuera de discusión"_

**"¡RAAAAAA!"**

Rugió de nuevo para después lanzarle una que apenas pudo esquivar recibiera una pequeña madura en su brazo.

Pero ese ataque no se detuvo ya que dirigió su ataque hacia arriba cortando una rama de un árbol que caía en dirección de Kai, que se movió rápidamente evitando ser aplastado.

_"Y será mejor que se me ocurra algo rápido, porque no puedo seguir esquivándola para siempre"_

Pensó mientras gotas de sudor caían lentamente de su frente, el cansancio estaba comenzando acumularse.

Si bien Yuna también estaba agotada y herida por la lucha, si esto se prolongaba y el recibía más golpes de ella.

_"Seré el primero en caer"_

Dio otro salto hacia un costado esquivando otra descarga que casi lo golpeo.

Se levantó del suelo nuevamente, limpiando algo de sudor que se había acumulado en su frente.

_"Esta escena se me hace un poco familiar"_

Viendo a la iracunda Yuna atacando tan ferozmente a todo lo que parecía ver que se movía, más alguien que intentaba con todo lo que tenía evitar sus envistes.

_"Es casi igual que aquella… Noche"_

Entonces fue que recordó los suceso que ocurrieron la noche en que conoció a su amiga, que seguía intentando hacerlo puré.

_"Esa noche yo… Hay mierda"_

Miro sus manos recordando lo que el profesor le había dicho, lo que aparentemente el hizo la primera vez con sus "poderes".

_"Esto tiene que ser una puta br-¡ACK!"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió algo impactar contra su estómago sacándole el aire y lanzándolo por los aires otra vez para estrellar su espalda contra un árbol.

Se deslizo por el hasta tocar el suelo y caer de rodillas, mientras se sujetaba el estómago por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, empezó a toser y saliva bajo de la comisura de sus labios.

_"Situación de vida o muerte en la que la única salvación del chico es usar un poder que él tiene, pero no sabe cómo usarlo… Me convertí en un condenado protagonista de Shonen Estándar"_

Levantándose nuevamente sujetándose él es estomago intentando aguantar el gran dolor, apenas puño esquivar otro de los puñetazos de su atacante que logro rosar su mejilla.

_"La ironía es una maldita perra"_

* * *

Varias explosiones ocurrían en el campo de batalla, mientras la lucha continuaba entre los últimos Pokémon que estaban de pie.

**¡BOOM!**

Una explosión más grande que las anteriores resonó al mis mo tiempo que los tres Pokémon fueron lanzados a lados opuestos, con los dos últimos Pokémon del equipo New Age demostrando más daños que antes.

Mientras que Dragonite demostraba unos daños menores tales como unos cuantos rasguños.

"¡Carga de Fuego!"

Recuperándose luego de ser lanzado hacia atrás por la explosión, el Pokémon tipo Fuego fue envuelto en llamas para lanzarse contra el tipo Dragon a una gran velocidad.

"¡Intercéptalo con Puño Trueno!"

Plantándose firmemente en el suelo las garras de Dragonite fueron envueltas en truenos amarillos esperando a su oponente que llego un segundo después por su gran velocidad haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

Entonces comenzó una lucha de poder entre los dos Pokémon que intentaban hacer retroceder al otro, Magmar empujo con aun más fuerza haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos.

**"¡GOOOOOOO!"**

Pero demostrando su gran fuerza, el Pokémon Dragon dio un gran rugido para comenzar a avanzar haciendo retroceder a su adversario, hasta que sus garras destruyeron las llamas que rodeaban a Magmar y lo sujeto de los hombros para la sorpresa de todos, excepto el profesor, ante esa acción.

"¿¡Cómo!?"

"¡No es posible!"

"¿¡Qué diablos!?"

"¡¡Maldición!!"

Con sus garras aun envueltas en truenos sujetando al sorprendido tipo fuego, Dragonite lo estrello con toda su fuerza contra el suelo agrietándolo por el impacto.

Alejando del caído Magmar permitiéndoles a todos ver que ya no podía continuar peleando.

"¡Malditos sean!"

Dijo uno del grupo de villanos para sacar una Pokébola y regresar al tipo fuego.

"¡Solo uno más amigo casi terminamos!"

Dijo el profesor sonriendo a lo cual Dragonite respondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

"¡Machoke Corpulencia!"

Los dos voltearon hacia su ultimo oponente que comenzó a flexionar sus músculos que parecían crecer y una vez que termino un brillo color rojo lo rodeo.

"¡Super Golpe!"

El puño del Pokémon Superpoder resplandeció y fue hacia su oponente más que determinada a conectar su ataque super cargado.

"¡Dragonite usa Rayo de Hielo en sus pies!"

Cargando rápidamente su ataque el Pokémon Dragon los disparo a los pies del tipo lucha, el cual logro dar unos pasos antes de que sus piernas comenzaran a congelarse las cuales al terminar el ataque se encontraban totalmente congeladas impidiendo que continuara avanzando.

"¿¡Que!?"

"Ataques poderosos son algo que no puede faltar en una batalla Pokémon, pero todos esos son inútiles si no pueden impactar contra tu oponente… ¡Termínalo con Lanzallamas!"

"¡Rápido rompe ese hielo con tu Super Golpe!"

Aterrado el Pokémon tipo Lucha obedeció dándole golpes al hielo que cubría sus piernas, rápidamente destrozándolo hasta que ya no quedaba nada en sus piernas para su alivio.

El cual duro muy poco.

Dragonite respiro profundamente para después liberar un gran mar de llamas que envolvieron totalmente al Machoke que había logrado liberarse antes de poder esquivarlo y ocasione una explosión.

Al despejar el humo de la explosión, todos como el último Pokémon del grupo finalmente había caído.

"¡Lo hicimos viejo amigo!"

**Ganador: Prof. Oak **

Regresando al Pokémon, los miembros observaban al profesor con pura ira.

"Esto se acabó, ya no tienen adonde huir"

El profesor y su compañero dieron un paso adelante, haciendo que el grupo retrocediera uno.

"En verdad cree que nos dejaremos atrapar"

"Porque si en verdad cree eso, usted es un gran imbécil"

El grupo comenzó a reírse entre ellos por la amenaza vacía del profesor.

"Hehe, tal vez deberían mirar atrás de ustedes"

"Si claro, como si fue-¡Deténganse ahí!"

Lo que estuviera a punto de decir fue interrumpido por un grito que provino detrás de ellos tomándolos por sorpresa.

Volteándose hacia atrás rápidamente se sorprendieron al encontrarse con la Oficial Jenny con un Arcanine liderando un grupo de oficiales de la policía Pokémon.

"¡Mierda!"

"¿¡Pero cómo!?"

"¡No tienen adonde huir! ¡Entréguense o tomaremos medidas drásticas!"

El al verse atrapados entre la policía Pokémon y el profesor junto con su Dragonite aceptaron que ya no tenían forma de escapar se rindieron.

* * *

"¡Woah!"

Nuevamente un sudoroso y herido Kai se hizo a un lado evitando otro de los ataques de su enojada amiga, que al igual que el parecía estar comenzando a cansarse.

El joven estaba sujetando su brazo izquierdo, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, un poco de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios y su respiración estaba agitada.

"Vamos malditos poderes funcionen"

Decía con enojo mientras intentaba hacer uso de sus poderes, lo cual solo provoco que se enojara más al ver que todavía no había logrado usarlos o siquiera activarlos.

Ya que es gracias a que ha estado intentado usar esos poderes que Yuna ha logrado golpearlo más de una vez, lo cual lo ha dejado en su terrible condición actual.

_"Si continuo intentando usar esos poderes solamente dejare que me siga arrastrando como trapo, pero si no consigo usarlos no creo que pueda calmarla"_

Gruño mientras intentaba sentir algo remotamente diferente o alguna sensación que le diera una idea de cómo usarlos, pero tomando breves momentos para mirar a Yuna y evitar que lo tomara por sorpresa.

_"Esto es… Esa extraña sensación de antes"_

El entonces sintió la conocida sensación que lo había guiado los días anteriores para encontrar a su atacante, podía sentirla como si se esparciera por su cuerpo.

Pero lastimosamente antes de que eso pudiera continuar tuvo que hacerse a un lado evitando ser alcanzado por los puños de la Pokémon Eléctrica.

_"¿Eso de hace un momento fue?"_

Esquivando los continuos asalto como podía, su mente estaba concentrada en la sensación que ha estado sintiendo casi toda la semana guiándolo.

Al tener una pequeña idea sobre como finalmente resolver esto una pequeña sonrisa se foro en su rostro.

_"Espero que esto funcione, pero primero necesito algo de espacio… Hijo de perra"_

Maldijo internamente al saber el único método para alejarse del asalto de Yuna, que aún continuaba lanzando golpes sin detenerse contra él.

Se detuvo en seco tras esquivar un último golpe que rozo su rostro, para entonces plantarse firme en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

_"No dolerá no dolerá no dolerá no dolerá no dole-¡HIJA DE PERRA!"_

La gran fuerza del golpe de Yuna impacto contra los brazos de Kai, que fue levantado del suelo y lanzado por el aire.

Estuvo por el aire por unos segundos antes de comenzar a descender al suelo, el joven peligro impacto contra el suelo con su espalda deslizándose por este hasta entrar en unos arbustos.

_"La espalda me está matando, mis piernas se están cansando y después de ese último golpe apenas si puedo sentir los brazos"_

Pensó el joven mientras se levantaba y gateaba hacía un árbol para recostarse contra este.

Mirando cuidadosamente por un lado del árbol pudo ver a la Pokémon tipo Eléctrica, mirando hacia donde había caído esperando que saliera lo cual lastimosamente no pasaría.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio por al parecer haberla despistado, ahora si las cosas pudieran ir solamente como él quería por un minuto es posible que esto pueda terminar ahora.

_"Por favor funciona, no creo poder más de esto"_

Cerró los ojos, calmo su agitada respiración e intento pensar en la sensación que recorrió brevemente todo su cuerpo antes, esta sería posiblemente su última oportunidad.

Por varios segundos sus esfuerzos parecieron ser inútiles al no sentir esa sensación nuevamente, pero el solamente continuo intentando.

_"¡Sí!"_

Celebro mentalmente al por fin sentir de nuevo esa sensación, aparecer finalmente.

_"De acuerdo ahora debo concentrarme, no puedo permitirme fallar ahora"_

Determinado a terminar con esto, intento controlar la sensación.

Podía sentir como esta parecía moverse atraves de su cuerpo, como si estuviera fluyendo como un rio lentamente inundando su cuerpo.

_"¿Qué diablos?"_

Abrió los ojos y se llevó la sorpresa de que todo parecía encontrarse totalmente en blanco y negro.

Miro sus manos intentando comprobar si estaban del mismo modo, pero se llevó otra sorpresa al ver que sus manos, y el resto de su cuerpo, parecían estar brillando de color rojo,

_"Woah, esto es increíble… ¿En verdad estoy usando Aura?"_

"Me sorprendes niño"

"¿Qué?"

Al escuchar a alguien detrás del el joven pelinegro se miró atrás confundido sobre quien podría ser, para que esa sorpresa rápidamente se volviera miedo.

* * *

"¡Espósenlos!"

Ordeno la oficial Jenny y los otros oficiales fueron rápidamente hacia ellos.

El Prof. Oak solamente se quedó observando todo, para después soltar un suspiro de alivio al verlos ponerles las esposas y ver que tomaban las Pokébolas que traían encima.

"Al fin se terminó"

**"¡Go!"**

El Pokémon Dragon volteo hacia su entrenador con una sonrisa para después inclinar la cabeza, a lo cual el profesor solo sonrió y acariciarle la cabeza.

"Lo hiciste muy bien viejo amigo, parece que aún lo tenemos después de tantos años"

Su solo asintió.

"Muy bien, ahora que todo esto termino solo falta ir a buscar a Kai y la Pokémon"

"Tomen a esos cuatro y llévenlos al camión"

El profesor que le estaba dando instrucciones a Dragonite de repente se detuvo para la confusión de su compañero.

"¿Cuatro?"

Pregunto al aire para voltear y mirar a los oficiales escoltar a los cuatro miembros esposados del así llamado Equipo New Age.

"uno, dos, tres, cuatro, que extraño podría jurar que… eran cinco"

Al terminar de hablar el profesor sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Durante la pelea final contra el grupo no lo había notado por lo tenso de la situación, pero en esos momentos también habían estado solo esos cuatro.

Miro por todos lados esperando estar equivocado, que la oficial Jenny se hubiera equivocado al contarlos y todos estuvieran ahí.

Pero lamentablemente no era así.

"No esto no puede ser cierto, ¿pero dónde podría haber ido?"

Entonces sintió como una cubeta de agua fría le caía encima, solo pudo haber ido aun lugar.

O más bien tras alguien, y viendo la pequeña sonrisa que tenía el grupo cuando notaron su expresión.

"¡KAI!"

* * *

"No se me había ocurrido que tu pudieras ser uno"

Frente a un asustado Kai se encontraba el que le pareció ser el líder del grupo que estuvo enfrentando no hace mucho.

"¿U-uno?"

"Tal parece que no sabes nada, supongo que solo eres un caso aislado"

El joven pelinegro se encontraba confundido por lo dicho por el hombre, pero entonces vio nuevamente aquel brillo oscuro de antes… solo que estaba vez había algo más.

"¿Pero qué?"

Para el las cosas seguían siendo blanco y negro, pero aparentemente él podía ver ese brillo oscuro resalta claramente ya que parecía estar viniendo desde adentro del hombre.

Pero aparte de poder ver eso, sentía como ese brillo parecía sentirse igual que la sensación que estaba sintiendo.

_"Esto no puede ser, acaso él en verdad está usando Aura también… ¿Pero cómo es posible?"_

"Puedes verla verdad, mi Aura fluyendo desde mi interior"

El miembro del Equipo New Age sonrió ligeramente al ver la expresión sorprendida del chico, confirmando que si podía verla.

Dio un paso haciendo que el Kai retroceda evitando que cierre el espacio entre ellos.

"Pensar que encontraría a otro usuario del Aura en un lugar como este"

_"Encontrar a otro, ¿entonces el conoce a más personas que conocen o saben sobre el aura?... Si él puede usar Aura, acaso otros miembros en su organización también pueden"_

**"¡RAAAAAAAAA!"**

El familiar de una Pokémon iracunda fue la única advertencia que tuvieron los usuarios de Aura, para hacerse a un lado rápidamente evitando ser freídos por una descarga.

A un par de metros estaba Yuna, alternando entre los dos lanzándolas miradas de odio.

"Conque aquí es donde estabas, tal parece que o pude encontrarte antes de que el efecto de Hipnosis terminara… Una verdadera pena"

_"Este tipo está muy calmado"_

Kai miro directamente hacia la cara del hombre y a pesar de que él estuviera usando un casco, podía ver que no se encontraba preocupado por la situación en la que estaban.

_"¿Cómo diablos puede estar tan calmado?, no parece que haya venido con alguno de los Pokémon"_

"… Para ti, a nosotros no nos gusta dañar seriamente a los Pokémon, pero como tal parece que no me dejas opción"

El miembro metió su mano dentro de su traje, para después sacar un tipo de daga curvada de metal azul claro el falso filo y el filo de color azul oscuro, con una empuñadura dorada y el símbolo de su traje grabado en la guarda.

"Tendré que comportarme algo rudo contigo"

_"Este tipo… ¿Piensa pelear contra un Pokémon?, ¿Qué esta?"_

Vio como la Aura del recluta pareció encogerse hasta que solo se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo, con el contorno de su cuerpo mostrando una línea de brillo negro y el área del casco que cubría sus ojos brillaba ligeramente y la daga ahora desprendía el mismo color que el de su Aura.

El joven solamente podía ver incrédulo esto.

_"¿Manipulación de Aura?"_

La Pokémon tipo Eléctrico no perdió tiempo y se lanzó hacia los dos, con el más joven haciéndose a un lado para evitarla.

Pero el mayor permaneció en su sito sin inmutarse por el asalto, Yuna lanzo un golpe directo hacia su rostro pero el solamente levanto su daga para recibir el impacto haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros antes de detenerse en seco.

"¿¡Eh!?"

**"¿¡Ra!?"**

El chico y la Pokémon se encontraban incrédulos por lo que acababan de ver, ese hombre recibió ese golpe de frente y lo detuvo sin demostrar algún tipo de daño aparente al hacerlo.

Yuna se reincorporo para evitar una patada del dando un salto hacia atrás creando distancia entre ellos.

"Parece que a pesar de todo aun te quedan algunas energías, pero lamentablemente solo hará que tarde más en cumplir mi cometido"

* * *

Mirando todo esto desde atrás se encontraba un nervioso Age, que retrocedió unos pasos para después caer sentado mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro.

_"Esto está más allá de mis capacidades"_

Pensó mientras continuaba deslizando de espadas, hasta que chocó contra un árbol deteniéndolo.

_"Desde cuando este tipo de cosas suceden en Pokémon, ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer aquí que sea realmente útil?"_

Se encontraba tan aterrado que comenzó a temblar, mientras enfrente la batalla de Humano contra Pokémon continuaba con una gran ferocidad.

Age arremetía rápidamente lanzando varios golpes intentando acabar con él, con el miembro desviando e interceptando sus ataques con su daga y luego lanzando cortes que ella esquivaba con problemas.

Lanzo una descarga hacia él, pero el lanzo su daga al ataque cuando como un para rayos absorbiendo la descarga y entonces avanzo para tomarla.

Age gruño mientras sus puños tuvieron un brillo naranja y se lanzara hacia él, a lo cual el solamente respondió colocándose en posición para recibir el ataque.

_"Esto está totalmente fuera de mi liga, aunque tenga Aura igual que ese tipo no tengo idea de cómo usarla correctamente… lo único que puedo hacer es abandonar este lugar"_

Bajo la mirada sin ánimos, recordando como encontró a la herida Yuna.

_"Es que estaba pensando al meterme en todo esto, no soy un héroe o un protagonista de Anime que se puede lanzar a cualquier problema y salir triunfando al final"_

Recordando confrontar al Equipo New Age y subsecuentemente ser derrotado por el grupo junto con el profesor.

_"Creyendo que solo por tener conocimiento que otros no tienen sería invencible, que no habría nada que no pudiera resolver"_

Sintió como lentamente su cuerpo parecía relajarse y su visión volvió a la normalidad con los colores regresando.

_"No soy nadie en este mundo, ningún tipo de poder o Aura cambiara eso"_

Alzo la mirada ligeramente y vio como el hombre haber tomado la ofensiva, con una agotada Yuna apenas siendo capaz de evitar sus golpes y cortes debido al cansancio además de las heridas que ya ha sufrido.

_"Lo siento Yuna… Pero yo… No-"_

Empezó a levantarse del suelo dándole la espalda a la lucha, con su mirada que no detonaba ninguna emoción y sus ojos bicolores nada más que un vacío apagado.

Comenzó a caminar alejándose del área mientras los otros ocupantes estaban demasiado concentrados en su lucha.

_No puedes dejar que esas emociones negativas te impidan avanzar en esta vida_

Se detuvo en seco cuando las palabras del profesor hicieron eco en su mente, estaba a punto de continuar y dar otro paso.

_Habrán muchas veces que tal vez te sientas que sin importar lo que hagas las cosas terminaran mal, o que no parece haber ninguna salida_

Pero las palabras resonaron nuevamente impidiendo que continuara.

_Pero la realidad es que siempre hay una salida para cada situación, el dejarte dominar por esas emociones negativas es lo único que te impide verlas_

Miro por encima de su hombro hacia la batalla entre especies, que ya había terminado.

_Debes ser capaz de confiar en ti mismo cuando te encuentres en esas situaciones, porque si dejas que esas emociones te hagan dudar en el peor momento… Quien sabe que podrías perder_

Tirada en el suelo se encontraba una derrotada, agotada y herida Yuna, con el miembro del Equipo New Age sentado sobre su espalda, sin el brillo a su alrededor, impidiendo que moviera sus brazos y con una Pokébola en su mano.

_No puedes preocuparte por pensar solo en el ¿Qué tal si? O ¿Tal vez si?, debes centrarte en lo que está ocurriendo actualmente para poder dar lo mejor de ti y para poder obtener el mejor resultado posible_

Apretando los puños por la escena frente a él, con un tenue brillo azul emanando de su cuerpo.

_Así que no importa si tienes miedo ya que es algo normal para todos los seres vivos, lo importante es que no permitas que ese miedo te impida seguir avanzando por el camino que elijas seguir_

Lentamente paso a paso empezó a caminar hacia ellos, el brillo azul aumento para que después se volviera una línea azul sobre el contorno de su cuerpo.

_Ya que en este maravilloso mundo en el que vivimos, los que avanzan a pesar del miedo por lo que pueda venir hacia ellos son los que verdaderamente prevalecen y pueden avanzar libres de cualquier atadura y cumplir sus metas_

Su caminar se volvió una carrera con el viento moviendo su cabello, sus ojos brillaban con sus colores respectivos con una gran determinación.

"¡Suéltala!"

* * *

"Causaste demasiados problemas, afortunadamente aún no se me agotado el tiempo"

Enterró su daga junto al rostro de la furiosa tipo Eléctrico que gruño por fallar en quitárselo de encima.

"Tienes suerte de ser tan valiosa para nosotros, porque de lo contrario te haría pagar por todos los problemas que nos provocaste"

Saco una Pokébola de su traje para el horror de la Pokémon que al verla comenzó a moverse con más fuerza intentando tirarlo, pero lamentablemente no lo logro por las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"Incluso ahora te sigues resistiendo, tienes mi respeto por eso… Pero esto se terminó"

Estiro su brazo con la Pokébola para que tocara la cabeza de Yuna, que cerró los ojos asustada.

"¡Suéltala!"

"¿Qué?"

Al escuchar la voz familiar volteo hacia su origen, para que debajo su casco su ojos se abrieran como platos al encontrarse con la imagen de Kai sobre el con un brillo azul alrededor de su cuerpo.

"No puede ser ¡Kuhn!"

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de recibir un golpe que poseía más fuerza de la que debería tener un niño, removiéndolo de la espalda de una sorprendida Yuna al ver lo que acababa de suceder.

Cayó al suelo y por la fuerza del golpe su casco salió volando.

El joven pelinegro se encontraba aun con su brazo estirado mirando donde estaba el miembro de la organización desconocida, su mirada fija en caso de que hiciera el más mínimo movimiento.

Mientras que todavía tirada en el suelo se encontraba la Pokémon Eléctrico que lo estaba mirando sorprendida, no había esperado que el saltara para salvarla.

Después de unos momentos de no verlo moverse el joven bajo su brazo y dejo salir el aire que estuvo conteniendo, para después enfocar su atención en la Pokémon que estaba junto a él.

Al ver que su atención se enfocó en ella, Yuna cerró los ojos y bajo la mirada esperando lo que ella creería seria dolor inminente cuando sintió sus manos tocarla.

Solamente para que esa idea se evaporara cuando sintió que la estaba levantando del suelo con cuidado, con los dos ahora frente a frente.

"Yuna"

**"¡No me toques!"**

Grande fue la sorpresa del pelinegro al oír lo que su amiga había dicho, o mejor sería decir que grande fue su sorpresa por haberla entendido.

Al estar sorprendido por eso no pudo notar el puño de la Pokémon que iba directo hacia su rostro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Por la fuerza dl golpe su cuerpo giro hacia un lado.

_"No duele"_

Pensó al ver que solamente sentía el toque del puño de la Pokémon contra su mejilla, pero no había nada de dolor.

Lentamente retiro el puño de Yuna de su rostro.

**"¡Te dije que no me tocaras!"**

Que solamente le gano otro golpe al rostro, que de nueva cuenta tampoco sintió dolor alguno para su curiosidad.

Retirando su puño la hizo gruñir para lanzar otro golpe hacia su rostro, pero esta vez él lo detuvo con la palma de su mano.

Sorprendida por este suceso Yuna intento golpearlo con su otro puño, solamente para recibir el mismo resultado.

Kai junto los dos puños y colocando sus manos sobre ellos los presiono contra el suelo impidiendo que ellas los levantara o moviera.

"Yuna debes tranquilizarte, aun te encuentras herida"

**"¡Y eso a ti que te importa humano!"**

"¡Claro que me importa tonta!"

La respuesta del joven tomo por sorpresa a la Pokémon cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos.

**"Tu… me, ¿entendiste?"**

"Pues, creo que si… supongo"

**"¿Supones? ¿¡Supones como estúpido humano!?"**

"¡Pues perdón esto también es nuevo para mí! ¡Pokémon problemática!"

Los dos molestos chocaron frentes intentando hacer retroceder al otro mientras, luego desviaron la mirada soltando un bufido.

**"Lo que digas humano, ahora quítame las manos de encima"**

"No lo haré"

Al escuchar esto la mirada de Yuna se afilo y lentamente giro su cabeza hasta mirarlo de frente, pero Kai no demostraba ser afectado por su mirada.

**"… ¿Qué dijiste?"**

"Te encuentras herida, no duraras nada allá fuera si no recibes tratamiento"

Los ojo de ambos se encontraban entrecerrados, el cuerpo de Yuna liberaba pequeñas descargas mientras que el brillo alrededor de Kai pareció aumentar.

**"No necesito tu ayuda humano, no es la gran cosa"**

"¿¡Como que no es la gran cosa!? ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Me preocupo por ti Yuna! ¿¡Que acaso no somos amigos!?"

La Pokémon Eléctrica se demostró completamente calmada viendo al pelinegro mientras hablaba, pero fue hasta que él dijo lo último que su expresión calmada se volvió una de ira que la hizo liberar más descargas.

El rostro del joven se torció ligeramente por la molestia que sus manos estaban sintiendo, debido a que estas estaban en contacto directo con las de Yuna algunas descargas viajaban directamente a estas.

**"Amigos, ¡Amigos! ¡AMIGOS!"**

Tuvo que aplicar más fuerza en sus manos cuando sintió que las de Yuna se levantaron ligeramente del suelo, con la ligera molestia de antes volviéndose una corriente recorriendo sus brazos.

**"¡Como si yo pudiera ser amiga de un humano! ¡Ustedes no son nada más que seres viles que abusan de nosotros y nuestra confianza!"**

"¿¡Pero de que estas hablando!? ¿¡Cuando abuse de tu confianza!?"

**"¡No finjas que no sabes de que estoy hablando!"**

La Pokémon Eléctrica estaba liberando cada vez más descargas que estaban comenzando a poner nervioso al pelinegro, que estaba dudando si debía retirar sus manos que estaban empezando a temblar por la constante corriente que viajaba por sus brazos.

"¿¡No entiendo de que hablas!? ¡Dímelo por favor!"

**"¡Tú me mentiste!"**

La declaración tomo por sorpresa a joven que la miro sorprendido, que no pareció notar como lar descargas liberadas del cuerpo de Yuna empezaron a disminuir.

**"¡Te estuve esperando el aquel lugar! ¡Pero tú no regresabas como dijiste! ¡Te salí buscar y te encontré con los demás humanos… junto con esos malvados!"**

Miro hacia el miembro del equipo New Age que aún seguía tirado en el suelo, los ojos del chic se abrieron como platos al entender al fin todo.

"¡Yuna no es lo que crees! ¡Todo esto en un gran malentendido! Lo qu-"

**"¿¡Por qué debería creer lo que digas!? ¡Por lo que se podrías estar mintiendo para salvarte!"**

Interrumpiéndole antes de que pudiera seguir la Pokémon le dio un cabezazo que lo desoriento brevemente, cosa que ella aprovecho para sacar liberar sus manos.

**"¡Déjame sola!"**

Mientras Kai intentaba recuperarse después de ese cabezazo no poto como el brillo a su alrededor disminuía y comenzaba a parpadear.

Cuando fue capaz de recuperarse brevemente miro hacia su amiga.

Solo para ver algo blanco a centímetros de su rostro, por instinto trato de moverse para poder evitar lo que sea eso.

_/SLASH/_

"¡Ahhhhh!"

Pero lastimosamente no fue suficiente para evitarlo, ya que el joven sintió algo cortando el lado derecho de su rostro.

El objeto brillante resultaron ser las garras de Yuna que regresaron a la normalidad mientras observaba al joven, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo sujetando en lado derecho del rostro con sangre filtrándose entre sus manos y cayendo al suelo.

Comenzó a levantarse lentamente hasta que al fin estuvo de pie, lentamente retiro sus manos ensangrentadas de su rostro, un corte que empieza justamente debajo de su ojo baja por toda su mejilla aun derramando sangre.

_"¡Carajo eso en verdad duele! Un poco más arriba y hubiera perdido el ojo"_

Pensó el joven con su mirada enfocada en la Pokémon Eléctrica que lo estaba mirando con ira.

**"Lárgate de aquí, porque si no te vas acabare contigo"**

Hablo en un tono seco entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Pero que pasara contigo?, si tus heridas no son tratadas que harás se ellos vienen por ti otra vez"

**"Ya te lo dije humano, tu preocupación no significa nada para mi… En verdad no es la gran cosa"**

Si tono nuevamente fue seco, pero el joven podría jurar que hubo algo más allí.

_Solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente_

Los ojos se abrieron cuando su mente le recordó ese momento.

_En verdad no es la gran cosa_

En su cabeza se mostró la escena del frente a una preocupada Yuna, solamente para que el ignorara su preocupación con si nada.

Apretó los dientes y sus manos se volvieron puños, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Yuna… Tu solo te preocupabas por mí y no debí restarle importancia de ese modo, lo siento en verdad"

Yuna comenzó a gruñir mientras lo escuchaba, con descargas saliendo de su cuerpo al verlo caminar hacia ella.

"Cometí un grave error en ese momento, pero estoy seguro que comeré un error aún más grande si dejo que te vayas así"

**"¡Ya cállate!"**

Su grito fue acompañado por una gran descarga que fue dispara de su cuerpo hacia el pelinegro, que no lo pudo esquivar y recibió el ataque directo haciéndolo retroceder.

**"¡Cállate! ¡Ya no quiero seguir escuchándote tus mentiras!"**

_"PUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTA"_

Maldecía sin parar el joven mientras que su cuerpo le dolía por los constantes asaltos de las descargas.

"¡No te dejare sola!"

Se reincorporo y planto los pies firmemente en el suelo, con un pequeño brillo envolviéndolo.

**"¿¡Por qué no te rindes!?"**

"¡Porque tú me importas!"

La declaración tomo ligeramente por sorpresa a la Pokémon que retrocedió un poco, pero se recuperó rápidamente y la descarga que dispara se volvió más fuerte haciendo retroceder al chico.

"¡Esto no me detendrá!"

Con determinación el dio un paso adelante y luego otro hasta empezar a caminar lentamente hacia la Pokémon, a pesar de las múltiples punzadas de dolor que su cuerpo sufría pidiéndole que se detuviera.

**"¡Ya ríndete de una vez estúpido humano!"**

"¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Si lo hiciera todo por lo que hemos luchado habría sido para nada y eso no pienso permitirlo!"

El brillo a su alrededor parecía aumentar con cada paso que daba al igual que el brillo de sus ojos.

"¡Si no soy capaz de ayudarte entonces cumplir mi sueño será imposible!"

Yuna se ponía cada vez más nerviosa con cada paso que lo veía dar hacia ella, quedando solo un par de pasos más antes de que la alcance.

**"¡Y-Ya déjame!"**

Una descarga más poderosa que las anteriores salió disparada, con el joven soltando un gran grito al momento que la recibió.

La descarga termino después de unos segundos al igual que el grito del joven.

Respirando pesadez y gotas de sudor bajando de su rostro Yuna observa a Kai, humo salía de su cuerpo y su atuendo demostraba algunas quemadura, sus brazos estaban colgando y con su cabeza baja haciendo que su cabello cubriera sus ojos.

Su cuerpo se tambaleo y parecía que estaba a punto de caer, pero su pierna se plantó enfrente impidiendo que callera.

**"¿¡Q-que!?"**

Miro aterrada como continuo avanzando hacia ella, con ese brillo alrededor suyo resplandeciendo y finalmente estaba frente a ella.

**"¡Aléjate de mí!"**

Su puño fue cubierto por un brillo naranja y estaba listo para golpearlo en el rostro.

**"¡Hmm!"**

Los brazos de Kai la envolvieran dándole un abrazo sorprendiéndola, su cabeza había quedado contra su cuello y su otro brazo estaba atrapado por el abrazo.

**"¿Q-Que? ¿T-tu? ¡SUELTAME!"**

Usando su brazo libre envuelto en un brillo naranja, para golpearlo en el abdomen con fuerza intentando hacer que la soltara.

Pero a pesar eso el no pareció inmutarse por el golpe y sus brazos no se movieron ni un poco.

Desesperada por que la soltara comenzaba a golpear continuamente su abdomen, con sus golpes pareciendo que cada uno era más fuerte que el anterior.

**"¿¡Por** _/Pump/_ **que** _/Pump/_ **No me** _/Pump/_ **Sueltas!?"**

El chico permanecía callado sin dejar salir algún ruido.

Lentamente los golpes de Yuna comenzaron a detenerse y el brillo naranja desapareció dejando su piño normal.

**"… ¿Por qué no me hiciste nada?"**

"… ¿Tendrás que ser más específica?"

Finalmente rompiendo el silencio sonó la voz adolorida y sin aire del pelinegro.

Estuvo aguantando todos esos brutales golpes sin dejar salir un ruido, ni siquiera sabe cómo aguanto todo eso sin caer al suelo vomitando sangre.

**"Te he estado atacando sin piedad, pero tú no has intentado hacer nada más que esquivarme"**

"No tengo razón para hacerlo"

**"Pero miro como te encuentras por mi culpa"**

"El dolor es algo que ni siquiera recordare en unos días, la ropa es solamente eso ropa tengo más en mi casa… Además quien tiene realmente la culpa por mi condición soy yo"

Por unos momentos los permanecieron en esa misma posición sin decir nada.

**"… No creas que esto significa que confió en ti"**

"No es lo que espero, ódiame si quieres solamente quiero que traten tus heridas y luego puedes hacer lo que quieras.

El sintió como ella pareció pegarse más contra él y sus brazos parecían levantarse lentamente.

**"¿Por qué haces esto?"**

Su voz ya no demostraba la ira que tenía antes, ahora sonaba calmada y agotada por todo lo sucedido finalmente alcanzándola.

"Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos"

Alzo la mirada dejando ver sus ojos brillando mirando a Yuna, el brillo alrededor de Kai pareció comenzar a extenderse hacia Yuna sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara.

**_"Cálido"_ **

Pensó al sentir la calidez que Kai parecía estar liberan haciendo que se pegara aún más a él, con sus brazos finalmente envolviéndolo correspondiendo el abrazo.

**"Lo siento… Kai"**

"No tienes de que disculparte Yuna"

Los se separaron ligeramente con unas pequeñas sonrisas, para después volverse abrazar una vez más.

Entonces el brillo azul que envolvía ha Yuna lentamente se tornó amarillo, dando un pequeño despliegue de brillos azul saliendo de Kai y el amarillo de Yuna iluminando el área donde se encontraban.

_/Clap/Clap/Clap/_

Pero se vio interrumpido cuando los dos escucharon el sonido de alguien aplaudiendo haciendo que se separaran.

* * *

Encontrándose con el miembro del equipo New Age avanzando hacia ellos lentamente, sin su casco pudieron ver que era rubio con ojos negros y un moretón en la mejilla izquierda donde lo golpeo Kai.

"Gran show el que se mostraron ustedes dos ahí"

Se tensaron al verlo avanzar, ninguno de los dos sabía que esperar ahora.

"En serio me sorprendiste niño, que al parecer pudieras manifestar Aura ya de por si es increíble para alguien sin entrenamiento o al menos conocimiento sobre esta"

Se detuvo finalmente a un par de metros de ellos mirándolos con interés, paso su mano sobre el moretón en su mejilla.

"Pero que seas capaz de la Manipulación Aural de ese modo y sobre todo hacer un Lazo Aural perfecto en tu primer intento habla mucho de lo que puedes llegar a ser en el futuro"

"¿Lazo Aural? ¿De que estas hablando?"

Al escuchar la pregunta del joven el hombre se le quedo viendo con una ceja alzada, hasta que después pareció entender y una sonrisa curvada se formó en su rostro poniendo nerviosos al dúo

"No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que estuviste utilizando Aura todo este tiempo"

Le señalo a Kai que solo lo miro con confusión hasta que bajo la mirada y vio que su cuerpo poseía un brillo.

"¿Pero cuando?"

"Eso quiere decir que todo eso fue inconscientemente, eso hace que tu valor se eleve aún más"

Les dio una sonrisa retorcida que los hizo retroceder, su cuerpo comenzó a liberar un brillo oscuro.

"Antes me tomaste por sorpresa ya que había apagado mi Aura, yo que tú no esperaría tener la misma suerte nuevamente"

Empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia el par que retrocedía por la sensación que el parecía estar liberando.

Kai miro hacia abajo y se encontró con la daga que el hombre estuvo usando antes aun clavada en el suelo, rápidamente la recogió y se colocó frente a Yuna en una postura improvisada.

"¡No dejare que te lleves a Yuna!"

"Niño creo que no entendiste lo que quiero decir, ahora que se de lo que eres capaz me los voy a llevar a ambos… Alguien como tu es lo que nosotros buscamos y necesitamos"

El joven frunció el ceño ante lo que acababa de escuchar, no sabía de qué podía estar hablando este sujeto.

"Relájate no te haremos nada malo, solamente queremos mostrarte la verdad"

El hombre se puso en posición para lanzarse hacia ellos, por lo cual el pelinegro y la cansada Pokémon se colocaron posición.

"¡Aléjate de ellos!"

Los tres voltearon hacia el origen de la voz y se encontraron con el Prof. Oak acompañado por su Dragonite yendo hacia ellos.

El pelinegro sonrió al verlos a los dos, la Pokémon solo los vio con sospecha debido al no saber si confiar en ellos… Si supiera.

"¡Profesor!"

"¡Kai mi muchacho! Qué bueno ver que estas bien, por la mayor parte"

Hablo el hombre mayor mientras él y su Pokémon se colocaban junto al dúo, para después enfocar su mirada en el último miembro del equipo sin capturar.

"¡Esto se acabó! ¡Tus compañeros fueron atrapados! ¡Ya no te quedan aliados o escape!"

"Tch"

El hombre chasqueo la lengua al verse en desventaja numérica, intentando ver si aun así podría contra todos ellos.

"Esto aún no se ha terminado"

"De hecho si"

"¡No te muevas estas bajo arresto!"

Escuchando esa voz detrás del solo volteo con molestia, encontrándose con la Oficial Jenny con su Arcanine bloqueándole el camino por detrás.

"No, esto no puede estar pasando"

Kai miraba la escena con una sonrisa, que luego desapareció por una expresión de confusión al ver el hombre enojado.

Pero que parecía estar más que asustado ahora mismo.

_"Por qu-ugh"_

"¡Kai!"

**"¿¡Ra!?"**

**"¡Go!"**

Fueron los gritos del profesor junto con los dos Pokémon que vieron como el pelinegro de la nada cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Al otro salo se encontraba la Oficial Jenny con su Arcanine parado sobre un sometido miembro del Equipo New Age.

"¡Llamen una ambulancia repito! ¡Llamen una ambulancia repito!"

Hablo ella por su comunicador preocupada de que algo le pudo haber sucedido al niño.

* * *

"¿Qué?... ¿Qué diablos?"

Fue lo primero que dijo Kai Sharp tras abrir los ojos, después de lo que el supone fue haberse desmayado, encontrándose con un paisaje ligeramente familiar.

Oscuridad hasta adonde alcanzaba su vista, sin nada al horizonte y el al parecer flotando en medio de esta.

"¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¿Dónde están todos?... ¿Acaso morí de nuevo?"

Su voz sonó con claro miedo al decir eso último, que tras después de todo lo que sucedió terminara muriendo era algo horrible.

"No te preocupes no estás muerto mortal"

Pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de un hombre resonar el todo el lugar.

Mirando a su alrededor intentando encontrar al dueño de esta, pero no encontraba a nadie.

"Aquí arriba genio"

Alzando la mirada sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más o tal vez se hubieran salido de sus cuencas.

Flotando arriba se encontraba un ser gigante, y junto a este había otro que parecía ser de su tamaño flotando junto al rostro del antes mencionado.

"¿Pero qué está sucediendo aquí?"

Los dos seres parecieron descender hasta que ambos estuvieron a su nivel, o en el caso del más grande hasta que el pelinegro estuvo al nivel de su cara.

"Kai Sharp, nos vemos de nuevo"

"¿Qué?"

Total confusión inundo la mente del chico al escuchar esto.

"Como sea dejemos todo eso de lado, ¡Es hora de los resultados!"

La voz del hombre resonó nuevamente por todo el lugar haciendo que Kai se tapara los oídos por estar tan cerca de su cara.

Él no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando aquí.

Los dos seres parecían saber muy bien de que trataba, además parecían conocerlo lo cual le hace generarse aún más preguntas.

La única de la que puede estar seguro.

_"No puedo tomar un maldito respiro"_

**Fin del Cap 10 **

* * *

**¡Bendito sea Arceus por fin pude terminar este monstruo! ¡Acabo de superar mi record personal! ¡Más de 13 mil palabras!**

**No estoy ansioso por tener que hacer esto de nuevo, aun sabiendo que lo tendré que hacer de nuevo… ¿Por qué a mí? WAAAAAAAAA. ¡Como sea! ¡Pasemos a lo importante!**

**Hola a todos lamento tanto que haya tardado tanto, pero ocurrieron algunas complicaciones ya que el capítulo se hizo más largo de lo que creía y luego decidí cambiar lo que originalmente planee lo cual me retraso ya que lo pude haber publicado la semana pasada.**

**Es que realmente quería que el final de este Arco fuera especial, hubieron muchas cosas que cambie para hacerlo tan emocionante como pudiera. Pero que no fueran solamente las típicas escenas de acción.**

**Y este fue el resultado final, la versión con la que me sentí más cómodo y más me agrado.**

**Continuando desde donde termino el Cap anterior iniciando la lucha de Kai y el Prof. Oak contra los miembros del al fin nombrado Equipo New Age.**

**El profesor encargándose de terminar la lucha, la confrontación entre Kai y Yuna para resolver sus problemas. Como resultado el primero haciendo uso del Aura.**

**Las escasas revelaciones soltadas por el líder del grupo sobre la finalidad de la organización desconocida, que se irán revelando más adelante.**

**Culminando con la captura del mencionado y con nuestro protagonista encontrándose con dos ciertos seres que seguramente tendrán a algunos preguntándose quienes son.**

**Pero lamentablemente esos tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo para saberlo, lo cual realmente no sé cuánto me tarde.**

**Muy bien con todo eso ya dicho, me tengo que despedir.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**_~Chaooooooooo~_ **


	12. Resultados de la Lucha

"¡Es hora de los resultados!". Dijo el más gran de los dos seres misteriosos haciendo que su voz resonara por todo el lugar.

Actualmente en un espacio de completa oscuridad se encontraba el joven Kai Sharp junto con dos seres desconocidos flotando en medio de dicha oscuridad, se trataban de dos seres luminosos con las figuras de un hombre y una mujer.

La figura del hombre se trataba de un gigante, con cabello medio largo junto con una barba que parecían llamaradas de fuego ondeando salvajemente. Pero lo más resaltante sobre ese ser es que era de color oscuro, pero por breves momentos había destellos como explosiones y finalmente sus ojos parecían ser agujeros negros de donde no escapa la luz.

La figura de la mujer parecía tener la misma altura de una mujer adulta normal, con un largo cabello que parecía una gran cascada de estrellas ondeando levemente. Su cuerpo al igual que el del otro era de color oscuro, pero al contrario de su compañero en su cuerpo se veían destellos blancos cruzar por este. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención de Kai es que sus ojos parecían galaxias girando.

_"¿Quiénes son ellos?"_. Pensó preocupado por lo que ellos fueran capaces de hacer.

"¿Oye me estas escuchando mortal?". La voz del gigante lo saco de sus pensamientos concentrándose en los dos seres.

El gigante lo estaba mirando con molestia, mientras que no podía identificar algún tipo de emoción viniendo de la mujer.

"No podemos dar el resultado sino prestas atención mortal". Hablo con clara molestia por haber sido ignorado.

"¿De qué trata todo esto? ¿Resultados? ¿Mortal?, además ¿en dónde diablos estoy? Y ¿Cómo es que saben mi nombre?". Molesto por no entender lo que estaba sucediendo comenzó a lanzarle preguntas a los seres esperando alguna respuesta.

"¡Haber mortal qu!-Tu obviamente no podrás recordarlo". El pelinegro sintió todo su cuerpo tembló de miedo al escuchar el tono del gigante, pero es fue interrumpió por la mujer.

Su cuerpo inmediatamente se relajó al escuchar la voz de la mujer, su cuerpo se relajó y sentía con sus palabras liberaban un amabilidad como nunca había sentido antes.

Ella floto en su dirección hasta que estuvo enfrente del joven, que no podía evitar quedarse sin palabras al verla.

"¡Oye Vitalis! ¡Yo era el que estaba hablando!". La voz enojada del gigante hizo que todo el cuerpo temblara y comenzara a sudar por una gran presión que inundo el lugar.

"Deja de lloriquear Endlix". Le dijo la mujer al gigante sin despegar la mirada del joven que continuaba temblando.

Estiro su mano hasta que esta toco la mejilla del pelinegro, provocando un efecto inmediato.

El sintió como toda la presión que lo parecía estar aplastando hace un momento desapareciera como si nada, además de que su cuerpo se sintió inundado por una sensación de calidez.

Alzando la vista para mirar al ser con forma de mujer, el pelinegro se le quedo viendo con un sonrojo mientras que la mujer tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esta no es la primera vez que te encuentras con nosotros, solamente que suprimimos tus recuerdos de ese encuentro". El joven pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar esto que el sonrojo desapareció.

"¿Suprimir mis recuerdos? ¿Pero porque harían eso?, no mejor aún ¿Quiénes son ustedes para poder hacer eso? ¿Algún tipo de dioses?". Pregunto con genuina curiosidad por los misteriosos seres.

"¿Dioses? Dioses, ¡Como te atreves a insultarnos de ese modo mortal!". La presión volvió nuevamente haciendo al chico sentir que sus huesos estaban siendo aplastados. "¡Poniéndonos al mismo nivel que esos Hmm!". Pero antes de continuar fue callado.

Un tipo de atadura blanca se había formado sobre la boca de Endlix impidiendo que continuara hablando, haciendo que el gigante comenzara a jalarla intentando quitársela y fallando.

"Lamento los inconvenientes joven, pero es que ese estúpido se enoja por lo que sea". Hablo Vitalis que tenía su mano desprendiendo luz dando a entender que fue ella la que cayó al gigante.

De la mano que aún seguía tocando la mejilla del chico salió un brillo que después empezó a rodearlo hasta que se encontraba en una esfera de luz.

"Listo eso debería protegerte de las rabietas de ese bebe gigante". Dijo mientras los voltearon a ver al gigante que se encontraba dando vueltas intentando quitarse la atadura.

El pelinegro se encontraba ahora asustado de los seres que al parecer pueden aplastarlo usando solo la fuerza de su voz.

"Pero para que tengamos que tener toda esa conversación de nuevo, voy a liberar tus recuerdos". Levanto la mano que tocaba la mejilla del chico e hizo brillar uno de sus dedos para tocar suavemente su frente.

La cabeza del pelinegro se hecho hacia atrás con una expresión de sorpresa, mientras que sus ojos se volvieron negros y una galaxia se formaba en estos.

* * *

_"Nosotros somos Primordiales, seres que han existido mucho antes que cualquier otra cosa o ser"_. Eran las palabras de una Vitalis al joven que después sería conocido como Kai Sharp. _"Mi nombre es Vitalis y aquel ignorante de allá es mi hermano Endlix"_. Se presentó la Primordial.

Ese joven continuaba observándola mientras que detrás se ella se encontraba un desinteresado Endlix, con el tamaño de un hombre normal, que parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lugar que hay.

Hace unos momentos estuvo solamente maldiciendo a cualquier ser que se le viniera a la mente, para que después estos dos seres aparecieran frente a él.

_"Entonces fueron ustedes los primordiales, quienes crearon la vida, el libre albedrio y las fuerzas que rigen el universo"_. Dijo incrédulo el joven ante estar frente a tales seres.

_"Eso es correcto mortal, deberías sentirte honrado de poder estar en nuestra presencia y de siquiera poder hablarnos"_. Hablo Endlix con una sonrisa tan arrogante que Gilgamesh estaría celoso. _"Ponte de rodillas y con-¡Argh!"_. No pudo terminar.

Ya que Vitalis le disparo una ráfaga de luz que lo mando a volar lejos de ahí.

_"Por favor ignora sus estupideces, es un idiota"_. Hablo con clara molestia la Primordial. _"Pero él acertó en una cosa, deberías sentirte afortunado de estar aquí"_. Tras decir eso alzo una de sus emitiendo una luz que segó al joven por un momento.

Cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos se quedó incrédulo por lo que vio.

Flotando alrededor de los dos se encontraban millones de esferas multicolores, algunas tenían los mismos pero ninguna era exactamente igual a otra.

_"¿Qué es todo esto?"_. Fue la pregunta de un incrédulo joven que no podía dejar de miras las esferas.

_"Esto joven son los universos bajo nuestro cuidado, pero sería más fácil decir que es nuestro Multiverso"_. Revelo la Primordial sorprendiendo aún más al joven.

El solamente podía mirar con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la boca abierta sin poder creer todo lo que estaba escuchando.

Saliendo de su sorpresa volteo hacia la primordial que se había quedado viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar.

_"¿E-E-En verdad dijiste Multiverso?"_. Intento ocultar su emoción al decir la palabra, pero fallo miserablemente.

La Primordial solo miro y rio ligeramente haciendo sonrojar aún más al joven, que sentía como un niño hablando con la mujer.

Aunque técnicamente eso era lo que estaba pasando, dado que la primordial es más antigua que el universo.

_"Si me oíste correctamente este es nuestro Multiverso, que fue creado por mí y Endlix"_. Floto hasta estar al lado del chico. _"Uno de los más sorprendentes, aunque lo diga yo misma"_. Dijo sonriendo de un lado.

_"Vaya la teoría del Multiverso resulto ser cierta, increíble"_. Sonrió emocionado al escuchar eso, pero entonces alzo una ceja al darse cuenta de algo. _"Uno de los más ¿Existen más Multiversos?"_. Pregunto incrédulo el joven.

La primordial solamente sonrió y con el movimiento de su mano abrió un espacio entre los universos, que dejaron de girar, y apunto hacia la infinita oscuridad.

_"¿Tienes idea de donde estamos?"_. Le pregunto al joven que tomo un momento para pensar.

_"Un… ¿Vacío entre universos?"_. Sonrió nervioso dando su respuesta.

_"Error, pero supongo que es la respuesta más cercana a la correcta que un mortal podría dar"_. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. _"Esta es nuestra zona privada de la nada, el lugar donde habitamos nosotros los Primordiales"_. Dijo con calma viendo al joven.

_"¿La nada?"_. Pregunto el joven confundido mirando hacia la oscuridad sin fin, el nombre le quedaba perfecto.

_"Un reino tan grande que ni nosotros los Primordiales que lo hemos habitado por milenios aún no hemos encontrado su fin"_. Dijo la Primordial con una sonrisa. _"Cada Primordial tiene cierto rango que se llama su área donde ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran, siempre y cuando no entre o moleste el área de otro Primordial"_. Culmino la explicación.

Mientras tanto el chico se encontraba sujetándose la cabeza, por tanta información que ha estado recibiendo le comenzó a doler.

_"¡Oye Vitalis esto ya ha tardado demasiado!"_. Dijo apareciendo de repente Endlix asustando al chico. _"¡Deja de perder el tiempo con todas estas explicaciones innecesarias y termina con esto!"_. Término mirando enojo a su hermana.

Ella solamente lo ignoro y voltio hacia el chico.

_"Sé que posiblemente tendrás muchas otras preguntas, pero lamentablemente se nos acabó el tiempo para preguntas"_. Movió nuevamente su mano cerrando el espacio con las esferas girando de nuevo.

_"¿Ahora me dirán porque estoy aquí?"_. Si bien quiso haber hecho esa pregunta antes, su curiosidad era demasiado grande.

_"Te moriste en tu universo, te mandaremos a otro"_. Respondió el Primordial como si nada.

_"… ¿Qué?"_. Pregunto sin entender lo dicho por Endlix.

Vitalis se puso enfrente del y con un gesto de su mano mando a volar a Endlix fuera del torbellino de esferas.

_"Estas aquí porque últimamente he visto a otros Primordiales enviar a mortales de su universo a otro al morir, cada uno con diferentes motivos, por lo que me dio curiosidad intentar hacer lo mismo"_. Relato al joven que la miraba sin poder creerlo.

_"¿¡En serio!?"_. Su pregunta recibió un asentimiento de la Primordial.

_"Si en serio"_. Floto alrededor del chico hasta detenerse frente a él. _"Pero quiero hacer las cosas un poco diferentes a los demás primordiales"_. Termino con una expresión seria que hizo temblar un poco al chico.

_"¿D-D-Diferente?, ¿Cómo?"_. Pregunto algo nervioso por lo que pudiera suceder.

_"Por lo general ellos solamente los convocan después de que mueren y los mandan a un universo que ellos eligen o el Primordial elígete de antemano"_. El joven asintió ante la explicación, que le hizo pensar en cierto género muy popular. _"Pero voy a darle una vuelta al libreto como dicen ustedes los mortales"_. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro.

_"Con-¡Poniéndote a prueba!"_. El grito de Endlix que apareció detrás del chico lo tomo por sorpresa.

El joven fue impulsado hacia adelante estrellándose contra la Primordial y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Alzando la mirada un poco asustado se encontró con el rostro sonriente de la mujer que elimino su miedo.

_"¡Oye maldito mortal quítale tus manos de mi hermana!"_. De nueva cuenca el grito del otro Primordial asusto de nuevo al chico.

Vio que estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia ellos, pero antes de siquiera poder moverse de su lugar ya se encontraba encerrado en un tipo de caja impidiendo que se moviera, y escuchara ya que lo veía mover la boca pero no salía nada.

_"Te enviare aun nuevo universo, el que tu desees, pero deberás superar unas pruebas que te pondré"_. Envolvió al joven con uno de sus brazos y acaricio su cabello con el otro. _"Esto para asegurarme que tienes lo necesario para sobrevivir, ya he visto a demasiados otros ir a nuevos universos y morir casi en nada, ¿entiendes verdad?"_. Sintió con el chico asintió.

Mientras tanto el joven solamente sentía una agradable sensación inundar su cuerpo, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse y las ganas de dormir ganándole.

_"Muy bien ya casi es hora de que comencemos"_. La primordial sonrió con clama al ver al joven acurrucándose en ella. _"Lo único que hace falta es que imagines a cual universo quieres ir"_. Dijo a lo cual el somnoliento chico asintió.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban imagino el universo al quería ir, uno donde podría ser capaz de cumplir un sueño que siempre creyó que sería imposible.

_"Ya lo tengo, no es un mal universo"_. La escucho reír ligeramente. _"Pero me tengo que asegurar que las cosas se han justas, así que debo hacer esto"_. Lo último que sintió fue algo presionando se contra su frente.

* * *

"¿Qué di?... Eso fue… Mi cabeza". Sujeto su cabeza intentando aliviar el gran dolor que estaba sufriendo.

"Relájate sete pasara en un momento, en un efecto normal al manipular la memoria de alguien". Dijo Vitalis mientras se acercaba al joven acariciar su cabello.

Después de unos segundos el dolor comenzó a desaparecer y Kai fue capaz de reincorporarse, miro de nuevo hacia la mujer que seguía acariciando su cabello con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Conque así fue como llegue aquí". La Primordial, que seguía acariciando su cabello, asintió. "Oigan, pero nunca me dijeron las pruebas". Se quejó mirando a la mujer con algo de molestia.

"Lo siento, pero teníamos que hacer una prueba neutral". Le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste. "Si no hubiera suprimido tus recuerdos habrías hecho lo imposible para prepararte". Le dijo sin despegar la mirada de Kai.

El no pudo evitar darle la razón a la mujer, pero ese era el condenado punto de una prueba.

Usar todas tus habilidades con el fin de estar listo y de cuando llegue el momento de actuar seas capaz de superar, por lo que no puede entender las acciones de la Primordial.

"¿Aun no entiendo?". Admitió el pelinegro.

"Cada universo tiene algo que los vuelve peligrosos e impredecibles, sin importar que lindo e inofensivo pueda llegar aparecer". Dijo mientras creaba una esfera en su mano. "Este universo no es la excepción". Lanzo la esfera hacia el pelinegro.

Atrapando la esfera que contenía su nuevo universo, sele quedo viendo por unos momentos hasta que su mente hizo click.

"¿Ya viste de lo que estoy hablando?". El verlo asentir la hizo sonreír. "¿No te molestaría decirme?". Pregunta mientras le daba la espalda.

"Si bien parece ser el universo de Pokémon que yo conozco, es uno totalmente diferente a este". Pensó en las cosas obvias que había notado. "Este es mucho más peligroso que el que recuerdo". Cerró los ojos al terminar de hablar.

Vitalis al escuchar eso sonrió ligeramente, pero todavía le estaba dando la espalda.

"Vitalis… ¿Cómo salió mi prueba?". Pregunto un poco nervios, como lo estaría un universitario que no estudio para un examen de física.

"¿Cuál crees que fue tu prueba?". Le pregunto sin voltear a verlo todavía.

Kai se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta.

"Mmm… ¿Derrotar al Equipo New Age?". Esa era la más obvia en su opinión, jamás se esperaría haber tenido que hacer algo como eso antes de volverse entrenador.

"Nope". Pero Vitalis rápidamente aplasto esa idea.

La negación lo tomo por sorpresa, pero se recuperó y comenzó a pensar de nuevo en cual pudo haber sido la prueba.

"Salvar a Yuna". Respondió confiado haber acertado esta vez.

"Nope". Pero ella aplasto su respuesta de nuevo sin piedad.

Una de las cejas de Kai comenzó a temblar.

Lo siguiente fue un largo rato de Kai intentando adivinar cuál fue su prueba, con Vitalis negando todas sus respuestas para la ira del chico que se enojaba cada vez más.

"¡Me rindo! ¿¡Cual fue la maldita prueba!?". Finalmente toda su ira exploto por el fracaso constante.

La Primordial soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas al ver la reacción del joven que había reencarnado.

"Tus prueba constaba de tres partes simples, la primera era que fueras consciente de los peligros inminentes". Alzo una de sus manos y levanto un dedo.

El pelinegro asintió.

"La segunda era que nos demostraras tu capacidad de afrontar y adaptarte a los problemas bajo presión, en esta te quedaste casi corto más de una vez". Levanto un segundo dedo.

Kai se rasco la nuca apenado al saber muy bien de cuales situaciones puede estar hablando, el mismo se pondría en duda en esa parte.

"Y finalmente la tercera parte, además de la más importante, sobrevivir el día de la confrontación final". Levanto el tercer dedo. "Tu prueba giraba en base a esas tres partes". Bajo su mano y miro al chico con una sonrisa.

"¿Esa fue mi prueba?". Pregunto algo dudoso.

"Si". Respondió Vitalis.

"¿Pero qué hay de Yuna? ¿Mi Aura? ¿Y qué hay del Equipo New Age?". Comenzó a cuestionar no convencido de que lo que dijo haya sido toda su prueba, no parecía tan difícil para él.

"Todas esas cosas fueron olas creadas por nosotros, hicimos que el Equipo New Age estuviera ahí para hacer la prueba, que la Pokémon que llamas Yuna estuviera ahí y tus poderes fue simple coincidencia de eventos que llevaron a eso". Se encogió de hombros ella.

"¿Pero crear una nueva organización malvada solo para hacer esta prueba? Además ¿Por qué estaba Leaf ahí?". Continúo preguntando.

"Lo siento pero si te dijera arruinaría la sorpresa, solo te diré que me deje llevar con este universo". Cerro un ojo mientras se mordía la lengua y se daba un golpe en la cabeza.

"Pe-¡Al fin maldición!". El grito de un molesto Endlix lo interrumpió.

Volteando hacia el otro Primordial vio que había logrado quitarse la atadura que cubría su boca y los estaba mirando con ira.

Rápidamente floto hacia ellos hasta que por fin estuvo frente a ellos, o que ellos estuvieran al nivel de su cara.

"¡Ya deja de hacer eso Vitalis! ¡Porque si no ya verás lo que haré!". Amenazo con ira haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara con miedo.

Pero la otra Primordial solamente lo ignoraba como si no fuera, cosa que solamente sirvió para hacer enojar a su hermano aún más.

"¡Ya verás!". Se lanzó hacia ella.

Pero Vitalis permaneció despreocupada, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de ella solamente chasqueo los dedos y su hermano desapareció completamente del lugar.

Kai miro totalmente impresionado como el gigante desapareció como si nada.

"Tan llorón como siempre, no aguanta nada". Suspiro por la actitud de su hermano Vitalis.

"Oye, ahora que me doy cuenta... ¿Por qué ahora es un gigante?". En su recuerdo él era solamente un poco más alto que su hermana.

"Ignóralo, ahora devuelta a tu prueba". Kai se tensó al escucharla. "Viendo tu actuación durante la lucha, tus acciones y forma de actuar… El resultado final es". Cerró los ojos mientras le daba la espalda.

Tragando saliva por los nervios que lo estaban inundando continúo mirando a la primordial que volteo con una sonrisa.

"Pasaste". Revelo felizmente.

El chico al escuchar dejo salir un aire que no había notado que estaba conteniendo, y paso su mano por su frente limpiando el sudor que se formó por los nervios.

"Eso es un alivio… ¿Ahora qué?". Pregunto curioso por lo que fuera a suceder ahora.

"Como pasaste la prueba sé que podrás sobrevivir en este universo, por lo cual te permitiremos regresar". Al escuchar eso Kai se sintió un poco decepcionado por un tipo de recompensa, pero no dijo ante la posibilidad de molestarla.

Entonces sintiendo algo extraño bajo la mirada.

"¿¡Pero qué diablos!?". Grito aterrado al ver como sus pies comenzaron a desaparecer en partículas de luz lentamente.

"Tranquilo". Escucho la voz dulce Vitalia al mismo tiempo que la sintió tocar su mejilla, alzo la mirada y vio su rostro cerca del suyo. "Tu consciencia está volviendo a tu nuevo cuerpo". Conto calmando al chico.

El volvió a bajar la mirada viendo que sus pies ya no estaban.

"Oye por curiosidad, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si fallaba la prueba?". Miro a la Primordial directamente a los ojos.

Ante la pregunta solo sonrió con dulzura e inclino la cabeza ligeramente.

"No mucho realmente, te hubiéramos hecho desaparecer y reiniciaríamos el universo sin ti en él". Respondió como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

"Ya… Veo". Dijo Kai completamente aterrado de lo fácil que dijo que lo hubieran hecho desaparecer. _"Esquive la maldita bala más rápida que existe"_. Pensó soltando un suspiro de alivio.

La parte de abajo del chico había desaparecido y ahora su abdomen había empezado a seguirla.

"Lo que sea que ocurra ahora en tu nueva vida dependerá totalmente de ti, nosotros ya no intervendremos de ninguna manera, así que espera lo mejor y prepárate para lo peor". El chico asintió ante el consejo.

"¿Esta será la última vez que nos veremos?". Pregunto Kai.

"Mmmnn, no lo sé". Se alejó un momento del chico y empezó a pensar. "Por haberte estado observando he descuidado algunos universos, además con el éxito de tu prueba estoy pensando en hacerlo algunas veces más". Respondió nuevamente mientras pensaba en todo lo que iba hacer después de que el chico se fuera.

El asintió con una sonrisa, todo su torso ya casi había desaparecido.

"Así que si nos vemos de nuevo no será pronto, ¿Por qué la pregunta?". Pregunto esta vez Vitalis, para adoptar expresión divertida. "¿Me extrañaras?". Lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

"No por nada, ¡Solo para hacer esto!". Acto seguido se lanzó hacia la Primordial tomándola por sorpresa.

* * *

"¡Como te atreviste!". Se escuchó la voz de un furioso Endlix, para que acto seguido el gigante apareciera. "¡Como se te ocurrió mandarme con Tramas! Tú sabes que ese desgraciado est-". Dejo de hablar por la vista frente a él.

Ahí estaba su hermana frente al mortal que ellos estuvieron vigilando, que parecía estar desapareciendo ya que solo quedaba su cabeza.

Pero lo que lo dejo callado fue.

¡Que se estaban besando!

Separando se el chico sonrió orgullo al ver la expresión sorprendida y algo sonrojada de la Primordial.

"Vaya que atrevido". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero Endlix vio rojo.

"¡Tu maldito mortal! ¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a mi hermana!". El grito furioso del Primordial llamo la atención de los otros ocupantes del lugar.

Voltearon hacia él y lo vieron ir hacia ellos rápidamente.

Vitalis solo suspira irritada por la actitud de su hermano, mientras que lo que sobraba de la cabeza de Kai abrió los ojos aterrado al verlo venir.

"Prepara te a _mo/PUM/Adiós_ Kai". Interrumpió una sonriente Vitalis.

La cabeza del chico finalmente termino de desaparecer.

Con la última imagen que pudieron ver sus ojos fue a la sonriente Primordial aparecer junto al rostro de su hermano y noquearlo de un golpe.

* * *

"Se nos acabó el tiempo". Hablo el líder del pequeño grupo del Equipo New Age.

Ahora mismo se encontraba mirando la luna por la ventana de una celda, a la cual fue confinado tras ser capturado por la Oficial Jenny.

"Y todo por la culpa de un maldito niño". Veneno goteaba de su voz al recordar al responsable de su situación.

Solo apretó las manos con ira.

Pero el dejo de apretarlas al escuchar gritos de dolor y terror fuera de su celda, solo soltó suspiro de cansancio.

"Parece que llego la hora". Se inclinó contra una pared esperando lo que él sabía que era inevitable.

Se escucharon más gritos acompaños de rugidos de algún tipo de bestia, cada cierto intervalo de tiempo hasta que por fin se detuvieron y solo se escucharon pasos.

Sudor se comenzó a formar en la frente del hombre y su cuerpo temblaba, a pesar de saber lo que le esperaba no evita que se sienta aterrado.

Cada paso que escucha acercándose hacia empeorar su condición hasta que su cuerpo pareció rendirse y callo sentado aun reclinándose contra la pared.

"Conque aquí estabas". Al escuchar esa familiar voz su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente, mientras sentía como se le secaba la garganta.

Solo escucho algo golpear los barrotes de su celda, para después oír el sonido de un gran golpe seguido de al estrellando pesadamente contra el suelo.

"Creí haberles dicho que si fallaban al menos me huyeran para poder cazarlos, ¿es que no pueden evitar hacer fracaso tras fracaso?". Ver la sombra acercarse solo aterro aún más al hombre.

Mirando discretamente hacia la entrada vio una figurada para junto a una cuadrúpeda bloqueando la salida.

"Ambos sabemos lo que ocurría, así que será mejor que me des algo de información útil". El cuadrúpedo avanzo ligeramente, si uno miraba podría ver algo goteando de su boca. "En tal caso me asegurare de que sea algo rápido e indoloro". Afirmo la figura.

El hombre sentado solamente pudo temblar, hasta que se detuvo y adopto una sonrisa diabólica.

"De hecho si tengo información, una muy valiosa en realidad". La figura frente a la salida lo miro con interés. "Estoy seguro de que el equipo le será útil". Acto seguido le conto.

Puede que su salvación vaya ser imposible.

Pero al menos se ira sabiendo que el mocoso responsable sufrirá.

Él pudo haber salido sin muchos problemas esta vez, pero que no espere tener esa misma suerte de nuevo.

El Equipo New Age ahora sabrá que existe, y si vuelve a intentar entrometerse en sus planes.

Deseara no haber nacido.

* * *

"Hmm, mmm… ¿Qué?". Los ojos de Kai fueron asaltados por una brillante luz.

Luego de unos segundos sus ojos se adaptaron a luz permitiéndole ver donde se encontraba, levantándose ligeramente sintió estar acostado en al acolchado.

"¿Estoy en un hospital?". Dijo al encontrarse acostado en una camilla en un lugar desconocido. "¿Pero que fue? ¡Oh!". Entonces los recuerdos de lo sucedido aparecieron en su mente.

El campamento, el Equipo New Age, la revolcada que Yuna le había dado, el cansancio que para un niño como el debió ser extremo y posiblemente algún tipo de agotamiento por usar Aura.

Todos esos factores combinados obviamente fueron demasiado para su joven cuerpo, por lo que seguramente relajarse todo eso junto finalmente lo alcanzo y habrá terminado desmayándose.

Se recostó nuevamente soltando un suspiro de cansancio, además de gruñir ligeramente por ligeros dolores en varias partes de su cuerpo.

"Me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo". Solamente se quedó ahí mirando al techo. _"Espero que esto no sea un mal augurio de que en el futuro habrán cosas peores"_. Rezo mentalmente.

Pero su mente entonces revivió los eventos que no ocurrieron hace nada con cierta Primordial.

_Lo que sea que ocurra ahora en tu nueva vida dependerá totalmente de ti, nosotros ya no intervendremos de ninguna manera, así que espera lo mejor y prepárate para lo peor_

"Tal vez en verdad no será tan fácil como pensaba". Comenzó a pensar en las posibles cosas que podrían suceder y las que podrían cambiar ya sea por el o alguien que no espera.

_/Click/_

El sonido de un seguro de puesta llamo su atención, miro por todos lados hasta que vio una puerta del otro lado de la habitación.

De ella entraron dos personas, una fue fácilmente reconocible por esa bata del laboratorio que usaba casi siempre.

"¡Kai mi muchacho! ¡Por fin despertaste!". Hablo totalmente contento por ver al joven pelinegro despierto, cosa que lo hizo mirar a la otra persona que entro.

Se había congelado en la entrada al parecer tras verlo, pero entonces comenzó a temblar lentamente.

Con su largo cabello y esos ojos violeta que brillaban más que cualquier gema.

"¡BEBE!". Fue el grito una feliz Raven Sharp que rápidamente entro en la habitación casi tirando al profesor.

Dio un salto para caer encima del chico, que tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar a todo pulmón por las punzadas de dolor que sufrió.

"¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡Te duele algo!? ¿¡Cuantos dedos ves!? ¿¡Puedes sentir esto!?". La preocupada madre comenzó a bombardear al pobre chico con pregunta tras pregunta, sin darse cuenta del dolor que le estaba causando.

Todo esto sucedía bajo la mirada de pena y diversión del Prof. Oak, que reía ligeramente por la escena.

La gran preocupación de Raven que no notaba que estaba asfixiando al pequeño, y los intentos de escapar de Kai.

_"Esto tiene que parar antes de que algo… de lo que posiblemente no me arrepienta tanto suceda"_. Pensó mientras seguía intentado escapar del agarre de la pelinegra.

Su cabeza estaba siendo estrujada con fuerza contra el pecho de ella, resultado en una gran mezcla de suavidad, incomodidad y asfixia.

"Raven creo que ya deberías soltarlo, se está poniendo azul". Para alivio del pobre, y ligero disgusto, el profesor finalmente intervino.

"¡Ah! ¡Perdón bebe!". Dejo de apretar la cabeza del chico permitiéndole respirar.

"Está bien, mama". El chico solo sonrió, no podía enojarse con ella por estar preocupada.

Raven correspondía la sonrisa, pero esta lentamente comenzó a temblar y lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Sus brazos envolvieron al joven en otro abrazo, pero este era más gentil y estaba acompañado por el ligero llanto de ella.

"¿'Mama?". Se sintió con nudo en la garganta al escucharla sollozar ligeramente, además de la sensación de humedad cayendo en su cabeza lo hizo peor.

"Yo creí… cuando lo escuche… Yo". Intentaba hablar, pero le ira imposible terminar una oración. "Si algo te hubiera… yo jamás". Solo continúo sollozando.

Kai al escuchar hablar de esa manera le hizo sentir tristeza, por provocar que la mujer que siempre lo cuido y dio cariño estuviera.

Solamente correspondió el abrazo intentando calmarla un poco, esperando que pudiera recuperar esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre la ha visto tener desde que llego a este universo.

"Ya todo paso, estoy bien". Sintió como el abrazo de repente se apretó más, pero el solo devolvió el gesto.

Al estar viendo este momento el profesor no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

"Hola... Si soy yo, ya me hice cargo… tranquilo no deje rastros". Hablo un hombre que estaba reclinado contra un muro.

Tenía puesto un uniforme del Equipo New Age, pero su traje era ligeramente diferente al de los otros. Traía un chaleco negro y marrón encima de su traje, en su muñeca izquierda parecía llevar un guante mecánico.

En una mano tenía una Pokébola con la que estaba jugando, mientras que la otra estaba tocando su oreja.

"Si es tal como temíamos, perdieron al objetivo". Lo con simpleza, como si hubiera esperado ese resultado. "Pero no de la manera que esperamos, tal parece que alguien los detuvo… El Prof. Oak… y un niño que podía usar Aura". Al mencionar lo último se pudo notar una pizca de emoción.

Él se quedó el silencio mientras escuchaba y asentía la cabeza de vez en cuando.

"Muy bien, así que no haremos nada por ahora". Hablo con cierta molestia por la orden. "Pero supongo que es lo mejor, no queremos llamar demasiado la atención… Bien me pondré en marcha". Tras decir eso retiro su mano.

El solo soltó un suspiro y levanto la mirada para quedarse observando la luna, se quedó en esa posición para después guardar la Pokébola y comenzar a retirarse del lugar.

"Un niño capaz de usar el Aura a ese nivel es muy raro". Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Es una pena no poder verlo, supongo que tendré que esperar... ¿Serás un aliado o un problema para nuestra meta?". Su cuerpo libero un ligero brillo para después desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

En ese mismo lugar se encontraba un edificio, en el techo se encontraba una placa dorada y en centro de esta una Pokébola.

Pero lo llamativo es que había humo saliendo de adentro de esta.

**Fin del Cap 11 **

* * *

**¡Amigo eso sí que fue rápido! ¡Ni siquiera yo sé cómo escribí esto tan rápido!**

**Pero que más aquí tiene otro capítulo, en menos de una semana. No esperen que esto se repita.**

**Aquí no ocurrieron cosas muy resaltantes en realidad.**

**Solo la charla entre Kai y quienes fueron los responsables de que haya reencarnado, los Primordiales Vitalis y Endlix que posiblemente no vuelvan a aparecer.**

**Un vistazo al destino de los reclutas del Equipo New Age, con un vistazo de alguien que aparecerá más adelante que no presagia nada bueno.**

**Y finalmente una corta escena de Kai despertando para encontrarse con Raven, culminando en mi intento por escribir una buena escena sentimental.**

**Decidí intentar un método de escritura diferente, esperando que así pudiera resaltar algunas cosas más fáciles.**

**Esta historia ya tiene 20 favoritos, 17 seguidores y más de 2000 lecturas, lo cual para mí es un gran logro. **

**Especialmente porque es una historia en español, ya que he visto historias que tienen el doble de total de palabras y más tiempo aquí en Fanfiction, y apenas si tienen con 10 seguidores.**

**Lo único malo realmente en la falta de comentarios, pero supongo que no las puedes ganar todas.**

**Esto fue todo por ahora lectores, hasta la próxima.**

**_~Chaooooooooo~_ **


	13. Fin del Principio

**"¡Eevee!/ ¡Absol!".** Eran los gritos de dos ciertas Pokémon que parecían tratar de regañar a cierto chico que se encontraba aun en camilla.

"¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Ya entendí!". Ahora mismo Kai Sharp, que aún se estaba recuperando, trataba de calmar a las dos pequeñas, que le saltaron encima cuando las trajeron.

Ya había pasado un día después de lo transcurrido en el ataque al Campamento Pokémon, Yuna y el arresto de los miembros del Equipo New Age.

Lo cual provoco que el chico sufriera varias heridas y experimentara lo que los doctores le informaron fue cansancio extremo por todo lo sucedido.

Por lo cual se le ordeno quedar en reposo por algunos días hasta que ellos le dieran de alta, para la molestia del chico que no era realmente fan de los hospitales.

"¡Aww! ¡Oigan no muerdan! ¡Auxilio!". Las dos pequeñas saltaron a su cabeza y empezaron a morderlo.

"Estaban preocupadas por ti bebe, debiste ver sus reacciones cuando se enteraron". Hablo Raven Sharp mientras la escena con diversión, junto a ella se encontraban sus dos compañeros Pokémon.

Sylveon los estaba mirando igual de divertida que su entrenadora, pero Absol los estaba mirando con un semblante serio y algo de molestia.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Perdón por preocuparlas!". Dijo tras finalmente quitárselas de la cabeza. "Pueden calmarse, ya todo término". Acaricio las cabezas de las dos pequeñas que sonrieron al sentir su toque.

Las madres solo veía esta con mucha ternura, mientras que el padre de las pequeñas pareció fruncir el ceño.

_/Click/_

"¡Hola todo mundo!". Dijo el Prof. Oak entrando a la habitación.

""Hola Prof. Oak"". Respondieron al saludo el dúo madre e hijo.

"Es bueno ver que hoy te encuentras mejor Kai". Sonrió ligeramente al ver el estado del chico. "¿Te quedara cicatriz?". Señalo hacia la venda debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

"Los doctores dijeron que tuvo suerte al verlo, pero le quedara una cicatriz permanente". Respondió ella algo triste, mientras pasaba su mano por el vendaje.

"Está bien mama, al menos no perdí el ojo". Tomo la mano de Raven intentando restarle importancia. "Oiga profesor, ¿Cómo fue el interrogatorio?". Pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

Ante la pregunta el Prof. Oak solo pudo suspirar con cansancio y se rasco la nuca.

"La verdad no me ocasiono demasiados problemas, lo que sucedió después fue el desafío". Tembló ligeramente al pensar en eso. "Hubieron muchos padres molestos, especialmente las madres". Todo su cuerpo tembló con eso último.

Un gesto de dolor apareció en el rostro de Kai ante eso, sabiendo muy bien lo que una madre furiosa es capaz de hacer.

Miro hacia Raven discretamente, mientras que ella sonreía como si eso no fuera la gran cosa.

"Mi Campamento fue un completo desastre, los niños estuvieron en peligro por mi culpa". El chico no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ya que en cierta forma es su culpa que esto haya sucedido en primer lugar.

"No tiene porque culpare profesor, nadie pudo saber que esto iba suceder". En sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero ellos no necesitaban saber eso. "En todo caso el culpable debería ser yo, ya que fue por mí que fueron al campamento en primer lugar, lo siento profesor". Inclino la cabeza.

"Bebe". La oji violeta miraba a su hijo con preocupación, no quería que él se culpara por todo lo sucedido, los Pokémon también lo miraban con tristeza.

El profesor al escuchar esto sonrió y camino hasta estar parado al lado de la camilla, y coloco su mano sobre su cabello para revolverlo.

"Tú tampoco tienes que culparte Kai, nada de eso es tu culpa". El pelinegro levanto la mirada sorprendido. "Tú solo hiciste lo que creías correcto en ese momento, no podría culparte por ser un buen chico". Termino con su típica sonrisa.

Kai al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sonreír, lo cual fue imitado por los demás ocupantes del cuarto.

"Además cuando llego el momento de luchar, no dudaste avanzar para proteger a los demás". Retiro su mano y miro con al chico con lo que el interpreto como orgullo. "No tengo dudas de que algún día serás un gran hombre muchacho". Sonrió nuevamente.

"Gracias profesor". Agradeció por las amables palabras, que aunque no lo diría en voz alta en verdad le llegaron.

**"Ahora que recuerdo"**. Los dos sintieron un escalofrió al escuchar a Raven hablar tan dulcemente. **"Profesor, me podía explicar porque mi bebe estaba peleando en vez de estar con los demás niños"**. Una sonrisa extremadamente dulce se formó en su rostro.

Todos los ocupantes del cuarto, excepto Sylveon, sintieron sudor formándose en sus frentes al verla así, la representación fisica de hermosa pero letal.

"Bueno Raven… veras lo que". Comenzó a sudar aún más, ya que esa vista le impedía pensar en una buena excusa para salvarse.

**"Venga conmigo profesor… tenemos cosas de que hablar"**. Tomo al profesor del brazo y lo jalo en dirección hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera Raven por favor! ¡Kai ayúdame!". Volteó hacia el chico, solamente para verlo durmiendo en su camilla. _"¡Traidor!"_

**"Vamos profesor… solo será una charla".** Al decir eso ultimo el profesor puro jurar que vio una aterradora mascara al lado de Raven.

Al ver que no podría escapar el solamente se resignó y se dejó jalar por Raven… Que en paz descanse su alma.

"Se le recordara como un héroe profesor". Hablo Kai después de que los dos salieran, mientras hacia un saludo militar.

Que estaba siendo copiado por el Absol de Raven.

Hoy el mundo podría perder a un gran hombre.

* * *

_"Al fin libre, el dulce aire fresco"_. Kai ahora se en un auto junto con Raven, sus Pokémon y, de milagro, el Prof. Oak.

Finalmente le dieron de alta al chico, pero bajo la condición de ponerlo bajo ningún tipo de estrés y/o actividad muy extenuante ya que corría el riesgo de recaer.

Después de lo ocurrido en el Campamento su ropa quedo muy gastada, además de algo rota, por lo que Raven se había tomado la molestia de traerle algo.

Era una simple camiseta manga corta roja con la imagen de un Charizard al frente y el símbolo de fuego atrás. Unos shorts blancos que llegaban un poco debajo de las rodillas.

Bajo la petición del profesor de ir a Pueblo Paleta, ahora mismo se encontraban en camino hacia allá.

"Hemos llegado". Anuncio Raven al ver el humilde pueblo en el horizonte.

El pelinegro sonrió al ver esta vista, junto con las pequeñas que estaban sentadas con él al ver por primera vez el lugar.

"Conduce hacia mi laboratorio Raven". Pidió el profesor, que parecía haber tenido mejores días por la marca en su mejilla y un ojo morado.

_"Lo más aterrador en que eso es señal de que le tuvo piedad"_. Trago saliva al recordar algo. _"Los gritos, un hombre no debería poder doblarse de ese forma"_. Su cuerpo tembló.

Él sabía que Raven podía ser una madre increíblemente dulce y alguien más aterrador que el mismísimo Lucifer si quería.

Luego de un par de minutos finalmente llegaron al pueblo y ahora se encontraban parados afuera del laboratorio del profesor.

"¿Cuándo empezaran la reparación profesor?". Fue la pregunta de Kai cuando entraron y observo los destrozos hechos por Yuna.

"Bueno ya hicimos unas llamas, así que las reparaciones empezaran en un par de días". Respondió el profesor. "Vengan, al rancho". Fueron guiados por el profesor hacia la parte de atrás.

Abriendo la puerta dejando ver una gran área despejada con una gran cerca, más allá de ella se encontraba un gran bosque.

Deteniéndose por sensación muy familiar para él, Kai comenzó a mirar en distintas direcciones hasta que su mirada se enfocó en un árbol.

"¿Esa es?". Comenzó a caminar hacia este árbol, viendo una figura sentada en una de sus ramas, Raven y los Pokémon lo miraban confundidos.

"Con que ya la notaste". Sonrió el profesor al verlo, confundiendo aún más a los testigos que no entendían lo que sucedía.

Del árbol bajo una figura desconocida para casi todos los que la vieron, menos para dos de ellos y especialmente cierto chico.

"¡Yuna!". Exclamo feliz al ver a su amiga, que sonrió igualmente feliz al verlo.

Ella rápidamente fue hasta el dejando una estela brillante, envolviéndolo en un abrazo que el no dudo en corresponder.

Con el profesor feliz por ver a los amigos unidos, Raven y sus Pokémon estaban igualmente felices además de sorprendidos por nunca haber visto un Pokémon como ella antes.

Aunque las dos pequeñas Pokémon también estaban felices, miraban con algo de molestia a la misteriosa Pokémon que no soltaba al pelinegro.

Separando se del abrazo Kai pudo notar varios vendajes por diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

"Me alegra que te encuentres bien". Dijo el chico sonriendo.

**"También me alegro que estés bien"**. Respondió ella del mismo modo.

Pero entonces se congelo al darse cuenta de que podía entenderla, lo cual lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

"¿Pasa algo malo bebe?". Se preocupó por la repentina acción de su hijo.

"Ustedes, no… ¿Pero Yuna?". Alternaba su mirada rápidamente entre el grupo y la Pokémon confundiéndolos a ambos. "Es que… No es nada". Trato de eliminar el tema, ya podrá pensar en ello luego.

Todos asintieron, al ver que lo que haya sido lo puso incomodo de repente.

"Mama ella es Yuna, Yuna es mi madre Raven Sharp". Los presento con la Pokémon alterno mirada entre ellos.

"Hola querida es un gusto conocerte". Saludo a la misteriosa Pokémon, que le pareció devolver el saludo.

"Oye Kai, ¿Por qué no tomas a Yuna y las pequeñas para explorar el rancho?". Le sugirió el profesor. "Raven y yo hablaremos algunas cosas de adultos, estoy seguro que te aburriríamos". Dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico lo miro por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y asentir a la sugerencia del profesor.

"Si usted lo dice, vamos chicas". Las tres Pokémon solamente lo siguieron mientras se alejaban dejando a los mayores solos.

El chico sabía que aun debía mantener la pantalla de un chico pequeño de diez años, aunque le doliera, que a veces actuaba más maduro de lo que debería.

Por lo que lo mejor sería solamente seguirles la corriente por ahora, no podía solamente meterse en esas discusiones sin levantar algunas banderas que él no quería.

Si se trataba de algo realmente serio tarde o temprano él se terminaría enterando de algún modo, de no serlo ahí se terminaría esa historia.

Ahora mismo solo es un niño ciego a los problemas.

* * *

"Profesor… ¿Qué ocurrió?". Hablo con un tono serio, mientras miraba a su hijo alejarse con las tres Pokémon.

Sus dos Pokémon adoptaron una expresión seria al igual que su entrenadora.

"Hay algunas cosas que deberías saber primero Raven… Especialmente sobre los que atacaron el Campamento". El mismo profesor adopto una expresión seria no muy propia de él.

La pelinegra entonces lo miro con confusión, ya que si bien sabía lo que había sucedido no tenía los detalles exactos.

Los siguientes minutos trataron del profesor contándole los sucesos del día anterior, principalmente el auto proclamado Equipo New Age, cuando fue su objetivo aquí, su captura.

Raven permaneció callada la mayor parte de la explicación, absorbiendo toda la información que se le estaba contando sobre el suceso.

"Así que esos hombres vinieron aquí buscando a Yuna". Un asentimiento del doctor fue su respuesta. "¿No tiene idea de qué tipo de Pokémon pueda ser?". Ni ella en sus viajes de joven vio un Pokémon como la mencionada.

El profesor solamente negó ante la pregunta.

"Lamentablemente yo tampoco he visto una Pokémon como ella". Pensó brevemente en la mencionada Pokémon. "Tampoco parecen haber avistamientos de alguno que se le parezca en Kanto". Alzo la mirada al cielo.

"Entonces es probable que sea de otra Región, ¿alguna idea de donde podría ser?". Pregunto al profesor, siendo la única forma de que el conozca al Pokémon es por ser de otra Región

"En realidad no he tenido tiempo de hablar con mis colegas, con todo o que ha sucedido". Suspiro con algo de molestia, ya que investigar a Yuna le parecía emocionante.

Pudiendo tratarse tal vez de una Pokémon que posiblemente se crea extinta.

Una nueva especie de Pokémon que estudiar.

O tal vez sea un Pokémon Legendario que nadie había descubierto hasta ahora.

La idea de investigar cualquiera de esas posibles opciones lo emocionaba bastante, ya que fue esa misma emoción por aprender que lo llevo a convertirse en profesor en primer lugar.

"Entiendo profesor, pero creo que eso no es lo único de lo que quiere hablar ¿verdad?". La pregunta le gano un asentimiento del profesor.

"Durante todo eso… Algo extraño le sucedió a Kai". Al terminar de hablar la preocupación se apodero de Raven.

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que le sucedió a mi bebe!?". Tomo del cuello de la bata al profesor agitándolo como muñeco de trapo.

"Tra-an-qui-ila-za-ate Ra-av-ve-en". Era la súplica del pobre profesor.

**"¡Veon!/ ¡Ab!"**. Hasta los mismos Pokémon de él estaban tratando de detenerla y salvar al pobre profesor.

Tras finalmente hacer que se calmara fue capaz de explicar correctamente de lo que estaba hablando.

"Usted que… ¿Kai estaba brillando?". Pregunto incrédula, pero también había algo más en su tono.

"Tal como escuchaste Raven". Afirmo el profesor, sin haber notado lo de su voz. "Cual encontró a Kai en el bosque estoy seguro de que estaba brillando, al igual que el líder del grupo que nos atacó". Recordó brevemente verlo con ese brillo antes de que se desmayara.

La pelinegra bajo la mirada y asintió lentamente, sus Pokémon mirándola con clara preocupación que el profesor noto.

"Raven… ¿Hay algo que sepas sobre esto?". Pregunto con sospecha.

Ella pareció quedarse con la mirada congelada y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente.

* * *

_"Woah, ¿Qué es esto?". _Fue la pregunta de una joven Raven que miraba a una figura que parecía estar brillando con color dorado.

_"Se llama Aura Raven, un don que muy pocos poseen"_. La figura rio ligeramente por la expresión incrédula de la pelinegra.

Jamás había visto o siquiera escuchado algo que se pareciera a esto, al menos no sobre personas.

_"Sorprendente ¿verdad?"_. Raven solo pudo asentir aun hipnotizada por el brillo.

La figura solo negó con la cabeza para acercarse a la sorprendida Raven y tomar su mano, lo cual finalmente la hizo reincorporarse.

_"¿Cómo se siente?"_. Le pregunto con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

_"Se siente cálido"_. La figura soltó unas carcajadas para después envolverla en un abrazo.

Raven se sonrojo aún más por la acción, pero a ella no le importó y sonrió felizmente mientras correspondía al abrazo.

Jamás quería deja de sentir esa calidez.

* * *

"¿Así que el padre de Kai también?". Pregunto con tristeza al ver la expresión decaída de Raven, cuyos ojos se humedecieron un poco.

"… Sí". Confirmo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Sus Pokémon al verla así se acercaron y comenzaron a frotarse contra ella intentando calmarla.

Lo cual pareció funcionar al momento que ella los miro con una sonrisa y se arrodillo para estar al mismo nivel que ellos para acariciarles la cabeza.

"Gracias". Abrazo a los dos Pokémon con cariño con unas pequeñas lagrimas escapando.

Ellos fueron de los pocos que la ayudaron cuando lo necesito y siempre estuvieron a su lado ayudándola.

"Entonces Kai heredo el… Aura, pero ese hombre también la usaba". Recordó el extraño brillo oscuro que aquel hombre desprendía.

"¿Eso es todo profesor?". Parecía haberse recuperado con la ayuda de sus Pokémon, pero aún se le veía un poco afectada.

"Si eso es todo Raven". Dijo no queriendo meterse más en el tema, por ahora. "¿Crees que deberíamos contarle a Kai sobre esto? Esta lo afecta específicamente a él". Pregunto preocupado por el pelinegro.

"Bueno… No creo que sea necesario, no hay que decirle". Respondió una nerviosa pelinegra, con una sonrisa que más forzada no pudo ser.

El profesor solamente decidió aceptar, podía ver como este tema era extremadamente sensible para ella.

Intentar hacer que hable no es lo apto en este momento, debe esperar hasta que sea el momento adecuado para preguntarle.

_"¿Qué sucedió Raven?"_. Pensó con tristeza al ver el comportamiento de la mujer que conoce desde que era una niña.

_"Poder recorrer este lugar en un sueño"_. Pensó un feliz Kai mirando los alrededores con sus tres acompañantes.

Luego que dejaron a los adultos, siguiendo la sugerencia del profesor se fueron a explorar el rancho y subsecuentemente ver a los Pokémon de otros entrenadores que actualmente se encontraban en este.

Había una gran variedad de Pokémon conviviendo en el bosque de las cercanías, si bien alcanzaron a observar unas cuantas peleas entre ellos.

Los cuatro finalmente alcanzaron un claro en el bosque donde se encontraba un lago, que seguramente estaba habitado por algunos Pokémon tipo Agua en esta zona.

Pero lo que estaba actualmente ahí no se parecía a ningún tipo Agua.

"¡Solo digo que no deberíamos estar aquí ahora!". Escucha la voz de una chica que le resulto familiar.

"Ya cálmate Leaf, ya todo término no hay de qué preocuparse". Hablo una molesta, pero familiar, voz para el pelinegro.

"¡Sí! ¡No escuchaste que el profesor atrapo a todos esos hombres!". Hablo otra voz igualmente conocida, que lo hizo suspirar.

_"¿Porque no estoy sorprendido?"_. Pensó con algo de molestia al ver tres figuras conocidas a unos cuantos metros del discutiendo entre ellos.

Las dos pequeñas los miraban con curiosidad al no conocerlos, mientras que Yuna parecía neutral ya que recordaba haberlos visto antes.

Kai se les quedo viendo discutir por unos segundos, hasta que lentamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retroceder para dejar el área antes de que lo notaran.

_"Si tan solo pudi-"_ "¡Kai estas aquí!". Pero su intento de escape fue frustrado por cierto otro pelinegro.

_"Maldito seas mostaza"_. Lo maldijo internamente mientras se daba la vuelta hacia los tres. "Hola chicos, no espera verlos tan pronto". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Empezó a caminar siendo seguido por las tres Pokémon.

Al acercarse pudo notar que seguían usando la ropa que tenían en el Campamento, con cada uno de ellos con una expresión diferente al verlo.

Ash estaba emocionado por verlo, especialmente cuando noto quienes lo estaban acompañando.

Leaf parecía estar aliviada por ver que se encontraba bien, si la gran sonrisa al verlo quiere decir algo.

Finalmente Gary entre cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño al verlo, que luego cambio a una expresión de odio cuando se mirada se desvió hacia Yuna por un momento.

_"¿Debería preocuparme por eso?"_. Pensó con curiosidad al ver su expresión, recordaba cómo fue Gary quien puso a casi todos contra él.

"¡Oye Kai! ¿¡Esos Pokémon son tuyos!?". Pregunto el niño eterno mirando a las dos pequeñas, que se refugiaron en las piernas de Kai.

"¡Aww! ¡Son una monada! ¿Dónde las conseguiste?". Dijo una igualmente emocionada Leaf viendo a las pequeñas.

"Las don son hijas de los Pokémon de mi madre, por lo que básicamente crecimos juntos". Se arrodillo para estar al nivel de ellas y acariciarles sus cabezas.

Ellas respondieron sonriendo e inclinándose aún más al contacto de su mano mientras soltaban ligeros sonidos de alegría por la acción.

Con Ash y Leaf sonriendo al ver lo cercanos que eran, Gary solo soltó un bufido y desvió la mirada desinteresado en la interacción.

Yuna al mirar este acto lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, pero también se demostraba algo incomoda al verlos así.

Por un momento Kai pareció sentir una pequeña molestia, pero esta después un segundo después por lo que decidió ignorarla.

"Aunque no podría decir realmente si son mías, ya que aún no soy entrenador". Dijo mientras seguía acariciando a las pequeñas.

**"¡Vee/Sol!"**. Gritaron las dos pequeñas mientras saltaron hacia él, tomándolo por sorpresa ante la repentina acción haciendo que callera sentado.

Viendo que las dos se habían subido a su regazo y comenzaron a hablarle en su idioma, que él no podía entender como aparentemente lo podía hacer con Yuna.

"Entiendo". Dijo con una sonrisa, si bien no las podía entender sus expresiones lo decían todo. "Supongo que si Leaf, ellas son mis Pokémon". Miro a la mencionada con una sonrisa.

Las dos pequeñas al escucharlo sonrieron con felicidad, para después saltar al rostro del pelinegro y tirarlo al suelo para frotarse contra su rostro.

"¡Haha! ¡Les d-ha-ije que no-haha-hicie-hahaha-ran eso!". Hablo entre risas mientras intentaba retirar a las pequeñas.

"Se nota que en verdad te quieren". Dijo la castaña viendo como el luchaba para intentar quitárselas de encima.

La Pokémon Eléctrica no demostraba ninguna emoción ante tal escena, pero la esquina su labio se curvo ligeramente.

Actuando rápidamente tomo a las dos pequeñas y las retiro del rosto de Kai, para después tomarlo de los hombros ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

"¿Yuna?". La miraba sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.

**"¿Qué? Solo me pareció que necesitabas ayuda"**. Dijo la Pokémon restándole importancia a su acción y se acercó para limpiar algo de polvo de su ropa.

Hubo diferentes reacciones por la acción de Yuna, con Ash y Leaf curiosos por la misteriosa Pokémon, Gary pareció enojarse aún más viéndolos a los dos y finalmente las dos pequeñas miraban molestas a la Pokémon.

"¿Qué haces aquí _Sharp_?". Le hablo por primera vez el nieto del profesor. "Buscando otro campamento que destruir junto con tu mascota destructora". Dijo con claro disgusto hacia los dos.

"¡Gary! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo como eso!?". Grito Leaf molesta por la repentina actitud de su amigo.

"¡Si Gary! ¿¡Que tienes contra Kai!?" Igual de molesto que la castaña.

"¿¡Por qué de repente se ponen contra mí!?". Señalo hacia Yuna y Kai. "¡Todo fue culpa de ellos! ¡Es un milagro que no nos pasara nada!". Termino mirándolos con obvio odio.

Sus dos amigos lo estaban mirando con sorpresa y enojo tras escuchar lo que dijo, que todavía siguieran culpando al pelinegro y la Pokémon, que al parecer se llama Yuna, después de que todo terminara y no hubiera ningún tipo de problema.

Yuna lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados por sus acusaciones hacia ellas, pero también sentía odio, si sus manos hechas puños eran una señal, por que estuviera culpando a Kai de lo sucedido.

Un sentimiento que era compartido por las dos pequeñas Pokémon.

Kai continuaba en su lugar escuchando la discusión sin demostrarse afectado, como si fuera a dejar que las palabras de un niño, que actualmente cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor, lo afectaran en lo más mínimo.

Además que intentar discutir con un niño cuando hacían ese tipo de rabietas era un dolor de cabeza, no importa lo que diga Gary solo diría las mismas cosas una y otra vez sin cambiar de opinión.

"Fue bueno verlos chicos, pero creo que deberíamos retirarnos". Viendo que como esperaba la discusión estaba estancada, decidió hablar. "Ya deberíamos regresar al laboratorio con el profesor". Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Las tres Pokémon al verlo retirarse del lugar comenzaron a seguirlo, pero no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada de odio a Gary.

Leaf al verlo alejarse estaba a punto de intentar detenerlo, pero alguien se le adelanto.

"¡Si adelante huye! ¡Eso cambiara nada!". Gruño al ver que Sharp no le prestaba atención, se estaba burlando de él. "¡Todo fue tu culpa!... **¡Y de esa Pokémon fenómeno!**". Dio un grito de puro odio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El silencio inundo el claro después de que esas palabras resonaran.

Ash y Leaf miraban a Gary sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir, nunca lo habían escuchado decir algo parecido a una persona o Pokémon.

Las dos pequeñas no parecían estar tan afectadas por sus palabras, pero las dos voltearon hacia Yuna y vieron que se encontraba un poco afectada por esas palabras.

Kai había dejado de caminar quedándose totalmente quieto en su lugar con la mirada baja, pero su uno miraba detenidamente vería que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Se dio vuelta hacia Gary para comenzar a caminar hacia el sin levantar la mirada.

"¿¡Que te pasa _Sharp_!? ¿¡Tienes que decirme!?". Alzo los puños al estar casi a nada de él. "Por qu-". Pero fue detenido antes de terminar.

Al quedar menos de un metro entre los dos chicos, Kai se movió rápidamente y tomo a Gary del collar de su camisa y lo levanto sosteniéndolo.

"Como te…". Lo que fuera a decir murió en su garganta.

El pelinegro había alzado la mirada permitiéndole ver su rostro y su expresión ensombrecida más que sus ojos le parecían estar brillando con sus respectivos colores.

Lo cual daba como resultado un muy aterrador Kai Sharp que tenía horrorizado al joven Oak que intentaba desesperadamente liberarse de su agarre.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, me importa un carajo la opinión de estúpidos como tú". Gary gruño al sentir que el agarre aumento. "Pero atrévete a insultar de nuevo a Yuna… ¡Y TE ARREPENTIRAS!". Grito aterrando aún más al castaño.

"¡Kai no! ¡Déjalo!". Leaf no queriendo que las cosas se salieran de control decidió entrometerse.

Pareciendo haberle hecho caso Kai soltó a Gary haciendo caer sentado al piso, tosiendo un poco mientras se sujetaba la garganta.

Ninguno de los ocupantes del claro dijo nada, todos estaban totalmente callados.

Sin romper el silencio Kai comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el laboratorio, siendo seguido por unas preocupadas Pokémon luego de ver actuar de esa manera.

"Eso fue intenso no creen". Rompió el silencio un nervioso Ash mirando al pelinegro alejándose.

"¿¡En serio lo crees!? ¿¡No es como si él me hubiera ahorcado!?". Dijo sarcásticamente el joven Oak mientras se levantaba.

"¡Cállate Gary!". Grito una furiosa Leaf haciendo tomando por sorpresa a los dos chicos. "¡Tú fuiste quien lo provoco! ¡En todo recibiste tu merecido!". Le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

"¿¡De que estas hablando Leaf!? ¡¡EL ME ATACO!!". Grito molesto Gary por lo dicho por su amiga.

"¡Porque fuiste un idiota!". Ella sentía ganas de arrancarse el cabello. "¡Iré con Kai! ¡No me hables hasta que dejes de ser un idiota!". Tras decir eso rápidamente se fue por el mismo camino que Kai.

Ahora solo quedaban los dos chicos en el claro.

Ash se encontraba alternando su mirada entre el joven Oak y el camino por donde se fueron sus otros amigos, luego de pensar por un momento decidió seguir a los demás.

Viendo que fue abandonado por sus amigos, Gary solamente miro el camino por donde se fueron con odio y apretando sus manos con fuerza.

"Sharp". Pronuncio con veneno el nombre del chico.

* * *

_"No espera chocar cuernos con alguien hasta Sinnoh, más tardar Unova"_. Eran los pensamientos de Kai, mientras salía del bosque vendo el laboratorio a unos metros.

Nunca espero que terminaría chocando con Gary de ese modo, el esperaba que el seguiría siendo el idiota arrogante del que conocía.

Él podría ignorarlo fácilmente al ser algo que se esperaba de sobra, pero jamás se esperó que terminara chocando de este modo ni tan pronto.

_"Siento que esto me dará algunos dolores de cabeza"_. Gruño con molestia.

"¡Kai espera!". Escuchando la familiar voz de Leaf lo hizo detenerse junto con las Pokémon.

Mirando por encima de su hombro vio a la mencionada junto con Ash corriendo rápidamente para alcanzarlo.

"Ustedes…". Estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que lo siguieran. "¿Por qué me están siguiendo?". Pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

"Bueno… yo, yo quería ver si estabas bien". Respondió mientras desviaba la mirada ligeramente. "Con lo que Gary dijo, y como reaccionaste". Dijo con preocupación.

"Está bien Leaf, es solo que… No me gusto que hablara mal de Yuna". Volteo hacia la menciona con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miro por uno segundos para después darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos, nadie pudo ver su pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Yuna? ¿Así como se llama ella?". Pregunto un confundido Ash por el nombre de la Pokémon misteriosa.

"Le di ese nombre, ya que no sabemos su verdadero nombre". Él sabía que Pokémon era ella, pero nadie necesitaba saber eso. "Pero bueno debo ir con el profesor, hay algo que debo hablar con él". Entonces continúo su camino al laboratorio.

"¡Espéranos!". Los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta rápidamente lo siguieron.

Entrando al laboratorio nuevamente con las Pokémon, y sus… ¿amigos?, buscando señales de su madre y el profesor.

Esperando que lo que posiblemente le sucede a la madre de Ash no le esté pasando a la suya, porque siendo honestos que fan de Pokémon mayor de quince años nunca lo imagino.

Las cosas que piensa la gente cuando no tienen nada que hacer son aterradoras.

Pero finalmente después de varios minutos de búsqueda, para el alivio de Kai, finalmente los encontraron en la segunda planta del laboratorio hablando.

"¡Profesor!". Dijo llamando instantáneamente la atención de los dos adultos que sonrieron al verlo.

"¡Kai! Veo que ya regresaron, ¿se divirtieron?". Su expresión cambio a una sorprendida al ver la compañía extra. "¿Leaf? ¿Ash?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?". Fue una pregunta llena de curiosidad y ligero enojo.

Los dos niños rápidamente se pusieron nerviosos y comenzaron a sudar ligeramente, se les olvido que no tenían permitido estar ahí.

"Bueno… la-la co-osa-sa es… que". La joven intentaba pensar en una excusa, pero sus nervios la estaban venciendo impidiendo que pensara bien.

Ash mientras tanto permanecía callado mirando a su amiga esperando que se le ocurriera algo que los salvara a ambos, lo cual parecía una causa perdida.

"Profesor hay algo que quiero hablar con usted". Hablo con seriedad Kai atrayendo la atención del profesor, para alivio de los dos jóvenes que suspiraron aliviados.

"¿De qué se trata Kai?". Pregunto curioso sobre el tema al ver su expresión, si para él era necesario entonces escucharía atentamente.

Raven también se le quedo viendo con sorpresa, ya que aun siendo su madre casi nunca lo había visto tan serio como está ahora.

Las Pokémon y los niños estaban curiosos de que trataría para estar tan serio.

"Prof. Oak dígame… ¿Qué sucederá ahora con Yuna?". Finalmente dijo su pregunta mientras miraba a la menciona con preocupación.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a algunos, mientras que otros se encontraban curiosos sobre a lo que se refería.

"¿A qué te refieres muchacho?". El tenía una idea de lo que era, pero quería estar seguro.

"El Equipo New Age, los hombres que atacaron el campamento". El profesor adopto una expresión seria al escuchar el nombre. "Ellos saben que está aquí, ¿Qué tal si hay más? ¿Qué pasara si regresan por ella?". Sus ojos brillaron ligeramente, lo cual fue notado por algunos.

El ambiente se terno pesado luego de que el pelinegro terminara de hablar, con los más jóvenes nerviosos al sentirlo y los adultos con expresiones serias.

Excepto dos personas que se encontraban mirando al pelinegro con sorpresa y preocupación.

Cruzándose de brazos el profesor pareció comenzar a meditar las palabras del chico por un momento, hasta que después de unos momentos hasta que finalmente hablo.

"Con que eso era lo que te preocupaba Kai". El profesor desvió la mirada hacia la Pokémon Eléctrica. "Si en verdad planean volver por ella, no hay mucho que podamos hacer en realidad". Su mirada se enfocó de nuevo en el pelinegro.

Al escuchar eso Kai bajo la mirada mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y liberaba pequeños destellos de luz que pocos lograron notar.

Raven al ver esto no pudo evitar entristecerse y desviar la mirada, la imagen que estaba viendo le traía recuerdos desagradables para ella.

"Pero debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, ¡Debemos hacer algo profesor!". Alzo la voz sorprendiendo a todos menos al profesor. "¡No podemos dejar que se lleven a Yuna! ¿¡No hay nada que podamos hacer!?". Los pequeños destellos empezaron a volverse más fuertes al igual que el brillo de sus ojos.

Pero antes de que estos pudieran volverse más fuertes repentinamente se detuvieron, o más bien fueron detenidos.

El pelinegro negro se sorprendió al sentir a alguien abrazándolo, mirando vio que se trataba de Yuna que tenía su cara enterrada en su espalda.

"¿Yuna?". La menciona retiro su cara de su espalda y lo miro con preocupación.

**"Estaré bien, no debes alterarte"**. Dijo la Pokémon siendo el pelinegro el único que la pudo entender.

Lentamente los destellos comenzaron a desvanecer hasta que finalmente desaparecieron y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

"Gracias Yuna". Se liberó para darse la vuelta y poder abrazarla, lo cual fue felizmente correspondido.

"Que lindos se ven los dos juntos". Dijo un sonriente profesor por la dulce escena, al igual que casi todos.

Con las excepciones siendo las dos pequeñas Pokémon que miraban a Yuna con enojo y una cierta castaña que los miraba con cierta molestia.

Y la madre del pelinegro los miraba, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que estuviera mirando algo más.

Al ver que se volvieron el foco de atención los dos rápidamente se separaron con unas sonrisas torcidas y también algo sonrojados.

"Pero creo que no me malentendiste antes Kai". Esto le gano la confusión del chico. "Si bien no hay mucho que podamos hacer, no significada que no haya nada que podamos hacer". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que haremos profesor?". Pregunto un ansioso Kai, mientras tomaba la mano de la Pokémon.

Ella bajo la mirada y sonrió ligeramente, lo cual le gano unas miradas de muerte de, las nada discretas, Pokémon y chica que se encontraban ahí.

"Pues lo mejor sería que se quedara aquí en mi laboratorio por ahora". Dijo mientras miraba al techo. "No esperarían que siguiera aquí después de su fracaso reciente, luego pensaremos en que hacer". Culmino con su típica sonrisa.

"Eso suena… bien". Dijo con una sonrisa torcida y dándole un pulgar arriba, el realmente estaba esperando algo más complicado.

"Además que me dará tiempo para estudiar a Yuna". Dijo con una gran sonrisa, ganándole una mirada feroz de la mencionada. "Tra-an-anquila no es lo que crees… Estoy esperando saber porque la estaban persiguiendo". Aclaro rápidamente esperando no haber provocado que destruya más de su laboratorio.

Kai lo pensó por unos momentos antes de asentir al plan del profesor, por donde lo viera esto era lo mejor que podían hacer por el momento.

"Bueno supongo que eso es todo". Dijo con una sonrisa para voltear a la Pokémon y tomar sus manos. "Supongo que este es el adiós por ahora, pero descuida prometo venir a visitarte cuando pueda". Dijo con algo de tristeza.

Yuna bajo la mirada al escuchar eso.

"De hecho Kai hay algo que yo también quería hablar contigo". Hablo el profesor rompiendo el ambiente de tristeza que se formaba.

"¿Qué es profesor?". Pregunto el pelinegro.

"Bueno esperaba hablarlo con Raven antes". Miro a la mencionada, para después mirar al chico. "Pero estoy seguro de que te gustara". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kai miro a su madre que se encontraba igual de confundida que él.

"¿Cuál es la pregunta?". Miro al profesor.

"Bien, dime Kai… ¿Quisieras trabajar aquí como mi asistente personal?". Hablo dejando sorprendidos a todos.

"¿Su asistente personal?". Dijo sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar, estaba hablando en serio.

"Correcto mi muchacho, solo sería hasta que tengas edad para ser un Entrenador si quieres". Dijo mientras se paraba frente al chico y colocaba una mano en su hombro.

"Oye sa-¡Me gustaría!". Antes de que Raven pudiera decir algo Kai sin darse cuenta la interrumpió.

"¡Maravilloso! ¡Podremos vernos todos los días Kai!". Hablo un feliz Ash, sabiendo que podrá ver a su nuevo amigo más seguido.

"Si es verdad". Dijo una sonriente Leaf mirando directamente al mencionado.

Pero quien parecía más feliz de escuchar esto fue Yuna, que rápidamente envolvió al chico en un abrazo que el no dudo en corresponder igualmente feliz.

Las dos pequeñas Pokémon tenían reacciones divididas, ya que estaban felices por Kai y molestas porque pasara más tiempo con la misteriosa Pokémon.

"Me alegra oír eso, que tal si aclaramos los detalles de tu estadía aquí". Dijo mientras guiaba al chico hacia la puerta.

"¡Vamos!". El pequeño grupo rápidamente los siguió queriendo saber también los detalles.

Dejando sola a Raven con sus dos Pokémon que miraban a su Entrenadora con clara preocupación al ver su expresión de tristeza.

"Ni siquiera volteo a verme". Su voz sonaba con gran tristeza, con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Con una horrible imagen de una figura alejándose repitiéndose en su mente.

* * *

_/Click/_

Una puerta abriéndose dejo ver a una decaída Raven que avanzo y se dejó caer en su cama.

Acababan de volver del laboratorio del profesor hace un par de horas, en las cuales su bebe no podría estar más emocionado por la oferta.

Mayormente por poder estar con la misteriosa Pokémon que el había nombrado Yuna, ya que pareciera que los dos no querían separarse.

Sabe que debería estar feliz de que su bebe estuviera tan contento, pero no podía evitar sentir una gran tristeza de que no fuera gracias a ella.

"No, por favor… No puedo perderlo a él también". Dijo con una voz rota mientras lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Enterró su rostro en su almohada

Esa noche los gritos de tristeza de una mujer inundaron esa habitación, lastimosamente nadie vino a consolarla.

**Fin del Cap 12 **

* * *

**Saludos gente, aquí yo su buen amigo trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de su fic favorito, en menos de dos semanas.**

**La verdad este capítulo debió salir el 11 de octubre, pero debido a una inundación y problemas con la luz donde vivo se retrasó hasta el día de hoy.**

**Pero sufriente de mi horrible mala suerte, concentrémonos en este hermoso capitulo.**

**La charla de Raven y el Prof. Oak sobre el misterioso de Kai, además de la revelación de que el haya heredado su capacidad con el Aura de él.**

**Una breve interacción de Kai y Gary, demostrando la opinión de este último del anterior y Yuna después de la invasión del Equipo New Age.**

**Y por último las emociones de Raven tras escuchar la oferta del profesor a su bebe, junto con el regreso de indeseados recuerdos por verlo con cierta Pokémon Eléctrica.**

**Este marca el fin del primer Arco de la historia abriendo camino al siguiente, que es el que seguro la mayoría está esperando el Arco de Kanto.**

**Tengo grandes ideas para este, ya me siento emocionado de comenzar a escribirlo.**

**Pero es posible que el siguiente capítulo se retrase debido a que por el espíritu de la temporada estoy escribiendo un especial de Halloween, no canon, de esta historia.**

**Y la única información que daré de este es que será la primera vez que escriba algo por ese estilo de género, además de que espero traumar al menos a una persona con él.**

**Con todo esto dicho me despido.**

**No olviden dejar comentarios, ¿en serio porque nadie comenta? Más de dos mil lecturas y solo doce comentarios alguien me debe estar robando.**

**_~Chaooooooooo~_ **


	14. Kanto: Inicio de Una Aventura

En una habitación oscura en la que una figura se encontraba durmiendo sobre una cama, cubierto por una manta con un patrón de fuego.

En la habitación se podían apreciar varios posters con imágenes de Pokémon junto con sus Entrenadores, decoración de diferentes Pokémon, un librero, un televisor, un aire acondicionado y una computadora en una esquina del cuarto.

Luz se comenzó a filtrar entre la ventana iluminando ligeramente el cuarto, esta se movió hasta posarse en la figura en la cama. Lo cual provoco que esta se moviera y soltara un gruñido.

"Maldita sea, sol hijo de puta… Cuando te encuentre te hare pagar Solgaleo". Hablo molesto mientras se levantó retirando la manta.

Se trataba de un joven de cabello negro azabache, hasta el cuello, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, un tercero cayendo entre sus ojos y otros apuntando en diferentes direcciones. Poseía dos rasgos distintivos que eran sus ojos de diferente color, violeta (izquierdo) rojo (derecho), y una cicatriz por debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Con piel ligeramente bronceada.

Era un joven Kai Sharp de quince años.

"¿Qué hora es?". Miro hacia un estante junto a la cama con un reloj. "las seis de la mañana, desperté antes que mi maldita alarma". Gruño mientras se dejaba caer y se tapaba nuevamente con la manta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Espera un momento". Se levantó nuevamente con una confundida. "¿Qué día es hoy?". Mirando hacia una de las paredes donde estaba colgado un calendario.

Él se levantó y camino hasta la pared para poder verlo claramente, solo se quedó mirándolo sin hacer nada por un tiempo.

"Es hoy". Dijo mientras retrocedía un par de pasos. "En verdad es hoy". Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

**"¿Kai?"**. Al escuchar una voz familiar volteo para mirar al dueño.

"Yui". Dijo mientras volteaba y se encontraba con una Eevee, que salto sobre la cama. "Lamento si te desperté". Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña Pokémon.

Ella sonrió disfrutando de su toque, se subió a su regazo mientras seguía disfrutando de las caricias.

**"Mmph… ¿Ya es de día?"**. Una voz cansada sonó detrás de ellos.

"Luna". Se trataba de una Absol que rodeo la cama y se para frente a él. "Perdón por despertar". Acto seguido comenzó a acariciarla también, haciendo que se frotara contra sus piernas.

Los tres solamente se quedaron callados, disfrutando de un relajante momento de calma.

"Hoy es el día". Las dos Pokémon lo miraron confundidas. "Este es el día en el que finalmente me vuelvo un entrenador". La emoción en su tono era muy notable.

Las dos Pokémon al verlo sonreír de esa forma, no pudieron copiarlo. Felices al ver que su sueño estaba a punto de volverse realidad.

* * *

"Finalmente llego el día". Dije mientras salía del baño y entraba a mi habitación, siendo seguido por mis dos amigas Pokémon felices por el baño.

Cumplí quince años hace algunas semanas e hice el examen oficial de la Liga Pokémon, algo que se implementó junto con las nuevas normas para saber quiénes son aptos para recibir una licencia de Entrenado Oficial.

Fue realizado bajo la supervisión del Prof. Oak, dado su estatus como el profesor de la región. No está de más decir que obtuve una de las puntuaciones más altas en mi examen, según lo que me dijo el profesor.

Por lo tanto ya puedo, legalmente, ser un Entrenador. Esta espera me pareció interminable, pero termino la espera y por fin puedo salir al mundo que en algún momento solo fue un sueño.

Me he preparado para este día por un largo tiempo, por si me veo arrastrado a algo como lo del campamento de hace años. Con mi suerte no es imposible que pase de nuevo.

"Pero a pesar de lo mal que lo pase, obtuve un buen recuerdo de esa experiencia". Mire mi mano y me concentre.

Entonces una sensación cálida recorrió mi cuerpo, luego esta se concentró en mi mano y un brillo azul se formó en mi mano. Mi recompensa por tantas molestias hace años.

Pero llegar a obtener el supuesto dominio que tengo ahora fue un tormento, sin instrucciones o maestro todo se hizo por lo poco que se mencionó en la película de Lucario y practica y error. Fue muy frustrante y doloroso, pero sobre todo frustrante.

Más de una vez grite por haber fracasado al intentar manipular mi Aura, como cuando estas por terminar un juego difícil y se te va la luz sin haber guardado. Uno de los peores coñazos de la vida.

Tras varios años finalmente pude perfeccionar el manejo del Aura, claro que eso es lo que me gusta creer. No tengo idea de todas las capacidades del Aura o alguien con quien medirla para darme una idea de mi nivel actual. Por lo que no tengo idea de tan bueno en realidad soy.

Soy capaz de manifestarla a voluntad, lo cual realmente no hace nada excepto permitir que las personas que no la usan la vean.

Puedo utilizarla para poder entender lo que dicen los Pokémon, la cual practique bastante durante mi trabajo con el profesor. Fue realmente útil.

También algo que decidí nombrar Visión Aural, me hace ver todo en blanco y negro con los únicos colores que veo son otras Auras. La conclusión a la que llegue después de mucho debate y experimentación.

El algún momento me deje llevar y cree lo que llamo Manto Aural, lo cual consiste en usar mi Aura como armadura. Me vuelve más resistente, pero para mantenerlo necesito concentrarme y tras cierta cantidad de daño desaparece.

Y mi última habilidad es la versión ofensiva de mí Manto Aural, Potenciación Aural, como la llamo, que sigue los mismos principios. Como el nombre dicta me potencia mejorando mis capacidades. Lo malo es que requiere gran concentración y el uso constante me cansa muy rápido, por lo que solo es algo para casos de emergencia.

Hay muchas otras cosas que intente con el Aura, pero terminaron con resultados a medias o fracasando totalmente.

Aun me atormente no poder hacer una Aura Esfera, o una versión Aural del Rasengan.

Aparte de solo mi Aura también gane algo más.

"La mejor condición física de mi vida". Sonreí orgulloso al verme en el espejo, más específicamente los músculos que desarrolle.

Para usar Aura requería mucha resistencia física, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de ejercitarme como nunca lo había hecho. Y vaya que valió la pena por el resultado.

No es algo muy sobresaliente en realidad, pero para un chico de quince años se nota bastante bien. Mido 1,70 y con buena condición física aunque lo diga yo mismo.

No puedo competir con alguien de JoJo's, ni lo intento, pero sabiendo que aún estoy creciendo lo hace aún mejor.

"Ya estoy listo". Me mire nuevamente en el espejo, pero ahora tenía mi atuendo de entrenador.

Una camisa negra sin mangas con el símbolo del omega debajo de una chaqueta azul oscuro, abierta, con el cuello levantado, un pantalón negro con líneas blancas descendentes, una cadena colgando se su bolsillo izquierdo, unos guantes rojos sin dedos, unos zapatos deportivos negros con imágenes de llamas rojas a los costados y finalmente unas gafas negras en su cabello.

"Me veo bien". Asentí al ver mi reflejo. "¿Qué creen ustedes?". Voltee a mis dos espectadoras.

**"Te vez bien"**. Me respondió Yui y Luna solo asintió a la respuesta, pero estaba desviando la mirada un poco.

Salí de mi habitación para bajar a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

**"Buenos días Kai/Hola Kai"**. Apenas entrando fui saludado por dos seres conocidos.

"Buenos días Sylveon, Absol". Respondí el saludo mientras que mis amigas se acercaban a saludar a sus padres.

Además de ser miembros del pequeño círculo que conoce sobre mis poderes.

Comencé a preparar todo para mí y Raven, además de darle su comida a los Pokémon. Qué bueno que termine, si esos pasos que se acercan son una pista.

"Buenos días mama". Al verla entrar no pude evitar que dar hipnotizado.

"Buen día bebe". Dijo mientras me daba una de sus hermosas sonrisas, siento mis mejillas ardiendo.

Uno pensaría que tras tantos años desarrollaría resistencia a su encanto, pero la cruda realidad es que me sigue atrapando. No que me esté quejando en realidad, de hacerlo sabría que por fin perdí la cabeza.

Si el hecho de que este hablando conmigo mismo no fuera señal suficiente.

Pero es que en los últimos años ella en realidad no ha cambiado, ese sedoso cabello, sus ojos violetas que brillan más que cualquier gema, un rostro tan dulce que debería ser ilegal, aparentaba ser una mujer que apenas va entrar en sus treinta y ultimo, pero no menos importante, dos grandes pechos que parecen salidos de DxD.

_"Y pensar que hace unos años me alimentaba con esos"_. Me detuve antes de recordar más, sintiendo que alguien despertaba. "Ya hice el desayuno mamá". Señale hacia la mesa.

"Aww bebe, no debías". Lo próximo fue que sentí algo muy suave presionándose contra mi espalda y mi rostro ardiendo.

¡No fuera! ¡Impulso de idiotez!

"N-no fue nada". Dije nervioso ante el gesto.

Tener un cuerpo que está pasando por la pubertad es una mierda, pero uno de los pocos males por esta nueva vida.

Lo puedo aguantar, pero no sé por cuánto.

* * *

"Te veo muy feliz esta mañana bebe". Dijo Raven al ver la sonrisa del pelinegro mientras lavaban los platos. "¿Tuviste una buena noche de sueño?". Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"No eras tú la que me decía _Mama lo sabe todo_". Dijo sonriendo y mirándola con burla.

"Bebe, no te burles de mí". Fue lo que dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.

"No lo sé mamá, te ves muy tierna haciendo pucheros". Ella inflo aún más las mejillas y pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. "Si lo sigues haciendo me enamorare de ti mamá". Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír como loco al ver su cara totalmente roja.

Los Pokémon que se encontraban allí no se molestaban en ocultar sus reacciones ante la escena, pero dos fruncieron el ceño ligeramente por alguna razón. Quien sabrá porque.

"¡Bebe!". Grito una molesta y apenada Raven.

"Está bien me detendré". Alzo las manos en defensa, pero seguía sonriendo de lado. "Mama es hoy, finalmente es el día". Dijo intentando controlar su emoción.

"¿Día?, ¿de qué día estás hablando bebe?". Pregunto mientras intentaba recordar.

Miro hacia sus Pokémon que solo se encogieron de hombros, sus hijas solo desviaron la mirada mientras sonreían y fingían ignorancia.

"Finalmente recibiré mi licencia mamá". Al escuchar eso Raven se quedó quieta, y lentamente su rostro se llenó de sorpresa. "Ya te acordaste, hoy… ¡Oficialmente seré un Entrenador Pokémon!". Dijo al fin demostrando toda su emoción.

Las dos amigas Pokémon del chico también se encontraban emocionadas, que comenzaron a celebrar. El padre las miraba en silencio, mientras que su madre las miraba con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra solo se quedó callada aun sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar, su expresión decayó por un momento.

Notando el cambio en Raven, Kai pareció olvidar su emoción inicial y adopto una expresión preocupada.

"Mama… ¿te encuentras bien?". Su voz hizo reaccionar a la pelinegra, que rápidamente se reincorporo.

"S-si bebe, n-no es nada". Dijo con una sonrisa que el pelinegro claramente noto que era forzada.

"Estas segura, si algo te molesta puedes decírmelo". Dijo tratando se profundizar en el problema.

Raven bajo la mirada haciendo que su cabello tape su rostro, preocupando al joven por el comportamiento de ella. Pero dicha preocupación desapareció al momento que ella levanto la mirada, dejándolo ver su rostro con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre.

"Perdón por preocuparte Kai". Dijo antes de abrazarlo tomándolo por sorpresa, sin darse cuenta de que lo llamo por su nombre. "Es solo que me preocupa que algo te pase en tu viaje, no soportaría que algo te pasara". Él pudo notar la clara preocupación en su voz.

El no tardo en corresponder al abrazo, intentando poner tanto cariño como pudiera.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte mama". Se separó para poder verla a los ojos, los dos tenían la misma altura. "Me he preparado para este día y lo sabes, además sabes lo que puedo hacer". Dijo mientras comenzó a liberar Aura ligeramente a su alrededor.

Ella un día lo descubrió mientras estaba practicando controlar su Aura, lo cual culmino con ella siendo parte, con Kai sabiendo, del grupo de personas que conocían de sus poderes. Y con el castigado por dos semanas.

Raven solo se quedó viendo a su hijo, liberando su Aura, sus ojos brillando ligeramente con sus respectivos colores y la calidez que le estaba transmitiendo. Parecía casi hipnotizada, como si estuviera viendo algo más.

"¿Mama?". Se encontraba confundido por la expresión de Raven. "¡Mama!". La llamo con más fuerza.

"Qu, ¿Qué?... ¿Qué estaba?". Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que paso. "¡Perdón bebe! ¡No sé qué me paso!". Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

"Está bien, No pasó nada". Dijo calmado, pero se le ve algo preocupado. "Debería ir a prepararme, no falta mucho para ir al laboratorio del profesor". Termino de hablar mientras se dirigía a su habitación, siendo seguido por sus amigas.

"Si también debería… arreglarme". Dijo lo último en voz baja al verlo retirarse.

Sus dos Pokémon la miraban preocupados, tal vez podría engañar a muchos con su actuación. Pero a ellos no, la han conocido por el suficiente tiempo para saber cuándo está fingiendo o algo le molesta.

Se acercaron a ella y se frotaron ligeramente contra sus piernas para llamar su atención, lo cual funciono.

Bajo la mirada y se topó con los dos pares de ojos mirándola con preocupación, solo se les quedo viendo unos segundos antes de suspirar. Como siempre no puede ocultarles nada.

"¿Podemos hablar luego?... Me sentiría más cómoda si esto fuera privado y debo llevar a Kai al laboratorio". Pidió mientras los miraba con tristeza, sus dos Pokémon asintieron.

Acto seguido abandono la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación.

Llego el día esperado por su bebe y el temido por ella.

Solo queda esperar lo que sea que ocurra.

* * *

_"El momento de la verdad por fin está aquí"_. Pensaba ansioso el joven.

Ahora mismo se encontraba con Raven en el auto rumbo al laboratorio del profesor, totalmente emocionado por llegar. Pero habiendo esperado quince años por esto, una sorpresa seria que no lo estuviera.

Se ha estado preparando para el momento llegara y finalmente llego.

_"Es hora de saber si toda mi preparación sirvió de algo"_. Miro su mano para después apretar con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba por la emoción.

"Llegamos bebe". Escuchando la voz de Raven salió de monologo interno, miro por la ventana y vio que estaban en Pueblo Paleta.

_"Ya casi"_. Solo pudo sonreír por la emoción mientras salía del vehículo, tomando una mochila negra con líneas azul claro.

"En verdad estas emocionado por esto bebe". Hablo Raven tras salir del auto y ver hacia el pelinegro, que le estaba dando la espalda mirando hacia el laboratorio.

"¡Finalmente podre dejar Ciudad Verde y ver el mundo!". Dijo sin despegar la mirada del laboratorio que había sido reconstruido exactamente como era antes.

Esto en consecuencia no le dejo ver la expresión de tristeza de Raven al escucharlo.

"¡Kai!". Un grito atrajo la atención de los dos pelinegros, voltearon a la misma dirección y vieron a dos figuras acercándose a ellos.

Una era una joven con largo cabello castaño que llegaba hasta su cintura, con piel clara, ojos marrones, estaba usando una blusa azul celeste, sin mangas, con el área del cuello negra y bajaba hasta su busto, una falda roja que llegaba hasta por encima de sus rodillas, muñequeras negras, un bolso amarillo colgaba de su costado izquierdo, un sombrero blanco, unos calentadores azul celeste y finalmente unas zapatillas blancas con una línea roja cruzando por encima con la planta negra.

La otra era una mujer con cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro, ojos marrones, usaba una camisa violeta manga larga, una falda rosa que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancas.

"Leaf". El pelinegro sonrió al ver a la chica con la cual se hizo amigo hace un par de años, había crecido. _"En zonas muy notables"_. Pensó ligeramente sonrojado.

Él no tiene de admitir que encuentra a su amiga linda, por no decir atractiva, especialmente con ese atuendo que no deja mucho a la imaginación. Podía apreciar sus piernas torneadas y lo ajustado de su camisa en el área del pecho.

"¿Kai?, Oye Kai… ¿Me oyes?". Paso su mano frente al rostro despertándolo. "Por fin, llevo llamándote por un minuto… ¿Qué te paso?". Pregunto claramente confundida.

"¡No! ¡No es nada Leaf!". Dijo avergonzado por su acción. "Es solo que, bueno… Te ves increíble". Se rascaba la nuca mientras la miraba.

"¿E-en s-serio lo crees?". Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. "Gracias Kai". Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

El pelinegro también sonrió.

"Vaya Leaf, te vez muy feliz por un simple cumplido". La mujer que acompañaba a Leaf hablo, haciendo sonrojar aún más a la mencionada. "O será por otra razón". Dijo con cierta burla.

"¡Mama!". Grito molesta mirando a la mencionada.

"Kai que bueno verte de nuevo". Ignoro a su hija y se concentró en el muchacho frente a ellas.

"Es bueno verla de nuevo también señora Green". Respondió amablemente el saludo de la madre de su amiga Kale Green.

La conoció un día de poco trabajo con el profesor, lo cual le dejo salir para que se familiarizara con el pueblo. Esto lo llevo a encontrarse con Leaf y su madre, sin darse cuenta termino pasando todo el día con ellas conociéndolas mejor. Algo similar ocurrió después con Ash y su madre Delia.

Cuando trabajaba él podía al menos a saludarlas o ellas a él, tal vez acompañado de un refrigerio que ella preparaba para él. El trato de decirle que no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero solamente le dijo que no era ningún problema y al final se rindió.

Pero algo que descubrió era que le gustaba avergonzar a Leaf cada vez que había una oportunidad, lo cual más de una vez le han ganado una buena risa de su parte por las reacciones de la chica.

La mencionada hizo un puchero.

"Kai te dije que me llames por mi nombre, señora me hace sentir vieja". Inflo aún más sus mejillas al ver al chico riendo entre dientes.

"Lo siento Kale, pero es divertido molestar a las personas ¿no?". Lagrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos. "Le quiero presentar a mi madre Raven". Señalo hacia la pelinegra ignorando su expresión.

Atrás de ella se encontraba Leaf intentado resistir las ganas de reírse con todas sus fuerzas, su madre finalmente está recibiendo su propia medicina. Discretamente le guiño el ojo a su amigo, que respondió del mismo modo.

"¡Ah! Ella es tu madre Kai". El chico solo asintió con una sonrisa. "Hola soy Kale Green, es un gusto por fin conocerte Raven". Camino hasta estar frente a ella.

"S-si también es un gusto". Hablo finalmente después de un rato de silencio. "Raven Sharp, un gusto Kale". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No sabes cuantas cosas el pequeño me decía de ti". Raven miro hacia su hijo con sospecha, que estaba silbando mientras desviaba la mirada. "Tranquila no fue nada vergonzoso". Como el pelinegro intentaba contener su risa no la convencía.

"En serio". Lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados, para después sonreír. "Sabes tengo algunas historias de el cuando era pequeño". Sonrió victoriosa al ver la expresión de horror del chico.

"¿En serio?". Pregunto curiosa la castaña mayor, viendo atrás a su hija riéndose de su amigo. "Quisiera escucharlas… En cambio podría contarte algunas de Leaf, sí que era bastante inventadora". Ahora fue turno de Leaf de tener una expresión de horror.

"Sería fantástico". Las dos madres voltearon hacia los jóvenes, que empezaron a sudar por sus sonrisas de complicidad. "Porque no van con el profesor mientras hablamos". Dijo que dulzura que les dio escalofríos.

"A menos que quisieran acompañarlos". El brillo de los ojos de ambas madres los ayudó a tomar una decisión.

""¡Ya volvemos!"". Los dos no perdieron el tiempo y rápidamente se dirigieron al laboratorio.

Las madres de los dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír por sus reacciones.

"Hehe… Nada mejor avergonzar a los hijos ¿verdad?". Pregunto con diversión Kale.

"Es una de las ventajas de ser madre, sería un crimen no hacerlo". Las dos asintieron mientras continuaban riendo.

Parece ser que las dos se llevaran bien.

* * *

"Como me arrepiento de no haber venido solo". Gruño un avergonzado Kai.

"Yo igual". Gruño igualmente Leaf sintiéndose del mismo modo que su amigo.

Los dos continuaron su camino mientras hablaban entre ellos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la entrada del laboratorio.

"¿Estas emocionada Leaf?". El pelinegro volteo hacia su amiga sonriendo.

"Como no tienes idea". Respondió de igual manera. "He estado esperando este día desde que era una niña". Estaba igual de emocionada que su amigo.

"Vaya hasta que alguien al fin llego". Los dos fruncieron ligeramente, pero Kai más, el ceño al reconocer esa voz y tono arrogante.

Los dos miraron hacia la entrada del laboratorio y vieron a un joven de su edad reposado contra la puerta mirándolos.

Cabello castaño rojizo con el frente en puntas y cayendo ligeramente hacia el frente, piel clara, ojos café, usaba una camiseta manga larga morada, con un pantalón azul, unas botas marrones con dos correas negras y plantas negras y un collar con la imagen del Ying-Yan. Pero en vez de blanco era amarillo y en vez de negro era verde.

"Hola, Gary". Saludo con pocos ánimos Leaf, Kai se limitó solamente a saludar con su mano.

"Hola Leaf". Saludo normalmente a la chica, pero entonces su expresión se endureció. "Sharp". Hablo con frialdad viendo al mencionado.

Kai devolvió el gesto mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados, el ambiente se demostró tenso al momento de que sus miradas chocaron.

No era difícil notar que las cosas entre ellos no han mejorada ni ligeramente desde que eran niños, muchos dirían que las cosas se pusieron incluso más tensas con el pasar de los años.

Durante su tiempo trabajando y aprendiendo aquí en el laboratorio del profesor terminaron chocando muchas veces, fue gracias al profesor que las cosas nunca escalaran a más. Pero cuando no estaban las cosas se ponían feas.

"Gary". Dijo igualando su tono y agregando algo de agresividad, sonrió victorioso al verlo sobresaltarse.

Sus constantes insultos hacia él, y cierta Pokémon muy querida mayormente, lo terminaban haciendo estallar. Un día fue demasiado lejos y lo termino golpeando, lo cual al menos dejo las cosas en un estado de guerra fría entre ellos. Tenía demasiado miedo de intentar algo después de eso.

"Comenzaba a creer que sería el único en recibir su Pokémon, Aunque obviamente soy el más apto". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y con una mano se levantaba el cabello junto con su típica sonrisa petulante.

Al ver ese gesto el dúo solamente rodo los ojos en molestia, la arrogancia del joven Oak simplemente no parecía tener fin.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ash?". Pregunto Kai con falsa curiosidad al saber dónde estaba el mencionado.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Qué estará haciendo?". Leaf miro alrededor intentando encontrar a su amigo. "Por cómo estaba ayer esperaba verlo acampando frente a la entrada del laboratorio". Dijo con algo de burla conociendo los hábitos de su amigo de la infancia.

"Estamos hablando de Ashi-boy, seguramente se quedó toda la noche despierto y se habrá quedado dormido tarde". Dijo mientras reía entre dientes.

"Por favor Gary, Ash no…". Se quedó callada intentando pensar en una respuesta para defender a su amigo. "… No dije nada". Pero parece que no se le ocurrió nada.

El joven reencarnado solamente se quedó callado, no había necesidad de involucrarse en esta charla. No tenía modo de defender a Ash, y no quiero admitir que Gary está en lo correcto.

A veces el silencio es la mejor respuesta.

Leaf y Gary no recordaran esto.

"Vaya, veo que ya están aquí". Una voz familiar para los tres jóvenes, mientras que la puerta del laboratorio se abría mostrando un rostro conocido.

"¡Profesor/Abuelo!". Saludaron los tres felices al verlo.

"Me alegra que todos llegaron a tiempo". Dio una mirada rápida a cada uno, para después alzar una ceja. "¿En dónde está Ash?". Miro alrededor a ver si lo había pasado por alto al mencionado.

Leaf lo miro con una sonrisa torcida.

Gary con su sonrisa altanera y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Kai solo desvió la mirada ligeramente y se cruzó de brazos.

"Ya veo". Pareció entender por las reacciones de los tres. "Honestamente ese muchacho a veces es algo…"

"Irresponsable"

"Ridículo"

"Descuidado"

"… Si, supongo que eso es preciso". Una gota de sudor bajo por su frente al escuchar las opiniones de los tres. "Hablare con Ash cuando venga, seguramente no quieren retrasar más esto". Dio paso a los tres que no tardaron en entrar.

Siendo guiados por el profesor fueron hasta la segunda planta, donde los llevo aun cuarto en específico.

Al entrar los tres enseguida notaron algunos instrumentos por toda la habitación, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue una mesa de metal. Que tenía tres Pokébolas encima de ella.

No hacía falta decir que al verlas los tres sonrieron con mucha emoción.

"En verdad están emocionados ¿no?". Camino hacia dicha mesa y se detuvo junto a ella. "Vengan acérquense jóvenes". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los tres avanzaron y se detuvieron a unos metros de la mesa, parados uno al lado del otro.

"Ustedes tres jóvenes han esperado por mucho tiempo y han sido reconocidos por la Liga Pokémon…". Avanzo hacia ellos y le entrego algo a cada uno. "¡Como Entrenadores Oficialmente!". Culmino con una sonrisa de orgullo al verlos.

Kai miro el objeto y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que vio.

_"¿¡Pero que hace esto aquí!?"_. Pensó incrédulo ante el artefacto.

**(No se me ocurrió como describirlo bien, imaginen que es el escáner de Chaotic en negro. Sin el logo de Chaotic arriba de la pantalla o en la parte de atrás claro. Y los que no saben que siquiera que es Chaotic, a ver qué tan rápido lo Googlean).**

"Esta será una de sus herramientas más importantes como Entrenadores, La Pokedex de último modelo". Sonrió al ver sus miradas. "Estas los certifican como Entrenadores aprobados por la Liga y servirá como identificación, asegúrense de no perderlas". Dijo con algo de seriedad esto último.

_"Esta es una Pokedex"_. Dijo mientras recordaba la serie de dónde provenía el aparato. _"Bueno, mucha diferencia no hay tampoco"_. Rio mentalmente.

Miro hacia los otros dos con Pokedex, notando que Gary tenía una azul y Leaf una verde.

" _Sutil, en verdad muy sutil"_. Pensó con sarcasmo al notar cierta referencia.

"Presionen el botón". Los tres obedecieron.

Tras presionarlo la pantalla se ilumino mostrándoles la hora actual y pequeños iconos.

"Todos esos pequeños iconos son las diferentes funciones que posee la Pokedex, ya tendrán tiempo para ver que hacen". Les explico brevemente a los tres que se encontraban sorprendidos.

El pelinegro se encontraba verdaderamente sorprendido, esperando solamente una función para escanear Pokémon. Pero tal parece que este mundo lo tomo por sorpresa nuevamente.

_"Pero vaya que no deja de sorprenderme, una realidad donde a los adultos de verdad les preocupa la seguridad de los niños"_. Pensó con burla.

"Pero creo que ya es hora del momento de la verdad". Atrajo la atención de los tres jóvenes. "¡De escoger a su primer Pokémon!". Señalo hacia las tres Pokébolas.

El profesor camino hacia la mesa y tomo las Pokébolas, presiono el botón agrandándolas para después lanzarlas al aire. Un destello de luz salió disparado de cada una hacia el suelo.

Los tres rayos de luz desaparecieron dejando ver tres figuras diferentes.

**"¡Bulbasaur!"**

**"¡Charmander!"**

**"¡Squirtle!"**

Se trataban de los tres Pokémon iniciales que se les entregaban a los nuevos Entrenadores para iniciar su viaje.

"Aquí tenemos a Bulbasaur el tipo Hierba, Charmander el tipo Fuego y finalmente Squirtle el tipo Agua". Señalo a cada uno mientras los nombraba.

Los tres Pokémon se demostraron felices al verlos, pero de maneras diferentes.

Bulbasaur de entre los tres parecía ser el más tímido, si su sonrisa temblorosa y expresión precavida decían algo.

Charmander era el más emocionado de los tres, el movimiento rápido de su cola era imposible de ignorar.

Squirtle estaba cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa confiada, y una mirada que era un poco arrogante.

"Muy bien hora de que elijan a su primer Pokémon jóvenes, ¿Quién elegirá primero?". Hubo un momento de silencio.

""Yo lo hare… ¿¡Tu!?". Fueron los gritos de Leaf y Gary.

"¡Yo debería elegir primero! ¡Nunca escuchaste es dicho de las damas primero!". Grito molesta la castaña.

"¿¡De que dama estás hablando!? ¿¡Solo te veo a ti!?". Respondió igual de molesto el castaño rojizo.

Mientras la discusión lentamente escalaba, los testigos los miraban con una gota de sudor cayendo de su cabeza.

Kai decidió quedarse callado evitando meterse en la discusión, para después hacer lo que cualquier hombre de verdad haría en esta situación.

Aprovechar el bug.

Asegurándose de que ellos seguían peleando, se escabullo lentamente hacia el profesor y los tres Pokémon.

"Kai mi muchacho, adelante y elige tu primer Pokémon". Susurro al entender la idea del chico.

El pelinegro asintió y se paró frente a los tres iniciales.

_"¿Cuál debería elegir?"_. Miro a los tres Pokémon pensando en los beneficios de cada uno.

Sus tipos y los que obtenían al evolucionar, como chocarían contra los Líderes de Gimnasio.

_"Squirtle me daría venta contra Brook, pero Bulbasaur tendría la misma ventaja y también contra Misty y Surge"_. Miro a los dos Pokémon. _"Pero después Koga y Blaine serian un problema, contra Surge Squirtle no es la mejor opción y cuando enfrente a Blaine y al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde sería mejor tener un tipo Agua"_. Continúo pensando en diferentes escenarios.

Si fuera su primera vez en esta carrera no le importaría cual elegir, probablemente sería el que mejor diseño tuviera. Pero cuando te metes tanto en los juegos desarrollas este tipo de hábitos, especialmente cuando haces Lockes o Speedrun.

Él no tenía mucha vida social en realidad así que no lo culpen, culpen a los videojuegos por ser más divertidos y emocionantes que la realidad.

Miro a Charmander.

_"Los primeros Gimnasios serian difíciles, pero luego sería más fácil contra Erika y Koga"_. Adopto una expresión seria. _"Los últimos dos serian difíciles aunque evolucionara a Charizard… Especialmente Giovanni y sus tipo Tierra, si tengo la mala suerte y tiene a Mewtwo"_. Sintió gotas formándose en su frente.

Gary en el anime tuvo la mala suerte de enfrentarlo, lo destruyo totalmente si su memoria no le fallaba. Y existe la posibilidad de que lo enfrente, sin importar lo pequeña que sea.

_"No importa cual elija, en ese caso será una dura batalla no importa el Pokémon"_. Enfrentar un Legendario no es cualquier cosa, en especial porque los juegos los super nerfeaban hasta los huevos.

El maldito dios Arceus solo con una Masterball, ¡Es un dios con un carajo! ¿¡Entonces de que está hecha la maldita Masterball!?

_"Me estoy desviando del tema, ¡concéntrate!"_. Se palmeo las mejillas con ambas manos. _"Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado las cosas… Confía en tu instinto"_. Cerró los ojos.

Después de unos segundos los abrió de repente, mirando hacia el Pokémon elegido.

"Yo te elijo… ¡Charmander!". Exclamo mirando al Pokémon.

Bulbasaur al escuchar eso pareció algo decepcionado por no ser elegido, Squirtle pareció sorprendido al escuchar esa elección. El mencionado pareció quedarse congelado, la flama de su cola pareció volverse más brillante.

**"¡Char!"**. Dio un grito alegre y salto hacia el pelinegro que lo atrapo con una sonrisa, sí que era muy animado.

El profesor sonrió al ver la reacción del tipo Fuego, siempre era bueno ver a un Pokémon feliz. Además sabiendo que estaba en buenas manos.

La escena pareció acabar con la discusión del dúo, que dirigieron su atención hacia la escena. Kai cargando y acariciando un feliz Charmander que no parecía querer calmarse.

"¿¡Sharp!?"

"¡Kai! ¡Se suponía que yo elegiría primero!". Fue las palabras de un molesto Gary junto a una Leaf haciendo pucheros.

"¿Qué? ¿Ustedes estaban peleando? No iba esperar hasta que se decidieran, hubiera aquí todo el día". Dijo con burla al ver como sus reacciones aumentaban.

Mientras el profesor reía silenciosamente para que no lo notaran.

Gary miro al Charmander en sus brazos, por lo que no tardó mucho en actuar.

"¡Yo elijo a Squirtle!". El tipo Agua al escuchar esto sonrió victorioso para después colocarse junto a su nuevo Entrenador.

Los dos entonces miraron hacia el pelinegro y el tipo Fuego, que ya estaba en el suelo, con superioridad.

_"¿¡En verdad se apresuró con su elección para tener ventaja sobre mí!?"_. Pensó incrédulo al ver la elección.

¡Tanto en verdad lo odia el infeliz!

"Ustedes dos, son unos…". Apretaba los dientes molesta, hasta que noto algo.

La expresión decaída del Bulbasaur, por no haber sido el elegido otra vez. Le recordó brevemente a una amiga suya.

Ella se acercó hasta el pequeño tipo Hierba, poniéndose de rodillas para poder estar a su nivel. Acaricio su cabeza sacándolo de su pequeño estado de depresión.

"Oye no tienes por qué sentirte triste, el que ellos no te hayan elegido n significa que seas un mal Pokémon". Le hablo con un tono dulce.

**"¿Saur?"**. La miro directamente a los ojos.

Como si hubiera entendido los que dijo, Leaf simplemente sonrió y asintió positivamente.

"Claro que si eres un buen Pokémon, y para demostrártelo". Tomo al Pokémon y lo alzo por encima de su cabeza. "¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo!". Declaro con una gran sonrisa.

Esa declaración alegro inmediatamente al tipo Hierba, que copiando a su nueva Entrenadora sonrió de gran manera. Alguien la había elegido, no podía evitar sentirte alegre.

Los demás ocupantes de la habitación, que decidieron quedarse callados, presenciaron toda esta escena. Y tuvieron reacciones variadas.

El profesor simplemente sonrió feliz por cómo ocurrieron las cosas, Leaf desde pequeña siempre trataba de hacer que las personas no se sintieran solas. Esto no era nada más que ella demostrando el tipo de persona que era.

Gary simplemente parecía estar algo aburrido por la escena, con su nuevo Pokémon pensando lo mismo que su Entrenado al estar mirando hacia otro lado.

Mientras que Kai observaba con una pequeña sonrisa por la acción de su amiga, con Charmander que no parecía entender lo que sucedía. Pero de todas maneras parecía feliz.

"Muy bien ahora que todos tienen sus primer Pokémon, ya pueden comenzar sus viajes". Declaro mientras los miraba con orgullo.

Los tres jóvenes sonrieron y sus Pokémon, que estaba en el suelo frente a ellos, los miraban emocionados. Leaf fijo su gorro, Gary se cruzó de brazos sonriendo confiado y Kai adopto una expresión emocionada.

_"Finalmente empezamos"_. Declaro mentalmente.

El momento por fin había llegado, para salir al mundo para cumplir su sueño.

Su aventura para volverse el más grande Entrador había iniciado.

**Fin del Cap 13 **

* * *

**Finalmente después de más de un mes pude actualizar este capítulo.**

**Una disculpa para todos los que esperaron es capitulo y porque pueda parecer demasiado calmado. Pero escribir este capítulo me resulto desafiante por muchas razones, además de varios problemas que ocurrieron entre la última actualización y esta.**

**Lo iba a publicar junto a un especial de Halloween el 31, pero por culpa de un horrible apagón se me borro el especial y la versión original de este. No tienen idea de la cara que puse al ver eso. El especial que tenía más de 12 mil palabras, junto con la versión original de este de más de 8 mil y seguía en progreso. Solo diré que me sentí frustrado y molesto, mucho, por lo cual no me sentí con ganas de escribir e intentar hacerlo me irritaba.**

**Finalmente encontré las ganas para escribir normalmente, porque es algo que me gusta.**

**No hay mucho que relatar de este capítulo realmente, un Timeskip directo a cuando Kai y los demás finalmente tienen la edad para ser Entrenadores Oficialmente y obtener su primer Pokémon. Junto con algunos detalles menores.**

**Detalles de algunas cosas que ocurrieron durante los cincos años, como el trabajo de Kai, se mostraran en breves explicaciones y flashbacks en futuros capítulos para quienes les interesen.**

**Con todo eso dicho, solo resta dar un último anuncio. Y es que estoy pensando en escribir una segunda historia, la he tenido en mente mucho tiempo y me encuentro con ganas de escribirla. Solo un Entrenador estará en un breve Hiatus.**

**Esto porque tengo ideas que quiero implementar durante este Arco de Kanto, pero necesito tiempo para ajustarlas bien con la historia. Algunas incluyen los capítulos del anime con varios cambios.**

**En cuanto a la nueva historia, solo diré que es de una serie americana. Una de mis favoritas cuando la pasaban en su momento.**

**Es todo.**

**_~Chaooooooooo~_ **


End file.
